Por culpa de mi mala suerte
by Kamira Mangetsu
Summary: Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco! ¿QUE RAYOS?
1. Chapter 1

Okey~ este es mi primer fic, porque, bueno me leí un montón de ellos y por fin me anime a hacer uno propio, por supuesto que solo hoy me cree la cuenta; ya tenía listo el fic, por si acaso, si tengo faltas de ortografía (horrografia para mi :D), expreso mal en palabras los sentimientos, movimientos u otras acciones, ayúdenme, no tengo tan libre vocabulario y estoy segura que ustedes son mayores que yo, por eso, ¡Oh santos mayores sabios de la vida (sin ofender) ayúdenme, estoy desesperada e.e

No voy a hacer descargo de responsabilidad porque no lo necesita, aunque sea el primer capitulo... qué más da lean y lo comprenderán

* * *

**Prologo: **Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O**

**|| Rutina, con mala suerte ||**

Bueno, mis días normales son: Despertarse temprano, bañarme, desayunar, ponerme mi campera y mi chalina, tomar mi mochila e ir a la escuela… todo eso a partir de las 5:45 a.m., si lose, es una locura, pero no es mi culpa que mis papas sean exigentes, ¡me pusieron en una escuela de idiomas!, idiomas dije, tengo 3 idiomas más que estudiar aparte de inglés y esos son portugués, francés e italiano; el italiano no está mal, más bien tengo tíos italianos que me ayudan con la pronunciación, ¿pero porque si quiero ser profesora de Literatura tengo que aprender estos idiomas?, simple de los 4 hijos soy la única mujer, la única que no repitió curso ninguna sola vez y también la que cada años saca medallas por el promedio; pero también la que lleva mala suerte, mis papas dicen que soy igual que mi abuelo, me harán estudiar todo tipo de cosas para sí fallo en el primer intento de trabajo tenga otros a cuales recurrir, lo único que me gustaría es tener tiempo libre para dormir, haría lo que fuera.

De lunes a viernes estoy en la escuela desde las 7:30 a.m. hasta las 18:30 p.m., ¡Dios sepa cuanta tarea dejan los profesores!, el caso es que mis papas me pusieron en todos los cursos alternativos, no me dan un respiro, los sábados tengo que salir a correr, muy pero muy temprano (a petición de mi madre), luego como una vianda y mi papa me lleva con él al gimnasio, me hace levantar pesas y practicar boxeo con él, luego de eso tocan mis clases de defensa personal, que incluyen Judo, Taekwondo y King Boxing, luego al llegar a casa me tiro en la cama, por suerte los domingos son los únicos días que no tengo nada que hacer… ¡No maldita sea!, cada estúpida tarea que se arrastra de mi mochila hasta el escritorio, que solo logro hacerla los estúpidos domingos, mientras mis hermanos tienen horarios normales, duermen más de 8 horas y se las pasan jugando vídeo juegos mientras yo maldita sea tengo tarea que hacer.

¡Y peor de todo es que mi hermano que es 3 años mayor que yo me pide ayuda con SU tarea!

Joder, quiero un respiro, aparte de todo eso soy la segunda hermana mayor, la que más responsabilidad posee, mi hermano mayor de 17, es un vago, casi repite de curso por dormir, enserió ¡dormir!, el maldito bastardo duerme como 11 horas y no puede mantenerse despierto en clase; otro hermano mío, el tercero en nacer que es solo un año menor que yo, de 13, no puedo decir que le va mal, pero nunca quiere dejar que le enseñe a dibujar, es como pedirle que deletree el abecedario a un burro; y por último el precioso niño menor de 10, con el que mejor me llevo, pero tiene un humor de perros, que lo miras en la mañana y te grita para que lo dejes de mirar.

Ahh~, aun así los quiero, mi rutina diaria hace que casi ni los pueda ver, pero hago lo mejor que puedo en ellas, aparte de tener clases avanzadas (esa es la razón por la que mi hermano me pide ayuda) el profesor de gimnasia no la hace fácil, puedes pensar que solo es correr, pero con mi mala suerte siempre tropiezo a donde camino aunque siempre me recupero, baloncesto, hándbol, voleibol y tenis, joder todo eso nos enseña en el enorme gimnasio que está situado al lado izquierdo de la escuela, esa escuela es enorme pero patio delantero no tiene, Je, apenas si tiene arboles alrededor.

Sin más, hoy es domingo, son las 20:24 p.m. acabo de comer y como termine el infierno de tarea me dispongo a dormir, ¿olvide decir que no falte a ninguna estúpida clase desde que entre a ese infierno de escuela?, parece que sí, al igual que olvide decir que tomo un colectivo hasta la estación de tren y luego subo al tren, para luego bajarme 4 estaciones después y caminar hacia la escuela, no exagero con la hora en que me voy, suerte de que mi mamá me hace el almuerzo para el mediodía y lo deja en el microondas para que lo lleve.

Mañana tengo que ir a la escuela… Tch

**_O o Al día siguiente o O_**

Me desperté como de costumbre, es lunes, me bañe y coloque el uniforme de invierno, pantalones y campera todo en un color verde azulado, no importaba que remera usase, hacía frío(¿consta decir que todavía es otoño?), la campera tenía un estampado en la parte izquierda con la insignia de mi escuela, hoy había mucho viento como para mi gusto así que también me puse mi chalina color negro y gris; parecía que hoy iba a llover y como precaución guarde el paraguas en mí mochila, me peine en una coleta alta, lo necesitaba, mi cabello llega como 40 cm debajo de mi cintura, no tengo que cortarme el pelo porque lo cuido bien, ni siquiera tengo que ponerle ningún producto.

Mi apariencia era normal, para mí, que me vi en el mismo espejo durante toda mi niñez, pero era extraño, siempre había chicos mirándome, podía ver a las chicas a mí alrededor cuchichear a mis espaldas, la verdad no me interesaba, pero por esa misma razón no tengo amigos.

Piel en un color moreno, del más claro, no era blanca ni pálida, mi piel era morena en tono suave, no tenía ninguna imperfección en la cara, podía tocar mi cara todo el día y sentiría como si me gastase 4 horas al día arreglándome para que quedase como la seda, pero no, así era yo, ni siquiera me maquillaba; mi cabello era castaño oscuro, casi negro, mis ojos eran un color ónice o gris oscuro como quieras decirle, tenía puesto un collar de cuerda, era de mi abuelo, según el para evitar la mala suerte, en si me lo dio antes de empezar en esta escuela, hasta el momento casi ni me había tropezado; la cuerda del collar era negra intercalada con pequeños tintes grises, el dije que llevaba era en forma de un puerco espín morado, me parecía adorable, me hacía recordar los momentos en los que tenía tiempo de ver anime, Ahh~ como extraño ver anime; siempre escondía el collar entre mi ropa para que no se perdiese ni lo vieran.

Ya era hora de salir, tome mi mochila, tome lo que me quedaba de mi café y agarre el Sándwich de jamón y queso del microondas, vaya, mi madre apenas si se esforzó por hacerme de comer, que más daba no es que a ella le guste cocinar, paso todas las mañanas suspirando, lo mejor es que ya estaba acostumbrada a los horarios, las ojeras no eran rivales para mí.

Fui a la parada, tome un colectivo y baje en la estación, como tenía un bono de tren solo tenía que subir en él, hombre hasta conocía al que vendía los boletos, es el mismo cada mañana, el que me recomendó comprar el bono, a veces pienso que necesita dormir más, las ojeras resaltan completamente en su cara.

Subí al tren y baje en la 4 estación, la rutina se volvía monótona, siempre llegaba 5 minutos antes a la escuela, ponía la mochila en mi pupitre y me sentaba esperando a que la clase empezara; al bajar del tren camine como de costumbre a la escuela, una que otra mirada de algún chico, pero siempre los ignoraba.

Ya enfrente de la escuela, entre, camine hacia mi salón, sin mirar ni saludar a nadie, a veces oía comentarios como que era antipática o un lobo solitario, no necesitaba amigos, nunca faltaba a la escuela y no necesitaba pedir la tarea prestada, no salía de mi casa a malgastar el tiempo en la calle, solo me encerraba en mi habitación a estudiar, si alguien me pedía alguna hoja lo único que respondía era _"Por supuesto, puedes tomarla, asegúrate de devolvérmela a la hora de salida" _todo con una sonrisa, no puedo decir que tengo que ser mala con las personas, no me relaciono para tener a alguien con quien charlar, les complazco prestando mi tarea y espero que se larguen, efectivamente veía como hacían su mejor esfuerzo para copiar las hojas antes de que llegue la hora para esa materia o la hora de salida, siempre me sentía feliz de ver que no desperdiciasen el tiempo, si me pedían la tarea para traerla al otro día simplemente decía que lo sentía, que no podía hacerlo, siempre de la mejor manera posible y siempre respondían con una sonrisa diciendo _"lamento aprovecharme"_ no sé si soy sádica, pero me gusta verlos pedirme perdón, ya que, los _GRACIAS_ de su parte no tenían ningún valor, ni para mí, ni para ellos.

Las horas pasaban, primero literatura, luego matemáticas, el almuerzo, que lo comí sola en el patio trasero bajo un árbol, la verdad nadie iba allí, así no me molestaban, terminar de comerlo, a pesar de seguir teniendo hambre me lo aguantaba e iba a mis siguientes clases, gimnasia, física e francés y por ultimo las clases de teatro alternativas, tome mis cosas como de costumbre, Salí de las instalaciones de la escuela, siempre me gustaba salir cuando no había nadie, afortunadamente solo salían unos pocos alumnos y camine como de costumbre a la estación de tren, el sol ya casi ni se veía, apure el paso y cruce la calle que dividía mi camino de la estación, el semáforo estaba en rojo, pero lo que no esperaba era un auto pasar rebasando la velocidad y yendo muy rápidamente hacia mí, desde donde estaba todo se veía en cámara lenta, podía ver el hombre que estaba dentro del auto, estaba borracho, sin duda borracho, ¿¡QUIEN RAYOS SE EMBORRACHA TAN TEMPRANO!?.

Pequeñas gotas caían en mi cara, cada vez con más intensidad

La verdad no sentí nada, fue rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, había estado paralizada en mi lugar todo el momento, ocurrió en unos segundos, pero para mí me pareció un eternidad, podía ver el cielo oscuro con nubes negras y lluvia cayendo sobre, a los lejos oía la patrulla de policías, podía oír los gritos de las personas, algunas reconocidas como mis compañeros de clase.

Oí decir a alguien _"¡aguanta por favor!, ¡todo va a estar bien, vamos a llevarte al hospital!",_ sabía que no se podía hacer nada, mi cabeza me dolía, sentía un líquido viscoso y cálido recorriendo mi cabeza, sabía que no se podía hacer nada, sonreí, una sonrisa triste e irónica, _"no lo creo… todo mi esfuerzo termina aquí_" fue lo único que dije antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirme en la oscuridad, podía oír esa misma voz gritarme, pero ya era tarde, muy tarde; recuerdo haber perdido el collar de mi abuelo esta mañana cuando volvía de almorzar, no había nada que hacer, mi mala suerte me choco y me mato.

* * *

(Literalmente, tu mala suerte te choco en forma de auto)

Okey~ este fic está escrito como si fuera yo, pero no soy yo... mi papa no va al gimnasio... ok, ok

*hace una reverencia* - Gracias por leer mí fic -


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, mi segundo capítulo espero que el anterior les haya gustado, en cualquier caso aquí tenemos a mi Dame-OC

OC: ¡oi, tengo nombre!

Kamira: okey, okey... pero ellos todavía no lo saben así que aguántate.

OC: bien *hace un puchero mientras patea el piso*

Kamira: solo... has el descargo de responsabilidades

OC: Bien... Kamira no posee Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ya que la fantabulosa y genialosa Akira Amano-Sama es la autora, lo único que posee Kamira es un poco de la trama y... yo por mala suerte

Kamira: ¿¡a que viene eso de mala suerte!?

OC: ¿No habías dicho que tenía mala suerte?, bueno eso también se aplica en tu propiedad en mí

Kamira: Solo... empecemos con el capítulo...

* * *

**Prologo: **Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**|| Un nuevo comienzo ||**

Tenía los ojos cerrados, ya no le dolía la cabeza, no sentía nada a mí alrededor, era como si estuviera flotando.

No; estaba parada.

Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con el vació, todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro, no oía nada más que mi respiración; mire a mi alrededor solo para adaptar mi vista a la oscuridad que me rodeaba, no podía evitar pensar que el lugar se me hacía conocido, algo que vi, pero no viví, empecé a desesperarme mirando hacia cada rincón de ese extraño lugar.

Un sonido rechino por el lugar, como si una silla se estuviera moviendo, el lugar se ilumino levemente, y lo vi, un hombre con una máscara, una máscara que solo cubría una parte de su cara, lo recuerdo aunque hayan pasado años desde que vi esa infernal máscara, sabia completamente quien era él, como si hubiera sido ayer que lo vi, pero sin duda paso mucho tiempo desde que toque un manga, si un manga; el hombre que estaba enfrente mío era el maldito… Checkerface.

Él me miraba estudiando mis movimientos, escalofríos corrían por mi espalda constantemente, sabía que él no tenía malas intenciones tras los pacificadores, pero ahora que lo tengo enfrente de mí, en vez de verlo por páginas a blanco y negro; puedo ver cada una las características en su persona, y pensar que es un disfraz...

La máscara de metal que solo cubría la parte derecha de su cara, mientras que en la parte izquierda había una cicatriz en su mejilla, tenía un sombrero de metal con diseño a cuadros parcialmente en él, tenía puesto un abrigo oscuro, un bastón en su mano izquierda mientras una leve sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

- hum~ – un leve sonido que salió de su boca mientras me analizaba.

_"Kawahira"_, el único nombre que pensaba, di un paso al frente, pero como si fuera el destino, un destino que evite con el collar de mi abuelo, me tropecé y caí de cara al piso, me arrodille y me levante, pero me tambalee y volví a caer, me quede arrodillada esta vez, mire desde mi posición a "Checkerface" o el tío Kawahira, el nombre con el que más lo identifico.

El me miraba gracioso, parecía que iba a empezar a reírse de mí en cualquier momento, ¿estaba muerta no?, porque tengo a Checkerface enfrente entonces, ¿Por qué estaba en este lugar?, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente en ese momento el hablo en un tono burlón.

- Bienvenida al mu- No me importaba, ya sabía que era este lugar, el supuesto mundo de los sueños, o algo así, no me acuerdo bien, pasó mucho desde que leí el manga.

- ¿Porque estoy aquí, Checkerface? – mi voz era monótona, algo ronca por no haber hablado antes; no me agradaba, pude ver la sonrisa de Checkerface desvanecerse lentamente, pero parecía solo mi imaginación.

- Parece que no tengo que presentarme… - parecía tan calmado y sereno, así como me acuerdo; sabía que empezaría a jugar conmigo, así como lo hizo con Reborn en su momento.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – volví a preguntar, esta vez mi voz estaba menos ronca y mi voz tenía más confianza, ese hombre frente a mí lo único que hacía era observarme, sabía que solo era un cordero en la guarida del lobo, así que hice una jugada, seguramente salvaría mi pellejo, pero me parecía cliché y solo era un sueño más…

No, no lo era.

Recuerdo bien haber sido atropellada luego de cruzar la calle que me separaba con la estación; Ugh, tantos libros, historias, síntesis y de más que eh leído durante mi vida, agradezco que pensar solo me tome unos mili-segundos.

Ese hombre no tenía ni la más mínima intención de contestar, no me irritaba fácilmente así que pregunte con calma mientras me paraba y limpiaba la suciedad inexistente de mi ropa, el uniforme que me puse esta mañana, no tenía mi collar, mi mala suerte seguiría en pie hasta que lo encontrase, pero no podré porque ya estoy muerta.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Kawahira? – cuando lo mire en la cara este ya no tenía su sonrisa, tenia, no sé cómo explicarlo, ¿parecía sorprendido?, no sabía exactamente.

Una risa escalofriante estalló de Checkerface, era como si lo hubiera esperado y no esperado, ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Porque entiendo lo que me dice?, es cierto no deje que hable, pero entendí perfectamente las pocas palabras que llego a decir, ¿Él no hablaba japonés? y si lo hacía entonces, ¿Cómo es que puedo entenderlo?, yo hablo español, soy latina, pero… yo también estaba hablando japonés.

La risa de Checkerface se detuvo abruptamente, no sabía qué hacía ahí, ni que quería de mí, pero lo que si sabía era que nada bueno iba a pasar.

Me puse a recordar lo que había comido ese día para el almuerzo, el pronóstico del clima, lo recordé casi al instante, hoy se pronosticó lluvia; comí un sándwich de jamón y queso que había hecho mi mama… _(su nombre, no lo recuerdo)_, no recordaba el nombre de mi mamá; me puse a pensar en los nombres de mis hermanos, mi papá, mis abuelos, tíos, compañeros de clase y hasta en mis profesores, pero nada, no recordaba ninguno de sus nombres, sacándome de mis pensamientos Checkerface hablo en voz un tanto más suave… era extraño.

- Bueno, bueno, como ya sabe mi nombre, me gustaría que me dijera el suyo – Mi nombre, ¿había que contestarle verdad?, mi nombre es…

No recuerdo mi nombre

¿Cómo es posible?, mi nombre, mi identidad, una parte de mi familia; lo olvide… pero recuerdo todo lo que aprendí hoy en clase, bueno no aprendí nada porque siempre repetían los mismos temas, recuerdo las fórmulas de matemática que use y el guion que interpretamos en teatro, pero... ¿cómo es posible que no recuerde mi nombre?

- Y-yo, m-mi nombre… - genial, mi voz temblaba parecía que iba a llorar, pensé que esa parte de mí, la inútil y llorona la había dejado en un rincón de mi ser, y pensar que muestro esta parte de mi a este hombre enfrente mío – n-no lo recuerdo – bueno, no se podía hacer nada, lo único que iba a hacer si seguía hablando era llorar y prefiero no mostrar mi parte débil; la vergüenza, ocultándola mientras bajaba mi mirada, típico, ¿ahora qué?, ¿mis lágrimas empezaran a salir de la nada?.

Pequeñas gotas tocaban el piso.

Mi parte débil, parece que mi viejo yo, el desafortunado con cada paso que daba, el que era abusado y al que todo el mundo detestaba está de vuelta; el que logre dejar atrás con el collar que mi abuelo me dio.

- Ven aquí y conoce tu nueva vida – cuando levante la mirada él tenía una carta, era sospechoso, porque me daría una carta, ¿una nueva identidad? ¿A eso se refería con "nueva vida"?.

No sé porque, pero caminaba lentamente hacia él, pequeños pasos temblorosos, evitando volver a tropezarme, cuando llegue enfrente de él, me ofreció la carta, que lo tome con mi mano derecha, el me miraba expectante, pero no iba a darle el gusto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? – él parecía haber esperado esa pregunta; mi mano izquierda tenía un pequeño peso, la levante para mirar que había allí, no pude evitar abrir los ojos de la impresión.

Un pacificador

Ese hijo de… no pude pensar en nada mas, ese pacificador brillaba, cerré los ojos instintivamente, pero cuando los volví a abrir ya no estaba más en aquel lugar, Checkerface no estaba allí.

Esta vez el lugar en donde estaba era una habitación, una común y corriente; estaba sentada en la cama, las sabanas de esta eran verdes perla y su frazada en un color celeste mar, una ventana en el lado izquierdo con cortinas color celeste y una puerta en el derecho, un armario empotrado blanco, en si parecía una habitación de un chico, pero no podía importarme menos; un escritorio al lado de la cama, arriba había un bolso y un uniforme femenino, el uniforme de nami-chuu.

Me levante abruptamente de la cama y revise el uniforme, si, era el uniforme de nami-chuu, recordé enseguida la carta que Checkerface me dio y la busque entre mi ropa, me di cuenta de que tenía un pijama, era en un tono lila liso, sin bolsillos; volví a buscar la carta en el escritorio y la encontré en el primer cajón, al abrirla había 2 papeles, me senté en la cama y no pude evitar soltar un chillido, igual al de Tsuna al leer el primero.

El papel, cayó levemente al suelo no podía creer lo que decía, ¿era una broma cierto?, por precaución volví a tomar el papel y lo releí.

_Nombre: Tsukiakari Mitsuki  
Edad: 14  
Dirección: ************  
Escuela/instituto: Nami-chuu  
Salón: 2-B_

Si, sin duda tenía que ser una broma, el otro papel que tenía en la mano estaba un poco más arrugado, cuando calme un poco leí el otro, preparándome para lo que se aproximaba.

_Tsukiakari Mitsuki-san, su deber a partir de ahora será vigilar la décima generación Vongola y pasar desapercibida entre ellos hasta que la lucha por los anillos Vongola termine; usted está al tanto de como terminara esta, por esa misma razón le pedimos discreción sobre el futuro que les aguarda._

_PD: Su maldición Arcobaleno es distinta a la de cualquier otro, está completa, pero para realizar esta misión necesita su forma original, su pacificador puede cambiar de forma a lo que usted desee, nos tomamos esa molestia para que usted pueda pasar desapercibida._

_Wonomichi_

Maldición… ¿Pero, porque yo?; espera, ¿Él había escrito lucha por los anillos Vongola?, ¿eso significa que estoy en donde todo comienza? ¿Dónde los Varia y la décima familia pelean en Nami-chuu? ¿¡QUIEREN MATARME!?

Me levante de la cama lista para explorar el lugar y despejar mi mente, al abrir la puerta había un pequeño pasillo que conectaba con otras 2 habitaciones y una escalera al final del lado izquierdo; enfrente estaba el baño y al lado una habitación vacía, que tenía una cama sin sabanas; bajando las escaleras había un pequeño living acogedor, piso de madera, paredes blancas, una ventana con una cortina color crema, tenía un sillón de 3 personas color negro, una mesa ratona de roble y un televisor led de 24 pulgadas, _wow_, un televisor led de 24 pulgadas, que estaba sobre un mueble de roble sin cajones, tenía una repisa que contenía un reproductor DVD y una caja con DVDs, había 1 puerta enfrente de la escalera que daba a la salida; Un par de zapatos que terminaba el uniforme y 1 par de zapatillas deportivas de color gris que estaban en el genkan* semicircular; al lado derecho llevaba a la cocina; la cocina se parecía a la de la casa de Tsuna, lo único diferente era que las repisas, muebles, cajones, mesas y sillas estaban en un color gris oscuro.

- Okey, Checkerface sabe cómo decorar una casa - me di cuenta de un paquete encima de la mesa junto con un celular y una nota:

_Tsukiakari Mitsuki-san, Arcobaleno de la sabiduría, el único número que contiene es el mío y lo marque como "Papá", hoy es domingo, así que ve preparando las cosas para empezar tu misión, en el paquete hay algo que te ayudara con tu mala suerte._

_PD: no me llames, yo te llamare._

_Wonomichi_

- Bueno, ya no era raro que Wonomichi me dejara notas, en cualquier caso, Wonomichi sabes cómo decorar una casa, Checkerface no movió ni un solo dedo – no pude evitar suspirar.

Abrí el paquete y me encontré con el collar que mi abuelo me regalo, la próxima agradeceré a Wonomichi… espera ¿Él dijo Arcobaleno de la sabiduría? ¿Eso aunque sea existe?, ¿solo porque sabía el nombre de Checkerface me dieron el pacificador o había algo más tras ello?

Ya no me sorprendía que fuera domingo, tampoco me sorprendía el lujo de la casa; suerte que se cocinar, simplemente me haré algo de comer y…

No lo podía creer el refrigerador estaba completamente lleno; frutas, verduras, leche, huevos, hasta yogurt. Abrí los cajones y repisas y todo estaba repleto, sin mencionar los electrodomésticos lujosos que habían, sep, aunque haya muerto no me importaría vivir aquí el resto de mi segunda vida.

Solo espero no terminar en medio de la pelea de Varia contra Vongola X… ni abrir esta bocota mía que despertó tras morir.

* * *

**_*genkan: antesala de la entrada_**

Mitsuki: okey, ya saben mi nombre, ¡así que dilo!

Kamira: Mitsuki, esta es la primera vez que hago un fic y la primera en la que hablo con algún personaje, ¡así que no me arruines las ilusiones de poder hablar con Tsuna y sus guardianes!

Mitsuki: ilusiones... ¿hablas de Mukuro o Chrome?

Kamira: dios, eres tan torpe como Dino y Tsuna, ¡pero tus chistes son tan malos como Gokudera cocinando!

Mitsuki: Yo cocino mejor que Gokudera, por cierto ¿así de Torpe como Dino...saurio?

Kamira: *facepalm*, okey déjalo...

Mitsuki: jeje, solo quería aligerar el ambiente, oye...

Kamira: ¿ahora qué?

Mitsuki: has que los siguientes capítulos sean el punto de vista en tercera persona, se siente extraño que sepas todo lo que pienso...

Kamira: para mí también, lo tendré en cuenta...

Mitsuki: okey~ Te Qu- *se apagan las luces* HIII

Kamira: Hora de irse todo el mundo; ¡antes de que me agarre dolor de cabeza y no escriba hasta dentro de un mes!

Mitsuki: Hiii, no me dejes atrás * Se pega a sus brazos*

Kamira: deja de comportarte como Tsuna, Dame- Mitsuki

Mitsuki: ¡No soy dame!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gracias por leer mi segundo capitulo de mi Dame-Oc ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

***escribir*** Lo de seriedad... ***escribir***comedia que... ***escribir***mis amigos, que... ***escribir***agradezco tu... ***escribir* *brillitos***

Mitsuki: ¿Qué haces Kamira?

Kamira: estoy respondiendo a una opinión del capítulo 2

Mitsuki: ... ¿¡Mi fic tiene gente que le escribe!?

Kamira: es mi fic... pero si, hay una persona que escribió su opinión sobre el fic

Mitsuki: ¡Woi! entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo en el capítulo de hoy * Toma su Guion y empieza a memorizarlo*

Kamira: Oe, oe, no tienes que hacer eso, este fic no es actuado

Mitsuki: ¡aun así haré mi mejor esfuerzo!, así como tú buscando información sobre los horarios de entrada y sistema educativo de secundaria en Japón *levanta el pulgar*

Kamira: *se ruboriza levemente* B-bueno, si quiero hacer un fic sobre un ambiente escolar se tiene que tener los horarios de entrada de la escuela ¿verdad?

Mitsuki: Kamira no posee Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ya que la fantástica Akira Amano-sama es la creadora, Kamira solo posee un poco de la trama y a mí...

Kamira: Oe!, ¡contesta mi pregunta!

Mitsuki: Damas y caballeros el capítulo 3

* * *

**Prologo:**Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o ****ღ**** o O**

**|| Pensamientos de este lugar ||**

Mitsuki ya no sabía que pensar de ese lugar, había terminado en un anime, uno que vio de principio a fin, lo tomo con calma, ya que supuestamente "murió", según Wonomichi ella sería… ¿algo así como una espía?, tenía que vigilar a Tsuna y sus guardianes sin que se dieran cuenta, eso significaba entrar en Nami-chuu, seguramente terminaría en su mismo salón de clases…

- Ahh~ - Mitsuki suspiro con resignación mientras cambiaba de canal _"Me gustaría saber exactamente cómo es esto, de un momento a otro termino en un anime… ¿tendrá que ver con la teoría de las dimensiones?, ¿Pero cómo se aplica eso en mí?, tch, lo único que sé es que Checkerface tiene algo que ver…"_

Mitsuki apago la tele y se fue a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y miro las cosas que había encima de su escritorio.

- Mmm, ahora que lo pienso… Japón tiene un distinto sistema escolar; si no mal recuerdo también hay clases los domingos… - Un aura depresiva rodeo a Mitsuki mientras abría su bolso para comprobar lo que había dentro, efectivamente dentro había un papel que contenía la hora de entrada y días de escuela, pero faltaba algo en ese papel, faltaba la dirección.

- ¿¡Como rayos llegare a Nami-chuu si no tengo la dirección!? – Mitsuki lanzo el bolso contra la puerta, se podían ver venitas rojas empezar a aparecer en su sien, suspiro cansadamente mientras recogía el bolso y guardaba las cosas que se cayeron de este como los libros, cuadernos y una billetera; La puso nuevamente sobre el escritorio _"supongo que tendré que explorar…"_

Mitsuki bajo por las escaleras, dispuesta a pasear por el vecindario y familiarizarse más rápidamente, se puso sus zapatillas y cuando iba a abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de algo…

Seguía en su pijama

Las mejillas de Mitsuki se colorearon en un color carmín suave, se quitó las zapatillas rápidamente y corrió nuevamente a su habitación; abrió su armario y efectivamente allí había todo tipo de ropa informal, doblada y colgada, aparte de un uniforme de repuesto; el armario contenía 4 cajones, el primero a la izquierda contenía bufandas y guantes, el de abajo tenía todo tipo de medias, el primero a la derecha tenia ropa interior… _"Wonomichi pervertido"_, las mejillas de Mitsuki se colorearon en un carmín más oscuro, mientras cerraba ese cajón y observaba el de abajo, que resulto estar vacío.

Tomo de entre la ropa doblada un Jean suelto negro, una camiseta blanca, y un chaleco verde claro, reviso entre las camperas colgadas y tomo una negra de polar liviano _"hoy no hace tanto frío"_. Ya vestida se dispuso a salir nuevamente, no sin antes tomar una billetera de cuero que había en su bolso para la escuela, la reviso y sus ojos casi se salieron por ver la cantidad de dinero que había allí, lo contó y efectivamente era demasiado…

- 126,000 Yenes – murmuro Mitsuki mientras los contaba una y otra vez – N-no puedo llevar tanto dinero encima… - saco casi todos los yenes y los coloco en una pequeña cajita en el primer cajón del escritorio _"Solo llevare 1,000 Yenes, hasta esto es mucho en mi país"_

_"Arcobaleno… ¿porque tengo que ser uno?, ahora que lo pienso… ¿De qué color es mi pacificador?"_ frunció el ceño mientras buscaba el pacificador entre sus ropas, cuando lo encontró bajo su remera, abrió y cerró la boca como si fuera un pescado.

- ¡IEEE! – Grito, después de todo, como una chica como ella, poco femenina en gustos iba a tener un pacificador color… rosa – e-es r-rosa – _"¿¡Porque!?, ¿¡Qué te hice Checkerface!?" _Mitsuki suspiro resignada mientras tomaba el pacificador en su mano izquierda.

- Wonomichi dijo que cambiaría a lo que yo quisiera… - Murmuro frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba en dos aretes pequeños con unas piedritas moradas, efectivamente el pacificador desapareció de su mano y cuando toco sus lóbulos sintió pequeños arete en ellos _"mientras sean aretes y no un chupete rosa está bien"_

Bajo las escaleras nuevamente, se colocó las zapatillas y tomo las llaves que estaban colgadas en la pared, abrió la puerta, salió y cerró la puerta con llave, se dio la vuelta a esta para empezar a caminar, miro a su reloj que marcaba las 14:40 p.m.

_"Al parecer todavía están en la escuela"_, Mitsuki camino saliendo por el porche y cerró los ojos _"primero… ¿derecha o izquierda?"_ no pudo llegar a una decisión ya que algo toco su pie izquierdo, miro hacia abajo y vio una naranja, la levanto y miro a su alrededor; a su izquierda, una mujer de pelo castaño corto estaba recogiéndolas junto a 3 niños _"al parecer se rompió su bolsa de naranjas… ¡oe, a esa mujer la conozco!", _Mitsuki, junto algunas naranjas y cuando se acercó, la mujer levanto la vista hacia ella.

- Se les callo esto – dijo Mitsuki mientras sonreía, la mujer volvió a sonreír a cambio.

- ara, muchas gracias… mmm – dejo su oración sin terminar mirándola con un poco de intriga.

- Mitsuki, Tsukiakari Mitsuki, acabo de mudarme al vecindario… - Dijo Mitsuki mientras señalaba la casa donde ella ahora vivía, la mujer sonrió todavía más, mientras los niños se acercaban imitándola.

- Ya veo… mi nombre es Sawada Nana – Dijo la mujer, _"ya veo, por eso se me hacía conocida; es la mama de Tsuna…"_

- Mi nombre es Fuuta, ella… - _"Fuuta, el niño de los rankings"_ Señalo a una niña con ropa china color rojo – es I-pin, y él es Lambo – La niña sonrió, mientras el niño con ropa de ternero se picaba la nariz **(N/A: Dios, Lambo, deja de hacer eso… Mitsuki: ¡No escribas notas de autor!)**

- Ni hao – dijo I-pin mientras se inclinaba levemente, _"I-pin, ella fue entrenada por Fon, el Arcobaleno de la Tormenta" _Lambo miro a I-pin y luego miro a Mitsuki.

- Ne, ne… ¡juega con Lambo-sama! – Decía Lambo mientras se colgaba del Jean de Mitsuki, esta solo lo miraba con un Tic en la ceja izquierda _"Lambo, el Guardián del Rayo… sabía que era un mocoso sin remedio, pero esto ya es… ¿normal?"_

- ¡Lambo, no molestes a Onee-chan! – Dijo Fuuta mientras trataba de desprender a lambo del pantalón de Mitsuki.

_"Onee-chan…"_ Mitsuki pensaba, mientras que su cara mostraba sorpresa.

- ¿Tsukiakari-chan? – Pregunto la mama de Tsuna mientras la miraba con confusión, I-pin, Lambo y Fuuta giraron su cabeza hacia Mitsuki tratando de ver lo que estaba mal.

- G-gomen, Sawada-san, es que es la primera vez que me dicen Onee-chan, así que da una sensación extraña… jeje, oh, y puede llamarme Mitsuki – La mama de Tsuna le sonrió mientras la miraba.

- Comprendo Mitsuki-chan, bueno, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que te digan Onee-chan ya que somos vecinos – dijo mientras sonreía, Mitsuki abrió los ojos como platos, _"¿somos vecinos?, no solo Nami-chuu, ¿si no que también Tsuna es mi vecino?, ¿¡A CASO CHECKERFACE QUIERE QUE ESPÍE A TSUNA HASTA MIENTRAS SE BAÑA!?"_, la cara de Mitsuki seguía igual, no cambio ni siquiera por sus pensamientos – así que puedes llamarme Nana – La mama de Tsuna le sonrió.

- Y-ya veo, Nana-san, ¿q-quiere que le ayude a llevar estas naranjas? – Dijo Mitsuki mientras hacía un movimiento para señalar las naranjas que se sostenían en sus brazos, la señora le asintió mientras le sonreía.

-¡Vamos! – Dijo Lambo mientras corría seguido de I-pin, Fuuta y Nana seguían con Mitsuki por detrás; pasaron por enfrente de la casa de Mitsuki y entraron por el porche de la casa Sawada para abrir la puerta, al entrar fueron recibidos por una joven de aproximadamente unos 17 años.

- Mamma, déjame ayudarte con eso – Dijo la joven mientras tomaba las naranjas de las manos que tenía Nana, caminaron hacia la cocina y dejaron las bolsas y las naranjas.

- Mitsuki-chan, esta es Bianchi, se queda aquí junto a Reborn-chan– Dijo, mientras Bianchi asentía en respuesta e iba a hacer Té _"Bianchi, el escorpión venenoso; Reborn, el Hitman N°1 y Arcobaleno del Sol" _– ahora que recuerdo, hay que recoger la ropa seca... – Nana salió afuera, seguida de Fuuta que tenía un vídeo juego, I-pin e Lambo.

- Etto, Nana-san… - Mitsuki dijo un poco vacilante, la mujer la miro prestando atención a lo que ella le iba a decir – Yo empezare a estudiar en Nami-chuu, pero… m-mi papá se olvidó de poner la dirección en la nota que me dio y me preguntaba si usted sabia hacia donde quedaba - Cuando termino de hablar, ella se golpeaba mentalmente con varios adoquines _"¿PAPÁ?, si ya se, Wonomichi puso eso en mi teléfono, pero no significa que sea mi papá; No, espera… él tiene más pinta de un padre que Checkerface, en cualquier caso Checkerface es el Tío Kawahira"_

- ¡Oh, yo tengo un hijo que va a Nami-chuu, y Bianchi un hermano menor! – Dijo Nana emocionada.

- ¿Eso significa que ella estará con Tsuna-nii? – pregunto Fuuta, mientras miraba a Nana, Bianchi salió y se sentó a su lado

- No, ellos irán a la misma escuela, pero no al mismo salón de clases… - Bianchi miro a Mitsuki, le entrego un papel con una dirección – esa es la dirección de Nami-chuu, si te encuentras con un adolescente de cabello plateado, es mi hermano Hayato – _"Si lose, Gokudera Hayato el Guardián de la Tormenta"_

- Muchas gracias Bianchi-san, bueno, tengo que irme, tengo mucho que explorar en Namimori – Mitsuki salió corriendo hacia el porche, pero antes de salir se despidió con la mano – Nos vemos y gracias por la dirección – Todos saludaron a Mitsuki con la mano, Bianchi en ese momento volvía hacia adentro para buscar su té, mientras Lambo, I-pin e Nana empezaban a juntar la ropa.

Mitsuki iba caminando por la calle luego de haber salido de la casa Sawada, pocas personas pasaban a su lado, mejor dicho hasta el momento solo una chica había pasado a su lado, parecía que iba hacia la casa Sawada, Mitsuki no le presto mucha importancia, _"Miura Haru, ella estaba enamorada de Tsuna…"_ Mitsuki suspiro entre sus pensamientos, puede que no recuerde mucho sobre lo que sucedió durante todo el anime, pero la información sobre cada personaje la tenia del derecho y al revés _"Como es que recuerdo la información sobre ellos, es extraño"_

Mitsuki seguía pensando las distintas teorías que aplicarían en su caso, cuando alzo su vista de nuevo al frente vio a un chico de su misma edad, cabello castaño en punta que caminaba a su lado con un semblante depresivo _"Sawada Tsunayoshi, hijo del consejero externo de Vongola, Sawada Iemitsu; candidato a Decimo Vongola, no, Decimo Vongola"_ una suave sonrisa cruzo por los labios de Mitsuki mientras caminaba a su lado.

**_~Rato u horas después~_**

Mitsuki seguía caminando por las calles, ya había pasado en su camino a Nami-chuu, compro algunos dulces, ella quería seguir paseando, pero ya estaba oscureciendo así que decidió volver, al regresar comió algo y luego se tiró en la cama boca bajo, miro su reloj que marcaba las 19:54 p.m.

- Mmm~ Ahora que lo pienso esta noche debería haber alguna lucha contra los varia, debería ir a Nami-chuu… - Mitsuki cerró los ojos, se levantó segundos después y se fue a bañar.

Al terminar se posiciono frente el espejo que estaba en el baño y su peine cayó al piso; ¿esa era ella?, ¿¡cómo rayos es que es ella!?

-¿¡Q-que!? – Se tocó la cara y se miró fijamente, su cabello seguía igual, 40 cm por debajo de la cintura en un color castaño oscuro casi negro, ese no era el problema, sus ojos seguían igual, en un color ónice, lo único que cambio fue su apariencia, parecía Japonesa de pies a cabeza, su piel estaba un poco más clara, sus ojos estaban un poco rasgados y sus pestañas eran más alargadas, puede que sean pequeños cambios… pero esos cambios la hacían irreconocible.

- Solo espero que esto sea lo único que cambio de mi a partir de ahora… - murmuro mientras se terminaba de peinar y salía del baño.

Tomo un bolso de tela negro y coloco algunas golosinas junto con una lata de refresco en él,_ "esta noche va a ser larga"_ Salió cerrando la puerta con llave, con un único pensamiento en mente.

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi, por favor mantén tu intuición Vongola al mínimo, no quiero alertar a Reborn"_

* * *

Mitsuki: ...

Kamira: ¿Que sucede Mitsuki?

Mitsuki: No... Em, bueno... ¿¡cómo rayos es que soy una biblioteca andante!?

Kamira: Bueno... eres el Arcobaleno de la Sabiduría, ¿cierto?

Mitsuki: Si lo soy, ¡pero ni siquiera yo se dé que va eso!

Kamira: No tienes que saberlo de momento, más adelante sabrás...

Mitsuki: ¿¡Y cuando es eso!?

Kamira: Más adelante, por cierto, prepárate que en el siguiente capítulo empiezas a estudiar en Nami-chuu

Mitsuki: Um, ok, oye ahora que lo pienso, ¿sempai tiene 15 verdad?

Kamira: sempai... ¿Sasagawa Ryohei?, um si tiene 15 ¿Porque preguntas?

Mitsuki: En la escuela secundaria están los cursos de por ejemplo 1° 13 años, 2° 14 años y 3° 15 años...

Kamira: si tiene el mismo sistema que aquí, 6 años primaria, 3 secundaria y 3 Bachillerato, ¿a qué viene eso?

Mitsuki: me preguntaba cuántos años tenía Hibari-san

Kamira: Bueno, según Wikipedia él tiene 16

Mitsuki: ¿¡16!? ¿Entonces como sigue en Nami-chuu?

Kamira: Bueno... Nami-chuu y Nami-koo están en el mismo terreno, solamente que los edificios están apartados

Mitsuki: No te entiendo...

Kamira: Chügakkö: Chuu ósea escuela secundaria básica, Kötögakkö: Koo, escuela secundaria superior...

Mitsuki: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Kamira: Internet...

Mitsuki: m... *hace una reverencia* Gracias por leer el fic de Kamira, es bueno saber que gente llego a interesarle lo suficiente como para leer el tercer capítulo... agradecemos a nuestro primer comentario, ya que también es el primero que Kamira tiene desde que escribe...

Kamira: * hace una reverencia* y también gracias por seguir las tonterías de mi Dame-OC

Mitsuki: ¡NO SOY DAME!

**Ambas: Gracias por su tiempo~**


	4. Chapter 4

Bien aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste...

Mitsuki: oye, ¿no vas a responder a la segunda opinión?

Kamira: La respondí el mismo día que la enviaron...

Mitsuki: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerlo sin que yo esté presente!?

Kamira: No necesitas estar presente para que responda las opiniones...

Mitsuki: Bruja...*murmuro*

Kamira: ¿Que dijiste? * Signo de interrogación*

Mitsuki: Dije Tuna...

Kamira: ¿Tuna?

Mitsuki: Si, Tuna, Atún al revés

Kamira: Pero Atún al revés se escr-

Mitsuki: ¡KAMIRA NO POSEE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, YA QUE ESTE FUE CREADO POR AKIRA AMANO-SAMA, LO ÚNICO QUE POSEE KAMIRA ES UN POCO DE LA TRAMA Y A MI!

Kamira: Oe, no hay necesidad de gri-

Mitsuki: ¡Sin más que decir! ¡Que empiece el capítulo 4!

Kamira: ¡OE!

* * *

**Prologo:**Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o ****ღ**** o O**

**|| Durante la noche el Sol y el Trueno acechan||**

Mitsuki caminaba hacia Nami-chuu, miro a su reloj que marcaba las 22:30 p.m., era temprano, pero no quería arriesgarse en llegar tarde, si no mal recuerda a partir de las 23:00 p.m. Cervello estaría para supervisar cada pelea de Varia contra la familia de Tsuna.

_"Ahora que lo pienso… ni siquiera sé que guardián pelea, la verdad, ni siquiera sé si pelearan hoy"_ los labios de Mitsuki se fruncieron junto con su ceño, pero dejo cualquier tipo de gesto cuando pudo divisar a lo lejos Nami-chuu.

Mitsuki entro en la escuela, se sentó en el suelo tras un edificio, se suponía que allí tenía que estar bien protegida, sea cual sea el guardián que peleara su posición era perfecta para ver cualquiera de las peleas; se veían las ventanas de los salones de clase, estaba de espaldas a la entrada de Nami-chuu, podía verse a lo lejos el gimnasio, básicamente, su posición era perfecta.

Pasaron los minutos y Mitsuki se estaba durmiendo, no paso mucho tiempo en lo que se quedó dormida, sus sueños eran comunes… |Conejitos morados con tonfas, diciendo Te morderé hasta la muerte|, se despertó, dejando sus sueños de conejo atrás por culpa de una luz que daba en su cara.

- apaguen el sol… - murmuro irritada mientras se ponía las manos en la cara, segundos después, Mitsuki miro a su alrededor y pudo divisar mirando hacia atrás un ring de boxeo _"Ya veo, la lucha por el anillo del sol…"_, Mitsuki enfoco su vista en todas las direcciones divisando meramente a Varia, a Tsuna y sus guardianes.

_"Varia… Xanxus no está"_, volvió a enfocar su vista en la parte baja del ring y ver bien a los guardianes _"ese es… Gokudera, allí Lambo… está dormido, Yamamoto Takeshi Guardián de la Lluvia, oh, también Tsuna… Sasagawa Ryohei Guardián del Sol, ¿Dónde está Hibari Kyoya?" _Mitsuki se acostó contra la pared nuevamente_ "oh no importa, esperare hasta que termine… recuerdo como terminaba esta, Sasagawa utilizaba una habilidad que le enseño Coronello, algo así sobre las células…"_

Mitsuki suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y agudizaba su oído a lo lejos pudo oír la voz de un chico y una vocecita de un bebe _"Belphegor, El guardián Varia de la Tormenta; Viper, el Arcobaleno de la niebla"_

- Parece que hay alguien que nos mira, Mammon – Mitsuki volvió a abrir los ojos ante eso _"¿¡M-me descubrieron!?"_, Mitsuki observo atrás suyo y miro bien, y observo a Reborn.

- Lo sé – Mitsuki suspiro _"Me salve, hablaban de Reborn"_, volvió a acostarse contra la pared mientras seguía oyendo – Ni siquiera es un Guardián. Me gustaría cobrarle una cuota como espectador – Mitsuki se tragó un risa para evitar que la descubrieran.

Cervello pidió que los guardianes del sol entraran al ring, y desde lejos se pudo oír un nombre _"Lussuria, ya veo ese era su nombre… Pobre Sasagawa…"_, a pesar de que Mitsuki estaba aburriéndose se divirtió al oír los gritos que Sasagawa hizo hacer a todos como su porra.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! - oyó a lo lejos a Lussuria ya en el ring, Mitsuki tomo su refresco de su bolso y lo abrió lo más silenciosamente posible, lo bebió todavía oyendo a Lussuria – Ahora que te miro de cerca… ¡Tienes un cuerpo bastante rico! – A Mitsuki se le salió el refresco por la nariz, mientras ahogaba su tos con un pañuelo - ¡Eres justo mi tipo! - _"¡joder, si vas a empezar con tu mariconadas espera a que termine de beber mi refresco!"_, Mitsuki negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. _"solo espero que esto termine rápido… no creo aguantar mucho"._

Luego de una pequeña charla entre Lussuria y Sasagawa, que era más un reto por parte del segundo; Las luces del ring se encendieron. _"suerte que no estaba mirando, iba quedarme ciega…"_suspiro mientras se acomodaba_ "parece de día con toda esa luz; el cuerpo de Sasagawa no resistirá la deshidratación que le provocaran… Sasagawa termina de una vez"_

A pesar de que Mitsuki lucho contra el sueño, ella no pudo evitar volver a dormirse, cuando volvió a despertar la luz ya no estaba presente, oyó a lo lejos a Cervello "_creo que me perdí la explicación de quienes son los varia… bueno, no importa"_

- Trueno – Mitsuki miro fijamente a Lambo que seguía durmiendo en el suelo – La batalla entre los Guardianes del Trueno – _"así que, la que sigue es Levi-a-than contra Lambo… ojala no termine tan herido…"_

- ¡Lambo es del Trueno! – Mitsuki oyó a Tsuna decir algo alarmado - ¿¡Podrá pelear contra aquel sujeto!? – Mitsuki sentía un poco de pena por Lambo, I-pin trataba de despertarlo junto con Tsuna, pero este solo murmuraba incoherencias mientras seguía durmiendo.

- Nos veremos mañana por la noche – y con eso Cervello desapareció mientras que el ring se destruía, Kyoko y Kurokawa llegaron e interrogaron a los chicos, ese momento de distracción Mitsuki utilizo para irse sin que la vieran.

Mitsuki llego a casa agotada, corrió todo el camino de regreso sin mencionar que era tarde en la noche, tiro su bolso en el sofá sin importarle que tuviera basura dentro de él y se cambió a su pijama, dispuesta a dormir, ya mañana se las arreglaría con su obento.

El día siguiente paso relativamente normal, a excepción de que llovió todo el día y decidió no ir a la escuela, esta noche era la pelea entre los Guardianes del Trueno y aunque Mitsuki no lo demuestre está preocupada por Lambo _"Lambo… ¡no te preocupes te comprare dulces y los llevare al hospital!"_, Mitsuki levanto un pulgar a la nada mientras seguía cambiando de canal.

- Supongo que ya va siendo hora de salir… - Mitsuki apago la televisión, toco sus aretes y pensó en un piloto negro, en cuestión de segundos Mitsuki tenía puesto un piloto _"Creo que entiendo… todo lo que imagine tiene que estar puesto en mí; ¿qué pasa si imagino un gatito…?"_ Mitsuki suspiro, por las tonterías que se le ocurrían.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a Nami-chuu, al llegar pudo ver 4 paraguas frente al edificio de la escuela, corrió alejándose de la visión de los Guardianes mientras veía a Cervello aparecer, parecía que les estaban advirtiendo _"Idiotas, Lambo tiene que hacer esto solo…"_, Mitsuki también quería hacer algo pero no solo las reglas de Cervello se lo impedían, sino que también iba en contra de su trato… uno el cual jamás recordó aceptar.

Mitsuki se encontraba escondida en el techo del edificio de al lado, ella no podía oír nada de lo que decían, pero no lo necesitaba, ya sabía cómo terminaría esta pelea, Cuando esta empezó, no solo Tsuna y sus guardianes querían detenerla, ella luchaba contra el impulso de correr a detenerla también.

Gracias a la Bazooka de los 10 años, ella pudo tranquilizarse un poco, eso significaba que pronto el Lambo de 20 años aparecería, y a Mitsuki eso era un alivio; En el momento en el que se acabó el tiempo y El Lambo de 20 desapareció Mitsuki quería correr a recibir el golpe por Lambo.

La batalla termino como tenía que terminar, Lambo perdió, pero gracias a Tsuna que derritió los pararrayos, el mocoso no sufrió muchos daños_. _Mitsuki dejaría eso por hoy y se prepararía para la escuela, o mejor dicho, se iría antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia, en otras palabra Xanxus, el sin duda se daría cuenta que ella estaba allí en el momento en que llegara, ya que no faltaba mucho para que hiciera acto de presencia.

Efectivamente, Xanxus apareció, disparando a Tsuna con sus llamas y tirándolo lejos, se podía oír la voz de Xanxus desde donde estaba.

- ¡Cállate! – Ella se quedó rígida, no hizo ningún movimiento, esperaba la oportunidad de escapar _"¡Maldita sea, él ya está aquí!"_ - ¿Qué es esa mirada? – Mitsuki observo a Xanxus que estaba sobre un tanque de agua, a pesar de que la voz de este estuvo moderada, Mitsuki podía oírlo claramente – En realidad piensas que podrás derrotarme y convertirte en el sucesor, ¿Verdad? – Ella quería irse, pero cualquier movimiento que hiciera alertaría a Xanxus, lo sabía, él no era un idiota.

- ¡No pienso eso! – Esta vez fue el turno de Tsuna, ahora ella podía oírlo, el levanto la voz lo suficiente como para que pudiera, aunque vagamente lo escuchaba – ¡Yo no quiero perder a ningún amigo en estas peleas! – _"Tsuna, a pesar de todo siempre fuiste mi personaje favorito…" _Mitsuki sonrió de lado, pero luego lo dejo recordando donde estaba.

Mitsuki vio que Xanxus murmuraba algo, y que levanto su mano izquierda, llamas del cielo salieron de esta, un miembro de Cervello trato de detenerlo, pero él le disparo, tirándola lejos.

- No me molestes – Oyó a Xanxus decir, Mitsuki quería irse, no podía seguir allí _"Si sigo aquí me descubrirán, tengo que irme pronto; solo una distracción…"_Ella miro hacia los lados fijándose si tendría una – De hecho me estoy divirtiendo. – Mitsuki frunció el ceño _"si, sin duda es el Xanxus que odio y amo al mismo tiempo" _los labios de Mitsuki estaban fruncidos mientras reflexionaba en lo que acababa de pensar – Ahora entiendo porque el anciano te escogió, incluso si era brevemente. –_ "¡Así es, Tsuna es una buena persona que daría lo que fuera por sus amigos!"_ Ella sonreía entre sus pensamientos – Ese pequeño discurso espantoso… - |Flecha por la espalda de Mitsuki| - Esa débil flama… - |otra flecha| _"¡bastardo arrogante!"_ Mitsuki peleaba contra los impulsos de salir y golpearlo – Tú y ese viejo idiota se llevan bien – Xanxus se río de la expresión de Tsuna. Mitsuki, desde donde estaba trataba de no salir – Este va a ser el nacimiento de una tragedia, ¡no, una comedia! – _"¡HASTA AQUÍ!, me harte"_ Mitsuki iba a salir, pero se detuvo cuando Xanxus siguió hablando – Hey, mujer, continua. –

Mitsuki se quedó allí, viendo como Cervello dictaba que el ganador era Levi-a-Than y también como Tsuna perdía su anillo por haber interferido, ella no podía oír lo que Xanxus dijo después, pero sabía que era un discurso degradando al Nono y que mataría a Tsuna luego de las peleas de los guardianes que quedaban.

Ella pudo ver a Sawada Iemitsu Alterarse y gritarle, pero lo único que Mitsuki llego a oír fue Noveno, _"Noveno… ahora recuerdo, Xanxus le había hecho algo al Noveno_", Mitsuki de manera instintiva miro a el guardián de la nube Varia, _"Gola Mosca; Noveno…"_ Mitsuki suspiro, sabiendo que no debía interferir, la historia tenía que seguir su curso, interferir seria como tener a toda la mafia, o a Reborn, tras de ella.

Xanxus hizo una apuesta a Tsuna la cual ella no pudo oír, Cervello hablo y ella trato de ponerle atención – Ahora…. Los combatientes… pelea de mañana – Mitsuki oía vagamente lo que decía _"Tch, estúpida lluvia" _– Mañana… entre los Guardianes… Tormenta – _"Tormenta, la pelea va a ser en los salones de clase…"_, ella suspiro, puede que no recordase en qué orden combatían, pero recordaba vagamente donde lo hacían.

Mitsuki vio como los Varia desaparecían con un movimiento y tomo esa oportunidad para irse a casa, salto del techo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llego a casa, volvió a convertir el piloto en su pacificador, sin importarle que tenía que cambiarse se tiró en su cama y se durmió.

Al día siguiente, ella se levantó temprano, se bañó, se peinó en una coleta alta, dejando algunos flecos en su cara, se colocó su uniforme, agregándoles unos shorts ajustados negros que no se notaban bajo la falda; preparo su obento, reviso las cosas de su bolso, tomo algo de dinero de la cajita de su escritorio y se preparó para ir a la escuela, no sin antes convertir su pacificador en sus aretes.

Iba caminando por la calle, podía verse que temblaba levemente, por décima vez que salió de su casa vio la hora en su celular.

_"8:53…"_ Suspiro – Tengo que estar allí para las 9… - murmuro, mientras seguía caminando; vio como los estudiantes con su mismo uniforme corrían tratando de llegar a Nami-chuu – ¿Por qué corr- las palabras quedaron en su boca, recordaba _"¡Maldita sea!, ¡Me olvide de Hibari!"_, Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, llego frente a la escuela en el momento en el que la campana sonó, iba a entrar, pero algo, no, alguien la detuvo.

- Herbívora, llegas tarde – Mitsuki miro al frente y quien más iba estar allí _"¡Maldita sea!, Hibari Kyoya, Presidente del comité disciplinario y Guardián de la Nube", _Ella trago saliva mientras daba un paso atrás – Te morderé hasta la mu- Mitsuki fue rápida en responder, tenía miedo a la frase que iba a decir.

- ¡M-mucho gusto!, mi nombre es Tsukiakari Mitsuki y el día de hoy es mi primer día en Nami-chuu, ¿me podría decir dónde está el salón de profesores?… Presidente…– dijo mientras hacia su cabeza hacia la derecha mientras miraba su banda, que el prefecto portaba en el brazo izquierdo; la sonrisa era perfecta, engañaría a cualquiera, cuando ella vio a Hibari este tenía un tic en su ceja izquierda _"¡Hiii, por favor! ¡No me muerdas hasta la muerte! . . . ahora que lo pienso, eso suena pervertido… creo que le daré el alias de Ero-Kyoya" _Vio como levanto las tonfas dispuesto a golpearla.

- Te morderé hasta la muerte – Mitsuki pensó rápido en una forma de salir de ese aprieto _"¡Ya lo tengo!"_

- ¡Mira, alguien que trata de irrumpir con la paz de Namimori, por allí! – Señalo hacia atrás de él y como si fuera el destino, el estúpido destino que la dejo en esa situación; él volteo la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con Reborn en un cosplay de hombre planta.

- Ciaossu, solo soy un hombre planta que pasaba por aquí… Hibari, creo que se te escapa alguien – dijo mientras señalaba a Mitsuki que tropezó, pero rápidamente ya estaba cerrando la puerta de Nami-chuu tras de sí.

Mitsuki busco su taquilla, tomo sus *****Uwabaki, se las puso y corrió hacia el salón de profesores, no sabía cómo, pero lo encontró justo cuando un profesor salió de él, charlo con el profesor explicándole que era una nueva alumna y que falto el día anterior porque llovió mucho, él la llevo hacia su nuevo salón de clases, 2-B.

El profesor entro, diciéndoles que esperara unos momentos, ella estaba algo nerviosa, _"Maldito Hibari, me detuvo mucho tiempo, ya me vengare de él_", pasaba su peso de un pie a otro mientras jugaba con su falda, el profesor la llamo, y cuando ella entro al salón pudo ver a dos personas que conocía, uno era Tsuna y otro era Yamamoto, ella trago saliva mientras miraba al suelo _"Gokudera no está... hoy es su pelea, debe de estar entrenando"_

- Ella es una nueva alumna – El profesor miro a Mitsuki, ella levanto su vista hacia él y este sonrió – ¿podrías presentarte? – Mitsuki asintió, _"no me gusta la atención…"_, trago saliva y miro a la clase.

- M-mi nombre es Tsukiakari Mitsuki, Mucho gusto, espero que podamos llevarnos bien… - Se inclinó levemente, se enderezo pero no volvió a subir su mirada del piso, no sabía si lo había hecho bien, podía oír murmullos como "ella es linda" o "es tan moe". Enseguida el profesor puso silencio a la clase y busco un asiento vacío, había 2 uno el de Gokudera y otro junto a una chica de anteojos que leía un libro forrado con afiche color rojo.

- Allí; te sentaras junto a Mineru Tatsuko – La chica levanto la mano y Mitsuki fue a sentarse a su lado, la silla daba a la ventana, así que no había problema en su ubicación, si se aburría miraría a la ventana.

La clase era aburrida para ella, era lo que ella estudio hace dos años, Mitsuki trato de prestar atención pero no podía evitarlo, miro al lado suyo, Mineru seguía leyendo su libro sin prestar atención a la clase, por pura curiosidad Mitsuki acerco su cabeza al libro y casi se cae de su asiento, ella, la chica que se sentaba al lado de ella estaba leyendo mangas, no cualquier manga, eran mangas YAOI… y del HARD.

El profesor giro su vista a Mitsuki – ¿Sucede algo Tsukiakari-kun? – _"¿¡cómo salgo de esta!?",_ ella miro rápidamente al suelo, vio una goma en el piso, se agacho y la tomo.

- N-nada en especial, solo se cayó mi goma… haha – Dijo, mientras reía nerviosamente Mitsuki y se rascaba la nuca, Mineru la miro de manera divertida.

Ya en el receso, luego del interrogatorio de sus nuevos compañeros, miro a Mineru y le hablo.

- ¿P-por qué lees esos tipos de manga? – Mineru la miro mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

- Porque si… - Fue lo único que dijo esta para volver a leer su manga, el cual solo faltaba una página para terminar.

- ¿Q-que haces con… con los mangas que terminas de leer? – Dijo Mitsuki vacilante, Mineru la miro frunciendo el ceño.

- Los tiro – Mitsuki la miro incrédula, _"Maldita, no puedes tirar mangas así como así"_ – ¿Para que los quieres? – _"¿Cómo es que…"._

- Venganza – Dijo simplemente, Mineru sonrió y le entrego el manga, en ese momento la tercera clase empezó.

- Siempre que necesites de esto para una venganza, puedes contar conmigo – Mitsuki sonrió mientras guardaba el manga en su bolso y murmuraba un pequeño "gracias" que fue respondido por un "de nada", continuo con las clases normalmente, su venganza se llevaría a cabo durante el almuerzo.

**~ O o ****ღ**** o O ~**

**Omake:**

Hibari Kyoya paseaba por los pasillos de Nami-Chuu luego de la hora del almuerzo, pensando en una cierta herbívora que esquivo su castigo muy fácilmente, la quinta clase ya había empezado y el disponía a dirigirse a la oficina del comité disciplinario; ya allí se sentó a realizar el papeleo, pero se detuvo abruptamente por un extraño olor.

- Huele a herbívora – él rebusco entre los papeles y encontró un libro de color rojo, por pura curiosidad **(N/A: Si, la misma que Mitsuki) **lo abrió en una página al azar y se quedó rígido, no movió ningún musculo; la cara del prefecto no tenía precio, estaba pálido y tenía los ojos como platos; Kusakabe entro en ese santísimo momento con varios papeles en las manos.

- Kyo-san, traigo estos papeles de parte del director sobre el presupuesto y de una nueva alumna en el salón 2-B – Kusakabe vio que Hibari no le prestaba atención y se acercó a él dejando los papeles en el escritorio – ¿Kyo-san qu… - Kusakabe no dijo nada más, él había visto la misma página que Hibari, él inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta y camino fuera de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hibari observo una nota en la primera página del libro que decía: "Para Ero-Kyoya", inmediatamente la arrugo, mientras se ponía a revisar la letra en cada uno de los exámenes de cada salón, dejando de lado los papeles del presupuesto y el de la nueva alumna.

Se podía oír a Kusakabe mientras caminaba por el pasillo diciendo "Yo no vi nada, nada. ¡Nada de nada!".

Reborn, desde uno de sus escondites miraba la escena por un televisor mientras ocultaba su sonrisa bajo su *****fedora.

- Tsukiakari Mitsuki, eres interesante… -

* * *

***Uwabaki: Es un tipo de calzado que se utiliza en casas, escuelas, algunas empresas y algunos edificios públicos. (Donde está prohibido el uso de zapatos que hayan pisado calle.)**

***Fedora: Sombrero, el modelo que utiliza Reborn**

Mitsuki: *Se revuelca en el piso mientras se sostiene el estómago*

Kamira: ¿Que te pareció?

Mitsuki: *Se limpia sus lagrimitas y se levanta* a veces creo que te pasas, pero me gusto... por cierto, este capítulo fue más largo que los anteriores...

Kamira: Bueno si, te prometí que en este capítulo empezabas a estudiar en Nami-chuu y bueno, se me ocurrió molestar a Hibari un rato, por eso decidí agregar un Omake, pero no quería dejar a Reborn fuera, ya que nunca le puse un poco de protagonismo.

Mitsuki: Ok, entiendo... ósea, ¿Reborn tendrá más protagonismo entonces?

Kamira: Nee, hay que ver si tengo ganas de escribir sobre el... además este fic te sigue en lo que hagas...

Mitsuki: *Asustada* ¿¡Estás diciendo que me espías mientras me baño!?

Kamira: Créeme, me gustaría espiar a Hibari antes que a ti...

Hibari aparece de la nada y Mitsuki sale a correr

Hibari: Herbívora, repite lo que dijiste *aura amenazante*

Kamira: *Todavía en calma* Dije que me gustaría espiarte a ti antes que a ella.

Hibari: *Saca sus tonfas*

Kamira: ¡Si salgo viva de esta tengan por seguro que voy a estar escribiendo el quinto capítulo! * Grita mientras corre*

Hibari: * La sigue*

Mitsuki: *Aparece de la nada con un cartel*. . .

**_R.I.P_**

**_Kamira Mangetsu, hija, hermana, amiga y escritora novata._**

**_Te vamos a extrañar._**

Kamira: ¡Quita eso, todavía no estoy muerta!

Mitsuki: ¿Cómo escapaste de Hibari?

Kamira: Lo perdí mientras pasaba junto a Mukuro que salía del mercado...

Mitsuki: ¿Pero Mukuro no estaba en la cárcel de Vindice?

Kamira: Esto es fuera de escena, aquí todo puede pasar...

Mitsuki: Jamás entenderé completamente como es que sigues con tus respuestas simples.

Kamira: No tienes que entenderlo, solo tienes que aceptarlo y ya.

Mitsuki: . . .

**Ambas: Gracias por leer el Cuarto Capítulo, agradecemos su tiempo~**


	5. Chapter 5

Y, eme aquí con el capítulo 5, al parecer Hibari no encontró donde vivía… por suerte.

Mitsuki: Oye… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Kamira: *Frunce el ceño* si, ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntar?

Mitsuki: Mmm, bueno leí las opiniones y me preguntaba porque les envías la respuesta en mensaje privado si puedes contestarlos en el siguiente capítulo, así como otros escritores…

Kamira: Porque son privados, a veces revelo mucha información que no quiero que vean otros (?)

Mitsuki: ya… bueno… ¿Es verdad que vas a ponerme un emparejamiento?

Kamira: *Desvía la mirada* Tal vez…. *murmura*

Mitsuki: ¿Eh?, ¿de verdad? *Emocionada*

Kamira: ¡Dije, TAL VEZ!, ahora no molestes.

Mitsuki: ¡Dime quien!

Kamira: ¡No!, déjame, no te voy a decir…

Mitsuki *Hace ojos de cachorro* Por favor~

Kamira: *Trata de resistirse, pero no puede* Bien… *se da la vuelta y busca en un baúl*

Mitsuki: ¿Por qué buscas en un baúl?

Kamira: *La mira un momento y sigue buscando* Si quieres que te diga entonces espera; La paciencia es una virtud…

Mitsuki: *Hace un puchero y se sienta en el piso* Bien…

Kamira: ¡Aquí! *saca un puerco espín de peluche y se lo entrega*

Mitsuki: ¿Que tiene que ver esto con mi emparejamiento? * Frunce el ceño*

Kamira: No sé, averígualo…

Mitsuki: ¡Oye, dime!

Kamira: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, este pertenece a Akira Amano-san, lo único que me pertenece es un poco de la trama y a Mitsuki… Mineru Tatsuko también es de mi propiedad, pero no va a tener mucho protagonismo durante este fic…

Mitsuki: ¡Oye! ¡Respóndeme!

* * *

**Prologo: **Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o ****ღ**** o O**

**|| Respuestas sin sentido ||**

Mitsuki espero hasta que Tsuna y Yamamoto se fueran, cuando eso sucedió, se despidió de Mineru, y le agradeció por el manga; camino despacio por los pasillos mirando a Kusakabe que estaba sentado en el piso en posición fetal mientras que se chupaba el pulgar.

Paso por la oficina del comité disciplinario, observando el interior de este, adentro estaba un cierto presidente que comparaba con varias hojas un pequeño papel,_ "Así no lo lograras, Ero-Kyoya…"_, Mitsuki reía levemente mientras salía de Nami-chuu, camino a su casa desviándose en una dulcería, compro varios tipos de dulces, entre ellos de cereza, durazno, pera y limón, los de limón serian para ella por supuesto.

Paso por enfrente de su casa y se fue directamente a la puerta de la casa Sawada, iba a tocar la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes de que su mano hiciese contacto con la superficie de madera, frente a ella estaba Tsuna, un chico de cabello color castaño claro, tirando a rubio, que tenía un bebe en su hombro _"Tsuna, Reborn; y Basilicum, abreviado Basil, agente de CEDEF e alumno de Sawada Iemitsu"_, Mitsuki sonrió e Tsuna también lo hizo, pero a diferencia de ella, él lo hizo de manera un poco nerviosa.

- ¡Hey! – Mitsuki saludo con la mano a Tsuna, y este parecía estar pensando, Basil y Reborn lo observaban, uno con confusión y otro de manera divertida – Etto… Sawada Tsunayoshi… ¿Verdad? – _"créetela, créetela… ¡Reborn no la jodas!"_

- O-um… si… Etto… - Tsuna miro a Mitsuki fijamente, _"ah… recuerdo los nombres de ti y tus guardianes y no puedes recordar el mío… hoy me presente ante todo el salón de clase."_

- ¡Dame-Tsuna!, ¿¡cómo es que no puedes recordar a tu nueva compañera de clases!? - Reborn golpeo a Tsuna en la cabeza, haciendo que este levantase las manos para aliviar su dolor _"no quisiera recibir los golpes de Reborn…"_

- Haha, no importa, no es que mi nombre sea lo más fácil de recordar… - Dijo Mitsuki mientras se rascaba la nuca, Reborn la miro y sonrió de lado, Basil seguía sin decir nada el esperaba el momento justo para hablar, Tsuna dirigió su mirada a ella con un poco de vacilación esperando a que ella hablara – Mi nombre es Tsukiakari Mitsuki, para abreviarlo déjenlo en Tsuki… se refiere a mi apellido y nombre por igual, por eso no hay razón de ponerle honorifico – Mitsuki dijo mientras le extendía la mano a Tsuna, el cual este tomo, _"En realidad me molesta el apellido, es demasiado largo"_

- Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi… pero ya lo sabes, puedo preguntar ¿Cómo? – Mitsuki lo miro sin dejar de sonreír _"piensa algo rápido…"_, ella siguió sonriendo mientras reía suavemente.

- Eres mi compañero de clase, y varios me dijeron que no me junte con Dame-Tsuna; Él bebe… - Mitsuki señalo a Reborn – Confirmo que eres ese… - Ella en ningún momento dejo de sonreír, Tsuna bajo la cabeza, _"Algo más… piensa en algo más… no quiero que se deprima_." – Sin embargo, Nana-san me contó sobre ti, jamás pensé que terminaríamos en el mismo salón de clases – _"Mentira, era obvio que terminaría en tu misma clase"_ Tsuna levanto su mirada y miro con confusión, mientras Reborn ocultaba su mirada bajo su fedora y Basil seguía sin saber si hablaba.

- ¿C-conoces a mi Kaa-san? – Pregunto Tsuna, al cual Mitsuki solo asintió mientras seguía sonriendo - ¿Cómo la conoces? – Mitsuki en ningún momento dejo de sonreír _"Wau, Tsuna si sigues así tendrás que dejar el tema de la mafia y convertirte en detective"_

- Porque… Somos vecinos – Dijo ella mientras señalaba hacia la casa de su derecha.

- V-vecin- Tsuna no pudo terminar porque Fuuta salió de la nada y salto encima de Mitsuki, _"pesa más de lo que pensé"_.

- ¡Onee-chan! – Grito Fuuta mientras se aferraba más a ella – ¡Ayer no te vi en todo el día! – Decía mientras se aferraba todavía más, Tsuna trato de sacarlo, pero no pudo, Bianchi apareció desde la cocina y se acercó.

- Eh, Mitsuki, veo que hoy empezaste la escuela… ayer no pudiste haber salido con la lluvia que había – Era el turno de Bianchi para recibir la atención de los dos jóvenes y él bebe, pero esa rápidamente se fue cuando Basil jalo del brazo a Tsuna.

- ¡Lo siento Tsuki, tenemos que irnos! – Se podía oír a lo lejos a Tsuna gritar, Mitsuki le restó importancia, sabía que tenían que entrenar, lo miro alejarse y siguió hablando con Bianchi.

- Jup, no salí de casa en todo el día; me preguntaba si I-pin, Lambo y Fuuta quería salir a jugar y vine aquí antes de ir a casa – Mitsuki sabía que Lambo, I-pin y Nana no estarían en casa, pero ella tenía que sacar el tema de Lambo en algún momento _"Lambo…" _– ¡Oh!, y también traje dulces para ellos… - Dijo mientras sacaba los dulces de pera y se los entregaba a Fuuta.

- Onee-chan… gracias, pero Lambo e I-pin no están en casa… Lambo está en el hospital - Dijo Fuuta un poco triste, _"losé Fuuta, perdón…"_

- Habitación 37… - Dijo Bianchi mientras volvía a la cocina, Mitsuki no se hizo tardar diciendo rápidamente "gracias" mientras se inclinaba y se iba, saludo con la mano a Fuuta mientras corría hacia el hospital de Namimori. De camino a este, Mitsuki paso por una pastelería, _"esta pastelería es a la que Haru y Kyoko vienen a comprar pasteles…", _Compro 5 porciones de pastel de fresa y paso por una cafetería comprando un café.

Ya en frente del hospital, entro y pregunto a una enfermera sobre la habitación 37, la enfermera la llevo hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación y luego se marchó; Cuando iba a abrir la puerta una chica de cabello cortó color castaño atado en una coleta alta y ojos color chocolate la abrió desde adentro _"veo que hoy no tengo que abrir puertas"_

- ¡Hahi! – Dijo la chica pegando un respingo _"Miura Haru, no la veo desde hace 2 días"_, Mitsuki sonrió amablemente el cual Haru imito.

- Vengo aquí para ver a Lambo, también traje esto… - Levanto la caja con los pasteles e hizo un movimiento con la mano para señalar el café - … para Nana-san, estoy segura que está cansada… - Dijo simplemente mientras Haru le daba el paso y entro en la habitación.

Dentro de esta estaba Lambo en una camilla, Nana sentada en una silla con I-pin sobre su regazo _"Sasagawa Kyoko, hermana menor de Sasagawa Ryohei y también la chica de la cual Tsuna está enamorado…"_, Kyoko estaba junto a Nana, parada mientras sostenía su bolso.

- Haru, ¿quién es? – Pregunto Kyoko mientras miraba a Mitsuki, esta sonrió, Kyoko abrió los ojos como platos - ¡ah!, ¡Eres la nueva estudiante de la clase! – Afirmo Kyoko, Haru la miro, casi se podía ver el signo de pregunta en su cabeza.

- Tsukiakari Mitsuki, soy la vecina de Nana-san, vine para ver cómo estaba Lambo… Fuuta y Bianchi me dijeron que estaba en el hospital – Dijo ella simplemente, Nana asintió mientras sonreía amablemente, ella entrego el café a Nana y la caja de pasteles - Un café, debe de estar cansada… y también traje pastel de fresa… - I-pin los tomo mientras abría la caja y los contaba

- Gracias Mitsuki-chan, eres muy amable – Nana le sonrió; Mitsuki dejo de sonreír _"supongo que hay que presionar el tema"_

- ¿Puedo preguntar, que le paso a Lambo? – Pregunto mientras miraba a este, no hacía falta que le contestase, solo quería saber que le había dicho Tsuna.

- B-bueno… Un relámpago golpeo su paraguas anoche y luego, parece que se cayó de una colina… - Mitsuki miro a Nana y puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la mujer.

- ¡No se preocupe, Lambo va a estar bien!, ¡es fuerte como un toro! – Mitsuki Sonrió, mientras Nana reía levemente _"aunque solo es un ternerito"_

- Hay 5 pasteles – Dijo I-pin mientras mostraba el interior de la caja. – Gracias por traerlos -

- ¡Hahi!, Esos son los pasteles de la pastelería del centro, de los que Kyoko-chan y yo vamos a comprar-desu – Haru tomo un pastel y sin vergüenza se lo devoro, coloco sus manos en sus mejillas para enfatizar las siguientes palabras – Estaba delicioso-desu – Mitsuki solo rió en su comportamiento.

- Ah, casi se me olvida… - 8 pares de ojos miraron a Mitsuki que rebuscaba en su bolso, saco 2 bolsitas de dulces, uno de cereza y otro de durazno; le entrego los dulces de durazno a I-pin mientras que los de cereza los dejaba en la mesita de Lambo – Aquí, como no podemos jugar todos juntos, quise regalarles dulces – Nana le sonrió, al igual que las otras dos jóvenes – Bueno, me tengo que ir… tengo que hacer mi tarea, he he – Con eso Mitsuki se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

Mitsuki iba caminando de regreso a casa pensando en que haría en el resto del día, la tarea ya la había hecho en la escuela mientras esperaba que Tsuna y Yamamoto se fueran; Al llegar a casa se sacó los zapatos, subió la escalera, entró en su habitación, Transformo nuevamente sus aretes en su Pacificador y se tiro en la cama mientras miro su celular para ver la hora.

- 15:53, al parecer corrí de más – Mitsuki enterró su cara en su almohada y callo en las manos del morfeo. **(N/A: Ok, parece que te está abrazando, culpo a mi profesora de historia. Mitsuki: pensaba haberte dicho que no escribieses notas de autor. N/A: aun así no tendrás lindos sueños.)**

**_~~ O o _****_ღ_****_ o O ~~_**

Mitsuki está sentada en una cama, esta contenía una frazada en color rojo, se podía ver un bulto envuelto en él.

- ¡EY!, ¡te dije que te levantes! – Grita una voz desde la puerta, Mitsuki miro y allí se encontraba un chico de aproximadamente 13 años, cabello oscuro, ojos color ónice y en tono de piel morena suave.

- ¡No quiero!, ¡Quiero que R******* me levante! – Grito otro chico que salía desde debajo de las sabanas, podía verse que estaba llorando, tenía las mismas características que el otro chico, eran iguales, lo único que los diferenciaba era que este chico parecía de 10 años; Mitsuki no pudo oír el nombre.

- … - El otro chico se quedó callado mientras bajaba la cabeza – Solo… levántate. – Y se fue dejando la puerta abierta, a Mitsuki se le hacían extrañamente conocidos.

La escena desapareció dejando a Mitsuki sentada en el suelo, mientras la oscuridad la cubría; igual que la primera vez, se podía oír un rechinido de una silla, Mitsuki vio una mano enguantada enfrente suyo y no dudo en tomarla, está la dirigió a sentarse en una silla, que estaba frente a una pequeña mesa.

- Parece que le va bien con la Vigilancia al Décimo y su familia – Checkerface tomo una tetera y le sirvió un poco de té, parecía un juego de té inglés Vintage, Mitsuki tomo el té y le asintió levemente – También parece que hoy no quiere hablar… - Lo tranquilo y sereno que parecía, hacía que Mitsuki quisiera tratar de golpearlo.

- ¿Qué es el Arcobaleno de la Sabiduría? – Pregunto mientras tenía la taza de té posada levemente en sus labios; Checkerface la miro con confusión y luego de unos segundos el tasqueo la lengua.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le puso Wonomichi en la nota? – Dijo acercando su cara para quedar frente a frente con Mitsuki.

- Algo sobre Arcobaleno de la sabiduría y que podía cambiar la forma de mi Pacificador en lo que quisiera… - Mitsuki bajo la taza colocándola en la mesa, Checkerface parecía estar a punto de estallar, lo sereno y tranquilo parecerían mentira en este momento _"Hora de respuestas"_ - ¿Por qué mi Pacificador puede cambiar de forma? ¿Qué tipo de reglas tiene para que funcione? – Checkerface la miro y suspiro sonoramente.

- Si Wonomichi no te lo explico es mejor que yo lo haga… - esta vez fue el turno de Checkerface tomar su té – Sobre lo del Pacificador… tiene un mecanismo único; la razón por la cual no eres un bebe luego de sufrir la maldición es porque el Pacificador al poder cambiar de forma, la absorbe y lo toma como su fuente de energía, aparte de tus llamas. – Checkerface observo a Mitsuki, esta estaba tomando su té. – Cada vez que tu chupete cambie de forma, tomara un poco de tus llamas, aparte de que en sí, evita tu transformación en un bebe – Mitsuki asintió dejando la taza de té ya vacía sobre la mesa.

- Entiendo esa parte, pero… ¿Qué reglas tiene? ¿Se puede transformar en seres vivientes? – Checkerface la miro mientras sonreía levemente.

- Tus preguntas son interesantes… - Mitsuki frunció el ceño, él no iba a desviar las preguntas, ella se aseguraría de eso; él tocio y volvió a hablar – Bueno, eso depende, el Pacificador tiene que tener contacto con el portador, después de todo es una maldición… – Él miro a Mitsuki quien suspiro.

- Bien… pero todavía no contestas la primera pregunta, ¿Qué es el Arcobaleno de la sabiduría? – Checkerface desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, se podía ver unas cuantas venitas rojas por la sien de Mitsuki _"¿Va a ignorarme?"_ – Respóndeme, Kawahira… - La voz de Mitsuki estaba moderada, pero podía oírse el veneno que tenía al decirlo; Checkerface empezó a silbar la cucaracha _"Okey, eres sumamente infantil", _Mitsuki le lanzo con la taza de té, que paso por al lado de su cabeza, Checkerface dejo de silbar y tocio para volver a tener el clima misterioso a su alrededor.

- Bien… el Arcobaleno de la sabiduría es… - Mitsuki se acercó más a él, esperando su respuesta – Un invento de Wonomichi. – Checkerface sonrió mientras que Mitsuki tenía un tic en la ceja izquierda.

- ¿U-un invento de W-Wonomichi? – Mitsuki estaba que no se lo creía _"¿¡Tres días carcomiéndome la cabeza por el estúpido nombre inventado que Wonomichi me dio!?", _Mitsuki suspiro, no iba a enojarse con Wonomichi sin saber la razón – ¿La razón…? _- "Ten una buena razón porque si no…"_

- Bueno, tu llama no tiene nombre – Él respondió, Mitsuki miro el Pacificador que tenía colgando en su cuello y lo toco con su mano derecha – Como ya vez, la llama que este posee es de un color rosa, y hasta el momento es la primera vez que veo una llama así. – Mitsuki suspiro.

- ¿Estás diciendo que es una llama tan rara como la Llama de la noche? – Ella pregunto mientras seguía mirando su pacificador, Checkerface sonrió levemente y le sirvió té en una nueva taza.

- Exacto, y que mejor nombre para ti que "El Arcobaleno de la Sabiduría" – Mitsuki frunció el entrecejo esperando una explicación, Checkerface suspiro y la miro – Bueno, sabes mi verdadero nombre y sabes sobre la llama de la noche… - Checkerface miro a otro lado tratando de buscar algo con lo cual salir del interrogatorio.

- Cualquiera sabría eso. – Bufo Mitsuki, Checkerface volvió a mirarla y sonrió.

- No cualquiera, pequeña viajera – Dijo él mientras se servía más té _"¿Viajera?"_, Mitsuki iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle, pero este se le adelanto – Viajera, tú no eres de esta dimensión Mitsuki-chan. – Checkerface sonrió y tomo su té.

- ¡Por supuesto que sé que no soy de esta dimensión! – Mitsuki se paró y golpeo sus manos en la mesa. – ¡Dime Kawahira!, ¿¡Porque si me morí, estoy aquí!? ¿¡Que es exactamente lo que quieres de mí!? – En ese punto Mitsuki había explotado, Checkerface suspiro y bajo su taza, colocándola en la mesa.

- La historia – Él la miro, Mitsuki volvió a sentarse ya calmada

- ¿La historia? – Mitsuki murmuro, y Checkerface asintió.

- El Pacificador que posees no solo puede cambiar de forma en lo que quieras, ese Pacificador tiene el poder de cambiar a un libro que muestra la historia; la historia de la Décima familia Vongola, se necesitaba a alguien que supiera la historia de Vongola Décimo, por eso necesitaba que tu vinieras aquí. – Cuando él termino de decir eso, la cabeza de Mitsuki daba vueltas.

- ósea, ¿Tú me necesitas para que el libro escriba la vida de Tsuna a partir desde cuando deja de ser solo un candidato y se convierte en el Décimo oficial…? – Mitsuki pregunto vacilante, Checkerface le asintió mientras sonreía.

- Aprendes rápido Arcobaleno de la Sabiduría… - Dijo él mientras terminaba de tomar su té _"¡Arcobaleno de la Sabiduría, con el demonio!"_

- ¡Deja de llamarme Arcobaleno de la Sabiduría! – Mitsuki grito, Checkerface rápidamente estaba en una esquina mientras se mecía de atrás hacia adelante.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces? – Pregunto mientras se paraba e iba hacia atrás de su trono para esconderse de ella.

- ¡No sé, pero me exaspera que me digas así, aunque sea descubre que tipo de llama tengo! – Mitsuki decía mientras levantaba las manos enfatizando sus palabras; ella suspiro mientras bajaba sus brazos - ¿Cómo se aplica la teoría de las dimensiones en mí? – _"Necesito más respuestas…"_

- um… No se – Checkerface sonrió de manera inocente, Mitsuki mantuvo la calma lo mejor que pudo apretando su puños a los lados de su cuerpo. – La próxima que nos veamos tal vez tenga más respuestas para ti Arcobaleno-chan –

Mitsuki levanto la vista para mirar a Checkerface, pero todo se había vuelto borroso; poco a poco ella abrió los ojos y se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación, Mitsuki suspiro y tomo su celular para ver la hora.

- 22:56… ¿¡Que rayos!? – En cuestión de segundos Mitsuki tomo una campera, se la coloco y bajo las escaleras tomando su bolso de tela y poniéndole varias bolsas de comida chatarra.

Salió corriendo de su casa directo hacia Nami-chuu, pensando constantemente en su actual reunión con Checkerface.

**~ O o ****ღ**** o O ~**

**Omake: _"Mientras Mitsuki dormía"_**

En algún lugar en un bosque Tsuna y Basil pelean en su modo Hyper mientras que Reborn se toma un café sentado en una roca.

- Mmm, hay algo extraño en esa chica, ¿quién es tan loco como para hacerle una broma a Hibari? – Reborn se pregunta mientras toma su café.

**~O~**

En otro lugar, un bosque de Bambú **(N/A: Dios sepa dónde está)**, Hibari persigue a Dino, cortando algunos bambúes, cortando su paso.

- ¿Aun no estas interesado en las peleas por los anillos? – Pregunta Dino a Hibari

- No tengo ningún interés – Responde Hibari, pero agrega algo más murmurando - Tengo otras cosas que tratar con una herbívora… - Hibari desprendía un aura asesina en solo recordarlo.

- ¿Cómo le voy a explicar esto a Tsuna? – se pregunta a si mismo Dino, sin prestar atención a Hibari y su aura asesina.

Su pelea continúo con Romario como espectador, este si oyó a Hibari, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada.

* * *

Mitsuki: Ya veo… yo que consideraba a Wonomichi un papá, él fue el primero en mentirme *Lágrimas de cocodrilo*

Kamira: Aquí… *Le pasa un pañuelo*

Mitsuki: *se suena la nariz* Gracias… *Se lo devuelve*

Kamira: *Niega con la cabeza* Puedes quedártelo…

Mitsuki: Oye, ahora que lo pienso * Saca el puerco espín de peluche* ¿Que tiene que ver esto con mi futura pareja?

Kamira: Tu deber es esperar y ver…

Mitsuki: ¡No es justo que sea la única que no lo sepa!

Kamira: *Suspira*La paciencia es una virtud…

Mitsuki: ¡No voy a caer de nuevo, lo dijiste al principio del capítulo!

Kamira: * La ignora*

Mitsuki: ¡No me ignores! * grita mientras hace un mohín*

Kamira: … No sé por qué te alteras, aunque te diga con quien te haré emparejamiento, no significa que va a ser pronto…

Mitsuki: ¿Y cuándo va a ser entonces? *Se abraza al peluche*

Kamira: No sé, ya veré…

Mitsuki: …

**Ambas: Gracias por su tiempo~**

Mitsuki: Más te vale decirme cuando lo hagas

Kamira: Si, sí.


	6. Chapter 6

Y con ustedes el capítulo 6, *Redoble de tambores*

Mitsuki: Oye, ¿Ya pensaste cuando vas a hacer mi emparejamiento?

Kamira: Yep, lo estuve pensando bien y quedo de maravilla en uno de los capítulos… *Levanta el pulgar*

Mitsuki: ¿Cuál es? ¿Con quién? *Emocionada*

Kamira: Yare, yare, eres muy impaciente…

Mitsuki: ¡Dime! *Hace un mohín*

Kamira: No te preocupes, solo concéntrate en el capítulo de hoy

Mitsuki: Bien… Kamira no posee Katekyo Hitman Reborn ya que, Akira Amano-sama es la creadora de tan maravillosa creación; Kamira solo posee un poco de la trama y a mí, aparte de personajes secundarios como Mineru.

Kamira: ¿Me parece a mí o estas mejorando el descargo de responsabilidades con cada capítulo?

Mitsuki: Hay veces en las que yo no lo hago… *Gira la cabeza hacia otro lado*

Kamira: Creo que tienes razón…

Mitsuki: Siempre tengo razón

Kamira: …

Mitsuki: Si la tengo *Hace un mohín*

Kamira: Yo no dije nada… ¿Sabes qué? Empecemos con el sexto capítulo.

Mitsuki: Me parece bien

* * *

**Prologo: **Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**|| La Tormenta en el centro del Huracán ||**

Mitsuki corría tratando de llegar a Nami-chuu, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a Nana caminar con I-pin en su espalda.

- ¡Nana-san! – Exclamo sorprendida Mitsuki, Nana la miro y sonrió _"Haru y Kyoko debieron de remplazarla en el hospital..."_

- Mitsuki-chan, ¿Qué es lo que haces a estas horas por aquí? – Pegunto Nana mientras acomodaba mejor a I-pin en su espalda _"¡Piensa rápido!"_

- . . . ¡Corría hacia la tienda antes de que cierre!, he he – Contesto rápidamente Mitsuki, mientras nerviosamente se rascaba la nuca.

- Ya veo, tendrás que apurarte, la tienda cierra a las 23:10, ya casi va siendo hora… - Dijo Nana mientras seguía caminando camino a su casa, Mitsuki la saludo con la mano y siguió corriendo camino a Nami-chuu _"Es bueno que ella sea despistada, sino Tsuna jamás podría haber entrenado o Reborn siendo su tutor…"_

Cuando Mitsuki por fin llego a Nami-chuu, coloco sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de tomar aire _"Creo que es más pánico porque me descubran que cansancio de correr…"_, Mitsuki miro en dirección al pasillo del tercer piso; Abajo podían verse las mesas y sillas que fueron expulsadas por las ventanas, ella camino despacio hacia ellos, y de un momento para otro ella estaba en el suelo tapándose la cabeza con las manos.

- Tch, maldito Gokudera… - Murmuro entre dientes, _"El bastardo es capaz de destruir todos los salones de clases con solo querer impresionar a Tsuna…"_, Mitsuki suspiro mientras buscaba un lugar seguro desde afuera del cual pudiera observar; ella fue al mismo lugar donde por primera vez estuvo, durante la pelea de los Guardianes del Sol.

Mitsuki se puso a pensar en la charla que tuvo con Checkerface, _"Una llama sin nombre, eh…"_ suspiro mientras se sentó en el suelo _"Ahora que lo pienso… Checkerface no me dio muchos detalles sobre La historia… ¿Qué es exactamente ese libro?, no, ¿Cómo se abre ese libro?"_

Un estallido resonó en el tercer piso, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior, pero esta salió disparada por la ventana por una ráfaga _"Ya quiero ver la cara de Hibari cuando vea el desastre que armaron en su preciosa escuela"_, Mitsuki se reía levemente en imaginarse la escena de Hibari a medio matarlos, pero se fue rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de algo, algo que sin duda es malo _"¡Maldita sea!, puede que Hibari les casi mate por dañar Nami-chuu, ¡pero va a descuartizarme si se entera que fui yo la del manga!",_ Ella temblaba levemente en sus pensamientos.

Mitsuki miro el tercer piso una vez más y diviso 2 sombras, la de la izquierda se tiró al suelo y una ráfaga de viento rompió las ventanas que estaban allí, tirando también las puertas de un salón de clases _"Supongo que el de la izquierda es Gokudera y el de la derecha Belphegor; La cabeza de pulpo y corona de princesa se pueden ver hasta de esta distancia". _

Ella miraba el tercer piso con mucha atención _"Ahora que lo pienso… había maquinas durante la pelea de los Guardianes de la Tormenta; me pregunto cómo…",_ ella se levantó para ver bien al tercer piso, y las sombras desaparecieron de su vista _"Supongo que se adentraron en los salones de clases…"._

Ella siguió observando las explosiones y los extraños movimientos del príncipe con corona de princesa; las explosiones cesaron y se podían ver las dos sombras; las cuales dejaron de ser visibles por una gran explosión, la pelea había llegado a su fin, y aunque Mitsuki no supiera cual sería la siguiente pelea, sabía algo _"Gokudera Hayato, Guardián de la Tormenta del Decimo Vongola…"_, se paró _"Supongo que en la próxima el equipo de Tsuna tendrá más suerte…"_, Mitsuki observo las puertas de la escuela y pudo divisar varias sombras _"Deben de ser los Subordinados de Levi… ¡Oe!, ¿ese no es Hibari?"_ Camino rápidamente a la salida para volver a casa _"Ojala no me haya visto…"_

Mitsuki iba de camino a casa mientras revisaba su bolso, que todavía tenía las bolsas de comida chatarra _"No pude comerlos…"_, ella miro hacia adelante y se encontró con Nana que estaba en el porche de su casa.

- ¡Mitsuki-chan!, ¿conseguiste llegar a tiempo a la tienda? – Pregunto Nana mientras caminaba hacia ella, Mitsuki rió nerviosamente mientras pensaba en una cuartada _"Mmm, algo, tiene que haber algo… ¡El bolso!"_

- Hum, si, ¡aquí! – Mitsuki rebusco en su bolso y de allí saco las bolsas de comida chatarra que tenía, Nana frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín

- ¡Mooh! Mitsuki-chan, yo pensaba que te faltaba comida para tu obento o algo por el estilo… - Nana se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda _"Ahh~, Nana-san siempre tan maternal, pero a veces tiene un aire infantil…"_

- Haha… ¿Qué puedo decir? – Dijo Mitsuki, Nana la miro de reojo esperando una explicación – B-bueno, lo que pasa es que no me gusta salir del salón solo para comprar golosinas y… - Sus palabras se fueron apagando en lo último _"No es que sea mentira, pero ojala se la crea"_

- ¡Ya veo!, por cierto Mitsuki-chan, – La mujer dijo entusiasta, Mitsuki miro a Nana que esta estaba jugando con su falda como si fuera una colegiala _"Okey, lo infantil termino en la adolescencia… Nana-san, ¿Qué tipo de crema usa?, estoy segura que a Checkerface le servirá para ponerla en la cara de su disfraz"_ - ¿T-te gustaría que yo hiciera tu almuerzo?... D-digo, vives sola y no tendrás mucho tiempo para preparártelo y pensaba que tal vez… - Las palabras de Nana perdieron fuerza y bajo la mirada – B-bueno en realidad le pediría a Tsu-kun te lo pasase cuando ambos estén en la escuela ya que terminaron en el mismo salón, pero si no quieres entonces está bien… - Mitsuki estaba en la órbita hacia Júpiter, la mujer que se supone que tiene un hijo de su misma edad actuaba como una adolescente en una confesión _"Si acepto puedo charlar con Tsuna, eso significa que lo vigilare más tiempo y…. ¡comida gratis es más tiempo para dormir!"_.

- ¿¡De verdad!? – Ella actuó lo mejor que pudo un tono de sorpresa, Nana la miro y asintió, Mitsuki tomo sus manos entre las suyas, podían verse estrellitas en sus ojos _"La comida de Nana-san…"_ – ¡Muchas gracias Nana-san, se lo agradecería mucho! – Nana rió levemente al comportamiento de Mitsuki, pero esta solo estaba moviéndose de un lado para el otro pensando en que tipo de comida le cocinaría.

- Bueno, Mitsuki-chan, mañana le diré a Tsu-kun que te pase tu obento – Nana se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su casa, saludo a Mitsuki con la mano para luego cerrar la puerta de su casa tras de sí, _"¿Me parece a mí o alrededor de Nana-san flotaban flores y mariposas?", _Mitsuki negó con la cabeza mientras entraba en su casa.

Ya había comido, cambiado a su pijama y estaba tirada en su cama mirando el techo.

- Ahora que lo pienso, los subordinados de Levi-a-Than estaban en los alrededores de la escuela… - Mitsuki suspiro mientras tocaba sus aretes y los transformo en su pacificador _"¿Son igual de idiotas que él, como para no detenerme?, ¿O me habrán pasado por alto?"_, Mitsuki tomo el collar que su abuelo le dio y lo coloco en el escritorio _"Hay algo extraño en el collar, no es como si fuera el mismo…" _- ¿Sera eso? –

Mitsuki tomo el collar en sus manos y lo estudio, no parecía que haya cambiado, pero tampoco parecía que fuera el mismo _"Wonomichi, él debe de haberle hecho algo…"_, Mitsuki miro el reloj de su escritorio _"23:57, debería de dormir…"_, ella se acostó y en cuestión de segundos estaba durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente ella se levantó temprano como de costumbre, se bañó y se colocó su uniforme, colocándole shorts ajustados negros que no se notaban bajo su falda **(N/A: ¿Hace falta que lo vuelva a explicar? Mitsuki: No, pero lo haces de todos modos…)**, se peinó en una coleta alta dejando varios flecos en su cara y decidió colocar su collar en su muñeca izquierda.

Mitsuki bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer su desayuno _"6:54, hoy no tengo que hacer mi obento ya que Nana-san se ofreció a hacerlo…", _se le podía ver la baba cayendo de su boca, ella se la limpio con la mano, se preparó una tortilla de arroz, se la comió y lavo el plato; fue a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sillón.

- ¿Ahora qué hago?, me levante demasiado temprano… - Mitsuki suspiro y se recostó en el sillón _"Supongo que pasear antes de ir a la escuela sería bueno…"_, con ese pensamiento en mente, Mitsuki tomo su bolso y salió de su casa.

Mitsuki caminaba por el parque, seguía siendo temprano para ir a la escuela pero ya no se le ocurría que hacer, se dirigió a Nami-chuu, cuando llego miro la hora en su celular _"8:23, me pregunto si alguien está dentro…"_, entro y se dirigió a su salón de clases. No había nadie, ni por los pasillos, ni los salones; entro en su salón, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su silla poniendo su bolso en la mesa.

- Supongo que debería levantarme más tarde… - Ella hablo a la nada, la verdad no había nadie que la oyera de todos modos, Mitsuki pudo oír vagamente pasos por los pasillos, la puerta se abrió y ¿que había allí?, nada más y nada menos que…

- Herbívora… - Hibari que llevaba un libro rojo en su mano izquierda y en la derecha preparaba su tonfa para pelear mientras se acercaba caminando a Mitsuki, está por su parte se levantó de su asiento mientras nerviosamente trataba de que las palabras salieran de su boca, Hibari levanto su mano izquierda mostrando el libro _"¡Se dio cuenta!"_- ¿Fuiste la responsable de esto? – _"No creo que se crea una mentira… tengo que decir la verdad, ¡No, correr es una mejor decisión!"_

Así como ella pensó, tomo su bolso y corrió por los pasillos del segundo piso, cuando Mitsuki miro atrás, no era sorpresa que Hibari la estuviera siguiendo _"Creo que me lo merezco, pero no voy a darle el gusto"_, Mitsuki corrió hacia las escalera bajando estas, en los últimos escalones ella resbalo, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llego. Mitsuki abrió los ojos y vio que estaba siendo abrazada por… _"¿¡P-porque él me está abrazando!?"_

- Eres muy torpe herbívora… - Mitsuki lo vio a los ojos, el enojo seguía, pero ahora también había un deje de preocupación – Te volveré a preguntar ¿Fuiste tú, la responsable del libro? – Mitsuki miro hacia otro lado, aparte de no querer responder, ella no quería que la viera a la cara _"Siento mi cara caliente, esta debe de ser el peor día de todos."_

Hibari la dejo de abrazar, pero a su vez la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo arrastrándola hacia la oficina del comité disciplinario, la hizo entrar y la tiro en el sofá, mientras él se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, él no hablo y ella tampoco, pero podía verse la tensión que había en el aire.

Kusakabe entro a la oficina, él estaba pálido y tenía ojeras, miro a Hibari y luego a Mitsuki, esta temblaba bajo la mirada de ambos _"No solo Hibari, si no también que Kusakabe…"_, Mitsuki miro la hora en su celular, faltaban 15 minutos para que las clases empezaran y ella quería salir corriendo de ese lugar.

No le sorprendió que Kusakabe se fuera sin decir nada y que Hibari se quedara observándola, tampoco le sorprendió que cuando trato de irse él la detuviera y volviera a sentarla en el sofá.

- Etto… H-Hibari-san, las clases empezaran pronto y me gustaría poder ir a mi salón… - Mitsuki miro a Hibari, este la miraba frunciendo el ceño. – Si no fuera mucha molestia – Mitsuki desvió su mirada, ella no soportaba la mirada que él le daba; le daba miedo pensar en el castigo que le daría.

- hnn… - Él seguía mirándola, en ningún momento dejo de mirarla, Mitsuki bajo la mirada _"Deja de mirarme, por favor…"_, volvió a levantar la mirada y pudo ver a Hibari acercándose a ella mientras se agachaba levemente quedando a su altura, sus caras estaban a centímetros, si ella participara en un concurso de tomates ella sin duda seria la ganadora; podía sentir su aliento, en ningún momento apartaron la vista el uno del otro, las manos de Hibari encerraban a Mitsuki en el sofá dejándola sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar _"T-tengo que sacarlo de encima, t-tengo clases y…"_

- H-Hibari-san, p-podría por favor alejarse… - Dijo Mitsuki, el pánico se había hecho cargo de su voz y el tartamudeo no ayudaba, Hibari tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara, casi invisible, pero lo suficiente como para en su cercanía ella lo notara _"¡É-él se divierte con esto!"_

- Puedes irte, – Dijo él mientras que se alejaba de ella, Mitsuki se paró inmediatamente y camino hacia la puerta, en ese mismo momento la campana había sonado – Tu castigo todavía no termina herbívora… - Hibari hablo en un tono casi inaudible, pero ella había llegado a oírlo y solo pensar en lo que había pasado y en lo que llegaría a pasar hacían que ella se sonrojara ¡AL EXTREMO!

Mitsuki llego a su clase, el profesor todavía no estaba allí, paso por alado de Tsuna y este le hizo una seña para que esperase.

- Tsuki, Kaa-san dijo que te entregara esto… - Tsuna le entrego su obento y esta rió nerviosamente, en ningún momento el rojo de su cara se había ido – Por cierto Tsuki, estas roja ¿Te sientes bien? – Mitsuki se tocó la cara y luego lo miro negando fervientemente con la cabeza.

- N-no, estoy bien Tsuna, no te preocupes, he he –Mitsuki dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, Tsuna solo asintió, pero no parecía del todo convencido; Yamamoto y Gokudera se acercaron, el segundo con varias vendas.

- ¡Yo!, Tsuna – Saludo Yamamoto mientras levantaba la mano, Gokudera miraba a Mitsuki frunciendo el ceño.

- H-hola… tú debes de ser Gokudera Hayato, ¿verdad? – Dijo Mitsuki mientras miraba a Gokudera, este solo frunció más el ceño.

- Tch; ¡Juudaime!, ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Gokudera a Tsuna _"¿¡Q-que rayos!? ¡El bastardo me ignoro!"_

- ¡Oh!, cierto, Gokudera-kun todavía no la conoce… - Tsuna miro a Mitsuki y luego sonrió – Ella es Tsukiakari Mitsuki, es mi vecina y ella empezó a estudiar en nuestra clase ayer – Termino de decir esto y Gokudera miro de reojo a Mitsuki, esta solo le devolvió la mirada.

- Tu hermana Bianchi me dijo que tú eras amable, pero parece que lo de fuera y dentro es lo mismo… - Mitsuki camino a sentarse, esperando que el comprendiera el significado de sus palabras, él no se hizo tardar el momento en el que el profesor abrió la puerta empezó a gritar un montón de insultos, los cuales no fueron tolerados por el profesor, que saco a Gokudera de la clase.

Mitsuki había dejado de lado sus preocupaciones sobre "La historia" y sobre su Llama, teniendo solo en mente una cosa _"¿¡Q-que rayos es lo que a Hibari le pasa por la cabeza!? ¿No era el súper protector de la paz en Namimori? ¿¡Que era esa aura Cool y Sexy que desprendía!?"_, Mitsuki durante toda la primera clase estuvo sacudiendo la cabeza en forma de negación, mientras que Mineru la observaba de manera divertida.

- Voy a morir por idioteces… - Murmuro, mientras finalmente se concentraba en la clase, _"Tal vez tenga más suerte para la hora del almuerzo"_

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**Omake:**

Hibari Kyoya estaba sentado en el mismo sofá en el que había sentado a Mitsuki más temprano.

- Esa herbívora es interesante… - Dijo Hibari mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá, Reborn apareció desde uno de sus escondites y apunto a Hibari con León ya convertido en una pistola.

- Yo dije primero que era interesante… - Se tapó la cara con su fedora y León se convirtió nuevamente en un camaleón – Pero, si quieres puedes quedarte con ella, no me atraen las menores… - Reborn se fue dejando, sin saberlo a un Hibari levemente sonrojado.

Kusakabe entro en la oficina, sus ojeras casi ni se notaban ahora y su cara tenía un poco más de color, miro a Hibari y se sentó frente a él.

- Kyo-san… ¿Se siente bien?, su cara esta roja – Kusakabe estaba preocupado, sin duda, pero a Hibari no le importo cuando saco sus tonfas y trato de atacarlo.

Al final Hibari se quedó en su oficina, sin salir de allí en ningún momento, al igual que el rojo de su cara.

* * *

Mitsuki: … *Roja como tomate*

Kamira: *La mira de manera divertida* Así que… la tensión se convirtió en S-

Mitsuki: ¡No lo digas! *Grita mientras se tapa su cara con las manos*

Kamira: ¡OH, Vamos!, no te pongas así, tu querías saber quién sería tu emparejamiento! * exclama, sin perder su sonrisa*

Mitsuki: ¡No me lo dijiste!

Kamira: Si, lo hice, al principio del capítulo lo hice de manera indirecta.

Mitsuki: Eso no se vale *Todavía roja como tomate de concurso*

Mitsuki sale a correr de vergüenza y Reborn aparece de la nada.

Reborn: Ciaossu, Kamira *Sonríe de manera maligna*

Kamira: *Copia su sonrisa* Debo admitir que lo hiciste bien con Hibari…

Reborn: ¿Seguiremos con esto durante todos los capítulos?

Kamira: No lo sé, necesito que Mitsuki esté bien mentalmente durante el desarrollo del fic…

Reborn: *Hace un puchero y esconde su mirada bajo su fedora*

Kamira: Pero cuando necesite a Hibari con vergüenza te voy a llamar… *Le ofrece la mano*

Reborn: *La toma* Trato hecho

Mitsuki vuelve con su puerco espín de peluche en brazos

Mitsuki: ¿Qué hace Reborn aquí?

Kamira: *Mira a Reborn y luego a Mitsuki* Solo acordamos algo para en los próximos capítulos…

Mitsuki: *Frunce el ceño*¿Qué cosa?

Reborn se va mientras hablan

Kamira: Algo importante sobre las peleas de los guardianes…

Mitsuki: oh, um, ok…

Kamira: **Gracias por su tiempo en este fic~**

Mitsuki: Oye…

Kamira: Hm?

Mitsuki: ¿Puedo llevarme el peluche a mi habitación? *Le muestra el peluche de puerco espín*

Kamira: *la observa fijamente* No *Le quita el peluche de puerco espín y lo alza sobre su cabeza*

Mitsuki: ¡Dámelo, es mío! *Levanta las manos tratando de alcanzarlo*

Kamira: No, en su tiempo lo volverás a tener…

Mitsuki: *Hace un puchero* más te vale.


	7. Chapter 7

Kamira: No poseo Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano-san es creadora del mismo; lo único que poseo es un poco de la trama y a los OC, Mitsuki y Mineru Tatsuko.

Mitsuki: Ne, ne *Le jala la manga de manera infantil*

Kamira: ¿Qué sucede Mitsuki? *La mira y le revuelve el cabello*

Mitsuki: Ahora que tengo un emparejamiento, ¿No deberías de agregarle "Romance" en los géneros?

Kamira: *Mira la pantalla de su notebook* No. *Le da la espalda*

Mitsuki: ¿No?, ¿Por qué?

Kamira: *Se da la vuelta y la mira* El capítulo donde se den su primer beso, va a ser el día en el que ponga como genero a este fic Romance.

Mitsuki: *Se sonroja* T-tu, ¿¡P-porque tiene que besarme!? *Grita mientras le tira con una almohada*

Kamira: *Suspira sonorosamente* Mira, si no hubiera un beso no sería romance… tampoco que me gusta el romance súper inocente, mejor dicho me irrita *La mira seriamente* Que jamás hayas dado tu primer beso no significa que no tendrás la oportunidad.

Mitsuki: ¡No!, ¡Tú eres una persona pervertida! *hace un Mohín*, no quiero que alguien como tú escriba mi primer beso…

Kamira: *Suspira y le da la espalda* De todos modos lo hare, así que vete preparando….

Mitsuki: ¡Kamira!

Kamira: Con ustedes Damas y Caballeros el capítulo 7~, ignoren a la niña chillona de atrás…

Mitsuki: ¡No soy chillona! *Al borde de las lágrimas*

Kamira: A Hibari no le gustan las herbívoras lloronas~ *La molesta*

Mitsuki: *Deja de llorar* ¿Eh? *Se pone roja* ¡No me molestes! *Le tira con otra almohada*

* * *

**Prologo:**Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**|| La lluvia calma las penas ||**

A mitad de la primera clase el profesor decidió volver a hacer entrar a Gokudera, este al entrar no dejo de enviar dagas con la mirada a Mitsuki, pero ella olímpicamente lo ignoro, lo que hizo al peli plata todavía más enojado; El primer receso ya había pasado y la tercera clase empezó; Mineru le aviso a Mitsuki que ella no podría acompañarla durante el almuerzo.

Ya era hora del almuerzo y Mitsuki decidió ir a comer en la azotea, camino por los pasillos y subió las escaleras hacia ella; se sentó cerca del alambrado y destapo su obento.

- Wow… Nana-san se lució con el obento – A Mitsuki se le caía la baba de solo verlo, dentro de su obento había: Arroz, con salsa rosa en forma de flores; salchichas en forma de pulpos, hamburguesas y 2 onigiris. –… No recuerdo la última vez que tuve un almuerzo tan… tan… wow – Mitsuki suspiro, pensando en realidad lo que había comido para el almuerzo de ayer, un poco de arroz y verduras salteadas _"Creo que le pediré a Nana-san que me haga el almuerzo todos los días, tal vez le diga que iré a desayunar…"_, Mitsuki negó con la cabeza, ella no se aprovecharía más de Nana.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió y allí estaban Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera, con sus obento sonriendo de quien sabe que, el ultimo al verla dejo de sonreír y frunció el ceño.

- Estúpida mujer… - Gokudera se acercó a ella con intención de pelear dejando su obento a Tsuna; Mitsuki dejo de lado su obento y se paró, lista para enfrentarlo _"Que sea lo que Dios quiera…"_

- Ma, ma, cálmate Gokudera… entiendo que estés enojado pe- Yamamoto trato de calmarlo, pero este se abalanzo hacia Mitsuki, parecía que él se estaba esforzando por no ir con todo _"Seguramente quiere sacar sus dinamitas…"_, Mitsuki sonrió y se puso en posición de pelea.

Gokudera empuño su mano derecha y trato de golpearla, ella lo esquivo muy fácilmente; los ataques a mano desnuda continuaron, pero seguían siendo esquivados por Mitsuki, casi parecía que estaba bailando, eso impresiono a los presentes.

- Tch, ¡Quédate quieta! – Gokudera volvió a tratar de golpearla, pero esta vez ella tomo su puño y lo jalo hacia ella, ambos quedaron cara a cara y Mitsuki sonrió con suficiencia.

- Lo siento Gokudera, pero no soy masoquista – Dijo mientras lo soltaba, Gokudera fue lo suficiente inteligente como para no volver a tratar de golpearla; Mitsuki volvió a sentarse donde estaba y tomo su obento.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Pregunto Gokudera mientras se sentaba frente a ella, tanto Tsuna como a Yamamoto les impresiono el comportamiento de su amigo y compañero, así que también se sentaron frente a ella.

- ¿Hacer qué? – Mitsuki pregunto mientras se llevaba una salchicha con forma de pulpo a la boca, Gokudera chasqueo la lengua y le frunció el ceño. **(N/A: Ironía, "Cabeza de Pulpo")**

- ¿Qué más va a ser?, ¿¡Como rayos es que los esquivaste tan fácilmente!? – Gokudera coloco sus manos en el piso, creando un sonido seco, Yamamoto asintió y Tsuna miro desorbitado, casi parecía que había llegado a Plutón.

- ¡OH~!, ¿hablabas de ese juego de niños? – Mitsuki dijo en tono infantil _"1, 2, 3…"_, la reacción de Gokudera no se hizo esperar, pero Tsuna y Yamamoto lo detuvieron.

- Gokudera-kun - Dijo Tsuna en tono de reproche _"Bien hecho Tsuna, controla al orangután."_, Tsuna miro a Mitsuki – Tsuki…. – ella miro a Tsuna, este estaba un poco serio _"¡Oh!, Jefe Vongola Mode On" _– ¿Puedo preguntarte como hiciste eso?, es que… parecía que estabas bailando… - Yamamoto asintió y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar.

- Solo… - Ella desvió su mirada y Tsuna la miro con preocupación – Solo… es una forma de autodefensa que desarrolle cuando estaba en mi antiguo hogar… - Mitsuki miro a Tsuna, _"Después de todo, eso pasa cuando eres diferente a los demás… Tsuna"_

- No entiendo… - Yamamoto desde que Gokudera trato de golpearla, por fin hablo.

- Solo Tsuna podría entender… o tal vez no – Ante sus palabras, los jóvenes se quedaron callados, una aura extraña los rodeaba, Tsuna quería hablar pero lo único que salía de su boca eran pequeños retazos de palabras _"No debería hablar más, terminare diciendo demasiado_", Mitsuki los miro y sonrió sin ninguna preocupación - Ne Tsuna, ¿Qué te preparo Nana-san?; ¡Mira lo que me hizo a mí! – Dijo mostrándole su obento, Tsuna rio y destapo su obento _"Son casi iguales; ¿Como un chicos va a tener forma de flores en su arroz?, por supuesto que no… pero es Tsuna, él podría… "_

Luego de eso, el almuerzo pasó relativamente normal, hablaron de cosas triviales pero parecía que con cada pregunta Yamamoto se ponía más nervioso.

- Ne, Yamamoto… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cuando ella lo miro, los hombros de él se tensaron levemente.

- Haha, nada importante… - Respondió él rascándose la nuca nerviosamente, Gokudera y Tsuna lo miraron, uno frunciendo el ceño y otro con preocupación, _"Algo pasa… ¿Sera la pelea por los anillos?"_

- Oye Tsuna… - Dijo Mitsuki, el aludido la miro, esperando a que hablase _"Hora de probar algo…"_ - ¿Qué paso con el anillo que tenías colgando en el cuello? – Ella podía ver claramente como Tsuna se ponía nervioso sin saber que decir, pero como milagro del cielo, Sasagawa Ryohei apareció en la puerta de la azotea.

- Almorzare, ¡AL EXTREMO! – él se sentó al lado izquierdo de Gokudera, para luego darse cuenta de la presencia de Mitsuki – Sawada, ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto mientras la señalaba; Tsuna lo miro como si fuera el Dios del nuevo mundo.

- Oni-san, ella es Tsukiakari Mitsuki, ella empezó en esta escuela hace poco – Ante la explicación de Tsuna Ryohei asintió y coloco la mano entre ambos.

- Sasagawa Ryohei – Dijo Sasagawa, Mitsuki tomo su mano y sonrió.

- Mucho gusto Sasagawa-sempai, puede llamarme Tsuki, más fácil que mi apellido – Ella rio levemente, al igual que Tsuna.

Desde allí continuaron hasta que la campana sonó, cuando eso paso se despidieron de Ryohei y fueron a su salón de clases, la quinta y sexta clase transcurrieron normalmente, bueno tan normalmente hasta que básicamente todos corrieron a la salida.

_"¿En qué momento Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera se fueron?"_ Suspiro y camino regreso a su casa _"Hoy fue un día raro; normal, es raro…"_ Mitsuki miro hacia los lados verificando que no haya nada fuera de su normal vida no tan normal.

Llego a su casa y preparo algo para comer, como de costumbre luego de comer, se tiró en el sofá y se dedicó al óseo el resto del día, bueno casi todo; el timbre sonó y ella fue a abrir, allí en su puerta estaba Kusakabe, parecía que tenía un apuro.

- ¡AH!, Tsukiakari Mits- Antes de que él pudiera terminar de hablar ella hablo.

- Tsuki, llámeme Tsuki, es mucho más fácil que todo el decoro y honorifico – Ella Dijo, él por su parte asintió en respuesta.

- Tsuki-san, tome… va a tener que cumplir un castigo por su "broma" hacia Kyo-san – Kusakabe le entrego un pequeño paquete y esta lo recibió, segundos después él había desaparecido, Dios sabe cómo; Mitsuki volvió a sentarse en el sofá, abrió el paquete y dentro estaba su collar.

- ¿¡Cómo es que… - Sus palabras quedaron a medias cuando se puso a recordar exactamente lo que sucedió esa mañana.

_Flashback_

_- No puedes irte, Herbívora – Hibari tomo de la muñeca izquierda a Mitsuki, esta trato de zafarse, lográndolo con éxito, pero rápidamente él la volvió a sentar en el sofá._

_ La mano de Hibari estaba empuñada, y de ella caía una pequeña cuerda color negro con pequeños toques plateados; claro Mitsuki no se daba cuenta porque estaba maldiciendo en voz baja al prefecto._

_Fin flashback_

- Maldito Hibari…. – Mitsuki saco del paquete una nota:

_Tsukiakari Mitsuki, como castigo por sus bromas hacia el presidente y vicepresidente del comité disciplinario de Namimori High School, su castigo como dicta el reglamento estudiantil, será ocuparse de la limpieza de la oficina del comité disciplinario y su propio salón de clases todos los días durante 1 mes._

_El director…_

_PD: No iba a castigarte, pero no puedo negarle nada al presidente del comité disciplinario…_

Mitsuki parpadeo una, dos y finalmente tres veces, releyó la nota y la dejo caer mientras su cara mostraba terror.

- ¡HIIIIEEEE! – Grito mientras se agarraba la cabeza, casi hubiera apostado que los perros ladraban.

Ella camino por su casa con la nota en la mano, leyéndola una y otra vez, miro la hora _"22:30"_, en efecto ella se había pasado toda la tarde leyendo la carta; Tomo su bolso y como de costumbre salió hacia Nami-chuu, pero a diferencia de las anteriores noches, esta, un aura de muerte la rodeaba, ella hubiera apostado que los gatos negros caminaban cerca de ella.

Llego a Nami-chuu, entro en la escuela, recostándose en la pared al lado de la puerta, no paso mucho tiempo en lo que oyó pasos.

- ¿No hay nadie todavía?- Claramente ella pudo darse cuenta de que era la voz de Yamamoto, poco después oyó un grito, lo suficiente fuerte como para aturdirla unos segundos.

- ¡Mocoso de la espada!, Buen trabajo por no irte corriendo lejos – _"Damas y caballeros con ustedes la persona con el cabello más envidiable del mundo y con una voz de sabueso, Superbi Squalo *Aplausos imaginarios*"_, - Voy a rebanarte todo como al sashimi - Mitsuki hizo una reverencia exagerada y luego negó a ella misma con la cabeza _"Dios, creo que me estoy volviendo loca; así que hoy es lluvia…"_ se concentró en seguir oyendo la respuesta de Yamamoto y los "gritos" por parte de Squalo, Cervello apareció para guiarlo a la torre sur, ella iba a seguirlos, pero apareció Ryohei con una momia caminando de cerca.

- ¡Lamento llegar tarde!, ¡Lo traje conmigo! – _"¡Wa! una momia en vivo y en directo; pensaba que él ya estaba mejor…"_, ella pudo oír a Tsuna gritar "¡una momia!", pero no le presto mucha atención, ya que estaba entretenida con sus propios pensamientos.

- ¡No, soy yo! – Gokudera desenvolvió las vendas de alrededor de su cara - ¡Romario dijo que así se trataba a un hombre y me envolvió! – Mitsuki no pudo dejar escapar una risita, por suerte Tsuna había hablado en ese momento para taparla.

Gritos por parte de Ryohei, risas despreocupadas de Yamamoto y un tropiezo por parte de Gokudera… _"Idiota…"_. Luego de que estuvieron a una distancia moderada ella comenzó a dirigirse a la torre sur, o mejor dicho los siguió, porque a pesar que sabía todo, no sabía dónde quedaba esta.

Se quedó detrás de un árbol cerca del edificio, ella pudo ver como Tsuna y los demás entraban en el edificio, ahora todo cerrado con cristales especiales, poco después Dino apareció y empezó a hablar con ellos; Mitsuki desde lejos podía oír el canturreo de Hibird, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, bueno ella tenía un mal presentimiento.

La batalla comenzó, Tsuna y los demás estaban fuera viendo la pelea por una pantalla, estaba atenta a los movimientos de cada uno _"¡Yamamoto, demuestra que Shigure Souen Ryu es la técnica de espada definitiva!",_ Mitsuki levanto el puño derecho en signo de pelea _"Yamamoto, ¡Fight!"_

La batalla parecía normal, desde el punto de vista de Mitsuki claro, aburrido, la pelea aburrida continuo hasta el punto de quedar dormirse parada; ella soñaba con Puerco espines morados, pero los lindo puerco espines fueron remplazados por Hibari Kyoya y su incidente de la mañana, ella despertó sobresaltada mirando a su alrededor, no supo cuándo pero termino recostada en el árbol, no sabía cuánto había pasado, pero lo único que sabía era que Yamamoto había ganado _"Debería dejar de dormirme… durante las peleas"_. Mitsuki camino a su casa, no solo se quedó dormida durante la pelea, si no que ya era más de las 1 a.m.

Cuando llego a su casa se cambió a su pijama y se tiró en su cama, mientras se tapaba vagamente _"Me duele la cabeza"_, fue lo único que pensó antes de quedarse dormida. Al día siguiente cuando se despertó, ni se molestó en ver la hora, ella solo siguió durmiendo, por alguna extraña razón ella no podía ni levantarse.

**~O o** **ღ** **o O**~

**Omake:**

Hibari Kyoya estaba revisando la entrada de la escuela viendo que ningún herbívoro pasara si sonaba la campana y por una extraña razón él estaba irritado. Él reviso las asistencias del salón 2-B y efectivamente aquella persona no estaba presente.

Hibari salió de Nami-chuu con un papel que contenía una dirección, llego a la dirección y toco el timbre de la casa, al ver que nadie contestaba volvió a tocar, ya fastidiado abrió la puerta, que sorpresivamente no estaba con llave, miro la casa por dentro y observo lo ordenado que estaba, diviso la escalera y subió esta, la primera habitación que abrió estaba vacía para su sorpresa, y en la segunda a la derecha estaba una habitación que parecía de chico.

Se acercó a la cama y diviso un pequeño bulto, allí estaba una cierta herbívora que tenía un castigo el día de hoy, iba a tirarla de la cama, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo, ella estaba sudando, parecía que tenía fiebre.

- Tch, estúpida herbívora… - Hibari suspiro

Hibari se dirigió al baño, tomo un pañuelo que tenía y lo humedeció, volvió a la habitación y se lo coloco en la frente, se sentó en la silla del escritorio esperando a que ella despierte.

- Aparte de no cumplir con tus castigos, haces que me preocupe…. – Hibari volvió a suspirar y se quedó allí cuidándola con la mirada y cambiando el pañuelo debes en cuando.

* * *

Kamira: Bueno, como ya ven Mitsuki tiene fiebre… y si me preguntan por qué, es porque al perder su collar comió comida vencida… al parecer Wonomichi coloco esa comida en el refrigerador hace mucho…. *Grillitos*

Reborn: *Aparece de la nada* Ciaossu Kamira, parece que estas sola hoy…

Kamira: Si… Mitsuki está enferma… ¡pero está en buenas manos! *Levanta el pulgar*

Reborn: ¿Quieres mi ayuda en los próximos capítulos? *Esconde sus ojos bajo su fedora*

Kamira: *Sonrisa malvada* me parece bien….

Reborn: Ahora que lo pienso, te tardaste mucho con el capítulo de hoy…

Kamira: ¡Lo siento mucho!*Hace una reverencia* es que esta semana cierran el trimestre en la escuela y la profesora de historia pidió un trabajo practico con más de 6 hojas…

Reborn: ¿Quieres que te de tutoría? *Sonríe inocentemente*

Kamira: *Comienza a temblar* N-no, puedo arreglármela sola….

Reborn: *Hace un puchero* bien.

Kamira: Gracias por sus comentarios de apoyos y sus visitas a mi fic, agradezco a cada uno de ustedes y bueno voy a ponerme una fecha límite para los capítulos d días…

Reborn: ¿No crees que tengas poco tiempo para publicarlos?

Kamira: Nee… me tardo más durmiendo que hacerlos…

Reborn: *Suspira* Dime que en tus horarios incluyes desayunar e ir a la escuela…

Kamira: … *Mira hacia otro lado*

Reborn: ¡Dame-Kamira! *Convierte a León en un arma*

Kamira: *Se hace bolita* ¡Si, lo hago!... hay veces en las que no desayuno, ¡pero es porque me levanto tarde y salgo corriendo a la escuela!

Reborn: *Vuelve a León a la normalidad*¡Dame-Kamira, más te vale que te vaya bien en cada materia!

Kamira: *Suspira* No te preocupes, las tengo aseguradas~ *Sonríe con suficiencia*

Reborn: *Suspira sonorosamente* Tengo que irme, Dame-Tsuna tiene que entrenar…

Kamira: *Levanta la mano en forma de saludo* ¡Nos vemos Reborn! *Mira hacia adelante* bien… ¿nos leemos luego?, bueno ustedes me leerán, yo leeré algunos comentarios… una y otra vez… (Si lo hago, el día de hoy revise 15 veces los comentarios y me puse a escribir)

Así que sigan apoyándome tanto en comentarios como en visitas *Saluda con la mano*

**~GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO~**


	8. Chapter 8

Kamira: Maldita Mitsuki mientras ella esta con un carnívoro, me deja sola… ¿Hay alguien por ahí que me haga compañía?

*Grillitos*

Kamira: Supongo que solo tengo que empezar con el capítulo 8… Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, Akira Amano-san es la creadora, lo único que poseo es algo de la trama y a los OC Mitsuki y Mineru Tatsuko…

*Grillitos*

Kamira: *Aire de depresión* Jamás pensé que la extrañaría…

* * *

**Prologo:**Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**|| Pensamientos confusos ||**

Mitsuki despertó, pero esta vez nuevamente estaba en la oscuridad, ella camino hasta que vio que el piso negro liso cambiaba a baldosas en blanco y negro; Checkerface estaba sentado en un trono en medio de la habitación, jugando con su bastón _"Hasta que por fin tengo una oportunidad de volver a hablar con él"_

- Kawahira… - Ella llamo, el nombrado dirigió su vista hacia Mitsuki, se formó una sonrisa en la cara de Checkerface.

- Bienvenida Arcobaleno-chan – Checkerface hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si pidiera la asistencia de un mozo en un restaurante; 6 baldosas empezaron a brillar mientras que de la nada aparecía una mesa, la cual media la distancia de ella e Checkerface, una silla apareció frente a Mitsuki, ella solo se sentó.

- ¿Qué es _La Historia_ exactamente? – Mitsuki miro a Checkerface seriamente, él la miro y suspiro, no importaba cuanto le costase sacarle información a él, ella lo lograría a cualquier precio.

- Nunca dices "hola", o me das la mano, o, "¡Que tiempo ha pasado, me alegro de verte!" – Checkerface negó con la cabeza en forma de desaprobación, Mitsuki solo pudo atinar a fruncir su ceño.

- Solo… contesta a mi pregunta. – Mitsuki se froto la sien con su mano derecha mientras suspiraba, él por su parte estaba haciendo un puchero.

- ¡Que Cruel! – Checkerface levanto el bastón señalándola acusadoramente - ¡Aunque sea tráeme ramen! – _"Hombre, él tiene problemas mentales… yo que pensaba que era el tipo más cool aparte de Reborn que llegue a ver; las apariencias engañan"_, Checkerface seguía con su puchero infantil.

-Kawahira… - Mitsuki ya perdía la paciencia, estar hablando con él, era como tratar de hablar con una papa _"Hablar con una papa es más fácil"_, él tocio fingidamente alzando un aire de elegancia y suficiencia a su alrededor.

- _La Historia_ es… una historia – Checkerface la miro y ella le devolvió una mirada de "No me digas", el rió entre dientes mientras seguía jugando con su bastón – Bueno, necesariamente es una historia que se tiene que escribir, tu deber es escribirla…. –

- Ya me habías dicho eso, ¿cómo abro el libro? – Ella quería terminar con su interrogatorio e irse, le dolía la cabeza; Checkerface la miro y sonrió de lado.

- No sé – Eso derramo el vaso, ella tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable y lo único que hacia Checkerface era alentar su desarrollo – Pero… tengo algo que te puede interesar… - Eso llamo la atención de Mitsuki.

- Te escucho. – Ella vio a Checkerface con suma atención mientras este dejaba su bastón de lado.

- Es sobre tu llama mi querida Mitsuki… - Él la miro bajando su sombrero metálico para tapar sus ojos _"No, no eres tan cool como Reborn"_ – Resulta que tu llama tiene algo especial, descubrí que la razón por la que en realidad puedes transformar tu Pacificador en distintas cosas es porque, tu Llama tiene la habilidad de cambiar cada célula o partícula en lo que tu desees… - Mitsuki frunció el ceño, sus clases de Fisico-química le habían dicho de todo, y seguro tenía algo que ver con ellas.

- Me estás diciendo… - Mitsuki se apagó en las últimas palabras, buscando las correctas para continuar con su resolución - ¿Me estás diciendo que mi Llama posee la habilidad de transformar las partículas o forma del Pacificador? ¿Así como en… en… - Ella no sabía cómo terminar su pregunta _"Las palabras correctas… era, eran…" _– ¡Oye, espera!, si no sabías de que iba mi Llama, ¿Cómo rayos es que Wonomichi me puso en la nota que el Pacificador cambiaria de forma? ¿¡Hay algo que estés ocultando!? – Checkerface miro hacia otro lado, él tenía suerte, esta vez una mesa más grande los separaba y no había nada al alcance de Mitsuki que podría lanzarles _"Bastardo… cuando yo sea capaz d…"_

- Arcobaleno-chan, - Checkerface dijo, ella presto su atención a lo que le iba a decir – tu Llama es la Llama del Día, descubrimos que tu llama es capaz de recrear o cambiar la textura, forma o las células, tanto de objetos inanimados como en seres vivientes… Nombramos a tu Llama la "Llama del Día", ya que es opuesto a la Llama de la Noche, pero solo porque tu Llama hace inconscientemente lo que la Llama de la Noche hace con sus poseedores. - Mitsuki se quedó estática, eso le daba un poco de explicación de porqué su Llama era extraña, pero eso no respondía todas sus preguntas.

- M-mi Llama… ¿Mi Llama me mantiene con vida? ¿Cómo lo hace?, pero ¿Por qué mi Llama es rosa si es "La Llama del Día"? – Checkerface suspiro y la miro, su cara estaba seria, ya no mostraba ningún signo infantil que hace solo un rato tenía presente en su cara _"Yo estoy muerta, este es el único camino viable… s-si la utilizo hay una posibilidad de que…"_

- Lo demás depende de ti Arcobaleno del Día - Checkerface levanto nuevamente su mano; Mitsuki empezaba a ver todo borroso y su conciencia se iba de aquel lugar que tenía sus respuestas.

Cuando Mitsuki abrió los ojos, sintió un peso frió en su frente, se tocó la frente con su mano derecha y lo levanto, en sus manos había un pañuelo violeta oscuro con el emblema de Nami-chuu bordado en él.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió mostrando allí a Hibari Kyoya Presidente del comité disciplinario con una bandeja de comida en sus manos, este la miro y camino hacia ella, Mitsuki retrocedió en su cama, pegando su espalda a la pared.

- Herbívora… - Hibari dejo la bandeja de comida en el escritorio y se sentó en la silla _"Santa madre de las santas, sácame a este demonio de mi casa *Orando mentalmente*"_, él la miraba fijamente.

- H-Hibari-san… - Ella estaba un poco nerviosa _"¿¡P-Por qué esta en mi casa!?"_ – ¿Q-que es lo que hace aquí? – Mitsuki trato de mantener la voz en calma, pero con los segundos que pasaba él sin contestar, hacían que ella quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos unas cuantas maldiciones a su persona.

- Herbívora, - Él volvió a repetir lo mismo que dijo cuando entro, Mitsuki miro a su reloj _"14:34, ¿Él no debería de estar en la escuela?, ¡espera!, ¿¡Por qué estoy todavía en casa!?"_, Mitsuki miro su ropa porque había algo que le molestaba, su pijama tenia los 3 botones de arriba desabrochados, dejando casi al descubierto su pecho, un tono carmín suave cubrió sus mejillas mientras se tapaba, para que el prefecto no la viera – … faltaste a tu castigo –

- ¿¡P-porque mi pijama esta desabrochado!? – Mitsuki miro a Hibari, este desvió la mirada mientras empujaba la bandeja de comida más cerca de ella _"¡Ni que estuviera en la cárcel!"_, Mitsuki le lanzo una almohada, logrando así que Hibari se levantara sacando sus tonfas, listo para golpearla – No quieres responderme … - ella hizo un puchero desviando su mirada de él.

- … - Podía verse a Hibari dudar si tratar de golpearla, en ese momento Mitsuki parecía un pequeño animalito indefenso, ¿Qué mejor para manipular a Hibari? – Te morderé hasta la muerte – _"Y con nosotros el Hibari pervertido que todos conocemos, Ero-Kyoya"_

- ¡Oh!, ¿Me morderás hasta la muerte? – Mitsuki miro como la cara de Hibari cambiaba a confusión, aunque sea solo un poco – Si, no dudo; entrando en la casa de una chica indefensa y diciéndole que la morderás hasta la muerte, conocía ese lado tuyo, pero no el lado súper ultra pervertido, E-RO-KYO-YA – Dijo ella enfatizando el apodo que le dio; Mitsuki sonrió en su interior, pero en el exterior seguía con su puchero y su sonrojo presente, por otro lado Hibari parecía que iba a estallar, no de enojo, su cara estaba cubierta por un pequeño sonrojo casi imperceptible, si se le presionaba un poco más iba a estar que echaba vapor.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, que parecían horas desde el punto de vista de Mitsuki, ella se levantó, mientras que Hibari se hacía para atrás evitando su contacto visual, Mitsuki miro la bandeja de comida que contenía una tortilla de arroz, 2 tostadas y 1 jugo de naranja; se sentó en el escritorio mientras comía lo que había hecho Hibari _"No está mal… pero prefiero la comida de Nana-san…"_, cuando termino de comer, Mitsuki busco su celular en el escritorio pero no lo encontró.

- ¡OI!, ¿Dónde está mi celular? – Mitsuki se paró buscando el celular en cada rincón de su habitación, vio como Hibari metía su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su uniforme y saco su celular.

- … - Hibari le entrego el celular mientras ella lo interrogaba con la mirada, el frunció el ceño y resoplo – Debería de avisar su condición a la escuela – Él desvió su mirada de ella, sin embargo él esperaba una respuesta.

- ¿Cuál? – Mitsuki abrió su celular mirando allí 2 llamadas realizadas desde el mismo hacia su supuesto Papá _"Por favor, que Wonomichi no haya contestado…"_, Hibari la miro mientras seguia frunciendo el ceño - ¿La que vivo sola?, creo que eso debería haber ido en mis papeles de inscripción… y por otro lado, estar enferma no es mi decisión – _"Enferma es la única cosa que se me ocurre para faltar a la escuela, debo tirar la comida del refrigerador y comprar más…"_, Mitsuki le dio una cara de palo, mientras que el ceño de Hibari se seguia frunciendo.

- Herbívora… Tu papá no contesto, es el único número que tienes ¿Cuál es tu explicación para eso? – Esta vez fue el turno de Mitsuki para fruncir el ceño, mientras que Hibari solo la miraba como hace segundos ella estaba, con cara de palo.

- No es de tu incumbencia – Mitsuki desvió su mirada de Hibari _"No tengo ninguna explicación la cual se podría dar"_ – Mmm… - Mitsuki se tomó la barbilla con su mano derecha en forma de pensamiento, mientras Hibari fruncía mas el ceño, si eso es posible.

- Herbívora… - Hibari la miro con un aura amenazante, y Mitsuki suspiro _"¿Cuantas veces me ha dicho herbívora?"_

- En cualquier caso sería Omnívora, señor Carnívoro… - Mitsuki quería reírse de la expresión que Hibari había dado en ese momento _"Es mucho más divertido molestarlo que a Kawahira… en realidad, apenas si puedo molestarlo, el me molesta más a mí"_, Mitsuki tenía una expresión divertida, pero luego la dejo de lado para responder a Hibari – es el único familiar que tengo, aparte de mi tío, pero no puedo verlos por sus trabajos – _"Yep, Kawahira sirve más de tío loco amante al ramen"_, Hibari miro a Mitsuki que estaba sentándose en la cama, él estaba dejando su ceño fruncido a algo así como ¿preocupación?

- ¿Por qué no tienes el número de tu tío? – Hibari se sentó en la silla del escritorio _"Wao, Hibari Kyoya está hoy muy hablador, jamás vi que hablara tanto sobre algo que no fuera Nami-chuu"_, Mitsuki miro el celular que tenía en la mano y suspiro.

- Lo veo debes en cuando… y digamos que mi tío no es algo así como digamos… muy moderno – Mitsuki se puso a pensar en los atuendo que Kawahira usa tanto como disfraz o ropa diaria y no pudo evitar sonreír, a lo cual Hibari frunció el ceño, nuevamente.

- ¿De qué te ríes?, Herbívora – Él la miro casi a matar, mientras que Mitsuki fruncía el ceño.

- ¡Te dije que era una omnívora! – Mitsuki hizo un mohín, mientras que Hibari una de "Si, claro con pan y manteca" **(N/A: "Con pan y manteca" es un dicho entre… bueno un dicho con unos amigos y se me hacía divertido ponerlo.)**, ella se levantó abruptamente mientras miraba a Hibari, este solo le devolvía una mirada escéptica.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Hibari también se paró, pero para su sorpresa en vez de ella responderle, lo saco a empujones de su habitación, no solo su habitación, sino que también cuando Hibari se dio cuenta, estaba fuera de la casa de Mitsuki mientras oía un pequeño clac del otro lado.

Mitsuki estaba apoyada en la puerta de entrada mientras se sonrojaba levemente _"¿¡P-pero que!? ¿¡Cómo es que me quede hablando con el tan normalmente cuando apenas si lo conozco!?"_, ella camino hacia su habitación tomando la bandeja vacía y la llevaba a la cocina.

- Bueno, no lo conozco apenas… ¡pero él sí! – Mitsuki suspiro mientras lavaba los platos, sus mejillas se coloreaban todavía más en pensar en los botones de su pijama desabrochado y a Hibari negándose a contestar sobre eso.

Ella tiro toda la comida vencida, frutas y verduras que estaban en mal estado, se cambió su pijama y salió con algo de dinero a la tienda para comprar algo para reabastecer su refrigerador, miro la hora en su celular _"18:54, supongo que es temprano"_, Mitsuki entro en la tienda y compro varias cosas, que podría usar a lo largo de la semana para su comida.

Mitsuki iba caminando con 3 bolsas grandes de alimentos mientras pensaba en la pelea que ocurriría esa noche _"Supongo que será Niebla, Nube y Cielo son las últimas…"_, Mitsuki pensaba en las habilidades de Mammon y en el Guardián de la Niebla de Tsuna _"Rokudo Mukuro… Chrome Dokuro… pobre, me da escalofríos solo pensar a Mammon y sus ilusiones de tentáculos…."_, Y justo como ella pensaba, escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Mitsuki camino cerca de un callejón y de un segundo para otro las bolsas que tenía en sus manos estaban en el piso, mientras que ella era arrinconada en el callejón, no tuvo tiempo de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad de este, sintió que algo presionaba sus labios, no suave o tiernamente, era feroz, parecía que quería devorarla en segundos y así lo hizo, devoro todo el aire que Mitsuki tenía en sus pulmones.

Estaba entre la pared del callejón y su opresor, sus manos estaban encima de su cabeza sostenida por una mano del hombre joven, mientras que la otra estaba alrededor de su cintura _"¿¡Q-Que!?"_, Mitsuki no correspondió, ¿porque iba a hacerlo?, ella estaba en Shock, su primer beso fue arrebatado por nada más y nada menos que… Hibari Kyoya. Él separo sus labios, Mitsuki estaba buscando aire, estaba por ahogarse, temblaba levemente, no por frió, sino por la impresión de estar en esa situación _"¿S-será mala suerte?"_, cuando pudo recuperar el aire, ella no tuvo tiempo de hablar, porque le arrebato sus labios nuevamente.

Cuando finalmente le soltó las manos, Mitsuki no sabía porque pero había correspondido su beso, sus manos rodearon el cuello de Hibari acercándolo más a ella; Hibari lamió con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de Mitsuki, logrando que separe un poco sus labios, sin esperar permiso, la lengua de Hibari recorrió la boca de ella; cuando sus lenguas se tocaron Mitsuki no pudo evitar gemir levemente mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del prefecto.

Hibari la soltó dándose la vuelta a ella y caminaba del otro lado del callejón, Mitsuki estaba tan roja como un tomate, preguntándose mentalmente que rayos había sido eso, antes de que Hibari saliera del callejón, se dio la vuelta con una leve sonrisa.

- Herbívora… - Él dijo llamando toda su atención _"¡Otra vez herbívora!"_ – Eres mía y de nadie mas – Hibari se fue dejando a Mitsuki completamente roja, como camión de bomberos.

Mitsuki tomo sus bolsas y se dirigió corriendo a su casa, literalmente, dejo las bolsas de comida sobre la mesa y corrió a tirarse en su cama mientras que escondía su cara en su almohada, pensando únicamente en Hibari y a pesar de que haya sido su primer beso, en vez de estar enojada, ella quería otro beso de él.

Ella se quedó dormida sin haberse cambiado a su pijama, ni haber recordado que ese día estaba la pelea de la Niebla, lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era Hibari Kyoya, la persona que le robo su primer beso y la mala suerte que siempre recorre sus pensamientos.

~**O o ****ღ ****o O~**

**Omake:**** |Cuando Mitsuki echo a Hibari de su casa|**

Tsuna y Reborn volvían de su entrenamiento, se habían encontrado con Gokudera y Yamamoto en el camino, que decían que Mitsuki había faltado a la escuela y estaban aburridos, bueno solo Yamamoto lo decía.

- ¿Tsuki falto a la escuela? – Tsuna parecía preocupado, mientras que Reborn levantaba una de sus cejas y se peinaba sus risadas patillas.

- Tch, si… esa estúpida mujer dijo que hoy me mostraría que tan buena en matemáticas era… - Gokudera frunció su ceño, mientras que Yamamoto sonreía.

- Ma, ma Gokudera, ella debe de haber tenido una buena razón para haber faltado – Yamamoto sonrió a sus amigo.

- Vamos, hay que ver porque Tsuki falto a la escuela – Dijo Tsuna mientras levantaba una mano, su propuesta fue contestada por un "Si Juudaime lo dice…" y "Claro, Tsuki tiene que tener algo por lo cual faltar ¿verdad? Haha"

El grupo de 4 personas estaban doblando la cuadra de la casa de Tsuna y la de Tsuki, cuando vieron a Hibari Kyoya pasar por el porche, Reborn sonreía, mientras que los demás se alejaban unos pasos dejando el camino de Hibari libre.

- Ella está enferma, como vive sola no hay nadie que pudiera haberlo comunicado a la escuela – Diciendo eso, él se fue hacia Nami-chuu, tres cabezas asintieron mientras que la cuarta bajaba su sombrero mientras que sonreía, algo que solo uno había logrado ver, pero los demás no.

Un Hibari Kyoya levemente sonrojado y con un tic en su ceja izquierda se alejaba lo más rápido posible de la causa de sus expresiones.

* * *

Kamira: … Hibari, parece un poco OOC…. *Piensa en voz alta*

Mitsuki: ¡KAMIRA! * Grita sacando a Kamira de sus pensamientos al aire*

Kamira: *Se espabila* ¿¡Que, cu cual pan con manteca!?

Mitsuki: *Se sonroja levemente* ¡Te había dicho que no quería a una pervertida como tu escribir mi primer beso!

Kamira: *Sonríe inocentemente* Algún día tenía que pasar…

Mitsuki: ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡Hibari parecía más violador que un chico dando el primer beso a una chica! *Hace un mohín mientras desvía su mirada*

Kamira: *Sonríe maliciosamente*¡Oh!, ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusto el beso?

Mitsuki: *Se sonroja furiosamente* ¿¡Q-Que!?

Mitsuki sale a correr mientras que Tsuna aparece con cara de confusión

Tsuna: ¿Qué le sucedió a Tsuki?

Kamira: *Lo mira y sonríe inocentemente* Nada en particular, solo no quiere aceptar algo…

Tsuna: *Preocupado* ¿Aceptar que?

Kamira: Algo, por cierto ¿Y Reborn?

Tsuna: *Desvía la mirada mientras se rasca la cabeza* No se… dijo algo sobre será divertido y luego se fue…

Kamira: Oh, bien…. Gracias a los lectores por leer mi fic, algunas personas seguirla, ponerla en favoritos y los comentarios…

Tsuna: El día de hoy eres muy vaga con esto, ¿Verdad?

Kamira: *Aura deprimente* Si… a pesar de que ayer fue viernes me di cuenta de toda la tarea para la semana que me dejaron.

Tsuna: No te preocupes, ¡te ira bien! *Levanta un pulgar*

Kamira: Si Dame-Tsuna lo dice…

Tsuna: ¡No soy Dame!

Kamira: Hazme un favor, siempre que Mitsuki se vaya ven y toma su lugar… eres casi igual a ella.

Tsuna: … Pero ella cumple años antes que yo…

Kamira: ¿Qué tiene que ver el Cumple años?

Tsuna: Tendrá 15 antes… será mayor

Kamira: ¿Y eso?

Tsuna: *Baja la mirada avergonzado* N-nada…

Kamira: Bueno, gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy y espero que sigan apoyándome…

Tsuna: *Frunce el ceño* Por cierto… ¿Qué es Lemmon?

Kamira: *Lo mira con ojos como plato* ¿D-de donde sacaste eso?

Tsuna: … Mitsuki corrió diciendo algo así como "Kamira es una pervertida, esto terminara teniendo un Lemmon en cuestión de tiempo."

Kamira: *Facepalm* No vuelvas a nombrarlo… solo olvida esa palabra y no se la digas a nadie más *Lo toma de los hombros* ¿Me oíste?

Tsuna *Tiembla como gelatina* S-si

Kamira: *Lo suelta y Tsuna se va corriendo* Si Mitsuki dijo que habría Lemmon le escribiré Lemmon *Suspira mientras se sonroja* No… eso es demasiado, terminare con lo que tengo y no le joderé su inocencia…

**~Gracias por leer el capítulo 8~**


	9. Chapter 9

Con ustedes damas y caballeros, *Redoble de tambores* el capítulo 9

Mitsuki: …

Kamira: *Preocupada* ¿Estas bien?

Mitsuki: *La mira y luego niega con la cabeza*

Kamira: ¿Estas enojada porque escribí tu primer beso?

Mitsuki: … Yo… bueno *Desvía la mirada*

Kamira: Oe, de verdad me estas preocupando…

Mitsuki: *Se golpea las mejillas con las mano* ¡No; estoy bien!, supongo que algún día tenía que pasar… solo te pido que no vuelva a pasar.

Kamira: … *Desvía la mirada*

Mitsuki: ¡Hey! *Se sonroja levemente* ¡Promételo!

Kamira: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, Akira Amano-san es la creadora, lo único que poseo es un poco de la trama y a los OC, Mitsuki y Mineru Tatsuko….

Mitsuki: *Se sonroja furiosamente* ¡Dime por favor que no lo volverás a hacer!

Kamira: No puedo ir en contra de los deseos de los lectores…

Mitsuki: ¡Mentirosa Pervertida! *Se tapa la cara con las manos*

Kamira: *La ignora* con ustedes el capítulo 9~

* * *

**Prologo: **Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**|| Las cosas que esconde la niebla ||**

Mitsuki despertó y corrió por las escaleras, casi cayéndose de esta, se colocó las zapatillas y salió de su casa lo más rápido que pudo hacia Nami-chuu, a mitad de camino dejo de correr para pensar en lo que le había sucedido últimamente.

- Tch… - Ella pateaba las piedritas del piso mientras pensaba a fondo sobre sus habilidades _"Estoy segura de que Kawahira solo quería cerrar el círculo de las Llamas, colocándole como nombre a la mía La Llama del Día…"_ – Lo demás depende de ti, Arcobaleno del Día – Mitsuki imito la última frase que dijo Kawahira, el tono que uso mostraba mucha burla hacia él.

Mitsuki camino todavía más lento pensando en algo importante _"Él dijo que podía cambiar la forma de los objetos inanimados tanto como de seres vivos… es como si reestructurara la forma de algo convirtiéndola en otra…"_, ella frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en la lógica que eso tendría, finalmente suspiro mientras miraba la hora en su celular _"22:56…"_, volvió a suspirar mientras miraba hacia el frente, todo estaba desierto, no había ningún peatón o animal doméstico que pasara.

- Salí de casa sin darme cuenta que tenía que comer… - Mitsuki miro al cielo oscuro mientras oía a su estómago gruñir, no le daba vergüenza ya muchas veces le había pasado, pero nunca en público _"¿Porque era que no com…"_, se detuvo en seco mientras su cara se teñía furiosamente de color carmín, ella se puso a abrir y cerrar la boca una y otra vez, al igual que un pez fuera del agua – H-Hibari… - Dijo casi en un susurro.

Empezó a caminar a paso rápido hacia Nami-chuu, tratando de dejar al prefecto en el rincón más profundo de su mente, muy a su pesar eso no ocurrió, había llegado a Nami-chuu, pero no pudo sacarse a la *****Alondra de sus pensamientos.

Mitsuki se dirigió hacia el Gimnasio, demasiado centrada en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que ya había personas allí, antes de cometer una estupidez, ella despertó de su trance y se ubicó a un lado de la puerta del gimnasio.

- ¡No permitas que te engañe Juudaime! – Mitsuki frunció el ceño, la voz que acababa de oír era la de Gokudera _"¿Qué están haciendo ahí dentro?"_, Ella se acercó un poco para ver a través de ella, solo lo suficiente como para que no la vieran - ¡Esa es Mukuro! – Mitsuki levanto su ceja en forma de incredulidad _"Ya veo, esta parte es donde Gokudera se pone celoso…"_, Ella rio levemente ante sus ocurrencias _"Debería dejar de ver los mangas de Mineru" _- ¡Mukuro la está poseyendo!, ¡El mismo no desiste de lograr sus objetivos!, ¡Ese es el tipo de persona que es! –

- ¿No me creen? – Mitsuki sonrió de lado al oír la voz de Chrome _"Sabia que ella tenía una linda voz, me pregunto si…"_

- ¡Claro que no! – Gokudera le grito mientras señala a su tridente – ¡Juudaime!, ¡Mira esa arma!, además está ocultando ese ojo con un parche ella indudablemente-

- No es Rokudo Mukuro – Esta vez fue el turno de Tsuna el de hablar _"Yep, no es Mukuro… pero pronto él la reemplazara",_ como Mitsuki estaba en sus pensamientos solo pudo oír vagamente a Gokudera diciendo con incredulidad "¿E-en verdad?" - ¡No!, Bueno, ¡sólo que parecía ser eso! – _"No, es tu intuición Vongola; nada de solo parecía"_

- ¿Me estas defendiendo? – Mitsuki vio como Chrome se acercaba a Tsuna y ella no pudo evitar sonreír _"Que comience el espectáculo, es una lástima que no traje comida…"_ – Muchas gracias, Boss – Chrome se acercó a Tsuna y le beso la mejilla izquierda; Mitsuki quería reír de las caras que pusieron todos, pero más de las caras de Gokudera y Ken _"¡Hombre!, me había olvidado que Kaki-pi y aliento de perro estaban aquí…" _

- ¡QUE! – Tsuna grito completamente rojo, mientras que Mitsuki trataba de no reírse a duras penas lo logro _"P-parece, ¡parece un tomate!"_, ni en sus pensamientos podía concentrarse por la risa que le causo esa escena, no, las caras que recibió de los presentes.

- ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!? – El grito de Gokudera hacían que ella quisiera tirarse a piso para reírse con demasiada gana _"D-detente, n-no creo poder resistir más"_, Yamamoto tenía agarrando a Gokudera de los brazos, evitando que cometiera algún homicidio por Chrome haber tocado a su querido Juudaime.

- Le estoy agradeciendo – Lo tranquila que parecía Chrome, lo mareado y rojo de Tsuna, sin mencionar al celoso de Gokudera hacían que Mitsuki tratara como si fuera de vida y muerte no reírse.

- ¡No Bromees con migo! - Ella pudo oír a Gokudera gritar mientras trababa abalanzarse contra Chrome, "Cálmate" decía Yamamoto mientras lo sujetaba. – ¡Aléjate del Juudaime! – Mitsuki desvió su mirada del grupo de payasos para mirar al grupo de fenómenos de circo, podía ver a Belphegor hablar algo con Levi, que estaba sonrojado y murmuraba algo, pero no llego oír ya que la distancia entre ellos era demasiada para que llegue a su rango de audición.

Volvió a ver la pequeña charla del grupo de payasos, que termino con Gokudera a medio enfrentar a Ken y Chikusa _"No hay momento en el que el orangután este sin pelear…"_, Chrome los detuvo y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Tsuna.

- Jefe, ¿Soy lo suficiente fuerte para ser tu Guardián de la Niebla? – Tsuna parecía confundido ante la pregunta de ella – Quisiera pelear como tu guardiana, pero si dices que no, obedeceré. – _"No se puede hacer nada en este momento"_

Mitsuki apoyo su espalda contra la pared mientras cerraba sus ojos _"¡El día de hoy no tengo que dormirme!"_, levanto una mano en puño demostrando que lo decía de verdad y luego la bajo mientras suspiraba _"Es fácil decirlo, pero me costara hacerlo…"_, ella miro hacia el cielo mientras sonreía de lado _"Dios, Tsuna parecía tomate en plena cosecha…"_, su sonrisa termino en un notable sonrojo mientras sacudía la cabeza, ¿que causo eso?, bueno lo que lo causo fue pensar en un cierto carnívoro, con el cual se cruzó hace solo unas horas atrás.

Mitsuki sintió que alguien se acercaba y se fue a la otra puerta del gimnasio, la salida de emergencia; fue cuestión de minutos que Coronello llego junto con su halcón, los Pacificadores de él y Reborn estaban brillando, al igual que el de ella _"¡Rayos, olvide por completo no haber transformado el Pacificador!"_, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que su Pacificador brillaba en un color extraño _"¿Por qué mi Pacificador…"_, Mitsuki observo como su pacificador dejo de iluminarse y volver a su color natural _"… estaba brillando con un color blanco…"_.

Mitsuki dejo de lado el tema de su Pacificador mientras se acercó y observo los movimientos en el interior del gimnasio, al parecer estaban hablando de algo importante, vio como miraban a Mammon _"Supongo que tendré que esperar… no solo por la pelea, si no que por más respuestas"_, Mitsuki se sentó en el suelo y espero.

Cervello dio inicio a la batalla entre los Guardianes de la Niebla, luego de explicar que en el gimnasio no había ningún tipo de dispositivo _"¿Por qué tendría de haber uno?, son ilusionistas…"_, Mitsuki suspiro cuando Reborn le explico lo obvio a Tsuna _"Dame una vez, Dame siempre…"_, encerraron a los espectadores en jaulas infrarrojas, mientras que Mitsuki veía desde donde estaba el inicio de la pelea.

Chrome fue la primera en hacer un movimiento, de un segundo para otro el piso empezó a desmoronarse y levantarse, Mitsuki estaba calmada, si permanecía en el mismo lugar que siempre estuvo no había posibilidad que la vieran _"La banda de fenómenos no se inmuta… pero la banda de payasos está gritando, ¡punto para Xanxus y sus fenómenos! *Gritos imaginarios*"_, Mitsuki vio como Mammon se acercaba velozmente a Chrome, cuando estuvo frente a Chrome pudo ver tentáculos saliendo desde la capucha que tenía, tuvo un escalofrió cuando vio enrollarlos en la cara de Chrome _"Tentáculos… sabía que le pasaría eso a la pobre Chrome, no quisiera estar en su lugar…"_, en cuestión de segundos las ilusiones de Chrome desaparecieron, mientras que Mammon estaba a punto de ahorcar a Chrome con los tentáculos.

- Muy débil, ni siquiera sirve para un espectáculo - Mitsuki oyó a Mammon muy relajado en su lugar, ni siquiera podía verle la cara _"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Mammon es hombre o mujer?"_, ella se tomó la barbilla en forma de pensamiento ignorando la pelea durante un buen rato, su incógnita era más importante de momento, cuando se dio cuenta vio a Mammon con un gran canasto de pelotas de baloncesto y a Chrome tras él.

- ¿a quién le estás hablando? – _"Vaya, es mejor de lo que recordaba…"_ – Por aquí – Mitsuki desvió su mirada de la pelea y vio cierto orgullo en Ken y Chikusa, aunque sea mínimo.

- Me alegra que tengas buenas habilidades – Mitsuki vio como los tentáculos empezaban a deformarse convirtiéndose en papel… _"Papel higiénico, creo que vi suficiente…"_ – Puedo "usarlo", para mi alegría. Al frente de ti – Cadenas cayeron de la ropa de Mammon, mientras que su rana "Phantasma" como dijo, estaba empezando a resquebrajarse mostrando _"Un feo bicho con patas y que se parece a una serpiente de color amarillo… ¿¡cómo rayos se llama eso!?"_, el bicho feo dio círculos encima de Mammon, mordiéndose la cola, mientras que él empezaba a flotar mostrando su pacificador color índigo.

- Esa rana espiral y ese Pacificador índigo – Mitsuki observo a Coronello que tenía su Pacificador brillando - ¡Estaba vivo, kora! – ella vio a Reborn, que también tenía su Pacificador brillando, por plena curiosidad observo su propio Pacificador, efectivamente como ella pensaba _"Esta brillando de nuevo en color blanco…"_

- Lo pensé mucho. – Reborn agrego estando al lado de Coronello _"Es una suerte que sus pacificadores no reaccionen a el mío… ¿Pero porque?"_ - ¡Él es el Arcobaleno Viper! – Mitsuki puso los ojos ante su observación _"No me digas, ¿cómo es que un bebe va a ser parte de un grupo de asesinos si no tenía algo especial?"_

Reborn explicó a Tsuna y su grupo sobre Viper, el Arcobaleno del Pacificador índigo, al cual se sumó Coronello, diciendo que escucho que desapareció en medio de una batalla, mientras que se preguntaba porque su Pacificador no había brillado hasta el momento _"Dah, las cadenas lo evitaban…" _Mitsuki decidió no volver a dar sus opiniones en pensamiento, le saco emoción a ella _"Por otro lado, ¿Por qué mi pacificador…"_, los pacificadores dejaron de brillar dejando a Mitsuki con su pensamiento a la mitad.

Chrome empezó a atacar a Mammon con su tridente, pero este los esquivaba fácilmente mientras seguía flotando.

- ¡Si no puedes volar, entonces mover esa vara no te servirá de nada! – Mitsuki vio como Chrome salto para golpearlo, pero fallo - ¡Que ataque más valiente! - antes de Chrome tocar el suelo movió su tridente creando una dimensión en colores carmesí y negro, donde Mammon fue atrapado por unas serpientes - ¿Qué es esto? – Chrome cayó al suelo, manteniendo el equilibrio en este con una rodilla y una mano. – esto no es una ilusión. – _"¡Chrome, Fight!"_ Mitsuki levanto su mano empuñada, pero sin querer ella resbalo cayendo hacia la derecha, golpeando así un canasto con balones que salieron rodando hacia dentro del gimnasio _"¡Estúpida, eres una estúpida!"_, inmediatamente se paró y se escondió lo mejor que pudo.

Mitsuki se escondió bien tras la puerta, vio como Xanxus miraba las pelotas rodar frente a él, y como observo sin mover su cabeza hacia donde estaba, no solo él, sino que también Reborn y Coronello lo notaron _"¡Tremenda idiota!"_, ella seguia maldiciéndose a ella misma interiormente; tuvo suerte que nadie más se dio cuenta, no, tuvo mala suerte en que esos 3 demonios se hayan dado cuenta.

Aunque no dijeron nada, Reborn miro hacia Coronello, comunicando algo con solo su mirada escondida bajo su fedora, mientras que Xanxus, a pesar que parecía estar viendo la batalla, en realidad estaba viendo hacia la puerta.

Chrome y Mammon seguían luchando, mientras que Gokudera trataba de convencer a Tsuna que Chrome era Mukuro, Tsuna parecía estar reflexionando en algo sumamente importante. Chrome invoco torres de fuego, que dieron directo a Mammon, pero este rápidamente salió de ellas, congelándolas, no solo las torres, sino que también todo el gimnasio _"Si crees que las ilusiones son reales, reales se convertirán…"_, en ningún momento Mitsuki se había movido, esa sería su perdición, si se movía, dos Arcobaleno y un asesino estarían tras ella.

El hielo empezó a envolver a Chrome, desde sus pies subía hasta sus piernas, Mammon hizo un movimiento con su dedo lanzando a Chrome contra la pared, rompiendo así la ilusión y dejándola tirada en el suelo; Mammon se sorprendió cuando Chrome lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse a su tridente.

- Esa arma parece muy importante para ti – Mammon hizo un movimiento con su mano mientras que Mitsuki oía vagamente murmurar a Chrome "N-no", hasta que grito y su tridente se rompió en varios pedazos.

Chrome tocio y cayó hacia atrás, su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar y no se veía muy bien _"Cabeza de piña… aparece pronto."_, Mitsuki rogó internamente por la aparición de Mukuro, lo que no se dio cuenta era que Xanxus seguia observando hacia su ubicación.

Niebla cubrió a Chrome, Mitsuki pudo ver a Tsuna tomarse la cabeza y mirar al suelo.

- ¡es él!, ¡Está llegando! – Se podía ver la confusión en los presentes ante lo que dijo Tsuna, el tridente volvió a aparecer en la mano de Chrome, mientras que su mano cambiaba a el mismo color que su arma – ¡Es Mukuro! ¡Rokudo Mukuro está llegando! – La mano de Chrome se cerró apretando el tridente, mientras que su parche se desato mostrando su ojo color rojo, el ojo de Rokudo Mukuro.

En el lugar donde antes estaba Chrome, de una niebla circular espesa estaba Mukuro con su tridente, rompiendo todo a pedazos a su alrededor.

- Todos se ven animados como siempre – Mukuro tenía la cabeza gacha en el lugar, al levantarla mostraba su heterocromia con total naturalidad mientras reía levemente en la forma que él lo hace siempre – Pequeños mafiosos; Ha pasado un tiempo, he vuelto – Mukuro estaba de espaldas a Tsuna y los demás, pero luego se volteó viéndolos de reojo – desde el margen de la transmigración –

Mitsuki se escondiéndose sin poder oír nada, ella tenía un mal presentimiento, alguien la estaba observando constantemente y era desde dentro del gimnasio _"Reborn y Coronello están prestando atención a Mukuro, el único que queda es…"_, Mitsuki se acercó un poco y diviso a Xanxus, enseguida se hizo para atrás, viendo que su mirada había vuelto de regreso _"Él sabe que estoy aquí… ¿Por qué todavía no disparo sus X-Guns?"_.

Mukuro se encargó de Mammon derrotándolo, no se puede decir que no le costó un poco, pero efectivamente él lo derroto y hasta parecía que lo disfruto, lo último que se podía ver de Mammon eran pedazos de sus ropas _"Escapo…"_, Mukuro mostró el anillo a Cervello.

- El anillo de la niebla se encuentra ahora en posesión de Chrome Dokuro; El ganador de este combate es Chrome Dokuro – Mitsuki observo desde la puerta a Mukuro hablar con Tsuna, pero también pudo observar un humo negro escapando desde el gimnasio _"Sip, Mammon es tan cobarde como yo…"_,Volvió a observar a Mukuro, que estaba advirtiendo a Xanxus, ella ya suponía el por qué _"¡Lo sabía, hasta Mukuro piensa que Tsuna es fuerte!"_

Mukuro se dio la vuelta, volviendo con el grupo de Tsuna pudo ver a Chikusa y Ken acercarse a alabarlo por su fuerza, mientras que Gokudera trataba de armar otra pelea _"Deja eso orangután…"_, Mukuro hablo con Tsuna unos segundos, para después empezar a caer y apareciera Chrome que cayó al piso junto con el tridente.

Mitsuki estaba por irse cuando oyó un grito de parte de Xanxus, que sin duda iba dirigido a ella, Tsuna y los demás vieron hacia el mismo lugar _"¡Trágame tierra!"_

- ¡Basura, Sal de ahí! – Xanxus saco sus X-Guns y disparo hacia la puerta, antes de que el impacto llegara lo único que podía pensar Mitsuki era "_Que no me vean"_, una y otra vez, al momento en el que el disparo llego y la puerta salió volando, Xanxus solo chasqueo la lengua mientras guardaba sus pistolas.

Reborn y Coronello miraron extrañados al lugar en donde Mitsuki estaba y está por su parte no salía del asombro, ella podía ver la llama de cada uno de los presentes, no solo eso, podía ver también las llamas de las personas dentro y fuera de Nami-chuu, casi se podía decir que ella podía ver cuántas personas había en Namimori, pero eso sería exagerar _"Hay más de 10 subordinados de Levi por aquí… debería irme"_

Mitsuki sabiendo ya que los Guardianes de la Nube serían los siguientes en pelear ella corrió a su casa, ya en la puerta, ella empezó a pensar exactamente porque paso aquello y si alguna vez lo volvería a hacer, entro a su casa e iba a ir a su habitación, pero algo se lo impidió.

El televisor led de 24 pulgadas que ella tenía, si el primer televisor led y el único para ella sola, fue cambiado por un televisor led de 42, que tenía una nota adhesiva pegada.

_Tsukiakari Mitsuki-san, recibí 2 llamadas de su parte el día de hoy, debo suponer que no eran de su persona, como un premio por su paciencia hacia Checkerface y hacia mí, le dejo un regalo…_

_Wonomichi_

_PD: Lamento no haberle comunicado que la comida estaba hace mucho en el refrigerador._

Mitsuki tiro la nota al suelo, miro bien el nuevo televisor y sonrió _"Si enfermarme y continuar observando las peleas de los Guardianes me dan de regalo un televisor, me imagino que pasara con la primera generación y el viaje al futuro…"_

Mitsuki subió a su habitación, se cambió a su pijama y luego se sentó en la cama lista para dormir, pero al ver a la mesa de su escritorio el sueño se le fue y su cara se puso roja _"Debería devolvérselo mañana…"_

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Mitsuki se durmió, soñando con avecitas amarillas cantando el himno de Nami-chuu, puerco espines tímidos y un liger jugando con una mariposa…

**~****O o** **ღ** **o O**~

**Omake: **

Hibari Kyoya paseo cerca de Nami-chuu mientras estaba pensando en algo, vio como el grupo de Tsuna salía de Nami-chuu separándose del grupo de Kokuyo, el frunció en ceño al ver eso, sin embargo le restó importancia y siguió caminando.

- ¡H-Hibari-san! – Él miro al herbívoro que estaba diciendo su nombre, Tsuna se puso nervioso y sonrió como podía sonreír mientras caminaba rápido, sin duda esos herbívoros no eran dignos para hablar, sin embargo se detuvo al ver a Reborn acercándose a él.

- Ciaossu Hibari – Reborn lo saludo mientras se tapaba la cara con su fedora

- Bebe – Hibari le devolvió el saludo mientras se disponía a volver a caminar

- Puedo preguntarte, ¿Qué era lo que hacías en la casa de Mitsuki?, pensaba que a esa hora todavía estarías en la escuela – Ante esa pregunta Hibari se quedó quieto en su lugar, mientras un leve sonrojo le cubría la cara, él bebe había descubierto su escapada de Nami-chuu para ir a la casa de la herbívora; el grupo de Tsuna, conformado por Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Basil y Coronello se acercaron mientras ponían suma atención a la respuesta de Hibari.

- No es de tu incumbencia – a Hibari se le ocurrió decir sobre el castigo que se le dicto a Mitsuki, pero fue demasiado tarde para cuando respondió; Reborn levanto su fedora mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su cara, el leve sonrojo de Hibari aumento, pero eso no hizo que su cara de palo cambiara.

- ¡Kyoya!, estas sonrojado ¡AL EXTREMO! – Dijo o más bien grito Ryohei.

El prefecto retomo su camino lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de alejarse y no volver a verlos, deseando constantemente que Reborn se pudriera y se lo comieran lo buitres.

* * *

***Alondra: Es un pájaro cantor de unos 15 a 20 cm, tiene el plumaje pardo con bandas negruzcas en el dorso y blanco ocráceo en la parte inferior; tiene la cola larga, ahorquillada, blanca por los lados, y una cresta corta y redonda... (N/A: No tiene nada que ver con el tema aquí...) Hibari en español es Alondra**

Kamira: También es para decir a alguien que se levanta temprano y se va a dormir temprano...

Mitsuki: Aparte que el pequeño pajarito tiene un lindo canto.

Kamira: ¿Cómo terminamos hablando de la Alondra?

Mitsuki: ¿Del pájaro o la persona?

Kamira: *Pone los ojos* El pájaro...

Mitsuki: Por la persona...

Kamira: *Tic en la ceja izquierda* Olvídalo… por cierto… la rana de Mammon se había convertido en una salamandra…

Mitsuki: ¿Era una Salamandra?

Kamira: Si… para la próxima recuérdalo…

Mitsuki: *Asiente con la cabeza mientras toma su bloc de notas* Salamandra…

Kamira: ¡Gracias por su tiempo leyendo el capítulo 9!

Mitsuki: *Guarda su bloc* Esperamos que lean el siguiente, bueno, si Kamira lo hace…

Kamira: *Pone los ojos* si no lo hiciera no estaría viendo el anime

Mitsuki: *La mira y sonríe* No sé por qué lo vuelves a ver, si es cuestión de tiempo que te salgas del guion

Kamira: *Suspira* no lo haré, seguiré como el anime y manga hasta el final y luego veo si hago una continuación de este…

Mitsuki: *Sonríe* No puedo esperar a ver el nuevo fic epílogo

Kamira: Si…*Sonríe maliciosamente* No puedo esperar a verte tener hijos con Hibari

Mitsuki: *Se sonroja* ¿¡Q-Que!?

Kamira: **Gracias por su tiempo~**


	10. Chapter 10

Kamira: ¡Hey!, me alegro que sigan leyendo mi fic *Se pone nerviosa y mira hacia los lados* ¿dónde se metió?… *Mira hacia la cama*

Mitsuki: *Se abraza a la almohada con forma de Hibird* Zzz…

Kamira: *Suspira* No se puede hacer nada…. Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, Akira Amano-san es la creadora; lo único que poseo es algo de la trama y a los OC, Mitsuki y Mineru Tatsuko…

Mitsuki: *Se revuelve en la cama* D-detente Kyoya… *Murmura mientras se abraza más a su almohada*

Kamira: *Se tapa la boca con la mano tratando de no reírse* D-disfruten el capítulo 10…

Mitsuki: *Se levanta de un salto* ¡NO! *Grita dramáticamente*

Kamira: Si… v-vayamos con el capítulo de hoy… *Se tira al piso mientras se mata a carcajadas*

* * *

**Prologo: **Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**|| Un día maso menos tranquilo ||**

Mitsuki se levantó cual zombie recién resucitado, realizo su rutina de las mañanas y luego volvió a su habitación para tomar su bolso del escritorio, iba a cerrar la puerta de su habitación para irse, pero de manera robótica volteo su cabeza mirando nuevamente al escritorio _"¿Es necesario dárselo?"_, ella dudaba si se lo daba, su cara se tiño levemente de color carmín mientras tomaba el pañuelo de Hibari en sus manos, ella se lo llevo a la cara y lo olio _"Tiene el olor de Hibari"_, se sonrojo todavía más, mientras ponía casi violentamente el pañuelo en su bolso.

Salió de su casa, caminando tranquilamente, todavía era temprano para ir a la escuela, ya había dejado de lado los pensamientos sobre Hibari y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era lo que sucedió la noche anterior, cuando Xanxus casi la descubre _"Debería de tener más cuidado, pero… ¿Cómo rayos podía ver las llamas?"_, Mitsuki suspiro mientras miraba sus pies que golpeaban su bolso en ida y vuelta. Alguien choco contra ella y ¿quién más iba a ser?

- ¡AH!, lo siento Tsuki, no fue mi intención… - Tsuna se rasco la cabeza mientras se inclinaba levemente _"Se ve preocupado…" _

- No hay problema Tsuna, por cierto, ¿Te encuentras bien?, te ves preocupado… - Tsuna se sorprendió a la pregunta y solo sonrió a ella.

- No, solo… iba al hospital a visitar a Lambo. – Tsuna y Mitsuki empezaron a caminar mientras que ella seguía sonriendo _"Lambo… hace rato que no lo visito…"_

- Ya veo, Creo que también iré a visitar a Lambo – Mitsuki levanto la mano en forma de puño demostrando su determinación.

- ¿¡Eh!? Oh-um, B-bueno – Tsuna no parecía del todo contento, pero como es Tsuna, él no se iba a oponer _"A mí no me engañas… ibas a visitar a Chrome, Hombre, me hubiera gustado molestarlo en algo que no fueran solo mis pensamientos"_

Llegaron al hospital, pero cuando Tsuna iba a abrir la puerta, Chrome la abre desde el otro lado, teniendo sus cosas sostenidas en uno de sus brazos.

- Boss – Chrome dijo calmadamente, mientras Tsuna mostraba algo de sorpresa, Mitsuki miro de atrás a adelante entre ambos mientras sonreía, ¿Por qué?, bueno, se notaba a lenguas que Tsuna estaba recordando lo sucedido en la noche anterior, más específico, el beso que le dio Chrome.

- Um, ¿C-como debería llamarte? – Tsuna se sentía incómodo, mientras que Mitsuki no dejaba de sonreír, que en cualquier momento esa sonrisa cambiaria a una carcajada – Chrome-san, Dokuro-san – Mitsuki levanto una de sus cejas mientras seguía sonriendo divertidamente.

- Cualquiera de ellos – Chrome dijo en un tono cortante, pero no intencionalmente _"Wow, tiene carácter…",_ Chrome camino pasando fuera del hospital mientras que Tsuna le daba lugar para que se fuera.

- ¿A dónde vas? – _"Lalalala, ellos hablan comúnmente sin prestar atención de que estoy aquí"_, Mitsuki estaba mirando sus zapatos mientras tarareaba una canción cualquiera; Chrome se dio la vuelta y miro a Tsuna.

- Ken y Chikusa fueron hacia algún lugar – Tsuna parecía estar pensando en algo mientras Chrome volvía a su camino _"Si Tsuna sigue pensando se ira corriendo…"_

- Mi nombre es Tsukiakari Mitsuki, puedes llamarme Tsuki… - Chrome se volvió a dar la vuelta y la miro sorprendida a lo cual Mitsuki sonrió – Chrome Dokuro, ¿verdad? – Chrome asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

- Y-ya veo - Tsuna no miraba a Chrome ni a Mitsuki, él estaba mirando al suelo mientras hablaba – Gracias por luchar con… - Tsuna levanto la vista solo para ver a Chrome correr a toda velocidad, Mitsuki rio levemente hacia Tsuna.

- Yo pensaba que solo eras Dame en las materias escolares… - Mitsuki dijo distraídamente mientras entraba al hospital, a Tsuna lo rodeaba un aura depresiva _"Ah~, va a ser difícil hablar con él si no lo hiero un poco con mis palabras…"_, sin embargo, él hablo con Chrome un poco más para luego entrar tras Mitsuki.

Caminaron por un pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Lambo, Nana-san no estaba allí, Tsuna salió de la habitación buscando a alguien _"Supongo que debe ser Dino…saurio"_, Mitsuki sonrió tontamente a sus estupideces mientras miraba a Lambo dormitar.

Mitsuki salió de la habitación de Lambo unos minutos después para ir a buscar a Tsuna, se detuvo cuando vio a Reborn en un cosplay de ninja, mientras tenia a León como su banda en la frente _"Jamás lo deja de lado para sus cosplays"_,Dino estaba allí y miro a Mitsuki mientras sonreía.

- Vaya, parece que tenemos una linda señorita – Dino tomo la mano de Mitsuki para besarla, pero esta la quito rápidamente, él miro sorprendido y Reborn rió levemente como una burla a su antiguo alumno.

- Tsuki, pensaba que te quedarías con Lambo… - Dino dirigió su vista hacia Tsuna que estaba un poco nervioso, Mitsuki sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

- Haha, bueno iba a irme y quería avisarte… el día de hoy tengo un castigo al cual no puedo faltar – Mitsuki bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada mientras reía levemente.

- ¿¡U-un castigo!? ¿Por qué? – Tsuna se acercó a ella un poco preocupado, Dino se sorprendió, mientras que Reborn volvía a reír levemente.

- Si, bueno… um – Mitsuki miro hacia otro lado mientras que un leve sonrojo le cubría la cara – No me siento muy orgullosa del hecho, solo digamos que hice una broma al presidente del comité disciplinario e indirectamente también hacia el vicepresidente…. – Tsuna mostró una cara de terror ante sus palabras, mientras que Dino mostraba absoluta e innombrable sorpresa.

- ¡YO!, Tsuki – Mitsuki volteo su vista hacia dentro de la habitación que estaba a su lado, solo para encontrarse con Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei, los tres sentados en sillones _"… ¿Qué hacen aquí?"_, ella sonrió mientras saludaba con la mano.

- ¡Hey!, es sorpresa verlos aquí Yamamoto, Ryohei-sempai y cabeza de pulpo… - Ella sonrió maliciosamente ante el apodo del ultimo; Gokudera se levantó del sillón y salió de la habitación para enfrentar directamente a Mitsuki.

- ¿¡A quien le dices Cabeza de pulpo!? Tu estúpida mu- Las palabras de Gokudera quedaron a la mitad, cuando una puerta cercana se abrió abruptamente mostrando a Hibari con sus tonfas y a Romario con una taza de café a medio camino de su boca.

- Herbívoros… Los morderé hasta la muerte – Hibari levanto sus tonfas de manera amenazante mientras caminaba de manera constante, listo para saltar y "Morderlos hasta la muerte", Gokudera se hizo unos pasos a tras y Mitsuki uno hacia adelante, mientras rebuscaba en su bolso, claro también ocultando el notable sonrojo de sus mejillas _"Dios me odia…"_

Mitsuki saco de su bolso un pañuelo violeta con el emblema de Nami-chuu bordado en él y se lo entrego a Hibari sin mirarlo a la cara, mientras que este lo tomaba dejando sus tonfas de lado.

Los presentes que veían esa escena se quedaron sin palabras, Dino jamás había pensado que su alumno tendría suerte con las mujeres por culpa de su actitud y mucho menos el haber prestado su preciado pañuelo; Gokudera y Tsuna jamás hubieran pensado a Mitsuki entregarle algo a Hibari tan vergonzosamente, Yamamoto solo veía con una sonrisa, Reborn y Romario de una, como decirlo, actitud criptica, nos les importo mucho, bueno al primero sí, pero no tenía su fedora para ocultar su sonrisa y se estaba aguantando, mientras que Ryohei…

- ¡Kyoya!, estas sonrojado ¡AL EXTREMO! – Ryohei tenía brillos en los ojos mientras miraba la escena que estaba frente a él, todos los presentes pusieron su atención en Hibari, que en efecto estaba levemente sonrojado, casi imperceptible, bueno, hasta que Ryohei lo dijo o mejor dicho, lo grito.

- A-a… um… - Mitsuki levanto su vista hacia Hibari que se la devolvió, podía decirse que ambos estaban en una situación completamente horrible para sus puntos de vista, la cara de Mitsuki se tiño furiosamente de color carmín mientras recordaba los hechos del día anterior – Yo, bueno… si me disculpan tengo que ir a la escuela… - Mitsuki corrió con la cabeza gacha por los pasillos del hospital, no quería ver la cara de ninguno de los presente, ella sabía que Reborn estaba con una terrible y enorme sonrisa en él.

Llego a la escuela e ignoro durante todo el día el tema, que fue constantemente puesto en la charla por Tsuna y su grupo.

La ultima campana ya había sonado y como su deber, Mitsuki luego de guardar sus cosas se quedó sentada en su silla mientras veía a Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera irse, que la miraban con pena _"No necesito su pena, ¡me lo merezco y estoy bien con eso!"_, por último, Mineru la miro desde la puerta con una ceja levantada, Mitsuki como respuesta solo agacho la cabeza y levanto su mano saludándola diciendo un pequeño y casi inaudible "Castigo", ella frunció las cejas, pero su cara se ilumino con comprensión luego de pensarlo un poco.

Mitsuki estaba sola en el salón vacío, tomo las cosas de limpieza que estaban en el armario al fondo del aula y comenzó a limpiar, le tomo 15 minutos barrer todo y limpiar las mesas _"¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería tan fácil?"_, ella suspiro mientras ponía las cosas de limpieza en su lugar.

- Me toma más tiempo limpiar mi habitación… - Mitsuki sonrió de lado ante eso _"Si… me da mucha pereza limpiarla…"_, Kusakabe entro al salón y asintió al ver a Mitsuki cerca del armario de limpieza.

- Veo que esta por empezar con su castigo… - Kusakabe volvió a asentir de forma positiva mientras que cerraba sus ojos, Mitsuki frunció el ceño mientras chasqueo su lengua.

- Ya termine de limpiar el salón – Kusakabe abrió sus ojos y miro hacia los lados, escaneando el salón de clases, que efectivamente estaba completamente limpio, hasta la pizarra estaba completamente limpia, sin una pisca de tiza en ella.

- B-bueno, también tiene que limpiar la oficina de Kyo-san… - Mitsuki tomo su bolso y asintió hacia Kusakabe, que ya estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia la oficina del comité disciplinario.

En la oficina no había nadie, Kusakabe dejo a Mitsuki limpiar sin molestarla con su presencia, para su desgracia limpiarla no fue trabajo fácil, le tomo unos 20 minutos en dejarla completamente limpia y no tirar los papeles que había arriba del escritorio; Guardo las cosas de limpieza en el armario de limpieza que estaba en el pasillo y regreso a la oficina para buscar su bolso, que lo había dejado en el sofá, sin embargo no lo pudo encontrar.

La puerta de la oficina se cerró y Mitsuki pego un salto al oír el ruido sordo que provoco, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró a Hibari con su bolso en su mano izquierda, ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salía de ella.

- Herbívora, ¿estás buscando esto? – Hibari se acercó caminando hacia ella lentamente, mientras que Mitsuki retrocedía unos pasos, cayendo sentada en el sofá, él sonríe de lado levemente mientras pone el bolso en el regazo de Mitsuki.

- H-Hibari-san, acabo de acabar de limpiar… um, y-ya me iba… - _"… ¿¡Q-que debo pensar de esto!? ¡Ya no sé qué pensar!"_, ella se hizo para atrás haciendo que su espalda termine recostada al sofá.

Hibari cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, su cara se mantenía estoica, pero en sus ojos se mostraba la diversión a través de toda esa situación; Mitsuki se hartó de la situación, la cual se metía con Hibari casi siempre que se lo encontraba y seria momento para ella dejar de lado su lado bueno y mostrar lo que perdió cuando llego a Namimori.

- ¿Podría por favor alejarse de mí? – El tartamudeo y la inseguridad ya no estaban en su forma de actuar o hablar, lo cual a Hibari le impresiono, él levanto su ceja derecha, dejando completamente de sonreír.

- ¿Por qué debería de hacer caso a una herbívora? – Hibari estaba igual que siempre, dejando de lado que estaba impresionado por las actitudes que se demostraron hace solo unos segundos por parte de Mitsuki.

- Es molesto; si quiere molestar a alguien, podría elegir a quien le interese un poco sus juegos infantiles – Mitsuki dijo de manera cortante, Hibari volvió a sonreír mientras acercaba más sus rostros, dejando muy pocos centímetros para que sus labios se tocaran.

- Wao, la herbívora es una omnívora, ¿hay algo que me estés ocultando? – Hibari acerco sus rostros un poco más, dejando solo 4 centímetros de distancia entre ellos _"¿C-cuál?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?"_, la cabeza de Mitsuki era un lio, su cara se puso completamente roja cuando vio los pocos centímetros entre ellos y no pudo más que empujar a Hibari de distancia y pararse del sofá mientras tomaba su bolso.

- E-eres un… un maldito… - Mitsuki seguía roja, no pudo aguantar su fachada más, era difícil tener al demonio de Namimori como contrincante en una batalla de palabras sin sentimiento, Hibari levanto una de sus cejas mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella.

- Omnívora – Mitsuki se sentía feliz, la reconoció como una omnívora, pero no podía estar cerca de él por más tiempo, Hibari se acercó tomando la muñeca de ella firmemente para que no escapara - ¿Por qu- Mitsuki trato de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero en parte, no quería que la descubriera.

- ¡Ya déjame!, ¿¡No te basto con sacarme mi primer beso!? – Mitsuki casi grito, mantuvo su voz moderada sin embargo parecía haberlo gritado _"Sin mencionar que parecía violador…"_, Hibari la soltó, ella segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras su cara se cubría completamente de color carmín.

Había silencio, un silencio bastante incomodo como para el gusto de Mitsuki, ella mantenía la cabeza gacha con completa vergüenza, sintió una mano en su cintura y cuando levanto la cabeza estaba a solo centímetros de la cara de Hibari, que sonreía con soberbia, se veía bastante petulante.

- Eso deja más que claro que eres mía. - Hibari acerco sus rostros dejando solos unos centímetros entre ellos para volver a hablar – Omnívora – Como si el beso del día anterior jamás hubiera pasado, Hibari deposito en los labios de Mitsuki un casto beso.

Hibari se separó de ella sin decir nada, mientras que Mitsuki estaba algo mareada, las cosas que pasaron antes, era como si jamás hubiera pasado, nada era como si empezaran de la mitad en una relación que se desarrolló gracias a él, en solo unos días _"Va a matarme"_

Mitsuki salió a paso rápido de Nami-chuu, se detuvo en el puente y se sentó en el césped, tratando que su cara volviera a su temperatura normal _"No dudo que mi cara este completamente roja…"_, ella se abrazó las piernas, mientras hundía su cara en ellas.

- En este momento necesito a algo suave lo cual abrazar… - Mitsuki miro el rio frente a ella y sonrió con nostalgia _"Me pregunto si abra un lugar donde pueda pescar…"_, ella volteo su cabeza hacia el puente mientras fruncía el ceño; camino hacia el puente teniendo su bolso bien aferrado a su mano, había oído un ruido proveniente de allí.

- ¿Qué ra- Mitsuki se quedó a media palabra al ver un cachorro en una caja, que estaba cubierto de lodo por todo su pelaje, ella miro hacia los lados, mirando si no era de alguien _"¿Cómo va a ser de alguien?, está en una caja, bajo un puente y cubierto de barro…"_

Mitsuki tomo la caja con el cachorro y se dirigió a su casa, dejo la caja en la puerta junto con su bolso y llevo al cachorro al baño, duchándolo con su shampoo de jazmines, luego de que todo el lodo saliera del pelaje del cachorro, Mitsuki abrió sus ojos como platos.

- Un… un siberiano… - Mitsuki tomo en sus manos al pequeño cachorro, lo seco con una toalla, tomo el secador de pelo que estaba en el estante y lo enchufo, miro bien al pequeño animalito frente a ella y sonrió, el cachorro tenia tonalidades grises y ojos color cerulean.

Cuando Mitsuki seco al pequeño con el secador, este estornudo y no pudo evitar reír levemente, ella extrañaba tener algo con el cual mantener su tiempo.

- ¿Cómo te llamare? – Se preguntó Mitsuki mientras se sentaba en el sofá, ya cambiada a ropa diaria; con el cachorro en su regazo, ella sonrió mientras se miraban mutuamente – te llamare Buru – El cachorro ladro, lo cual Mitsuki tomo como su aprobación.

Lo único que Mitsuki tenía en mente era comprar cosas para perro con el dinero que tenía, para su nuevo amigo, pensó en la pelea de los guardianes y en _su_ tonto presidente del comité disciplinario _"Ambos pueden jugar el mismo juego… Kyoya-kun~"_, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por los labios de Mitsuki mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Buru.

Sin duda ella dejaría en una esquina su lado bueno hacia él, ella no dejaría que la tomara por debilucha, ella podía contra él cuando quisiera y este pequeño cachorrito la ayudaría con apoyo emocional _"Esponjoso"_, Mitsuki se abrazaba a Buru mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y se quedaba dormida.

**~ O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**Omake:**

Un hombre con cabello castaño, de traje y un portafolio plateado estaba con una caja cerca del puente de camino a Nami-chuu.

- Espero que Tsukiakari-san te encuentre pequeño… - El hombre se fue dejando al pequeño cachorro en la caja.

El perrito salió de la caja y jugo en un charco de lodo que permaneció allí desde el día lluvioso, se hizo la tarde y el pequeño cachorro volvió a la caja, él observo a una chica sentada cerca y ladro para que le prestara atención, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo recogiera y se lo llevara…

El hombre miraba desde la distancia a la joven mientras sonreía, tomo su celular y marco un número.

- Tsukiakari Mitsuki-san tomo al cachorro… comprendo, lo haré – El hombre corto la llamada y saco desde su saco una máscara con una cara tradicional en él, como las del teatro; se la puso y hablo en un tono más amigable – Espero que nos veamos pronto personalmente, mi pequeña hijita – el hombre rió y se fue en fracción de segundos.

* * *

Mitsuki: ¡Ari-san tiene razón!

Kamira: *Frunce el ceño* ¿De qué hablas?

Mitsuki: ¡Deja de abusar de mí! *Hace un mohín*

Kamira: *Levanta su ceja izquierda mientras sonríe* No.

Mitsuki: *Se va y vuelve al rato con Phantasma, León, Falcon y Hirbird junto a ella* ¡Te haré una huelga! * Se sienta en el suelo junto a los animales*

Kamira: *Se aleja de ella y mira al frente* Ari, creo haberte dicho que esto es lo único que Mitsuki hará, pero sin duda no durara mucho tiempo…

**_~15 minutos después~_**

Kamira: *Mira su reloj* 3, 2, 1…

Mitsuki: *Se cuelga de la camisa de Kamira* waa, ya no puedo más, ¡tengo hambre!; Kamira, ¡dame algo de comer!

Kamira: *Sonríe y le revuelve el cabello* Si te disculpas tal vez te daré algo de comer…

Mitsuki: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento *Hace una reverencia tras otra*

Kamira: *Le da una bolsa de golosinas y la deja comer junto a sus compañeros de huelga* Bueno… gracias por leer el capítulo 10, por fin el capítulo 10; y es bueno saber que como madre de Mitsuki se exactamente que hará, me ayuda mucho…

Mitsuki: Tú no eres mi madre…

Kamira: Si lo soy, yo te cree… *Frunce su ceño y sonríe de lado* Mitsuki, yo soy tu madre.

Mitsuki: ¡No! *Grita melodramáticamente como en Star Wars*


	11. Chapter 11

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, Akira Amano-san es la creadora, lo único que poseo es algo de la trama y a los OC, tanto Mitsuki como Mineru Tatsuko…

Mitsuki: Le haremos breve, comencemos con el capítulo 11…

Kamira: *Bosteza* Si… rápido, tengo una maqueta que terminar…

Mitsuki: *Saca una escoba y le pega con ella* ¡Entonces vete y hazla!

Kamira: *Gime* ¡Ya va!

* * *

**Prologo: **Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**|| Nube solitaria ||**

Mitsuki estaba en una colina, alejada de la ciudad y ruidos molestos; estaba sentada en el césped verde disfrutando del viento fresco que tocaba su piel, ella solo vestía en un vestido hasta las rodillas, blanco y simple, con el cual había estado hace solo un rato en su casa junto a su nueva mascota y amigo, Buru.

Observo el vasto campo que la rodeaba, no había nada a kilómetros y Mitsuki lo quería así, ella quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad por el más tiempo posible, olvidándose cuál era su deber y qué era ella en realidad, pero su hermosa vista fue remplazada muy rápidamente, demasiada para el gusto de Mitsuki; por un lugar demasiado familiar.

- Bienvenida Arcobaleno-chan~ - Mitsuki ni siquiera frunció el ceño, ella se quedó dónde estaba esperando salir de ahí rápidamente, de todos modos, aunque tenga una lista de incógnitas que solo él pudiese contestar, él no lo haría _"Es una pérdida de tiempo…"_ - ¿Hay alguna cosa en la que pueda ayudarte? – _"Demasiadas para mi gusto"_, Mitsuki se froto la sien mientras suspiraba.

- ¿Contestaras a mis preguntas? – Checkerface la miro, con su sonrisa sardónica siempre presente – No lo harás, ¿verdad? – Mitsuki suspiro luego de haber pasado unos minutos sin su respuesta.

- Depende de qué tipo de preguntas, Arcobaleno-chan… - Checkerface se paró de su trono, acercándose lentamente a ella, dejando su sonrisa de lado y frunciendo su ceño. – Sin embargo… -

- ¿Sin embargo…? - El cambio de actitud sorprendió completamente a Mitsuki, que solo se puso en una posición defensiva mientras fruncía el ceño _"¿Qué es lo que trama?"_

– Si se trata de algún chico, creo que voy a tener que pedirte su nombre para acabar personalmente con él… - Mitsuki se puso completamente roja, no era que no hubiera un chico entre sus incógnitas _"Chico… si así se le puede llamar a Viper"_, pero él, él el famoso Checkerface ¿preguntando para matar a un chico?, sin duda había algo extraño ese día con él.

- ¡Que te jodas! – Mitsuki grito mientras tomaba de la corbata a Checkerface y lo empezaba a zamarrear para todos lados – ¡Cada vez que vengo aquí, tú eres un maldito bastardo que no quiere responder a mis preguntas, pero ahora me sales con un chico! – Ella lo soltó mientras recuperaba el aire que uso para gritarle todo en un solo respiro.

- … - Checkerface tocio y sonrió tontamente – Bueno… entonces, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Mitsuki lo miro con mucha rabia y se le podían ver varias venitas rojas por su sien.

- Ayer… ayer pude ver las llamas, después de la batalla de la niebla, ¿Por qué? – Mitsuki miro a Checkerface que la miraba con confusión _"Esto no me llevara a ningún lado…"_ – y… parece que ellos no podían verme. – La cara de él se ilumino en cuestión de segundos, dejando de lado su sonrisa.

- No toques las llamas, Arcobaleno-chan… - Checkerface la miro muy seriamente mientras se acomodaba la corbata que hace solo unos segundos ella desarmo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Mitsuki se acercó vacilante hacia Checkerface, este solo suspiro mientras volvía a su faceta infantil que siempre mostraba a ella cuando hablaban.

- Bueno, como siempre tienes un montón de preguntas para mí, me tome la molestia de anotarlas y ahora es el momento perfecto para contestarlas a todas – Checkerface saco de su gabardina un pedazo de papel, lo abrió y este llegaba hasta el piso, lo único que pudo hacer Mitsuki fue sentarse en el piso mientras una gotita al estilo anime le salía por la cabeza.

- En serio, no contestas a mi pregunta y ahora tratas de responder otras de hace mucho… - ella se rasco levemente la cabeza mientras seguía mirando a Checkerface que había tosido para empezar a leer _"¿Cuánto tiempo va a tomar?, es él, así que va a tomar mucho tiempo…"_

- Bueno, primero no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se abre el libro, ni cómo es que puedes hacer para poder tenerlo a mano – Checkerface miro a Mitsuki que estaba mirando al suelo mientras trataba de no levantarse y golpearlo.

- Ya me habías dicho eso, - Mitsuki miro a Checkerface con veneno emanando de ella mientras cerraba los ojos – ¿Algo que no sepa?, Kawahira… - Ella se cruzó de brazos, evitando el impulso de matarlo y despellejarlo _"Te arrancare el disfraz a golpes…"_, él volvió a toser mientras ponía el papel muy cerca de su cara para seguir leyendo.

- Mmm, la habilidad de tu llama ya está… - Él tomo una lapicera de su gabardina mientras hacia un pequeño movimiento en el papel _"…"_ – ¡Ah!, ¡El color de tu llama! – Checkerface miro a Mitsuki, que estaba mirándolo con expectativa en su respuesta - … - Él se quedó callado mientras la seguía mirando.

- … ¿Y?, ¿Qué con el color de mi llama? – Él la miro con cautela y se alejó unos pasos de ella mientras volvía su vista al papel de sus manos.

- No tengo idea – Checkerface trago saliva mientras veía a Mitsuki pararse _"Es el colmo"_, si, era el colmo, ella ya no aguantaba las estupideces que hacia Checkerface _"Primero dice que responderá a las preguntas y luego que no las sabe"_ – Pero… - Mitsuki dejo de caminar y lo miro mientras fruncía el ceño - ¿Sucedió algo extraño últimamente? –

- Mira, si vas a tantearme a cada rato, yo prometo dejarte con todos los huesos rotos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – Checkerface la miro seriamente y ella suspiro –… Mi Pacificador reacciono al de los demás Arcobaleno… - Él levanto una ceja mientras iba a sentarse en su trono – Pero brillo en un color blanco, ¿No tenía que brillar rosa?, digo mi pacificador es color rosa y… - Mitsuki estaba mirando el Pacificador que tenía colgando en su cuello mientras lo tomaba en sus manos para estudiarlo.

- Mmm~ supongo que tengo que decírtelo… - Checkerface se puso a jugar con su bastón, Mitsuki se iba acercando a él mientras fruncía el ceño, ella se sentó en una silla que apareció luego de un movimiento de la mano de él.

- Habla Kawahira, ¿Qué tienes que decirme? – Mitsuki ni siquiera pensaba en las anteriores preguntas sin respuesta, ahora lo único que pasaba por su mente era lo que él tuviera que decir.

- ¿Conoces el experimento secreto del Arcobaleno de la niebla? – Checkerface dejo de jugar con su bastón mientras miraba a Mitsuki por una respuesta _"¿Las cadenas?"_, ella levanto su ceja derecha mientras fruncía los labios levemente.

- … ¿Las cadenas que rodeaban su Pacificador? – Mitsuki pregunto vacilante, Checkerface asintió de manera positiva ante su respuesta y volvió a jugar con su bastón.

- Si, las cadenas… - Checkerface empezó a hacer girar su bastón mientras miraba a Mitsuki con una sonrisa leve – Has de cuenta que tu Pacificador tiene una cadena igual a la del Arcobaleno de la niebla – Mitsuki asintió mientras veía a Checkerface reposar levemente el bastón en el suelo – Bien, tu pacificador tiene una cadena invisible que evita la detección de otros… -

- ¿Ese es el por qué los otros Pacificadores no reaccionan al mío? – Checkerface asintió a la pregunta de Mitsuki mientras movía el bastón en forma circular. - … Deja de mover el estúpido bastón, me desconcentras. – Él dejo de mover el bastón mientras sonreía tontamente.

- Lo siento – Checkerface tosió mientras dejaba el bastón a un lado de su trono – Bien, devuelta al tema, aparte de evitar la detección, tiene efectos secundarios… entre ellos el color de tu Pacificador. – Él la miro expectante, esperando alguna respuesta negativa o algo por el estilo.

- Comprendo… - Mitsuki tenía una cara pensativa, mientras reflexionaba e relacionaba todos los temas con los cuales se puso a hablar con él, desde que busco respuestas de su parte _"Espera, que…" _– oye, ¿No era que no sabías? – Él la miro mientras sonrió tontamente.

- Bueno, no llegue a la conclusión hasta que dijiste que brillo en color blanco… - Checkerface inconscientemente volvió a tomar su bastón e jugar con él, Mitsuki cruzo sus brazos mientras fruncía el ceño _"Me dan ganas de sacarle los dientes…"_ – Bien, como el tema del color esta aclarado sigamos con la lista… - Él volvió a leer la lista que tenía en una de sus manos, mientras que Mitsuki se recostaba en la silla muy relajadamente.

- Continua antes de que me duerma… - Ella le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, ya que estaba acostada al lado derecho de la silla, mientras que él, solo la miro brevemente antes de hablar.

- Mmm… ¿Quieres saber porque es el opuesto de la llama de la noche? – Checkerface no la miro, seguía con su vista en el papel mientras escribía levemente con una lapicera en él.

Ella al oír su pregunta se sentó erguida mientras estudiaba las posibilidades de una pregunta sin respuesta, sin ninguna vía alternativa para él desviar el tema, Mitsuki solo asintió, esperando a que Checkerface hablara.

- Lo resumiré para que puedas entenderlo mejor… - Él miro que ella asintió levemente y guardo el papel nuevamente en su gabardina, junto con la lapicera - … El color, tu llama es de un color puro, a diferencia de la llama de la noche que muestra completa y densa oscuridad; Tu llama no es capaz de dominar las otras llamas, pero posee una habilidad especial para con ellas; Tu llama no destruye, tu llama crea. – Checkerface detuvo momentáneamente su explicación mirando levemente a Mitsuki que fruncía su ceño.

- No dejes de hablar, continua… - Mitsuki tenía sus manos en su regazo mientras fruncía el ceño, tratando de seguir el hilo de la explicación que le estaba proporcionando finalmente.

- Tu llama… tu llama es capaz de conectarse a distintas dimensiones, tanto futuras como pasadas o hasta alternas, tu llama es capaz de viajar a través de ellas, mientras que la llama de la noche posee una habilidad mínima en ese campo, y por ultimo tu llama te mantiene con vida de manera diferente a la llama de la noche, aunque no sé exactamente cuáles son sus condiciones… - Él volvió a mirarla mientras jugaba levemente con su bastón, Mitsuki parecía tener una sobrecarga de información, ella parpadeaba 5 veces cada 2 segundos.

- … A… m-mi – Mitsuki estaba mirando a Checkerface de manera extraña, le decía gracias silenciosamente _"Por fin una explicación que vale la pena…"_

- De nada Arcobaleno-chan~ - Checkerface saludo levemente con su mano a Mitsuki mientras que esta lo miraba frunciendo el ceño – Nos vemos en otro momento. –

- Si… por cierto, Hibari Kyoya – Checkerface miro a Mitsuki sin entenderla, pero luego su cara se ilumino y frunció el ceño.

Con esa despedida, Mitsuki despertó en su casa, pero de la manera menos esperada para ella; estaba boca abajo en el piso y hasta sentía un leve dolor en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, cuando trato de levantarse pudo sentir un peso en su espalda, sin importarle se levantó, haciendo de por sí, tirar sin la más mínima gracia a su pequeño amigo al suelo.

- Buru, que si serás… - Mitsuki iba a regañarlo, pero miro bien la cara inocente que le daba el pequeño can y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse mientras suspiraba – Olvídalo… - Buru empezó a mover la cola juguetonamente mientras corría hacia el genkan y giraba sobre su eje esperando a que ella lo siguiera.

Mitsuki se dirigió a su habitación, seguida de Buru; ella se cambió a ropa de calle, unos jeans y una campera liviana, miro a su pequeño amigo y sonrió.

- ¿Quieres ir a comprar un collar y algunas otras cosas? – Su pregunta fue respondida por los ladridos emocionados de Buru, Mitsuki tomo dinero de su cajón, bajo las escaleras junto con Buru, se colocó las zapatillas, salió de su casa, no sin antes cambiar su la forma de su Pacificador a unos pequeños aretes; con Buru en sus brazos, se dispuso a salir.

Fueron a una tienda de mascotas, Mitsuki compro un collar y una correa color violeta, una bolsa de comida para cachorros, recipientes para el agua y la comida, y un peine, ¿Por qué?, ella no iba a usar su peine para peinarlo; Mitsuki encargo una placa con la dirección y el nombre de Buru al joven que la atendió y luego se fue con su compra devuelta a casa junto a Buru.

Iban caminando de regreso a casa, Buru ya con su collar y correa, Mitsuki reviso la hora en su celular _"20:45… ¿En qué momento se hizo tan tarde?"_, ella se puso a pensar exactamente porque; Mitsuki no había podido decidirse entre dos collares, uno rojo y el violeta, que al final hizo a Buru escoger por él mismo.

Ya en casa, Mitsuki dejo las cosas en la mesa de la cocina, mientras soltaba a Buru de la correa, ella tomo los recipientes, los lleno de comida y agua, dejándolos cerca de la puerta que daba al pequeño patio.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta eran las 22:45, hora de ir a Nami-chuu; Buru la siguió llorando desconsoladamente para que lo llevara, como toda buen amante de los animales, Mitsuki no pudo evitar querer abrazarlo y asfixiarlo, pero eso sería matar a un animal indefenso, así que solo opto por ponerle la correa e ir junto a él a Nami-chuu.

- Esta es mi escuela, Nami-chuu… -dijo débilmente Mitsuki mientras que miraba a Buru, quien movía la cola animadamente, ella rió levemente mientras caminaba lado a lado con él, fueron dentro de la escuela, que curiosamente estaba con las puertas abiertas, se sentaron cerca de la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que llegaran.

A lo lejos, Mitsuki pudo oír levemente la voz de Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei a la cual se le sumo la de Hibari _"Ya están aquí"_, Buru se puso en una posición juguetona y Mitsuki trato de calmarlo sentándolo en el piso mientras aguardaba pacientemente la llegada de Varia, no se hicieron esperar, ya que en cuestión de segundos se podía oír un golpe metálico afuera.

Mitsuki junto con Buru, siguieron a todos al campo de atletismo, que ahora fue convertido en un campo de batalla, con alambres de púas y ametralladoras _"Rayos, tiene que haber también minas… ¿En qué piensa Cervello cuando arma los campos?"_, Mitsuki se posiciono en la esquina que lleva nuevamente hacia la puerta principal, en caso de que tenga que irse rápidamente.

- … Hibari ganara, él no va a perder. – Mitsuki pudo oír vagamente a Yamamoto decir _"¿Cómo es que lo oigo con la distancia que tenemos?"_, ella tomo fuertemente la correa de Buru, sabiendo que él trataría de correr hacia ellos para querer jugar.

- ¿Ganara? – Esta vez fue el turno de oír a Xanxus que estaba sentado en su trono y se reía de lo que Yamamoto acababa de decir – No puedo esperar – _"Tch, si no fuera porque Hibari es un… un… bueno yo no lo apoyo y ya"_

Mitsuki vio al grupo de Kokuyo, conformado obviamente por Ken, Chikusa y Chrome, que estaban también como espectadores, sin embargo los primeros dos se sentaron alejados de la última _"Desalmados…"_, cerca estaban Yamamoto, Ryohei y Gokudera, que realizaban el supuesto grito de apoyo, pero fue demasiado bajo como para ella oírlos _"Miedosos…"_

- Entonces comenzaremos. La lucha por el anillo de la nube – Un miembro de Cervello dijo a lo lejos – Gola Mosca vs Hibari Kyoya, inicia el encuentro – Sin más, Mitsuki pudo ver a Gola Mosca, que tenía propulsores, ya dentro del campo de batalla _"… ¿Qué digo?, ¿Aplaudo por la estupidez más grande que vi hoy?"_, ella observo muy meramente la batalla de la nube, no había mucho que ver.

Mitsuki oyó a lo lejos un sonido que golpe metálico, seguido de otro y lo último que supo fue que Hibari había ganado el encuentro _"Wao, no me importa"_, ella miraba la mugre inexistente de sus uñas mientras prestaba mínima atención hacia donde estaba Hibari, claro dejando de lado el tic en su ceja izquierda y el pequeño sonrojo, por culpa de pensar en él.

- Toma, no lo necesito – Mitsuki oyó a Hibari decir mientras le tiraba el anillo de la nube a un miembro de Cervello_ "Hijo de la… ¡Hibari eres un imbécil!"_, Si no hubiese sido por Buru que mordía el jean de Mitsuki, evitando que se fuera hacia puños y dientes a Hibari, sin duda hubiera tratado de golpearlo. – Tú, el que está sentado ahí, ven aquí – _"Idiota…"_ – Tendré que morder hasta la muerte al jefe de la montaña de monos antes de ir a casa – _"… Bueno, eso de montaña de monos queda mejor que fenómenos de circo…"_, Mitsuki se tapó la boca con una mano tratando de no reírse, aunque luego frunció el ceño y haciendo un pequeño puchero, dándose cuenta que fue Hibari quien mejoro el apodo.

Xanxus entro de un salto al campo de batalla, mientras que Hibari bloqueo su patada con una de sus tonfas, Mitsuki no podía oír lo que decían ya que hablaban muy bajo, Hibari empezó a atacar a Xanxus de manera constante, mientras que este solo esquivaba, Mitsuki no supo cuándo ni cómo, pero misiles fueron disparados hacia donde estaban Yamamoto e compañía, Gola mosca se levantó, listo para atacar a Hibari _"¡H-Hibari!"_, ella se levantó de su lugar muy rápidamente, preocupada por lo que llegase a pasar.

Gola mosca empezó a disparar varios misiles descontroladamente, destruyendo a su paso los salones del segundo piso, mientras también con un cañón de partículas condensadas destruía las redes que separaban el campo de la escuela _"Cañón de partículas condensadas… Eso fue lo que dijo Gokudera ¿Verdad?"_, en un apuro de escapar, Chrome quedo en el campo de batalla junto a Ken y Chikusa que la salvaron de una explosión. Tsuna, que llego en el momento justo antes que el cañón de Gola mosca los golpeara, Chrome, Ken y Chikusa salieron ilesos.

Basil y Reborn llegaron unos minutos después, Gola Mosca empezó a dirigir todos sus ataques a Tsuna, pero este los esquivo fácilmente aun estando en el aire, él utilizo sus llamas golpeando a Gola Mosca en el cañón, logrando así que cayera estrellándose al suelo _"Noveno…"_, era hora de que todo acabara, Mitsuki quería ver, a pesar de que ya sabía cómo continuaría, ella quería ver que el noveno estuviera a salvo.

Gola mosca volvió a utilizar los propulsores directo hacia Tsuna, pero este lo detuvo con una mano, mientras que con la otra estaba listo para utilizar sus llamas y acabarlo; Mitsuki pudo ver la cara de diversión en Xanxus _"Bastardo…"_, Tsuna golpeo con su lama a Gola Mosca, derritiendo el centro del frente y mostrando así al noveno, que cayó automáticamente al suelo a los pies de Tsuna.

Tsuna cayó de rodillas, mientras miraba al noveno y lo único que Mitsuki podía pensar era, _"Ojala esto acabe pronto"_

* * *

Mitsuki: El capítulo de hoy empezó bastante tranquilo… *Frunce el ceño* Nada de Omake y dejaste el capítulo a la mitad…

Kamira: Pues te aguantas hasta el próximo capítulo…

Mitsuki: ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Kamira: Mucha información en un solo capitulo… y me dio vagancia así que decidí subir lo que tenia

Mitsuki: … Gracias por leer el capítulo 11, esperamos que sigan leyendo…

Kamira: Pues yo no diré nada… bueno si, **Gracias por su tiempo~**

Mitsuki: ¿Es una broma? *Tic en la ceja izquierda*

Kamira: No… *Sonríe inocentemente*se hizo costumbre

Mitsuki: *suspira mientras niega con la cabeza*


	12. Chapter 12

Mitsuki: Con ustedes finalmente el capítulo 12 *Tira confeti*

Kamira: … *Se saca el confeti de la cabeza*Igual, es la continuación del capítulo 11.

Mitsuki: *Frunce el ceño mientras hace un mohín* No es mi culpa, tú y tu vagancia la tienen.

Kamira: ¿Qué tan productiva crees que pueda estar un lunes?

Mitsuki: *Se sonroja levemente* No lo sé y no me importa.

Kamira: *Suspira* Bien, como no te importa, voy a ir a hacer la tarea de matemáticas…

Mitsuki: *Se tira encima de ella* ¡No!, Quédate con migo, ¡por favor no te vayas!

Kamira: *Niega con la cabeza mientras suspira* Bien, pero solo hasta el final del capítulo…

Mitsuki: *Levanta el pulgar* Aye Sir.

Kamira: … Empecemos con el capítulo de hoy…

Mitsuki: Kamira no posee Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ya que la fabulosa y genial creadora es Akira Amano-san, lo único que posee Kamira es algo de la trama y a los OC, Mineru Tatsuko, la chica de anteojos pervertida, y a mí…

Kamira: No te pongas a deschavetar a Mineru… ella es más vengativa que tu…

Mitsuki: *Se pone a sudar frió*

* * *

**Prologo: **Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**|| Habilidades descubiertas ||**

**-O** **ღ** **O-**

_ Tsuna cayó de rodillas, mientras miraba al noveno y lo único que Mitsuki podía pensar era, __"Ojala esto acabe pronto"_

**-O** **ღ**** O-**

Mitsuki tenía a Buru en sus brazos mientras veía a Tsuna arrodillado cerca del noveno y Reborn que llego enseguida a su lado, para verificar como se encontraba, Reborn estudio la estructura de mosca mientras que en ese mismo momento parecía que Reborn le explicaba a Tsuna lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No es momento de preguntar el "Porque", Atacaste al noveno. – Mitsuki miro a Xanxus con mucha rabia contenida _"¿Quién fue el imbécil que lo puso en Mosca?, ne Xanxus"_, ella se preguntaba de manera irónica en su interior; a pesar de saber cómo terminara Mitsuki no podía evitar fruncir el ceño en la frustración. - ¿Quién ataco despiadadamente al anciano? ¿Quién reventó en dos a Mosca, junto con el viejo? – Mitsuki vio la cara de terror en Tsuna, mientras Xanxus lo intimidaba con pequeñas preguntas _"Noveno…"_, Tsuna miro al noveno que estaba moviéndose levemente mientras le hablaba, Tsuna parecía sorprendido, mientras que Xanxus no podía pasar de la rabia.

Mitsuki frunció el ceño observando la escena que no podía oír, ella inmediatamente dejo a Buru en el suelo mientras lo miraba seriamente.

- Buru… quédate aquí, no te muevas – Mitsuki vio a Buru que se sentó en el suelo, entendiendo lo que ella le había dicho _"Parece que ni entrenamiento necesita"_, ella sonrió levemente mientras se volvía a ver a Tsuna; Mitsuki se puso seria mientras cerraba los ojos y tratando de recordar lo que sintió la noche anterior cuando pudo ver las llamas.

Cuando abrió los ojos ella estaba viendo cuerpos hechos de distintas llamas, ella podía reconocerlos a la perfección, por supuesto, las distintas llamas van solo para Gokudera, el monstruo con 5 llamas, excluyendo las de la niebla y el cielo _"Él y su sistema C.A.I"_; Mitsuki se giró a Buru, que estaba completamente confundido, mirando de un lado a otro tratando de buscarla _"Supongo que también los animales no pueden verme…"_

Mitsuki se acercó al caparazón de Mosca y diviso el contenedor de las llamas del noveno, afortunadamente había una gran cantidad de ellas todavía en su interior; Mitsuki se giró al noveno, que seguía en el suelo junto a Tsuna, era extraño, a pesar de estar a esa poca distancia ella no podía oírlos _"Ahora la pregunta del millón… ¿Cómo paso nuevamente las llamas del cielo al noveno?"_, ella miro fijamente las llamas que bailaban en un ritmo tranquilo y en solo un segundo ella recordó las palabras de Checkerface hacia ella _"-No toques las llamas Arcobaleno-chan - … - Tu llama no es capaz de dominar las otras llamas, pero posee una habilidad para con ellas -"_, eso le daba una respuesta clara _"No puedo dominarlas, ni tocarlas, ¡Pero puedo guiarlas!"_, Mitsuki sonrió con suficiencia ya que descifro el mensaje que Checkerface le quería dar.

Ella comenzó a mover sus manos de afuera hacia dentro en dirección del noveno, como si estuviera bailando suavemente mientras guía a su compañero de danza, las llamas empezaron a moverse levemente al ritmo de las manos de Mitsuki mientras que esta sonreía y hacia los movimientos de sus manos más constantes y firmes; Las llamas empezaron a moverse lentamente, entrando en contacto con el noveno _"Y como acto final…"_, las ultimas llamas desaparecieron, formando un espiral para luego calmarse en el individuo que parecía estar reposando para acostumbrarse nuevamente a sus llamas.

Cuando Mitsuki se dio cuenta, Tsuna estaba mirando a Xanxus; a pesar de estar cerca y no poder oír, ella no se desalentó, si no que observo constantemente el patrón de sus llamas observando si había una expansión masiva que demostrara algún tipo de hostilidad, tanto verbal como físicamente, Reborn era una de las más hostiles verbalmente _"Me gustaría poder oír lo que dicen…"_

Sorpresivamente Tsuna se levantó de su posición lado el Noveno y ahora era su turno parecer hostil a su manera; de manera sucesiva los guardianes tomaron posición de pelea, demostrando su lealtad hacia sus "Jefes" o amigo en caso de Tsuna.

Mitsuki ya estaba mareada, ella no sabía como pero termino sentada en el suelo, observando constantemente cada uno de los movimientos de las llamas, tratando de comprender que era lo que sucedía; Cualquiera estaría confundido como ella si viera Llamas conformando el cuerpo de una persona sin poder oír ni saber que sucede.

Una explosión masiva de las llamas del cielo exploto, la cual dejo momentáneamente ciega a Mitsuki, al abrir nuevamente sus ojos lo que vio la sorprendió a tal extremo de querer tirarse a un pozo ciego _"¡M-Me descubrió!"_, Reborn la estaba mirando mientras sostenía a León en su mano convirtiéndolo en un arma; por alguna extraña razón que Mitsuki no pudo identificar, Reborn parecía de tamaño normal, casi hubiera pensado que era alto.

- ¿Quién eres? – Reborn frunció el ceño levemente mientras esperaba la respuesta de Mitsuki, está por su parte estaba completamente confundida _"¿Quién soy?, ¿me estas tomando el pelo, Reborn?"_, Mitsuki se paró dándose cuenta que ella y él eran de la misma estatura.

- ¡Reborn, es solo un bebe! – Tsuna miro a Reborn como si estuviera loco de haberle apuntado a Mitsuki _"¿B-bebe?, ¿Tsuna dijo bebe?"_, Reborn apunto firmemente su pistola al cráneo de Mitsuki, haciendo que callera sentada en el suelo.

Las caras de todos al ver a Mitsuki no decían mucho, Gokudera miraba sin interés, Yamamoto con una sonrisa de hermano mayor, Ryohei confundido ¡Al Extremo!, Chrome miraba frunciendo levemente en forma de interrogación y por ultimo pero no menos importante Tsuna, que tenía cara de preocupación extrema por Mitsuki, que tampoco sabía que pasaba.

- Volveré a preguntar, ¿Quién eres? – Mitsuki salió de sus pensamientos mirando a Reborn que le seguía apuntando a su cabeza, cuando Tsuna iba a hablar, ella se volvió a parar y se limpió la mugre inexistente de su ropa _"¿¡Qué rayos!?"_, cuando ella limpio su ropa se dio cuenta que tenía un traje chino igual al de I-pin, pero su *****qipao era de color azul marino y en los bordes plateado, sin mencionar la campera que tenía puesta, el cierre estaba desabrochado, era blanca con mangas negras, cuando Mitsuki se tocó la cabeza tenía una capucha con orejas; y donde hay una campera blanco y negro con orejas significa _"Panda…"_

** POV Reborn**

Seguía apuntando al bebé que tenía enfrente mío, en ningún momento respondió a mi pregunta, y Dame-Tsuna no ayudaba mucho defendiéndolo.

- Volveré a pregunta, ¿Quién eres? – El bebé que tenía enfrente no respondía, Dame-Tsuna iba a hablar, pero sorpresivamente el bebé se paró limpiando su ropa; vi como el bebé se llevó las manos a la cabeza jugando con las orejas que tenía en su capucha, tal vez si este equivocado y solo sea un bebé… no, ningún bebé estaría en la escuela a estas horas, había algo extraño en el bebé y lo descubriría.

Reborn ya sabía que había de extraño en el bebé, el chupete blanco que colgaba de su cuello se le hacía sumamente familiar…

**POV Normal**

Mitsuki jugaba con las orejas de su capucha con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, era sumamente adorable _"Siempre quise una de estas camperas…"_, ella seguía jugando con las orejas sin darse cuenta que Dino había aparecido junto a varios de sus subordinados _"Wow, tiene un ejército"_

- Vosotros, coged al noveno y a los heridos – Dino dijo sin prestar atención a Reborn y Tsuna que miraban a Mitsuki, ella hubiera deseado que ambos dejaran de mirarla para poder irse a casa _"¿Hablo o no hablo?"_, Mitsuki miro de lado a los hombres con traje que se llevaban al noveno en una camilla y otros que tenían busca-minas mientras revisaban el perímetro.

- ¿Estas bien? – Dino miro a Reborn que lo estaba ignorando mientras seguía apuntando a Mitsuki _"¿Hace cuánto me apunta con León?"_, Mitsuki trago saliva pensando en que movimiento hacer - ¿Y ese bebé? – Dino se acercó a Mitsuki listo para acariciarle la cabeza, pero cuando su mano iba a hacer contacto con ella, Mitsuki mordido su mano con tanta fuerza que cuando él trato de desprenderla terminara moviendo la mano de un lado para otro con ella todavía sujeta – ¡S-sáquenmelo! –

Tsuna fue a socorrer rápidamente a Dino, mientras que Reborn se reía levemente de la desgracia de su alumno, Mitsuki en uno de los movimientos fuertes se desprendió y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza en el acto y creando un ruido sordo; Todas las cabezas se giraron a su dirección mientras que Dino y Tsuna miraban con horror, Mitsuki se sentó mientras que tenía la mirada en el suelo.

Mitsuki miraba el suelo, dándose cuenta de su Pacificador sujeto a su cuello _"Pensaba haberlo transformado… Oi, está completamente blanco"_, Mitsuki sintió a Tsuna acercarse a ella y se ponía a su altura.

- ¿E-estas bien?, ¿No te hiciste daño? – Tsuna parecía querer tomarla en sus brazos y ver si no se había hecho daño _"Perdón Tsuna, no tengo nada contra ti pero…"_, Mitsuki levanto su mirada hacia él, ella tenía lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, amenazando con tirarse a llorar en cualquier momento _"Eso dolió como si me hubiera vuelto a morir."_ – ¡N-no llores por favor! – Tsuna trato de tomar a Mitsuki entre sus brazos, pero ella lloro como si el infierno se estuviera convirtiendo en el nuevo olimpo.

Todos los presentes trataron de calmarla con unas cuantas bromas sin chiste, Gokudera fue el último, Ryohei llego y golpeo a Gokudera en la cabeza, haciendo que este diera su frente contra el piso, Mitsuki al ver esto se echó a reír con ganas _"R-Ryohei-sempai, buen golpe"_, se veía el alivio en los presente mientras Tsuna la miraba con una sonrisa cálida.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Tsuna miro directamente a Mitsuki que estaba en sus brazos _"Uuhh, me había olvidado de él"_, Mitsuki lo miro de la manera más inocente que pudo, tratando de evitar la pregunta con solo la mirada _"¡Ningún bebé habla!, ellos apenas si saben caminar, las excepciones son los Arcobaleno"_, al parecer Tsuna se la creyó, ya que había suspirado – Bien… donde están tus padres… - No era una pregunta, Tsuna miraba hacia los lados tratando de saber de dónde había salido _"Yo no tengo padres Tsuna"_

- ¡Dame-Tsuna! – Tsuna iba a protestar por el nombre que le dio su tutor, pero se calló cuando vio la seriedad que tenía en su cara – Suéltalo ahora – Ordeno Reborn a Tsuna, este hizo lo que le dijo y miro confundido - ¿Quién eres y que quieres? – _"Directo y al grano, eso es extraño"_

Los guardianes, incluyendo Hibari, junto con Dino, Reborn y Tsuna estaban rodeando a Mitsuki en un círculo, algunos fruncían el ceño mirando a Reborn buscando una explicación, mientras que otros ni siquiera entendían a lo que él quería llegar _"Supongo que es hora de jugar…"_, Mitsuki rio levemente y miro a Reborn con una mirada desafiante, el cambio repentino sorprendió a todos los que la rodeaban.

- Ne, ne ¿puedes golpear nuevamente al chico de pelo plateado?, es que hizo PAM en el suelo y fue divertido-aru – Mitsuki movió los brazos hacia arriba enfatizando el sonido mientras miro a Ryohei que la miraba con una media sonrisa _"¿¡ARU!? En qué momento…"_, Gokudera bufo mostrando que no le había causado gracia.

- ¡Tu, estúpido panda! – Gokudera señalo a Mitsuki, ella giro levemente su cabeza mientras ponía levemente un dedo en su labio, haciéndola ver completamente tierna, sorpresivamente Hibari saco sus tonfas mientras fruncía el ceño, Mitsuki se sonrojo levemente _"A él solo le gustan los animales pequeños… nada más"_, Gokudera tosió tratando de salir de la mirada amenazante de Hibari – C-contesta la pregunta de Reborn-san, bebé panda… - Hibari dejo sus tonfas sin dirección alguna, haciendo a Gokudera y a Tsuna suspirar de alivio, Mitsuki los miro mientras sonreía.

- Creo que Reborn sabe que soy, pero no puedo decir quién soy; discúlpenme-aru – Mitsuki hizo una leve reverencia para luego volver a sonreír a Reborn, pero esta vez de manera más amigable – Aunque parezca imposible, soy algo real… – Reborn frunció el ceño, mientras que ella dejaba de sonreír –… También busco a ese hombre-aru – la cara de él se ilumino peligrosamente, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Mitsuki cerró los ojos _"Hora de hacer magia"_, todos miraban hacia los lados, buscando aquel bebé, lo que no sabían era que todavía seguía en su lugar, Gokudera fue el primero de romper el círculo y buscar por todos lados.

Mitsuki volvió corriendo con Buru, que seguía sentado donde lo había dejado _"Hora de irnos Buru"_, ella dejo de ser "invisible" para Buru y lo acaricio, desafortunadamente para ella, Mitsuki seguia siendo un bebé, así que tomo el único camino viable, se subió al lomo de Buru y lo jalo levemente de las orejas mientras hacía que la lleve a casa.

- Dios, jamás pensé que montaría un perro-aru… - Mitsuki lo miro mientras sonrió de lado _"Esto sin duda es la estupidez más grande que vi hoy"_

Mitsuki entro a su casa por la puerta del patio, ya que era corrediza y se había olvidado poner pestillo en la tarde luego de darle de comer a Buru; ella camino de un lado para otro en la sala de estar, siendo observada por Buru que movía su cola de un lado para otro.

- Ahora que lo pienso… - Mitsuki miro su ropa mientras fruncía el ceño - ¿Por qué estoy vestida así-aru? – Buru empezó a ladrar de manera juguetona, y cuando Mitsuki se dio cuenta ella estaba volviendo a su tamaño normal, su Pacificador se volvía rosa al mismo tiempo que su ropa cambiaba a la que tenía normalmente _"Dime por favor que la ropa no viene junto con el combo Arcobaleno…"_

Mitsuki se fue a su habitación, se cambió y se tiró a su cama tomando a Buru entre sus brazos mientras suspiraba _"Ojala mañana sea un día más normal… no, lo normal viene al día siguiente"_

Al día siguiente Mitsuki se despertó, Buru seguía durmiendo, lo divertido fue que tenía las patas hacia arriba, como si se estuviera defendiendo de una acusación _"¿Qué soñara?"_, aunque Mitsuki no sabía, Buru soñaba con que estaba en un juicio, el juez era un gato que lo culpaba de robo de comida y él se defendía lo mejor que podía.

Como de costumbre ella desayuno, pero también esta vez coloco algo de comida y agua para Buru, fue a su habitación para ver si ya había despertado y lo primero que oyó fue varios "Despierta" sucesivos de la casa de al lado _"Pobre Tsuna"_

Mitsuki salió de su casa con Buru en brazos y su bolso, fue a la casa de Tsuna, ella no iba a dejar a un perro solo en una casa vacía, ella toco la puerta y lo que la atendió fue Fuuta con palillos en la boca.

- ¡Onee-chan! – Mitsuki sonrió a Fuuta mientras le pedía que guarde silencio, él asintió y caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, ella vio a Tsuna, Reborn, Bianchi e I-pin desayunando y a Nana con una cuchara en la mano.

- Hola a todos… - Todas las cabezas se giraron a ella que solo sonreía, porque no podía saludar teniendo las manos ocupadas - … Me preguntaba si alguno podría cuidar de Buru mientras estaba en la escuela… - Nana frunció levemente el ceño mientras miraba a Buru – L-lo encontré ayer bajo el puente y me lo traje a casa… es buena compañía – Nana sonrió mientras señalaba a Fuuta, que asentía fervientemente.

- ¡Yo lo cuidare! – Fuuta salto de un lado para otro, luego de que Mitsuki le haya dado a Buru _"Ojala no sufra por exceso de energía…"_

- Toma… ten mis llaves de repuesto, en mi casa está la comida y todas las cosas que puedas necesitar para él… - Mitsuki sonrió mientras le entrego las llaves a Fuuta

- Mitsuki-chan, ¿Quieres desayunar? – Nana pregunto amablemente, a lo cual Mitsuki solo negó con la cabeza, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Bianchi.

- Ya comí… también le di de comer a Buru; por cierto, ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a la escuela? – Mitsuki miro a Tsuna que estaba por ahogarse con su comida, él estaba levemente sonrojado _"Aw, es muy tímido…"_

Nana entrego los dos almuerzos cuando iban a salir, Tsuna tenía a Reborn en el hombro mientras que Mitsuki saludaba a los demás con la mano; Tsuna no parecía feliz de ir a la escuela, ella tampoco lo estaba, quien quiere estar en clases aburrida durante casi todo el día.

- Tengan cuidado los dos – Mitsuki hubiera jurado a Nana hacer un movimiento incrédulo, pero de madre que compara a su hijo con otra persona _"Es Nana-san, seguro lo compara con Iemitsu…"_

Tsuna de repente empezó a correr hacia la escuela, Mitsuki miro a Reborn que le devolvía la mirada en blanco, _"Los ilusionistas de Cervello; recuerdo eso perfectamente…"_, Mitsuki corrió segundos después tras Tsuna, ella tenía a Reborn en su hombro, quien sabe cómo subió en él, pero luego se detuvo mientras cambiaba de dirección hacia los salones de clase.

- Lo siento Reborn, dile a Tsuna que lo veo en clase… - Ella vio como Reborn se fue a dirección de los campos de atletismo _"Lo sabía"_, Mitsuki como de costumbre entro en su salón de clases, saludo a Mineru su única amiga aparte del grupo de Tsuna, se sentó en su silla y simplemente dejo que el tiempo pasara.

Mitsuki no sabe que tiene contra ella el profesor de matemáticas, esa materia era aburrida, desde todas las perspectivas; el día de hoy Mitsuki había sido llamada 3 veces a la pizarra y de la que se salvó, la última en la que había sido llamada era un problema universitario, de no ser porque en su antigua escuela le habían enseñado la formula jamás la había podido resolver _"¿Qué tan avanzada iba mi escuela?"_

Mitsuki limpio la oficina del comité disciplinario en la hora del almuerzo y término en tiempo record de limpiar su salón de clase, ella salió lo más rápido que pudo de la escuela, evitando de por sí que algún carnívoro se le cruzara en el camino; ella fue a una tienda de dulces comprando de varios tipo como de uva, cereza, limón, pera, durazno y mandarina, sabores comunes.

Ella se dirigió al hospital de Namimori, luego de ir a su casa y cambiarse a ropa de calle, ella fue dispuesta a visitar a Lambo, cuando Mitsuki entro en la habitación se encontró con algo perturbador, Gokudera estaba tapando a Lambo con las sabanas _"Wao, algo que jamás pensé ver"_

- Después de todo tienes un lado bueno, Gokudera – Dijo Reborn, que se había hecho pasar por el jarrón de tulipanes de la mesa al lado de la camilla_ "… ¿Cuántos otros disfraces tiene?"_

- ¡R-Reborn-san!, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí? – Gokudera parecía de completamente convencido y algo avergonzado por lo que aquel Hitman acababa de presenciar.

- …No solo él te vio, Gokudera – Mitsuki vio como Gokudera de manera robótica giraba su cabeza hacia ella, el parecía aterrado de algo – llegue cuando empezaste a tapar a Lambo – Mitsuki no sabía que había pasado antes, pero no preguntar tampoco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Gokudera no parecía de lo más mínimo interesado, pero presto su atención cuando Mitsuki saco de su campera varios tipos de dulces y los dejo en la mesita de lambo.

- Solo vine a traerle dulces… no sabía que había despertado – Gokudera miro a Mitsuki como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza – Dile a Lambo que cuando salga jugaremos con un nuevo amigo… - Mitsuki se fue dejando a Gokudera con el ceño fruncido, por haber sido tratado de mensajero.

Mitsuki llego a casa y fue recibida por Buru, y una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

_Mitsuki-chan, iremos al hospital a visitar a Lambo-kun, Buru ya comió, pero nos llevamos tu llave de repuesto, cuando volvamos te la daremos._

La nota no estaba firmada, pero Mitsuki sabía que había sido escrita por Nana, Mitsuki simplemente se dejó caer en el sofá mientras se comía algunos de sus dulces de limón y veía la tele, con Buru recostando su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

** ~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**Omake:**

Hibari volvió a su oficina con la mínima esperanza de divertirse un rato, pero al llegar se encontró con Kusakabe tomando un café de lo más tranquilo.

- ¿Dónde está la herbívora? – Hibari miraba frunciendo el ceño a Kusakabe, este sin darse vuelta sonrió de lado mientras le contestaba.

- Tsuki-san vino a la hora del almuerzo y limpio la oficina, dijo que tenía que ir a visitar a alguien en el hospital… - Kusakabe se dio la vuelta para ver a Hibari, pero se encontró con la puerta que se cerraba.

Hibari paseo por Namimori, camino frente a una tienda de ramen ambulante, todo sucedió en cámara lenta, de un momento caminaba lo más tranquilo y en el otro fue completamente cubierto de fideo, cerdo y varias verduras que complementan el ramen de cerdo; se dio vuelta para buscar al culpable, pero no había nadie allí, lo último que supo era que estaba en su casa y había desperdiciado el tiempo que tenía para buscar a la herbívora.

* * *

***Qipao: Es un tipo de vestido utilizado en China. De él deriva otro tipo de vestimenta conocida como cheongsam. **

Mitsuki: ¡Hey! *Sorprendida* Pusiste Pov

Kamira: *Sonríe de lado* Bueno quería ver que tal con Reborn….

Mitsuki: Okey… *Cambia de tema* ¿Más explicaciones para el futuro?

Kamira: Supongo que si… Kawahira respondió varias preguntas pero no suficientes…

Mitsuki: Bien… *Frunce el ceño* Oye, te fuiste a ver la tele 3 veces durante todo el transcurso del fic… ¡y no fueron solo unos minutos, fueron como 2 horas cada vez!

Kamira: *Se rasca la cabeza vergonzosamente* B-bueno… no es que tenga mucha inspiración y-

Mitsuki: Agradecemos que hayan leído el capítulo de hoy, disculpen a Kamira por ser tan vaga, no tiene la culpa, así es ella.

Kamira: *Ignora lo último* **Gracias por su tiempo~**


	13. Chapter 13

Mitsuki: *Se pone a tararear la cucaracha*

Kamira: Hoy pareces feliz…

Mitsuki: Es que cada vez hay más favoritos y seguidores de la historia~ *Voz cantarina*

Kamira: *Gotita estilo anime* Si… bueno, si no fuera porque también estoy feliz, juro te golpearía con una sartén por parecer tan herbívora…

Mitsuki: *La ignora* Kamira no posee Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ya que la autora es la fabulosa Akira Amano-san, lo único que posee Kamira es algo de la trama y a los OC, Mineru y yo.

Kamira: *Suspira sonoramente* Con ustedes damas y caballos el capítulo 13.

* * *

**Prologo: **Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**|| El final del circo ||**

Mitsuki estaba a medio dormirse en el sofá, pero su estómago se lo impidió _"No tengo ganas de pararme…"_, ella suspiro, además de no tener ganas, tenía a un pequeño perrito recostado en su regazo que si ella se movía podría despertarlo y Mitsuki no quería eso.

- Esta noche se acaba el conflicto por los anillos… - Mitsuki se paró cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no despertar a Buru, ella se fue a la cocina y miro el reloj de pared que había allí _"22:03, todavía es temprano…"_, Mitsuki tomo varias cosas de la cocina y las puso en su bolso; caramelos, papas fritas, 1 lata de gaseosa y una botella de agua.

Mitsuki vio a Buru ya despierto en el sofá, ella sonrió de lado mientras lo tomaba en brazos junto con la correa y salía de casa cerrando la puerta con llave.

Ella camino tranquilamente con Buru a su lado, pero se detuvo al ver a 3 personas a lo lejos, gracias a la lámpara de calle que los iluminaba levemente pudo reconocerlos _"Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei…"_, ella se acercó lentamente a ellos, pudo oír solo una palabra de cada uno, Gokudera "Vamos…", Yamamoto "Si…" y Ryohei "¡Vamos!", ella se acercó lentamente por detrás de Yamamoto, asegurándose que ninguno la haya visto.

- ¿¡Que hacen chicos!? – Mitsuki vio como los tres saltaron en sus pies y la miraban con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Estúpida mujer! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? – Gokudera miro con todo el veneno que pudo reunir a Mitsuki, mientras que esta solo sonreía de las caras que habían puesto los chicos, Yamamoto respiraba con dificultad a causa del susto, ya que ella había aparecido desde atrás de él, mientras que Ryohei simplemente miraba desorbitado a ninguna dirección en particular.

- Nada, solo les pregunte que hacían… - Mitsuki seguia sonriendo y Buru movía la cola animadamente, consta decir que ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta del pequeño can.

- ¡Me asústate AL EXTREMO! – Después de haber pasado del shock que le dio el susto, por fin hablo Ryohei, el cual fue seguido de respiraciones forzadas de Yamamoto.

- Habla estúpida mujer, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Gokudera miraba frunciendo el ceño, Mitsuki solo levanto una ceja de manera incrédula mientras sonreía.

- ¿Qué crees que hago? – Mitsuki levanto levemente la correa mostrando a los presentes a su pequeño acompañante, Yamamoto sonrió mientras se agachaba a la altura de Buru, mientras que Gokudera simplemente bufaba – Estoy paseando a Buru… -

- Ma, ma que bonito amigo tenemos aquí… - Buru ladro mientras movía la cola animadamente y saltaba de un lado para otro alrededor de Yamamoto, Ryohei sonrió de oreja a oreja observando lo animado que estaba el pequeño animal.

- Por cierto… - Las cabezas de los tres adolescentes se dirigieron a Mitsuki que seguía sonriendo - ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas? – Mitsuki no necesitaba una respuesta, ella solo quería ver con que iban a mentirle _"Va a ser divertido verlos intentarlo…"_

- ¡Q-que te importa estúpida mujer! – Gokudera como si fuera un niño se fue corriendo por el camino de la izquierda, seguido de Yamamoto y Ryohei – ¡Y ni se te ocurra seguirnos! – _"Eh~, lo siento, seguirlos no puedo, pero terminaremos en el mismo destino…"_, Mitsuki camino en camino recto, ella pasearía un rato antes de ir a Nami-chuu, no quería que el orangután la viera o sospechara de ella.

Luego de un rato ella fue directamente a Nami-chuu, pero se detuvo en la puerta luego de oír una explosión de algún lugar del terreno que no pudo reconocer, ella no se movió, se quedó en su lugar temblando levemente, sea lo que fuera que hacía que se quedara en su lugar, Mitsuki no iba a moverse, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ella decidió moverse finalmente de su lugar, atando la correa de Buru al portón de la escuela, evitando que el la siguiera y dejándole agua en un plato de metal que había llevado, una sensación extraña invadió a Mitsuki, poco a poco pudo ver como ella se encogía, quedando a la misma altura del día anterior, ella freno de repente, para ver en el patio interior a Cervello y todos los guardianes presentes.

- Cuando una orden es emitido es el deber del guardián es llegar, ¡No importa cuál sea su condición! – Lussuria, que estaba atado en una camilla en forma vertical había dicho casi en un chillido, Mitsuki frunció el ceño viendo a el miembro de Cervello que tenía a Lambo.

- Eso es correcto, - Mitsuki observo a Mammon que estaba en una jaula sostenida por Levi-a-Than - estaba esperando a que la ira de Xanxus-sama enfriara y luego tomarme un tiempo para ayudarle – _"Lambo…"_ Mitsuki hizo un paso hacia adelante, ganándose la mirada de los presentes.

- A-ah t-tú… - Tsuna dijo vacilante, mientras observaba a Mitsuki seguir caminando hacia el miembro de Cervello que tenía a Lambo _"Un niño de 6 años no puede terminar así…"_, Lambo tenía su respirador conectado a pequeños tanques de aire, ella se paró frente al miembro de Cervello mientras fruncía el ceño, esa acción se ganó muchas miradas tanto como, curiosas, incrédulas y preocupadas.

- Mas les vale que el ternerito salga ileso de esto-aru - Mitsuki miro a Tsuna que todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras – No me gusta ver a niños terminar involucrados en cosas peligrosas… – Ella esta vez miro a Lussuria mientras fruncía todavía más su ceño – Tampoco me gusta ver a los heridos que son enviados sin compasión a la batalla-aru – Mitsuki camino lentamente hacia Reborn y le extendió la mano.

- Hum, parece que volvemos a vernos. – Reborn bajo con una mano su fedora, ocultando sus ojos y con la otra tomo la mano de Mitsuki mientras la sacudía levemente – Reborn, Arcobaleno del sol… - Él se presentó, Mitsuki sonrió infantilmente mientras sacudía salvajemente su mano, haciendo que Reborn terminara moviéndose como un sube y baja, de arriba abajo.

- Reborn, ¡Es un placer conocer formalmente al Hitman N° 1!, lamento no presentarme correctamente-aru – Se podían ver las gotitas al estilo anime en todos los presentes, a excepción de Xanxus, que tenía su ceño fruncido permanente, al cual se le agrego un tic en su ceja izquierda. – Soy igual que tú, pero de manera distinta, tal vez en algún momento pueda decirte quien soy-aru – Reborn iba a hablar, pero el miembro de Cervello los interrumpió.

- Ahora, vamos a empezar el Combate del Cielo. – El miembro de Cervello miro a Mitsuki mientras se inclinaba quedando en su misma altura – Deberá permanecer con los observadores de Sawada Tsunayoshi – Mitsuki frunció el ceño mientras hacia un berrinche infantil.

- No quiero… – Todos miraron a Mitsuki, que hacia un puchero y pateaba el piso levemente con su pie – Yo no estoy del lado de ninguno-aru – Había muchos ceños fruncidos, pero el más gracioso era el de Gokudera que iba a empezar a gritarle – Y antes de que empieces a gritarme, quiero decirte que no soy estúpido-aru – Mitsuki miro a Gokudera que cerro su boca, el miembro de Cervello suspiro mientras se volvía a poner erguida _"Es extraño como piensan que soy un chico, pero ayuda para que no me descubran"_

- En primer lugar, vamos a recoger todos los anillos de los guardianes – Mitsuki miro a todos los presentes mientras suspiraba, ella no se dio cuenta, pero Reborn no le quitaba la vista de encima por debajo de su fedora.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Mitsuki miro a Ryohei, quien sostenía su anillo con su mano buena, ya que la otra estaba vendada - Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, debemos regresar los anillos – Se notaba la indignación en la voz de Ryohei.

- Si son los verdaderos guardianes, entonces no deberán estar preocupados – Mitsuki frunció el ceño a Cervello mientras chasqueaba la lengua levemente _"Si claro, los anillos regresaran a la décima generación de Tsuna en cuestión de tiempo…"_, ella sonrió de lado, observo a Reborn y luego sonrió tontamente para disimular, aunque este no se la creía – Al final de todo, los anillos Vongola siempre volverán a sus verdaderos maestros – Al terminar de decir eso, Ryohei se calmó mientras volvía a enderezarse levemente.

- Por favor ponga los anillos en esta casilla – El otro miembro de Cervello se acercó a Ryohei con una pequeña caja que contenía 7 ranuras para los anillos, Cervello se acercó a los miembros de Varia y por ultimo a Hibari.

- Lo perdí – Hibari dijo calmadamente al miembro de Cervello que tenía la pequeña caja, Mitsuki simplemente tosió disimuladamente mientras murmuraba "Mentira, lo lanzaste-aru", eso se ganó una mirada de Reborn que levanto su ceja derecha en forma de interrogación, ella simplemente volvió a sonreír tontamente mientras se llevaba sus manos a su capucha y jugaba con las orejitas que tenía.

- Ya tomamos el anillo en aquella ocasión – Mitsuki observo a los miembros de Cervello que ya habían obtenido los anillos e iban a comenzar con su explicación, pero antes de que lo hicieran Mitsuki levanto la mano como si estuviera en la escuela primaria, como no le habían prestado atención, comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos estirando su mano - ¿Quiere decir algo? – Mitsuki asintió fervientemente, mientras que todos o casi todos, le prestaban atención.

- Tengo hambre, ¿Puedo comer algo-aru? – Si hubieran estado tomando algo o en una reunión importante mientras tomaban un té o un café, más que seguro que lo habrían escupido, los miembros de Cervello se miraron entre sí, para luego suspirar al unísono, Mitsuki tomo eso como una afirmación, así que se fijó en su bolso, el cual se había encogido con su transformación, rebusco en él, para luego sacar una bolsa de papas fritas, el cual era el doble de tamaño del bolso.

- ¡Estúpido Panda!, ¿¡Acaso no ves que estamos en una situación grave!? – Gokudera grito a Mitsuki que acababa de abrir la bolsa de papas fritas, ella lo miro mientras metía su mano en la bolsa, sacaba una y se la comía.

- Deberías relajarte-aru – Gokudera miro incrédulamente a Mitsuki, mientras que ella había ofrecido papas fritas a Reborn, el cual lo había rechazado, pero León había sacado una de la bolsa con su lengua - ¿Confías en Sawada Tsunayoshi? – Él, junto a todos los guardianes de Tsuna se quedaron callados, el Varia y Cervello miraba con algo de interés el pequeño intercambio de palabras del grupo – Si confías en él, deberías de mantenerte en calma y no darle algo más por el cual preocuparse-aru – Mitsuki sonrió cálidamente a Gokudera que se había calmado y le había devuelto la sonrisa _"Hay veces en las que no hace falta hablar… pero él tiene la fiebre del orangután, el cual hay que remediarlo con una pregunta… si me oyera se pondría a gritarme."_

Cervello empezó a explicar las reglas del combate, el cual Mitsuki ignoro mientras comía sus papas fritas ruidosamente, parecía que lo hacía a propósito, ya que Gokudera iba a saltarle encima en cualquier momento, no importaba las palabras anteriormente dichas por ella.

- El pollito pio~, el pollito pio… - Mitsuki se puso a cantar en medio de la explicación, donde la cual les habían dado una pulsera con una cámara especial, ella miro hacia Gokudera que estaba que echaba humo y sonrió tontamente – Lo siento, me desconcentro fácilmente-aru – Gokudera bufo mientras se iba lo más alejado de ella posible, ya que en cualquier momento perdería los estribos _"Creo que no puedo, la primera vez que estoy oficialmente viendo los combates y me pongo a cantar un hit del verano… de hace varios años"_

- … Ahora, cada guardián debe ir a su escenario de pelea tan pronto como se hayan colocado las pulseras – Cervello miro a Mitsuki y a Reborn – No pueden interferir – Mitsuki hizo un puchero mientras seguía comiendo sus papas, que milagrosamente seguia teniendo.

- Eso ya lo sé-aru – Mitsuki miro a Reborn y sonrió – Ya que hay pantallas por toda la escuela, creo que iré lejos de ustedes-aru – Reborn asintió mientras miraba a Tsuna y los demás, Ryohei había tosido llamando la atención, la cual también Mitsuki presto.

- Entonces, ahora es nuestra única oportunidad de hacerlo - Ryohei se giró a ver a Chrome y Hibari, que estaban atrás de él – Ustedes pueden estar ahí, cambiamos a la regla de 10 metros – Tsuna miro a Ryohei en forma de interrogación y luego el empezó con su explicación – Nadie fuera de los diez metros se incluye en el círculo, es una regla extrema – Ryohei, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Basil hicieron un circulo mientras gritaban "Sawada Fight"

- ¡Sawada Fight! – Mitsuki grito levantando su mano con la bolsa de papas fritas, ellos la miraron y ella sonrió mientras volvía a comer las ultima papas que le quedaban.

Todos se separaron despidiéndose de Tsuna y deseándole suerte, a excepción de Hibari que se fue sin decir nada, se veía que estaba algo molesto por algo, pero no se sabía exactamente qué.

- Finalmente es la hora, ¡kora! – Shamal y Coronello llegaron, Coronello como siempre siendo sostenido en el aire por su halcón _"… Creo que ya hay demasiada gente…"_ – Vinimos para interrumpirte – Mitsuki también oyó a Shamal decir "Vinimos para recoger sus huesos"

Antes de que Coronello viera hacia donde ella estaba, Mitsuki se despidió con la mano de Reborn y se fue a un lugar alejado de todos ellos, más apropiado, se fue al campo de béisbol donde había una pantalla de la cual podría ver el conflicto.

_ "Veneno…"_, Mitsuki vio desde la pantalla como cada uno de los guardianes iban cayendo al suelo, luego de que sus brazaletes brillaran de color rojo _"¡Lambo!"_, Mitsuki abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de oración _"Por favor Tsuna, acaba con esto rápido"_ Xanxus golpeo a Tsuna lanzándolo contra la pared de la escuela y cuando él se levantó Reborn le dijo algo que las cámaras no pudieron captar

- Lo sé, voy a cuidarme de él primero – Mitsuki observo por las pantallas a Tsuna en su última voluntad, estar cara a cara con Xanxus y este solo sonrió en forma de burla.

- ¿Cuidarse de mí?, Con ese nivel de poder que mostro ayer – Xanxus dijo

- ¿Me veo igual a lo mismo que el día de ayer? – Tsuna observo a Xanxus muy seriamente, Mitsuki observo a Cervello hablar con los presentes allí, _"Infrarrojos… de la que me salve…"_, Ella suspiro mientras veía a todos a excepción de Xanxus y Tsuna ser encerrados entre infrarrojos_ "Sep, esas cosas no me gustan…"_, pudo ver desde la pantalla a Cervello mirar hacia los lados buscando a alguien, rápidamente Reborn había hablado con ella _"Ah~ yep este es un buen lugar…"_

Luego de unos intercambios de golpes, Xanxus disparo a los postes de la tormenta y el trueno, dándoles así la oportunidad a Levi y Belphegor de conseguir el antídoto, Levi iba a acabar a Lambo, Tsuna trato de ayudarlo, pero fue detenido por Xanxus que lo detenía apuntándole con sus X-Guns.

Mitsuki pudo ver a Hibari conseguir el anillo y tener el antídoto _"… Demonio"_, Hibari decidió luchar contra Belphegor, con la excusa de tener un buen combatiente _"Seguro es el estrés de ser un presidente demonio cabeza de alondra"_, Mitsuki no presto atención a lo seguido en la lucha, ya que estaba ocupada insultando al prefecto mentalmente, lo único que supo era que Tsuna volaba de un lado hacia otro, para finalmente él y Xanxus estuvieran en la cancha de Béisbol, listos para enfrentarse.

Y ahora lo único que sabe es que, ella se había alejado un buen tramo de ellos y Tsuna había tratado de utilizar el Punto Cero, pero este es un "Personalizado Punto Cero", utilizándolo de manera diferente, consiguiendo congelar las manos de Xanxus e impidiendo que utilice sus llamas.

Tsuna congela totalmente a Xanxus y Cervello le dice que tiene que conseguir todos los anillos para poder convertirse oficialmente en el décimo _"Okey, esto ya es…"_, antes de poder terminar, Mitsuki cae al suelo casi en la inconsciencia, oye todo pasar rápidamente, lo último que llega a oír fue la voz de Squalo.

Mitsuki despertó en su habitación, con Buru cerca de ella y una nota en su escritorio, por la letra dedujo rápidamente que era la letra de Wonomichi.

_Tsukiakari Mitsuki-san, pedimos que no vuelva a involucrarse con Vongola en su forma Arcobaleno, a menos que tenga una buena razón; A Medidas de seguridad me tome el tiempo de traerla junto con su mascota de vuelta a casa._

_Wonomichi_

_PD: A situaciones extremas, medidas desesperadas._

Mitsuki parpadeo varias veces para luego tirarse en la cama mientras se tapaba los ojos con el dorso de su brazo, ella volvió a dormirse, maldiciendo interiormente a Wonomichi por quitarle su último espectáculo nocturno y por quitarle su única manera de burlarse o hacer payasadas que molestasen a las personas, porque sin duda ella no haría eso en su cuerpo real.

Ella dormiría todo lo que se le diese la gana ya que mañana era sábado y no había la maldita escuela _"Dios sepa como termino…"_

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**Omake:**

Tsuna se había desmayado luego del conflicto por los anillos, a pesar que Xanxus había obtenido los anillos con la ayuda de sus subordinados, los anillos lo rechazaron al no tener sangre Vongola; a final de cuentas Tsuna es nombrado Décimo y es llevado a casa por sus amigos.

**_~A la mañana siguiente~ otra persona_**

Una persona al azar paseaba por el vecindario, todo era normal hasta que vio muchos hombres de negro pasar, yendo y viniendo, pensó que eran de una construcción muy importante y le restó importancia.

Lo último que supo esta persona era que estaba rodeado de esos hombre que pensaban que era un sospechoso y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo con armas en la cabeza, mientras que su ramen estaba tirado en el suelo.

- ¿¡Porque siempre mi ramen!? – El hombre grito dramáticamente mientras se veían lagrimitas empezar a correr por sus ojos – Bastante con el de ayer, Mitsuki, ¿¡Acaso rezas por mis desgracias!?, ¿¡No quieres a tu tío!? – Los mafiosos que lo rodeaban se fueron alejando de él lentamente, pensando que era un loco que se había escapado del hospital, o alguien que se quedó un siglo atrás, por las vestimenta que llevaba.

* * *

Mitsuki: Es gracioso sacar de sus casillas a Gokudera… por cierto ¿El pollito pio?

Kamira: Je, si… *Suspira* esa canción me tenía loca, mi hermana la ponía cada 2 minutos y al final me la sé de memoria… Pulcino pio.

Mitsuki: *Media sonrisa* Que inventos se inventan…

Kamira: Inventos locos según mi abuela…

Mitsuki: … ¿Tengo que maldecir a la tarea?

Kamira: Maldice a mis profesores por dejarla….

Mitsuki: Bien, *Silencio momentáneo* Malditos profesores *Levanta la mano en forma de puño*

Kamira: *Cambia de tema* Agradecemos a los lectores y agradecemos los comentarios… *Deja un espacio vacío*

Mitsuki: *Toma la oportunidad de hablar* También agradecemos su paciencia al esperar el capítulo de hoy… Kamira deja todo a último momento.

Kamira: No es mi culpa, no tenía una lapicera, ni siquiera sé dónde termino, tuve que escribir con una microfibra que encontré de entre tantas que tengo.

Mitsuki: A otro perro con ese hueso.

Kamira: *Suspira* En cualquier caso, **Gracias por su tiempo~** *Sin ganas*


	14. Chapter 14

*Grillitos*

Mitsuki: ¡OE! *Eco* ¿Dónde estás?

*Grillitos*

Mitsuki: *Suspira sonoramente* Kamira no posee Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano-san es la creadora….

*Más grillitos*

Mitsuki: … Lo único que posee Kamira es algo de la trama y a los OC, Mineru Tatsuko y yo… *Mira hacia todos lados y abre los ojos como platos* A-ah, mi, mi…. Con razón no la encontraba… *Tapa a Kamira con una frazada mientras organiza los millones de papeles que tiene en el escritorio*

Kamira: N-no…

Mitsuki: *Sonríe maliciosamente* Seguro sueña con cosas pervertidas, no tiene remedio.

Kamira: No más… d-detente…

Mitsuki: *Se sonroja levemente y se acerca mas a ella para oír que dice*

Kamira: No toques eso por favor *Mitsuki se sonroja todavía más* ¡Tengo que entregarlos el lunes, es un trabajo de historia importante!

Mitsuki: *Sudor cayendo de su frente* S-supongo que no todo es lo que parece *Tose levemente* Empecemos con el capítulo de hoy, tengo suerte que ella lo escribe antes de dormir…

* * *

**Prologo: **Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**|| El Orangután se vuelve un Don Juan… casi ||**

Mitsuki despertó al oír su nombre siendo gritado por una voz conocida, ella se recostó mirando al techo mientras fruncía el ceño _"¿Que loco grita a esta hora?"_, efectivamente, eran las 11:47 a.m., demasiado temprano para un día sábado o al menos para ella.

- Buru… - Mitsuki movió levemente a Buru, que descansaba a su lado hecho una bolita – Despiértate – Fue solo cuestión de segundos que Buru se estirara lentamente y empezara a lamer la cara de Mitsuki.

Ella se levanto y fue como de costumbre en su rutina de la mañana, con excepción que ese día era sábado y se puso su pijama, ya que ella seguía con la misma ropa de ayer y porque no tenía la mínima intención de salir de su casa, a menos que Buru quisiera salir a pasear y descargar su energía contenida.

Se quedó en su casa unas cuantas horas y afortunadamente para pasar el rato hizo los labores domésticos, como limpiar la casa, bañar a Buru, lavar la ropa y bueno tenderla; comió su almuerzo luego de todo lo anterior, consta decir que no era el almuerzo más fantástico del mundo, solo era arroz, ella estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá y dormir una siesta cuando de repente decidió ver a hacia el genkan, en él había un pedazo de papel de colores brillantes, que tenía escrito, literalmente, fiesta en la casa de Yamamoto.

Mitsuki se paró, tomo la "invitación" entre sus manos y la abrió para leerla.

_ Dame-Mitsuki, estás invitada a la fiesta por la recuperación de la vaca estúpida y porque Dame-Tsuna gano el torneo de sumo._

Se podía ver varias venitas sobresalir de la sien de Mitsuki _"Maldito Reborn, ¿A quién le dices Dame?"_, ella suspiro mientras se rascaba levemente la nuca en forma de frustración, volteo el papel para ver la dirección y vio un PD también.

_PD: Más te vale llevar una falda o te matare._

_PD2: Nada de pantalones bajo la falda._

Luego miro a Buru que estaba jugueteando con una pelota de plástico, Dios sabe de dónde la saco _"… no queda de otra, ojala te parta un rayo Reborn."_

- Buru – El aludido la miro mientras ladraba juguetonamente a ella - ¿Quieres ir a comer sushi? – Mitsuki rio levemente _"Sushi, creo que tendría que haber tenido un gato para esta situación…"_

Mitsuki se cambió fue a cambiar su pijama, con el cual había pensado que se quedaría toda la tarde, pero ese pensamiento se arruino al ver la invitación _"Ahora la decisión de 1 millón de dólares, ¿Qué me pongo?… maldita mierda, tengo que llevar una estúpida falda… ¡¿Cómo Reborn sabía que usaba pantalones debajo de ellas?!"_, ella suspiro mientras murmuraba "Es Reborn… él sabe todo..."

Se puso la infernal falda, aunque no quería, pero volvió en si al recordar que Reborn escribió que la mataría; la falda le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, era color azul oscuro **(N/A: Imagínense las faldas que usan Kyoko y Haru. Mitsuki: Que si serás basura… ojala te mueras. N/A: *La ignora olímpicamente*)**, ceñida en la cintura, botones en el lado izquierdo color negro, estaba tableada en 3 volados que empezaban en la cadera; llevaba una remera color gris claro, que caía de forma natural, llegaba hasta la cadera, con un pequeño cinturón negro que marcaba la cintura levemente, y para completar unos zapatos bajos cerrados de tela, color negro con unas cintas plateadas, el cual había encontrado en una caja bajo su cama mientras limpiaba.

- Ojala con esta mierda el bastardo no me moleste más… - Murmuro irritada Mitsuki mientras se veía en un espejo de cuerpo completo, que estaba, milagrosamente, en la habitación vacía al lado de la suya.

Se miró en el espejo del baño y se peinó _"Que fastidio…"_, ella quiso dejar su cabello como de costumbre, pero seguramente Reborn le diría algo por ello, así que solo se hizo una trenza cosida dejando varios mechones caer libremente por su cara.

Mitsuki tomo la correa de Buru y lo observo fijamente unos cuantos minutos, ella suspiro sonoramente mientras tiraba la correa al suelo e iba a tomar un pequeño bolso _"¡Joder, necesito hasta el infernal bolso!"_, Mitsuki tomo un bolso que tenía dentro de su armario, era de color negro, pequeño, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que iba a poner allí seria su celular, las llaves, la estúpida invitación y algunos premios para Buru; dudo un poco, pero también saco del armario una campera de gabardina, color crema **(N/A: No son las oh súper gabardinas de detective como Alaude… son como camperas… nada que agregar.)**, que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

- Terminemos con esta farsa. – Mitsuki camino con la correa ya en la mano y se la coloco a Buru, que la miraba con los ojitos iluminados, con algo así de… diversión _"¡OH, genial, solo falta que pueda hablar y se ría de mí!"_, ella lo miro fijamente mientras fruncía el ceño – Si hablaras y te estuvieras burlando de mí, juro que no te daré mas premios. – En el momento que dijo premios, Buru bajo las orejas, seguida de su cabeza, dando a entender que había captado el mensaje - ¡AGH!, ¡estabas burlándote de mí! – Ella dejo a Buru en paz, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía – Da igual, vamos… -

Caminaron por la calle siguiendo las instrucciones de cómo llegar a Takesushi, la tienda de sushi del padre de Yamamoto _"Linda imaginación…"_, había varias miradas de chicos al azar en ella, lo cual le causaba un tanto de nostalgia, pero más asco que eso _"Mierda, jamás hubiera traído una estúpida falda si no fuera por Reborn, ojala se pudra en el infierno."_

**En Takesushi:**

Reborn estornudo, mientras que la atención de todos iba hacia él.

- ¿Te enfermaste Reborn? – Tsuna pregunto a Reborn mientras se acercaba a ver como estaba.

- No, seguramente Dame-Mitsuki está enojada con migo y está maldiciéndome. – Dijo tranquilamente el Hitman, mientras que a cara de Tsuna mostraba suma preocupación.

- ¡REBORN!, ¿¡Que le hiciste a Tsuki!? – Pregunto alterado Tsuna, el cual fue respondido por una patada de su tutor en la cabeza.

- Nada, cuando llegue te darás cuenta solo. – Y allí quedo, Tsuna y los demás mirando a Reborn, algunos no se daban cuenta, como Nana y el papa de Yamamoto, algunos no les importo, ya que o no la conocían o simplemente no prestaron mucha atención, pero otros tenían una cara de pena y rezaban porque a Mitsuki no le haya pasado nada.

**Devuelta con Mitsuki.**

Camino lentamente por las calles hasta que diviso un pequeño local de apariencia tradicional, ella sonrió, pero luego frunció el ceño mientras un leve tinte carmín cubría sus mejillas _"Solo… que nadie me mire, que nadie me mire,"_, ella siguió rezando mentalmente mientras se posicionaba frente a la tienda "Takesushi", junto con Buru.

Mitsuki entro en la tienda, y todos los ojos fueron puestos en ella, varios como Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Tsuna y Basil que estaban con palillos en la mano comiendo sushi, dejaron sus bocas abiertas mientras que el sushi caía nuevamente al plato junto con los palillos, otros como Nana, Bianchi, que llevaba gafas por el problema de Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko y los 3 pequeños, Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta sonreían cálidamente.

- Hahaha… h-hola a todos- El leve tinte carmín se convirtió en un furioso color rojo fuego que se extendió de su cara hacia su cuello a medida que ningunos de los ojos se apartaban de ella, Mitsuki rezaba interiormente para que algo o alguien hablara y la respuesta le llego como anillo al dedo.

- ¡Onee-chan, trajiste a Buru! – _"¡Fuuta, te amo!"_, Mitsuki sonrió mientras asentía y soltaba la correa de Buru para que juegue con él y los otros 2 pequeños.

- Wahaha, Lambo-san jugara con él más que I-pin. – Mitsuki no presto mucha atención, a la ahora pelea entre Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta por quien jugaba con Buru, ella simplemente sonrió mientras agarraba una pelota de plástico, con la cual Buru había tenido más temprano y la lanzo haciendo que el pequeño can y los niños se pusieran a jugar muy animadamente.

- Parece que seguiste mi recomendación… - Mitsuki sintió varios escalofríos mientras dirigía su vista a Reborn que estaba siendo alimentado por Bianchi _"¿R-recomendación?, ¡Me amenazaste!"_, ella gritaba interiormente, pero seguía teniendo su sonrisa deslumbrante por fuera, mientras que un aura amenazante salía de ella, la cual solo Reborn pudo ver.

- Hahaha, preferiría haber traído pantalones para poder jugar con los chicos… - Mitsuki miro nuevamente a los niños jugando con Buru, para luego volver a mirar a Reborn que escondía su mirada bajo su fedora mientras sonreía, Mitsuki decidió pasar de él y mirar a los chicos, que seguían con la boca abierta en estado de shock. – Deberían de cerrar sus bocas o les entraran moscas… - Dijo fríamente, al mismo instante ellos cerraron sus bocas mientras asentían.

La tarde transcurrió relativamente normal, con excepción de las miradas ocasionales de los chicos, pero lo que más le extrañaba a Mitsuki fue la mirada no tan disimulada de Gokudera, aunque ella no se dio cuenta del leve tinte carmín en las mejillas del peli plata.

Bianchi sonreía ante la vista del Guardián de la Tormenta y su pequeña "fiebre"; Quién hubiese pensado que la mujer con la cual peleaba a garrotes se vería tan… femenina, sep, sin duda le llego como baldazo de agua fría a Gokudera, que se levantó rápidamente y la invito a comer junto a ellos, para sorpresa de todos; se podía ver la sonrisa pícara en la cara de Kyoko y Haru.

Comieron en silencio, un silencio reconfortante, bueno, hasta que se oyeron los gritos de Lambo chillando por haber sido perseguido por Buru, ya que la pelota había terminado en su afro; había varias risas de parte de todo el mundo, pero rápidamente cuando Lambo pasaba por al lado de Mitsuki, ella lo tomo entre sus brazos y los subió por encima de su cabeza haciendo a Buru saltar para tratar de alcanzarlo, rápidamente la pelota salió del afro de Lambo y Buru salió corriendo tras ella.

- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez Lambo… No quieres ser lamido hasta el cansancio por Buru, ¿O sí? – Lambo rápidamente negó con la cabeza mientras Mitsuki lo bajaba al suelo, y sonreía a él con una sonrisa radiante _"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena…"_, Mitsuki se puso a cantar interiormente, mientras se maldecía por no poder transformarse y cantarla en público _"Malditos Kawahira y Wonomichi"_

- E-estu- estúpida mujer… - Dijo Gokudera de manera vacilante y algo nerviosa, Mitsuki levanto una ceja mientras dejaba de lado sus palillos y lo miraba de manera burlona.

- ¿Qué quieres?... Bakadera – La ceja de Gokudera se crispo, mientras que Mitsuki mostraba suma diversión el molestarlo, suerte para ella, Tsuna hablo, ahorrando los gritos del peli plata.

- T-Tsuki, t-toma, estas son tuyas, – Tsuna extendió el juego de llaves con un pequeño llavero de un perrito igual a Buru _"¿En qué momento…"_ – K-kaa-san hizo el llavero… dijo que era más lindo así… - Mitsuki sonrió a Tsuna mientras negaba con la cabeza, y este solo la miraba con confusión.

- Háganme el favor de quedarse con ellas – La cara de Tsuna mostraba cada vez más confusión a lo cual Mitsuki suspiro resignada y sonrió de lado – La verdad… necesito a alguien que cuide de Buru, sin mencionar que vea mi casa mientras estoy en la escuela… no me gustaría que se incendie mi casa por haber dejado una hornalla encendida, haha – Tsuna rió en voz baja mientras guardaba las llaves en su bolsillo y asentía.

- Puf, tu eres la única que quemaría su casa, lo más seguro que hasta quemas tu comida. – Gokudera dijo de manera burlona a ella, como una venganza por el apodo de Bakadera _"Si claro"_, Mitsuki rodó internamente sus ojos, mientras que en el exterior lo miraba de manera desafiante.

- Uhuhu, claro, seguro que tu compras ramen instantáneo, hasta podría decirse que ni siquiera sabes cocinar – Gokudera se sonrojo levemente mientras se paraba listo para empezar su diatriba _"Incendiarias una sartén sin siquiera sea tu intención"_

- ¿¡A sí!? ¡Pues yo creo que tú eres la que no sabe cocinar, después de todo la madre de Juudaime te hace el almuerzo! – Dijo Gokudera de manera airada, Mitsuki se levantó y de repente las luces se apagaron mostrando a Reborn en un traje blanco, sin su sombrero, llevaba una camisa negra y un micrófono verde en mano _"León…"_

- Ciaossu, como Gokudera y Mitsuki están peleando por ver quien cocina mejor, vamos a hacer un concurso de cocina. – Se podían oír aplausos y silbidos, que Mitsuki sospechosamente supo que eran de una grabadora, ya que eran demasiados. – Las reglas son simples, harán un plato cualquiera, a su elección, la cual será juzgada por los jueces aquí presentes… – Reborn señalo hacia una mesa, donde se encendieron las luces, mostrando a Nana, el papa de Yamamoto y él mismo, quien sabe cuándo se sentó – Allí están los ingredientes que puedan necesitar y su puesto para que podamos verlos realizarlo – De la nada en medio de la habitación apareció una plataforma con dos cocinas, y un montón de ingredientes en cada una.

- Ustedes pueden Gokudera-kun, Tsuki – Tsuna apoyo a ambos con una sonrisa reconfortante, al cual Gokudera no podía dejar de decir "No lo defraudare Juudaime, le mostrare que soy mejor que esta mujer", Mitsuki camino hacia la plataforma posicionándose atrás de una cocina, siendo seguida de Gokudera que se posiciono en la otra.

- Pónganse los delantales y podremos empezar con la competencia – Mitsuki se sacó su campera y se colocó un delantal, para su disgusto, era color rosa pastel con volados color crema y florecitas, ella no sabía cómo se veía, pero sabía que no había favoritismos, ya que Gokudera tenía un delantal igual a ella, Mitsuki se aguantó la risa lo mejor que pudo, pero la de ella no basto, ya que se oyó a lo lejos la risa de Ryohei, Lambo y Yamamoto. – Bien, tienen 30 minutos, que comience la competencia – Reborn disparo a León, convertido en una pistola que tira confeti.

Mitsuki observo a Gokudera tomar un libro y leerlo, rápidamente él tomo varias de las verduras en la mesa y comenzó por picarlas, de manera muy desordenada consta decir, también puso una sartén en el fuego y la dejo allí mientras seguía picando las verduras, ella quería reírse de él, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza en forma divertida; Gokudera se volvió hacia ella mientras fruncía el ceño.

- ¡Deja de mirarme, estúpida mujer! – Exclama Gokudera con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo único que Mitsuki logra hacer, es ver como él sigue con su cocina mientras que ella se dirige a ver lo ingredientes que se le dispuso.

- Deberías bajar a la hornalla, se te quemara la sartén – Dice de manera aburrida Mitsuki por encima del hombro, Gokudera solo chasqueo su lengua, obviamente ignorándola, ella suspiro mientras tomaba sus ingredientes y los coloca para cortar.

Mitsuki comienza poniendo agua en una olla y luego otra olla vacía, ella podía sentir la mirada de Gokudera en ella, al igual que muchas otras miradas frente a ella; Mitsuki suspiro mientras volteaba la vista a Gokudera, que efectivamente la estaba mirando, él dio un pequeño salto mientras sus mejillas se teñía levemente carmín y volvía en la preparación de sus vegetales, como ya antes dicho, mal cortados.

- Se te quema la sartén... – Mitsuki dijo de manera aburrida mientras observaba la sartén de Gokudera estallar en llamas, él se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia todos lados buscando un extintor, Mitsuki le restó importancia mientras volvía a su propia cocina; ella ni siquiera se molestó en reírse de él.

**~media hora después~**

Mitsuki apago la hornalla mientras colocaba arroz y curry en 3 platos, listos para servirlas en la mesa de los supuestos "jueces", no le molestaban Nana y el papa de Yamamoto, pero Reborn… esa era otra historia.

- El tiempo se acabó, traigan sus platos a la mesa de los jueces – Mitsuki levanto sus platos en una bandeja y se la llevo a la mesa, coloco el plato frente a cada uno de ellos y luego sonrió torpemente.

- Haha, arroz con curry, algo completamente normal y lo más fácil que se me ocurrió… - se podían ver las sonrisas de Nana y Reborn mientras que comía, mientras que el papa de Yamamoto…

- ¡Esto esta delicioso!, ¿Quieres ser la novia de mi hijo? – Eso hizo que varios de los que estuvieran tomando algo lo escupieran, aunque Mitsuki miro con una expresión en blanco mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

- Soy muy joven para una relación… - Ella miro a Nana que estaba terminando con el plato, limpiándolo completamente, levantando su dedo en aprobación, Reborn solo asintió en afirmación, mientras que Mitsuki se sacaba el infernal delantal rosa con volados e iba a sentarse agotada de haber tenido que cocinar.

Lo último que supo era que Tsuna, Yamamoto y Ryohei actuaron como los jueces de Gokudera, ya que los anteriores jueces estaban llenos por lo que ya habían comido, ya ahora esos 3 jueces, que juzgaron la comida de Gokudera, estaban en el baño vomitando, mientras que Mitsuki estaba riéndose en la cara de Gokudera.

Todo lo demás transcurrió tranquilo; Mitsuki tomo la correa de Buru y se despedía de todos volviendo a su casa, para llegar y sacarse la ropa que llevo obligadamente por Reborn, teniendo en cuenta que Mitsuki combinó la ropa, porque era costumbre, ella siempre combinaba la ropa de su prima de manera constante, porque su prima se lo pedía, aunque nunca probo con su propia ropa, ya que su armario estaba siempre, por así decirlo, con ropa parecida a la de un chico.

Ella simplemente se tiró en su cama mientras empezaba a cerrar sus ojos perezosamente _"Mañana es domingo…"_, Mitsuki gimió cuando se dio cuenta de algo _"Estúpido sistema escolar japonés."_

Sep, mañana tendría que ir a la escuela, y para su desgracia, en la escuela había una cierta alondra que quisiera evitar a cualquier costo, _"Soy una cobarde."_, con esos pensamientos, Mitsuki se durmió en su cama, mientras pensaba en lo que ocurriría al día siguiente.

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**Omake:**

Hibari estaba sentado en su oficina, era sábado, sí, pero nada le impedía estar en la escuela cuando no tenía a ningún herbívoro al cual disciplinar, él estaba revisando los papeles de su escritorio, cuando encontró un sobre manila entre ellos.

- Tch, - Hibari abrió el sobre con irritación, dándose cuenta que dentro había fotos, dio vuelta las fotos, ya que estaba de reversa y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir sus ojos, mientras un pequeño tinte carmín le cubría las mejillas.

En las fotos estaba Mitsuki en la falda, otra ya con el delantal cocinando, otra con Lambo y Buru, otra comiendo sushi, una sonriendo, otra burlándose de Gokudera, otra con una expresión en blanco mientras señalaba la cocina de Gokudera y por ultima otra sonrojada.

Hibari diviso un pequeño papel dentro del sobre manila y decía lo siguiente:

_Ciaossu, Hibari, es una lástima que no pudiste ver a Mitsuki, ni pudiste ser uno de los jueces en el concurso de comida, solo para decir, el arroz con curry fue el mejor que probé, luego claro, del de Mamma._

Hibari se quedó allí, quieto, mientras guardaba las imágenes nuevamente en el sobre y los ponía dentro de su chaqueta sin decir palabra.

Él se fue a su casa mientras Hibird picoteaba sus mejillas diciendo una y otra vez "¡Rojo, Rojo!", en su canturreo habitual.

* * *

Kamira: *Bosteza de manera perezosa* ah~, que fastidio.

Mitsuki: *Le salen venitas por la sien*… P-puedo preguntar…

Kamira: *Dirige su atención a Mitsuki* Um, ¿Qué?

Mitsuki: ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan perezosa? *A punto de estallar*

Kamira: Eh, um~ *Habla lenta y perezosamente* no sé de qué hablas Mitsuki ~

Mitsuki: Tch, te perdonare porque los días que no escribiste en realidad utilizaste tu tiempo para estudiar.

Kamira: ¿Qué más crees que voy a estar haciendo además de estudiar?

Mitsuki: Leer… *Murmura*

Kamira: ¿Leer qué?

Mitsuki: *Golpea su pie en el suelo consecutivamente* Los estúpidos libros que pediste prestados y todavía no los leíste, ¡tienes como 9!

Kamira: 8, ya me leí la obra de teatro…

Mitsuki: ¡Es lo mismo!

Kamira: No, no lo es, por lo menos leí 1…

Mitsuki: *Se sonroja levemente mientras suspira* E-en todo caso, no solo los libros…

Kamira: *Levanta una ceja en forma de interrogación* ¿Qué más estaría leyendo?

Mitsuki: Fics… * Vuelve a murmurar*

Kamira: Bueno… eso es común ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Mitsuki: *Se sonroja furiosamente* ¡LEES COSAS PERVERTIDAS!

Kamira: *Ríe por lo bajo y levanta una ceja de manera divertida* Hum~, puedo preguntar… ¿Cómo lo sabes?, digo, tienes que tener algo con que respaldar tu acusación.

Mitsuki: *Se sonroja todavía más, si es posible* A-ah…. T-tu historial… *Murmura mientras desvía la mirada*

Kamira: *Se aguanta la risa* Bien… pero no por ver el historial sabrás si son cosas pervertidas… *Dice pausada y calmadamente*

Mitsuki: ¡ALIENÍGENA PERVERTIDA! *Grita mientras sale a correr*

Kamira: … Por lo menos sé que se interesó en los fics sobre Kaichou wa maid-sama… *Suelta pequeñas carcajadas* C-creo que la corrompí con las cosas que leo… si solo viera los libros que me recomendó mi compañera~ *Suspira mientras sonríe de lado* Gracias por leer mi fic, comentarios, favoritos, ya que volvió a subir y… bueno como siempre, **Gracias por su tiempo~ *** Sonríe como el gato de Cheshire* Ojala Mitsuki siga cuerda para el próximo capítulo…


	15. Chapter 15

Mitsuki: Tch, ¿Por qué cada vez te tardas más en subir los capítulos?

Kamira: Porque da mucha flojera~

Mitsuki: Claro… *Dice de manera irónica* y me estás diciendo que no fuiste al cine… *La mira frunciendo el ceño*

Kamira: *Toce disimuladamente* Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, Akira Amano-san es la creadora; lo único que poseo es algo de la trama y a los OC, Mineru Tatsuko y Mitsuki…

Mitsuki: Sabes… podías hacer aunque sea un párrafo…

Kamira: Con ustedes el capítulo 15~

Mitsuki: *Suspira mientras la golpea con un libro de asesinatos*

* * *

**Prologo: **Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**.**

**|| Prueba de valentía y visita conflictiva ||**

**.**

Mitsuki estaba sentada en el suelo abrasándose las piernas para no sentir tanto frio, estaba al lado de una lápida en el cementerio, era de noche y tenía muchas cosas que podía utilizar como instrumentos de "Misión asusta a todos los que puedas", no sabía cómo había terminado allí, no, si sabía cómo había terminado allí, sucedió luego de que ella se sentara a comer algunas golosinas.

**~* Flashback *~**

** Ya habían pasado unos días desde el conflicto por los anillos, por alguna extraña razón, Mitsuki no se cruzó con Hibari ningún día de los cuales fue a la escuela, ella estaba algo frustrada, ¿Por qué la persona que, básicamente, dijo que era suya, la ignoraría?, si la mayor parte del tiempo la busco, mientras que ella lo evitaba, eso sin duda no lo iba a entender.**

** Mitsuki estaba sentada en su sofá mientras metía su mano en su bolsa llena de caramelos de limón, Buru estaba en la casa de Tsuna jugando con Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin, por lo cual ella estaba aburrida como el infierno.**

**- Ojala hubiera algo que me quitara el aburrimiento… cualquier cosa serviría – Mitsuki se enterró en su sofá mientras suspiraba, mirando así, que se abría una compuerta en el piso, SU piso.**

** Mitsuki se paró rápidamente viendo con los ojos como platos a Reborn salir del suelo, sentado en un mini sofá y una taza café en su mano; lo señalo acusadoramente mientras trataba de dejar salir palabras de sus labios, pero le era imposible hacerlo, por culpa de la sorpresa que se llevó.**

**- Ciaossu, Mitsuki, ¿Quieres ayudarme con algo? – Reborn tomo un sorbo de su café mientras sonreía levemente, Mitsuki lo dejo de señalar mientras se sentaba en su sofá frunciendo el ceño. – Prometo que se te quitara la aburrición… - Okey, eso era lo que ella necesitaba para aceptar toda la mierda que él hizo hasta el momento, digo, quien en su santo juicio ve a un bebé aparecer desde el piso sentado en un mini sofá y tomando café, sin mencionar, ****_"¿¡Como rayos es que pusiste un escondite en MI casa!?"_****, Mitsuki se mantuvo estoica todo el tiempo que Reborn no estaba tomando su café, que era todo el maldito tiempo, ya que él esperaba una respuesta.**

**- Bien… - Mitsuki suspiro en derrota mientras veía la sonrisa de Reborn crecer, crecer de una manera mala, ya que su sonrisa le estaba proporcionando varios escalofríos, ****_"¿Cómo rayos es que él da tanto miedo teniendo la apariencia de un bebé?"_**

**~* Fin Flashback *~**

Y ahora, Mitsuki estaba sentada en el suelo a medio dormirse y cuidando los dulces que ella había traído, de los dulces que ella guardo para momento de urgencias, momentos en los que iba a tener que salir con su bolso lleno de golosinas y bebidas, sep, este era uno de esos momentos.

- Joder… ¿Cuándo piensan empezar con la supuesta prueba de valentía? – Mitsuki suspiro mientras apretaba más su bolso cerca de ella… - No solo eso; Reborn me obligo a disfrazarme… - Mitsuki miro lo que llevaba puesto, sin duda era el mismísimo fantasma de la llorona, su cabello era perfecto, cabello oscuro y largo, lo único que Reborn le dio para el caso, era el vestido largo y blanco _"… me molesta el cabello"_, Mitsuki empezó a tocarse el cabello que tenía frente su cara, sin duda necesitaba ocultarla, si no, no sería un disfraz.

Pasaron los minutos y Mitsuki se hartaba cada vez más, si no aparecía ninguna persona, ella juraría que saldría de su escondite y los perseguiría uno por uno, ahogándolos en un lago cercano, dejando de lado a Lambo y las chicas, que según Reborn también participarían.

Mitsuki vio un rayo caer al otro lado del cementerio _"Maldito Reborn, recuerdo perfectamente que él me dijo que me quedara aquí…"_, ella se paró y fue a ver exactamente porque los gritos; Mitsuki aguanto la respiración al ver aquel espectáculo que ocurrió frente a ella, Lambo estaba dormido en el suelo, con Tsuna arrodillado cerca, Bianchi y Reborn, y todos los demás participantes que llegaron corriendo unos segundos después.

Ellos estaban hablando tranquilamente mientras que Mitsuki dudaba si podía en realidad con el pedido de Reborn, ella no iba a asustar a las chicas; Reborn miro hacia la lápida donde Mitsuki se escondía y sonrió debajo de su fedora _"Ahora o nunca"_, Mitsuki salió lentamente desde atrás de la lápida, moviendo su cuerpo al compás del viento, mostrando así una imagen horrorosa del fantasma de la llorona.

Los chicos estaban tan absortos en sus conversaciones para así, como para cuando voltearon a ver el pequeño movimiento a su lado, vieran a una mujer en vestido simple, blanco y cabello negro largo, que se movía lentamente saliendo desde una lápida, las caras de cada uno no tenían precio.

Gokudera estaba abriendo sus ojos como platos mientras empezaba a tiritar, podía verse que quería abrazarse a alguien, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía; Yamamoto y Ryohei estaban abrazados; Kyoko, Haru e I-pin hacían lo mismo, Reborn y Bianchi que sabían que era Mitsuki, solo dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras que Tsuna…

- Los matare…. – Mitsuki dijo lenta y pausadamente, creando un aire de depresión, misterio y sin duda, terror. – Irrumpieron en mi hogar… - Otra vez, de manera lenta y pausada, pero esta vez Mitsuki levanto su cabeza un poco, mostrando uno de sus ojos y parte de su mejilla. Ella a pedido de Reborn, se maquillo dándose un aire fantasmal, y eso era lo que sin duda ellos estaban viendo, un fantasma.

- ¡HIIEEEEEEEEE! – No solo Tsuna, si no que todos, absolutamente todos, con excepción de 2 que ya sabían; gritaron al unísono, siendo acompañados con los graznidos de los cuervos, que volaron en ese mismísimo momento.

Si no fuera porque el grito de todos ellos aturdió a los mismos, se hubieran dado cuenta de la pequeña risa de Bianchi y la tremenda carcajada de Mitsuki, que se había tirado al suelo mientras se sostenía el estómago por la risa y todavía trataba de calmarse.

El primero en salir a correr fue Tsuna con Lambo en sus brazos, le siguieron los demás por detrás, dejando a Bianchi, Reborn con su linterna y Fuuta con su libro _"¿Fuuta?"_, claro, Mitsuki no se dio cuenta, pero Fuuta en ese mismísimo momento había empezado a hacer sus rankings, haciendo que los objetos empezaran a flotar.

- Onee-chan, tienes el Ranking N°1 en la actriz fantasmal mejor de todo Japón e Italia juntos… - Fuuta sonrió a Mitsuki mientras que ella lo miraba con cara de "¿Enserio?" _"No sé si sentirme feliz o insultada por ser considerado buena en algo malo…"_

Ella volvió a casa acompañada de Fuuta, Bianchi y Reborn, se despidió de ellos, entro en su casa, todavía disfrazada consta decir, fue hacia el baño para bañarse y poder ir a dormir, porque sin duda el día siguiente seria uno muy largo.

Fue a la escuela normalmente y durante el transcurso del día, Mitsuki se enteró de una visita a clases, donde los padres o tutores tenían que ir a ver los avances de sus hijos en las clases, la cosa era… _"¿¡Quién va a ir a verme!?"_, bueno, a ella no le importaba, eso era mejor para ella, lo único que tenía que hacer era estudiar, no~, ella simplemente se conformaría con completar la tarea, tendría mucha mala suerte si fuera uno de los cuales hace cosas en la pizarra, o la suficiente como para que su profesor de matemáticas la tomara con ella, otra vez, bueno simplemente esperaría hasta el día siguiente, seguramente no sería tan malo.

Al día siguiente Mitsuki se levantó como de costumbre, se bañó, se vistió, se peinó, desayuno y se fue a la escuela, consta decir que dejo a Buru con Fuuta desde el día anterior, así que ese día no se preocupó mucho por él.

Al llegar a la escuela pudo ver a Mineru sentada en su silla con un libro de… ¿Química? _"¿¡Que rayos!?"_, Mitsuki se acercó a paso rápido frente a el pupitre de Mineru y observo bien el título, rayos, era de química, de verdad se toma enserio la visita.

- ¿D-desde cuando lees libros de química? – Mitsuki trato de hablar moderadamente, pero le era imposible por sorpresa, claro, la pervertida más grande del salón y hasta podría decirse la escuela, está leyendo un libro de química en vez de los mangas yaoi de costumbre; Mineru la observo mientras se acomodaba las gafas con uno de sus dedos.

- Desde que mi madre dijo que si no tenía buenas notas no me daría mesada. – Mineru tenía los ojos en blanco, a lo cual Mitsuki miro fijamente tratando de encontrar la trampa en sus palabras, pero finalmente suspiro levantando sus manos en forma de rendición – ¿No tienes que estudiar?, aunque no lo necesites, estoy segura que tus padres querrán sentirse orgullosos de ti… - Mitsuki se sentó en su asiento mientras suspiraba y hacia un ademan con su mano.

- Nadie vendrá a verme… - Al momento en que Mitsuki había dicho eso, cada estudiante presente en el salón se quedó callado mientras la observaban con cara de "¿Enserio?", se podía ver que estaban realmente, pero realmente sorprendidos – Mi… mi papá estaba trabando… - Todos los estudiantes se dieron la vuelta rápidamente hacia lo que hacían antes, sabiendo que era normal.

- ¿Y tu mamá? – Okey, Mineru podría haber cerrado su boca, todos volvieron su vista nuevamente hacia Mitsuki, incluso los que estaban sentados, como Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera, ya que unos idiotas se empezaron a reír de Tsuna de dios sabe que _"¡Cállate de puñetera vez!"_, claro, ella no le diría eso en voz alta, solo podía sonreír levemente mientras sacaba sus libros de su bolso, Mitsuki podía sentir los ojos de cada uno en ella, eso era incómodo.

- No tengo mamá. – Mitsuki dijo mientras ponía su bolso a un lado de su pupitre, se podía ver el aire tenso, podría decirse que cada uno de los alumnos curiosos quería tirarse a un pozo - Pero si tengo mala suerte, tal vez mi tío venga. – Eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de todos, ósea, uno dice buena suerte cuando alguien viene por él, pero ella había dicho "Mala suerte", sin duda era extraño, pero lo que no sabían era que a Mitsuki le sobraba la mala suerte.

- No entiendo la parte de mala s- Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió la puerta mostrando un fila de madres, Mineru busco entre la multitud y vio a una mujer de cabello oscuro, con gafas, sobra decir que era muy linda, ya que si la comparábamos con Mineru… bueno ella tenía el cabello en una trenza de costado, bastante desordenado, los anteojos de marco grueso y bueno, Mineru era normal, en la categoría "No me importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás". – Tch, genial… - Mineru enterró su cara en el libro, mientras que Mitsuki miraba de atrás hacia adelante entre la mujer que acababa de entrar y ella.

- ¿Esa es tu mamá? – Mitsuki miro a Mineru, que le asintió levemente – Es muy bonita… - Mineru la miro frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero luego miro bien la cara de Mitsuki mostraba un lado tierno y de añoranza, así que solo volvió a asentir con una leve sonrisa; Mitsuki puso su vista al frente, para luego mirar al pupitre y recostarse en el, lista para dormirse. – Por cierto, según Tsuna las visitas de padres de hoy es de matemáticas… – Ella no pudo verlo, pero Mineru dejo caer el libro de química mientras empezaba a golpearse la cabeza con su propio pupitre.

La campana sonó, mientras el profesor encargado de la clase entraba y empezaba a tomar lista, rápidamente, cada uno de los alumnos se empezó a poner nervioso sobre cómo le iría ese año con la visita.

- Relájense y muéstrense normales. Yo también cometeré errores como de costumbre – El profesor dijo muy relajado, mientras que los padres se reían, Mitsuki vio a Tsuna tratar de enterrarse la cara completamente en el libro, para evitar llamar la atención del profesor.

- ¡Discúlpenme por llegar tarde! – De repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a Sawada Nana que empezaba a saludar a Tsuna – ¡Tsu-kun. Ah, Mitsuki-chan! – Nana saludo a ambos, Tsuna parecía estar en el mismísimo infierno, mientras que todos, todos los alumnos esperaban la respuesta de Mitsuki, que fue una cálida sonrisa y un movimiento pequeño con su mano, podría decirse que varios alumnos del género masculino estaban sonrojados y que les salía vapor los oídos, pero Mitsuki no se pudo dar cuenta ya que estaba prestando más atención a Mineru y su golpeteo constante de su cabeza y la mesa.

- Sra. Sawada, llega tarde – Era el turno del profesor empezar con sus bromas – Como castigo deberá escribir 10 páginas de kanji – Mitsuki oyó a Nana decir "Hai", pero le presto poca atención mientras veía como en la frente de Mineru empezaba a aparecer un chichón_"…"_, Mitsuki ya sentía pena por Mineru. – Vamos a empezar con los estudiantes que no son buenos en las matemáticas – El profesor se puso a copiar en el pizarra, para luego mirar a los estudiantes. – Yamamoto, ¿Quieres intentarlo? – Yamamoto se para con su sonrisa tonta mientras estudiaba la pizarra.

- Bien, si lo desea – Mitsuki no presto atención al profesor, ya que ella había vuelto a recostarse en su pupitre – Aproximadamente la mitad. – _"… Maldito afortunado, ojala algún día pueda tener esa suerte."_, lo gracioso era que Mitsuki había visto la formula y sabía que Yamamoto estaba bien.

Mitsuki se quedó dormida en el momento en el que oyó al padre de Yamamoto gritarle algo de la cena que tendrían en la noche _"Que envidia…"_… pero, algo golpeo la cabeza de Mitsuki e hizo que se levantara rápidamente de su asiento y viera hacia todos lados buscando al culpable, miro al suelo, vio una tiza y para cuando miro al frente, muchos pares de ojos la estaban mirando _"… No…"_, si, era su turno.

Mitsuki pudo oír desde atrás suyo varias mujeres mayores hablando, y podía decirse que Gokudera se sentó bien, ya que estaba con sus pies encima del pupitre, ellos la miraban, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

- Bien, como Tsukiakari-kun estaba muy impaciente por realizar el problema matemático, vamos a dejar hacerlo… - Mitsuki miro al profesor, y luego a la pizarra, para luego mirar a Mineru que tenía un aura depresiva, sin duda ella ya había resuelto una, y parece que no le había ido bien – Ahora, me gustaría saber dónde está tu madre… - El profesor miro hacia la fila de madres, mientras que los alumnos miraban al profesor, rogándole que no lo hiciera. – Ara, parece que tu madre no está… ¿Por qué? – en ese santísimo momento cuando Mitsuki iba a hablar, la puerta se abrió, mostrando allí, a un hombre con ropa tradicional, cabello claro y gafas; según las madres solteras, era muy guapo y Mitsuki solo pudo mirarlo mientras tomaba la tiza y se la lanzaba en medio de la cabeza.

- ¡HAY!, eso dolió; lamento haber llegado tarde… - El hombre miro hacia la persona que lo golpeo con la tiza algo molesto, pero al ver a Mitsuki sonrió cual tonto enamorado de secundaria, solo por decir. – Lo siento, Mitsuki-chan~, tu papá no pudo venir y me aviso a último momento sobre la visita a clases – Todos miraron a Mitsuki que lo miraba con una expresión en blanco, para luego ver a la pizarra y observar al profesor que seguía señalando el punto 6, que bueno no estaba en el libro de matemáticas, básicamente lo había escrito para ella _"Que si será…"_

- PI, el resultado es PI – Mitsuki sabía lo que seguía, el profesor le pediría la explicación de porqué PI, así que ella le ahorraría el problema – Lo calcule según la longitud de la circunferencia dividida entre el diámetro; Geometría euclídea – Dijo lo otro casi en un murmuro, pero fue lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer callar a las madres que hablaban de ella, rápidamente empezaron a sonar los aplausos de los alumnos a los cuales ella no pudo evitar hacerse la payasa, salir completamente de su lugar, para empezar a hacer inclinaciones teatrales, luego volver a sentarse, para tirar su cabeza en el pupitre y volver a dormir.

- Así se hace Mitsuki-chan, tu papá se sentirá muy orgulloso – Mitsuki hizo un ademan con la mano mientras volvía a ver al frente, ya que ahora era el turno de Tsuna, bueno ahora Mitsuki sentía algo de pena _"Pobre Tsuna…"_, de repente algo golpeo la cabeza de Tsuna, todos miraban hacia varias direcciones, pero lo que solo 2 personas se habían dado cuenta, de la ancianita con estatura de bebé y ropa tradicional, no hace falta decir que los que la vieron fueron Tsuna y Mitsuki _"Waa~, esta vez no veo a León…"_ , el profesor se acercó a Tsuna, tratando de conseguir una respuesta de él.

- La respuesta es un millón de patatas – No Tsuna, si no que Lambo, que estaba sentado en el escritorio, siendo seguido de I-pin _"Oh~, pobrecito… Tsuna"_, Lambo empezó a borrar la pizarra y a garabatearlo, para luego ser golpeado por I-pin, que le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Así que básicamente Mitsuki a Gokudera tirado en el suelo, tras haber tratado visto que Bianchi había aparecido por la puerta, ya que ella era la responsable de haber traído a los niños, el profesor cancelo la clase para poder llevarse a Gokudera a la enfermería, junto con Bianchi, I-pin, Lambo y Nana que los seguían de cerca.

Mitsuki oyó los murmullos de las madres "locas" según ella, sobre su descontento sobre el estudio individual que dijo el profesor que hicieran antes de irse; estando harta de los murmullos se levantó guardando sus cosas, siendo vista por todos los alumnos y padres presentes.

- Delegada… - La delegada de la clase la miro mientras veía que Mitsuki sacaba un papel de su bolso, ella tuvo suerte, para momentos como estos utilizaría el pase que le dio Kusakabe…

**~* Flashback *~**

** Mitsuki estaba limpiando el escritorio de Hibari, teniendo cuidado de los papeles que había arriba, ya había pasado 1 semana desde que se dictó el castigo y ella creía que le sería difícil contener ese horario, teniendo una mascota la cual cuidar. **

** Kusakabe entro en la oficina con varios papeles, pero uno en particular le llamo la atención, era un pequeño pedazo de papel color azul, cuando Kusakabe dejo los papeles y se volteó a Mitsuki entregándole el papel color azul.**

**- Esto le servirá para cuando quiera limpiar la oficina en horarios de clases… Puedo preguntar - Ah… okey, él se había dado cuenta de su apuro de volver a casa - ¿Por qué quiere volver a su casa rápidamente?, según se, usted vive sola… -**

**- Exactamente, porque vivo sola y tengo una mascota la cual cuidar. – Mitsuki observo el pedazo de papel, que parecía más una tarjeta o un boleto, tenía la firma del presidente y vicepresidente en él, era una constancia para poder faltar a las clases – Se llama Buru y es un cachorro siberiano. – Mitsuki levanto su vista a Kusakabe que le estaba sonriendo levemente. – Gracias… agradézcale también a Hibari-san de mi parte… - Cuando ella nombro a Hibari se sonrojo levemente, sin creer que él también lo haya firmado.**

**- Fue idea de Kyo-san después de todo… - Mitsuki miro a Kusakabe como se iba de la oficina, ella tenía sus ojos desorbitados, sin creer lo que él le acababa de decir.**

**~* Fin Flashback*~**

Mitsuki le entrego la pequeña tarjeta azul a la delegada, que asintió mientras le sonreía.

- Volveré para la siguiente clase, o tal vez antes de que vuelva el profesor – Mitsuki empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, siendo detenida por Kawahira, pero rápidamente lo rodeo y se fue, sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

Ella estaba limpiando la oficina cuando oyó unos estruendos provenientes de los pasillos _"Hibari se enojara con los herbívoros… ¿Desde cuándo les digo así?"_, ella negó con la cabeza para sí misma mientras seguía limpiando _"Kawahira me debe varias explicaciones más… y ninguna de ellas es sobre mis habilidades o el Pacificador."_

_._

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**.**

**Omake:**

Kawahira estaba paseando por los pasillos mientras buscaba a Mitsuki que se le había escapado enfrente de sus narices, no era que le molestara, pero él tenia cosas mejores que atender con una cierta… tienda de ramen ambulante.

No se dio cuenta, pero caminaba del mismo lado del pasillo que Hibari, al chocarse con él, Hibari se preparó para golpearlo, pero se encontró con un hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hace merodeando por los pasillos, herbívoro? – Hibari miro como Kawahira se paraba y lo miraba con una mueca de disgusto.

- Sabes… los jóvenes de ahora no tienen mucho respeto por sus mayores. – Kawahira miro como Hibari estaba listo para golpearlo y suspiro. – Estoy buscando a mi sobrina, Tsukiakari Mitsuki… ella saco una tarjeta extraña, se la entregó a una chica y se fue… se suponía que hoy iba a ver sus avances en la escuela – Kawahira suspiro exasperado, sin darse cuenta que la atención estaba sumamente puesta en él.

Ahora Hibari entendía porque la herbívora se rió cuando hablo de su tío, él miro de arriba abajo al hombre que tenía en frente, "Soy una omnívora, señor carnívoro", por alguna extraña razón esas palabras venían a su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en algo relacionado con ella, sin embargo, al haber dicho alguna vez que era una omnívora, él no volvió a repetirlo.

Hibari se estaba cansando de oír al hombre hablar un montón de cosas de las cuales él hizo durante la clase, y eso no podría importarle menos, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que lo sacase de esa situación no le importaría, solo algo…

**POOM**

Y ahí fue, la persona que haya causado ese alboroto se llevaría una detención, por más que haya rogado en su mente a alguien que hiciera alboroto, nadie daña Nami-chuu estando él de guardia.

* * *

Kamira: Bueno, Gracias por su tiempo~, es gracioso porque Mitsuki no puede acompañarnos en estos momentos, pero al final no importa, se acerca mi cumpleaños~ (Cumplo 15, mi perfil dice esa edad porque me iba a dar flojera cambiarlo después), pero… tengo tanta mala suerte como Mitsuki, mi cumpleaños cae día de semana y malditos profesores, aunque no lo crean tengo 3 trabajos (demasiado largos para mi gusto), que entregar ese maldito día, aparte de la firma de boletines… sep, a pesar de eso siempre tendré tiempo para escribir…

Mitsuki: *Aparece de la nada, señalándola acusadoramente* ¡MENTIROSA!, ¡utilizas la mayor parte de tu tiempo de escribir y hacer los trabajos para flojear!

Kamira: Nuevamente, **Gracias por su tiempo~**


	16. Chapter 16

Mitsuki: *Se pone a cantar* El martes es mi cumpleaños~

Kamira: *La fulmina con la mirada* NO, es _MI_ cumpleaños.

Mitsuki: *Hace un puchero* Es lo mismo, soy tu OC.

Kamira: No, eres uno de los OC que cree, no mi OC…. *Suspira* Te cree, pero no eres yo.

Mitsuki: *Hace un berrinche* Pero yo quería cumplir en julio…

Kamira: ¡No me jodas el cumpleaños!, *Suspira* bastante que mi hermana menor cumple 2 días antes que yo.

Mitsuki: No entiendo cuál es tu problema, soy solo un personaje ficticio.

Kamira: *Suspira* Bien, pero cumples el miércoles, nada de joderme el cumpleaños…

Mitsuki: *Salta de alegría* Kamira no posee Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano-san es la creadora; Lo único que posee Kamira es a los OC y algo de la trama~

Kamira: El capítulo de hoy no tiene nada que ver con el Anime/Manga, aunque puede ser que haya aparecido en él, no lo sé, en el momento que escribí esto no había luz… pero igual, creo que no aparece…

Mitsuki: *Se ríe levemente* Es gracioso ver como se corta la luz mientras te bañas….

Kamira: *Aura asesina* Deberías no volver a abrir el grifo de la cocina.

Mitsuki: *Aterrada* ¡Si señora!

Kamira: Empecemos con el capítulo 16, capítulo Extra… así que no se termina hasta que se me de la gana…

* * *

**Prologo: **Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**.**

**|| Viaje a las aguas termales ||**

**.**

Mitsuki volvió a su casa como de costumbre, era viernes, eso significaba que no tenía nada que hacer hasta el domingo a la mañana; ella entro en su casa siendo recibida por Buru, que movía la cola animadamente, ella iba a seguir caminando hasta su habitación hasta que vio algo perturbador.

Kawahira estaba sentado en el sillón, con el control remoto en la mano, mientras subía los pies en la mesa ratona y comía las golosinas que Mitsuki había dejado para cuando volviera.

- ¿¡Que crees que haces!? – Mitsuki mientras lo señalaba, Kawahira salto del asiento, dejando al instante los dulces en la mesa - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ya más calmada ella lo miro de forma interrogante, él solo la miro mientras sonreía inocentemente y señalaba una pila de bolsas con moños de todos colores.

- Estamos orgullosos de ti~, esto es un regalo de parte de los dos… - Kawahira camino hacia las bolsas y las empezó a poner encima de la mesa ratona, mientras hacia un movimiento con las manos a Mitsuki para que se siente en el sofá. – Te estuve buscando luego de que te fueras~ - Kawahira hizo un puchero mientras le paso una bolsa.

- Sabes, no entiendo, tu antes eras el tipo más cool y guay que haya visto, pero ahora pareces una persona idiota y súper infantil… - Dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa que él le había dado, Kawahira la miro con ojos de incredulidad, mientras trataba de preguntarle con la mirada, lo que solo causo escalofríos de parte de Mitsuki - ¡No hagas eso! –

- Que infantil – Bufo en la forma más seria que se podía ver en él, Mitsuki lo miro con incredulidad mientras que él solo hacia un ademan con la mano de manera desinteresada – En cualquier caso abre las bolsas, es un regalo... – Mitsuki frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada y solo abrió las bolsas.

Al abrir las bolsas, ella casi grita de la impresión, lo que había allí, lo que le había causado tal impresión era… Una Nintendo 3DS, no solo eso, tenía casi todos los juegos que habían salido para ella; abrió otra bolsa y había una PlayStation 3, de igual manera, con varios juegos, la siguiente bolsa tenía una guitarra, con un conector inalámbrico, sin duda para jugar al Guitar Hero.

- ¿¡C-c-como es que ustedes tienen dinero para comprar todo esto!? – Mitsuki lo miro con ojos incrédulos mientras este solo le volvía a preguntar con la mirada, causando al instante más escalofríos - ¡Contesta! – Mitsuki lo miro mientras que él solo sonrió inocentemente mientras se paraba.

- Trabajando~, que te vaya bien Mitsuki-chan… - Kawahira se fue hasta la puerta, pero luego se dio la vuelta mientras sonreía. – Me alegro que te hayas encariñado mucho con el pequeño, no sabía si te iba a gustar… - Y se fue, dejando a Mitsuki sentada en el sofá, mientras desviaba su vista de la puerta para mirar a Buru.

- ¿Fue idea de Kawahira? – Mitsuki no había formulado bien la pregunta, pero al instante Buru ladro mientras movía la cola y se ponía a jugar con los moños de colores que quedaron en el suelo.

Mitsuki guardo todas las consolas donde rayos cupieran, pero todas terminaron en la mesa de la televisión, para el momento en el que se aburra como el infierno. Ella se fue a su habitación, lista para cambiarse su uniforme, pero se detuvo en seco cuando arriba de su cama divisó un sobre de color amarillo.

- ¿Y esto?, ¿lo habrá dejado Kawahira? – Sostuvo en sus manos el sobre para luego abrirlo, de allí, saco un boleto de tren, no solo eso, sino que también una nota.

_Dame-Mitsuki, te vamos a estar esperando en la estación de tren a las 17:30, no llegues tarde o te matare._

_PD: No te olvides empacar tus cosas, volvemos el sábado en la tarde._

_PD2: Se permiten animales._

Mitsuki ya sabía de quien era la letra, mejor dicho, la parte de "Te matare" es más que suficiente para saber de quién es; ella miro a su reloj, casi gritando al ver la hora.

- ¡Las 17:00, si no guardo ahora no voy a saber dónde queda la estación! – Mitsuki tomo un bolso pequeño de viaje y empezó a poner ropa al azar en él, ella ni siquiera se fijaba de qué color eran o si eran pantalones o faldas, simplemente los puso allí, para luego correr al baño, guardar su cepillo de dientes, el shampoo de Buru, un secador de pelo, obvio para Buru; dos cepillos para pelo, el de ella y el de su pequeño amigo, luego cerro el bolso y corrió por las escaleras, casi cayéndose en el proceso.

Buru corrió tras ella durante todo el proceso de "O te apuras o te matan", dándose cuenta de la desesperación de su dueña y sus rápidos movimientos guardando cosas de ambos, Buru corrió hacia la cocina mientras tomaba su correa y empezaba a ladrar, Mitsuki corrió hacia la cocina mientas sonreía con complicidad.

- Estas cosas son las más importantes… gracias por hacerme recordar – Mitsuki le acaricio levemente la cabeza a Buru.

Puso en su bolso de "Vigilare a Vongola con mi última voluntad", varias golosinas, como: bolsas de papas fritas, caramelos de varios sabores, chupetines, piruletas multicolores, lo último que agrego, pero no menos importante, fueron los premios de Buru, este al verlos empezó a correr hacia la puerta mientras ladraba y empezaba a apurarla; Mitsuki corrió tomando las llaves, lista para irse, pero luego se acordó de algo importante.

Ella no sabía dónde quedaba la estación.

Iba a darse por vencida, pero en ese santísimo instante recordó algo, dirigió su vista completamente a Buru, mientras tomaba la carta amarilla y hacia a Buru olerlo, rápidamente Mitsuki cerró la puerta con llave y dejo que Buru la guiara entre la multitud de gente.

**En la Estación de Tren:**

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Reborn, Lambo y hasta Chrome y Hibari estaban allí, esperando a la última persona que los acompañaría.

- Reborn… ¿Quién es la persona que nos falta?, pensé que solo iríamos nosotros… – Tsuna pregunto un poco desanimado mientras miraba su reloj – Son las 17:20 – Reborn bajo su mirada al suelo mientras tomaba a Leon en sus manos.

- No te preocupes Dame-Tsuna, si no viene a tiempo la matare… - Reborn convirtió a Leon en una pistola, mientras observaba de varios ángulos para disparar. – Un futuro miembro de tu familia tiene que ser puntual. – Dijo mientras bajaba su fedora para que oculte sus ojos.

- ¡Hie! ¡Reborn, no me digas que hay alguien más! – Tsuna miro a Reborn, que solo desvió la mirada y observo a Hibari que estaba a punto de atacar a Ryohei, que había tratado de hablar con él.

- … Necesitamos a alguien que controle a Hibari… - En ese instante todos estaban oyéndolo, incrédulos miraron a Hibari que desprendió un aura asesina hacia Reborn. – Si… creo que necesitamos a alguien que comparta asiento con Hibari –

Tsuna suspiro mientras pensaba en la persona que tenía tanta mala suerte como para sentarse al lado de Hibari, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en los probables desafortunados, algo le salto encima.

**Devuelta con Mitsuki:**

Mitsuki seguía siendo guiada por Buru hasta quien sabe dónde, lo único que sabía era que iba a guiarla donde la persona que toco el sobre esté, le saco la correa y ahora sabía que era una mala idea, a solo una cuadra de la estación Buru salió a correr mientras que dejaba a Mitsuki atrás.

- ¡HIEEE!, ¡DETENTE! – Mitsuki corrió lo más rápido que pudo solo para encontrarse a Tsuna tumbado en el piso con Buru encima de él, dándole besitos de perro. – ¡Sáquenmelo por favor! – _"Miedoso"_, Mitsuki coloco la correa a Buru mientras lo sacaba de encima de él.

- Tranquilízate Tsuna, él solo te estaba saludando… - Todos observaron a Mitsuki, luego a Buru y por último el bolso, Hibari dejo de desprender el aura asesina mientras se daba la vuelta, evitando mirarla a la cara, Gokudera la miro incrédulo, él parecía que quería gritarle _"Seguramente diría: ¡Estúpida mujer, No vuelvas a dejar a tu animal pulgoso cerca de Juudaime!"_

- Bien, llegaste a tiempo, vamos ya… - Reborn subió al hombro de Tsuna mientras guiaba a todos dentro del tren, inmediatamente se vieron asientos de 3 personas, se separaron mirando sus boletos – Dame-Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera allí – Reborn señalo un asiento vacío de tres. – Sasagawa, Lambo y yo, por allí – señalo un asiento frente al de los otros 3 chicos – Y por último ustedes tres allí – _"Juro que lo matare… no por Chrome, sino por Hibari."_, Chrome se sentó en el asiento que daba a la ventana, Hibari el del pasillo y Mitsuki en medio de los dos con Buru en su regazo.

El tren en cuestión de segundos se empezó a mover, era extraño para Mitsuki, podía oír a los otros comenzar a jugar juegos, como las cartas o juegos de palabras, mientras que ellos solo estaban… callados.

- Chrome… - Mitsuki miro a Chrome que inmediatamente dirigió la vista hacia ella mientras se sonrojaba levemente y le decía que hablara, con su mirada. – ¿Quieres algunos dulces? – Mitsuki abrió su bolso que contenía todo lo que ella había tirado rápidamente en él, junto con los premios de Buru.

- ¿Esta bien para mi tomar uno? – Chrome miro cada una de las cosas que tenía ella en el bolso frunciendo levemente el ceño, Mitsuki rió mientras ponía una bolsa de caramelos, varios chupetines y una bolsa de papas fritas en sus manos.

- No te avergüences, va a ser un viaje largo y aquí entre nos… - Chrome miro a Mitsuki que miraba de reojo de Hibari. – No creo que podamos hablar mucho… - Chrome en comprensión asintió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Buru, que rápidamente se disponía a dormir.

Lo que Mitsuki no se había dado cuenta, Hibari había estado escuchando atentamente lo que ella decía, frunció levemente el ceño en la frustración, la herbívora era algo desconsiderada a veces.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilamente, descontando el barullo de 5 personas tras ellos, Hibari se contuvo en golpearlos, para sorpresa de varios; Chrome comió las golosinas, teniendo ella a Buru en sus piernas, durante el viaje Buru se cambió de lugar; Mitsuki, bueno, ella se durmió y termino recostándose en el hombro de Hibari, todos ignoraron ese hecho, sin embargo Reborn tenía una sonrisa de los mil demonios en su cara, mientras que Hibari estaba levemente sonrojado evitando moverse a toda costa **(N/A: Ahora saben porque Hibari se contuvo en golpear a los herbívoros.)**

El tren se detuvo en el destino y Mitsuki se despertó desperezándose, era costumbre, por más que se duerma, despertaría en la estación que baja _"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿A dónde íbamos?"_, Mitsuki se levantó mientras sacaba los bolsos, sin embargo, no pudo sacarlos ya que una mano paso por encima de ella y los colocaba en el suelo, cuando Mitsuki se dio la vuelta se encontró con Hibari muy, pero muy cerca de ella.

Salieron del tren con los bolsos en mano, Chrome pidió llevar a Buru y Mitsuki como buena persona y gran fan de Chrome, se lo permitió a los mil amores, sin embargo ella estaba roja mientras reía nerviosamente, siendo seguida por Hibari tras ellas.

- Ne… ¿Dónde íbamos? – Todos se detuvieron en seco ante la pregunta de Mitsuki, claro, lo que ella no sabía era que Reborn les había dicho que era un entrenamiento para los guardianes y su jefe, ¿Cómo le explicarían eso a ella? – Es que encontré un sobre en mi cama con un boleto y una nota escrita, diciéndome que vaya a la estación… y que podía llevar a Buru… - Tsuna rió nerviosamente mientras miraba a Reborn que sonreía bajo su fedora.

- A las aguas termales… - Todos, si todos, con excepción de Mitsuki, miraron a Reborn con incredulidad, _"¿Y el entrenamiento?"_ Se preguntaban mentalmente al unísono, claro, Hibari se preguntaba por su pelea con Tsuna. – Pensaba que sería buena idea que los que participaron de la pelea de sumo descansen… - Mitsuki frunció el ceño levemente mientras se señalaba.

- ¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto? – Todos la miraron, su tono de voz era algo extraña para ellos, con excepción de Hibari que la miraba con una leve sonrisa. – Ni siquiera sabía que tenían una pelea de sumo hasta que me invitaron a la fiesta – _"Mentira~"_, Claro Mitsuki mentalmente estaba sonriendo, mientras que por fuera se veía alguien completamente diferente, seria, Tsuna empezaba a temblar, ya que él tampoco sabía la razón.

- Hum, tú te harás cargo de Chrome y Hibari. – Reborn dijo de manera rápida mientras hacia un movimiento perezoso con su mano, Hibari miro a Reborn, pero esta vez solo frunció el ceño con interrogación, Chrome solo miro a Mitsuki esperando una aprobación o algo, se sentiría extraña si ella se negara.

- … ¿Por qué Chrome y Hibari-san? – Reborn sonrió de manera picara y Mitsuki se sonrojo levemente sabiendo de porque lo hacía _"Joder, Reborn no se pierde nada… ¡Pero eso no significa que yo quería!"_ –Bien… ¿eso significa que estaré en la misma habitación que Chrome? – Reborn asintió como respuesta y luego empezó a hablar.

- Si, Chrome no iba a estar sola; podríamos haber traído a Haru o Kyoko, pero ninguna de las dos estaba disponible, – _"Solo soy un remplazo…"_ – Además, siendo sincero, necesitábamos alguien que haga de intermediario entre nosotros y Hibari… – _"Okey…."_, Mitsuki se sonrojo levemente mientras asentía.

- Entiendo… ¿Vamos ya? – Reborn asintió e hizo que todos empezaran a caminar, Mitsuki no se dio cuenta, pero Hibari tenía los ojos puestos completamente en ella, al igual que Reborn en Hibari mientras sonreía levemente.

Llegaron a una posada de estilo tradicional, que tenía un letrero que decía "Aguas termales Kin", Entraron y se pusieron las pantuflas que estaban allí, dejaron sus zapatillas en los pequeños casilleros, que tenían números, entraban 2 pares de zapatillas en cada uno, por lo cual Chrome y Mitsuki los pusieron juntos y la llave de ese lo guardo Mitsuki en su llavero.

- Estas son sus habitaciones… - Reborn entrego un mapa a cada uno, se podían ver varias gotitas al estilo anime en todos – Claro, primero tienen que encontrarla… - Reborn desapareció a dios sabe dónde, mientras que todos trataban de ver qué camino seguir.

- Chrome… - Chrome miro a Mitsuki que hacia un movimiento con la mano para que la siguiera, enseguida tomaron sus cosas y la correa de Buru; ella guió a Chrome por los pasillos mientras miraba el mapa – Creo que Gokudera y Hibari-san van a poder encontrar sus habitaciones… es por aquí – Inmediatamente Mitsuki abrió el *****Shöji color blanco con varias decoraciones de sakuras.

Dentro había una nota en la pequeña mesita del centro, Chrome la tomo y la leyó en vos alta para ambas, mientras que Mitsuki dejaba los bolsos en el armario empotrado.

- Dame-Mitsuki- Chrome se mordió la lengua y miro a Mitsuki en forma de disculpa.

- Continua, seguramente es de Reborn… - Chrome asintió mientras se sentaba en forma de *****seiza y continuaba con su lectura.

- D-Mitsuki y Chrome, felicidades por llegar a su habitación, espero que les guste, la dueña me dijo que sería buen lugar para un par de jovencitas… - Chrome miro a Mitsuki que se sentó a su lado para leer lo que seguía.

- Sin embargo, a falta de presupuesto, no solo ustedes están en esa habitación… - Mitsuki frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Chrome, que negaba levemente con la cabeza - ¿Quién es el qu- Sus palabras quedaron en la boca mientras la puerta se abría mostrando a….

- Herbívoras… - Si damas y caballeros, Hibari Kyoya; él seguía con su mano en la puerta mientras que fruncía levemente el ceño. – Esta es mi habitación. – Chrome se levantó rápidamente para salir y no causar problemas, pero Mitsuki tenía otros planes, ella le entrego la nota a Hibari y este solo entro y tiró su bolso en una esquina mientras se sentaba cruzando las piernas, dejando un incómodo silencio entre ellos.

- Así que… Chrome – Mitsuki quería salir del incomodo silencio así que busco el camino más viable - ¿Quieres ir a tomar un baño? – Chrome asintió mientras tomaba rápidamente una toalla y varios elementos al igual que Mitsuki, ninguna de las dos quería quedarse con Hibari.

Hibari observo como ambas buscaban rápidamente sus cosas y tomaban a Buru para irse, sin duda las herbívoras eran algo extraño, pero le enojaba que una de las dos se fuera con tanto apuro, Hibari observo como se llevaban al pequeño perrito con ellas, ahora él entendía por que el apuro de Mitsuki con irse a su casa luego de limpiar su salón y la oficina.

Chrome, Mitsuki y Buru siguieron las indicaciones que daban hasta el baño al aire libre **(N/A: Las aguas termales, nada de bañarse a plena intemperie)**, llegaron e iban a entrar al de mujeres, pero la ancianita las detuvo antes de que lo hicieran.

- La pregunta más importante… ¿Es macho o hembra? – _"¿Joder?"_, Chrome miro a Mitsuki mientras que ella suspiraba y veía a los chicos hacer su camino hacia ellas.

- Macho… - Los chicos la miraron sin entender y la ancianita sonrió mientras señalaba a los chicos.

- Los hombres en el baño de hombres… ¿ustedes vienen juntos? – Mitsuki junto con Tsuna asintieron al unísono – Entonces deja que tu mascota entre con ellos, ya sabes… - Mitsuki volvió a asentir mientras que le entregaba la correa a Tsuna.

- Cuida de Buru por favor… - Tsuna iba a contestar, pero Mitsuki fue arrastrada rápidamente por Chrome al baño.

Miraron el baño y vieron varias canastas para la ropa, rápidamente y con algo de vergüenza se desvistieron y pusieron las toallas en su lugar, se bañaron por separado y luego fueron hacia fuera, donde estaban las termas, Mitsuki fue la primera en meterse al agua, seguida de Chrome, estuvieron en un largo silencio hasta que oyeron del otro lado de la pared de bambú a los chicos.

- Parece que ellos están del otro lado. – Chrome asintió mientras se metía todavía más en el agua – es bueno saber que ninguno de ellos es un pervertido… - Chrome volvió a asentir mientras hacía burbujas con el agua. – ¿Hablaras en algún momento? – Chrome la miro mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

- G-gracias por los dulces – Sus palabras habían perdido fuerza en lo último, haciendo a Mitsuki reír levemente y a Chrome mirarla con confusión – ¿D-de que se ríe? – Mitsuki negó levemente con la cabeza mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo, ya se había hecho de noche.

- Sabes… eres muy tímida. – Chrome desvió su mirada, claramente ofendida. – Es gracioso porque yo también hubiese hecho eso… - Mitsuki miro a Chrome a los ojos mientras sonreía – Creo que es por eso que me agradas tanto…. – Chrome asintió, de acuerdo con lo que Mitsuki acababa de decir.

- Tu también me agradas – Chrome se acercó a ella mientras sonreía levemente, a lo cual Mitsuki respondió con otra sonrisa. – Mukuro-sama me dijo que las mujeres con pecho grande tenían un gran corazón. – Mitsuki se sonrojo furiosamente mientras veía a Chrome observarle descaradamente el pecho – Eres una mujer con gran corazón – _"¡¿C-Chrome?!"_

- ¿¡A q-qué viene eso!? – Mitsuki grito mientras se tapaba para que Chrome no la viera, ella sonrió amigablemente mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

- Nada; Mukuro-sama también dice que las mujeres que se esconden son adorables… - Mitsuki tenía su vista fuera de la órbita _"¿¡Acaso Mukuro habla con ella en este mismo momento!?"_

- ¡M-mi pecho no es tan grande, y yo n-no me escondo! – Mitsuki dijo eso casi en un grito mientras que Chrome volvía a negar suavemente con la cabeza.

- Mukuro-sama asegura que debes ser una mujer sumamente adorable… - Eso derramo agua fría en un baño caliente _"¡ESTABAN HABLANDO!"_

- ¡MI PECHO NO ES TAN GRANDE! – Mitsuki dijo en un grito ahogado.

- TU PECHO ES TRES O CUATRO VECES EL MIO - Chrome empezó a discutir al mismo tono de voz que Mitsuki, pero ninguna de las dos estaba enojada, solo estaban tratando de sacarse la vergüenza, ya que no tenían a ninguna chica a su alrededor mucho tiempo para hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

- N-NO, MI PECHO ES SOLO UN P-POCO MAS GRANDE QUE EL TUYO – Mitsuki volvió a debatir con Chrome sobre eso, seguido por Chrome que la contradecía...

**Con los chicos:**

Ellos se acababan de meter al agua, hasta Buru se había zambullido y empezado a nadar, minutos después, Hibari apareció y se metió, todos guardaron silencio para no incomodarlo, sin embargo, el silencio no duro mucho, ya que oyeron las voces de las chicas del otro lado del bambú.

- ¡MI PECHO NO ES TAN GRANDE! – Esa era la voz de Mitsuki, que estaba un poco distorsionada por la separación entre ambos baños.

- TU PECHO ES TRES O CUATRO VECES EL MIO – En ese momento un color escarlata tiño los rostros de todos los chicos, con excepción de Lambo, Reborn y claro Buru que era un perro.

- N-NO, MI PECHO ES SOLO UN P-POCO MAS GRANDE QUE EL TUYO – Dios, Hibari mando una mirada asesina a todos los que se sonrojaron todavía más, mientras que Reborn sonreía a la vista de Hibari completamente incómodo y sonrojado, ya que se había sentado de espaldas a la pared de bambú, absolutamente todos, se metieron al agua de una sola vez aguantando la respiración el mayor tiempo que pudieron para luego volver a salir y oír todo en silencio.

**De vuelta con las chicas:**

Mitsuki y Chrome estaban sonrojadas mientras reían levemente, quedaron de acuerdo con que eso fue necesario para ambas, sin duda se habían sacado un poco de su "vergüenza", y ahora se estaban poniendo sus *****yukatas, aunque Mitsuki con algo de torpeza.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Chrome miro a Mitsuki que se rasco levemente la cabeza y reía nerviosamente.

- La verdad, no sé cómo ponerme el *****obi… - Chrome se acercó a ella y le mostro lentamente como se hacía – Gracias… - Chrome negó con la cabeza mientras señalaba a la salida y se iban a su habitación.

Al llegar empezaron a preparar su futón, claro como había un tercero, Mitsuki lo preparo un poco separado, para ahorrar la vergüenza, luego de que Mitsuki lo haya hecho, Hibari abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Buru que venía corriendo.

- Herbívora… la comida ya está lista – Chrome asintió, mientras que Mitsuki fruncía el ceño levemente sonrojada.

- ¿¡Que hubiese pasado si hubiéramos estado cambiándonos!? – Hibari miro a Mitsuki y se sonrojo, pero ella no le prestó atención mientras caminaba hacia él, haciéndolo sonrojar más.

- Omnívora – Mitsuki se detuvo, mientras que Chrome prestaba atención a lo que Hibari acababa de decir. – La comida ya está lista… - Y se fue, dejando a Mitsuki parada, levemente sonrojada _"Al fin…"_

Chrome, Mitsuki y Buru caminaron por los pasillos hasta el comedor, cuando se sentaron, los chicos estaban furiosamente sonrojados mientras que solo se concentraban en comer.

Ya a la hora de dormir, Hibari fue el primero, mientras que Chrome y Mitsuki hablaban de cosas triviales, era extraño que Hibari no haya dicho nada aun, pero no les importo mucho, ya que, Mitsuki había visto a Buru dormirse en el futón de él.

Al día siguiente pasaron el día en la posada, desayunaron, caminaron por el patio y ya casi era hora de irse, Hibari ya había salido con su bolso, Mitsuki se dio cuenta que Chrome no había traído más que repuestos de su uniforme.

- No puedes ponerte solo uniformes…. – Chrome quería decirle a Mitsuki que se detuviera, que no importaba, porque ella ya había sacado una falda blanca de su bolso, junto con una remera color índigo, que tenía como logo en la parte izquierda un pequeño dibujo de un búho blanco. – Puedes quedártelos -

Cuando Chrome se vistió, Mitsuki asintió en forma de aprobación y salió de la habitación, siendo seguida de una muy, pero muy vergonzosa y sonrojada Chrome _"¡Me deshice de una falda!"_, ignorando la vergüenza de Chrome, Mitsuki festejaba mentalmente de su gran triunfo.

Viajaron comúnmente en el tren, y se despidieron unos de otros para irse a sus casas, claro, Tsuna acompaño a Mitsuki, y si estaba él, también estaban Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Lambo, siendo seguidos de lejos por Hibari, que iba a ir a la escuela.

Se separaron, quedando solo Tsuna, Lambo y Mitsuki con Buru, cuando se despidieron Tsuna se sonrojo levemente mientras sonreía y se llevaba a Lambo a casa.

Mitsuki se tiró en su cama luego de haber desempacado y puesto su pijama, ella no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, pero sin duda no podía faltar, era su deber ir, además, tenía un castigo que solo le quedaba 1 semana...

- Las cosas son todavía más extrañas… - Mitsuki no hablaba de ese lugar en particular, sino que hablaba de una persona, una persona que entiende cada vez menos, pero que quiere cerca, Mitsuki se sonrojo mientras se negaba a ella misma – Estoy volviéndome loca –Mitsuki se durmió con Buru en sus brazos.

**.**

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**.**

**Omake:**

Hibari estaba en su casa desempacando, el viaje que le había prometido el bebé para una pelea con el herbívoro era una mentira, pero no estaba del todo molesto, él estaba más bien avergonzado, avergonzado por estar en la misma habitación que la omnívora, por oír la discusión entre la herbívora y la omnívora, por actuar tan herbívoro tras haberse zambullido en el agua luego de que la vergüenza lo consumiera.

Pero también estaba enojado, enojado porque lo herbívoros también lo hayan oído, eso le enojaba a tal extremo de querer golpearlos hasta que se murieran, o "Morderlos hasta la muerte", y él tuviera la oportunidad de llevarle ramas espinosas a sus tumbas.

Hibari observo en su maleta un sobre que tenía escrito "Para compensar que no pudiste pelear", abrió el sobre y observo allí, no era la primera vez, pero se sonrojo levemente mientras iba pasando las fotos.

Una de Mitsuki durmiendo en su hombro, otra de ella en yukata, otra de ella en una toalla (Esto hizo que se sonrojara furiosamente), otra durmiendo y por ultima una de…. Ryohei bailando en boxers; Hibari se quedó allí observando la imagen de Ryohei, inmediatamente la rompió y la quemo con un encendedor que tenía en la cocina.

- La omnívora me está volviendo un herbívoro… - Hibari suspiro mientras guardaba las imágenes de Mitsuki en una caja de su armario y fruncía el ceño recordando la imagen de Ryohei.

* * *

***Seiza: ****Describe la forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas****… **

***Shöji: ****Es un tipo de puerta de arquitectura japonesa.**

*** Yukata: ****Es una vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero que el ****kimono ****porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente a este y porque no es de seda.**

***Obi: E****s una faja fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono y/o yukata.**

Kamira: Bueno~ es gracioso porque volvió la luz… pero no tengo internet…

Mitsuki: Pues te aguantas…

Kamira: *Suspira* Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, porque me reía solo pensar en las futuras continuaciones…

Mitsuki: **Gracias por su tiempo~**

Kamira: *Indignada* Ese es mi dialogo.

Mitsuki: Esperamos que lean pronto el siguiente capítulo…

Kamira: *Niega con la cabeza* Gracias por su apoyo constante…

Mitsuki: Aunque agradeceríamos los comentarios de los vagos que solo leen…

Kamira: ¡No seas así!

Mitsuki: ¡Pero es verdad!, las únicas que comentan son Ari-san, Ryuu-san y Sara-san

Kamira: *Niega con la cabeza* Creo que tienes razón… veo muchos países latinos, pero solo 3 personas entre ellos comentan….

Mitsuki: ¡También están los europeos y asiáticos!

Kamira: También esta Estados Unidos…

Mitsuki: *Asiente fervientemente*


	17. Chapter 17

Mitsuki: Creo que voy a empezar a decirles vagos más a menudo…

Kamira: *La mira de reojo* Mitsuki… no deberías hacer eso.

Mitsuki: Pero… *Hace un puchero de manera infantil* Si comentaron los que nunca comentan…

Kamira: Si… pero una de ellas era portuguesa y otra siempre lee por su celular, no tienen la culpa…

Mitsuki: Pero… *Sigue con su puchero*

Kamira: *Suspira* Nada de peros, empecemos con el capítulo 17.

Mitsuki: *Frunce el ceño* Kamira no posee Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano-san es la creadora; Lo único que posee Kamira es algo de la trama y a los OC, Mineru Tatsuko y yo.

Kamira: No te pongas así.

Mitsuki: *La ignora*

Kamira: …

* * *

**Prologo: **Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**.**

**|| El reprobado ||**

**.**

- Dios, ayer fue un día de locos… - Mitsuki suspiro mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y miraba el televisor, claro, el día anterior ella había asistido al "casamiento" de Reborn y Bianchi, en el cual Dino y Tsuna corrían por todos lados alterados, podía decirse que fue la fiesta de casamiento más loca que Mitsuki había visto jamás, pero estando con los locos de Vongola no sería la última.

Ahora ella estaba en su casa mientras comía unos cuantos dulces y oía unas cuantas explosiones fuera, Mitsuki suponía que tenía que ver con Lambo siendo perseguido por Gokudera, tras haberlo insultado o algo por el estilo _"Típico…"_

El timbre sonó, haciendo que Mitsuki se levantara del sofá inmediatamente, viendo a Buru correr desde la cocina hacia la puerta muy animadamente; cuando ella abrió la puerta se encontró con un hombre de cabello castaño, llevaba un traje y un portafolio plateado en su mano izquierda; Mitsuki lo miro unos segundos con los ojos en blanco y luego suspiro.

- Si busca a Sawada, está en la casa de junto… - Mitsuki señalo perezosamente hacia la casa de su derecha, mientras que el hombre solo sonreía levemente mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza _"¿Y que con este…?"_

- Tsukiakari-san… - El hombre pasó lentamente el umbral de la puerta, mientras que Mitsuki retrocedía lentamente poniéndose en una posición defensiva. – Ie... Mitsuki. - Okey, eso era lo que necesitaba para tratar de darle un puñetazo, pero se detuvo al ver a Buru saltando hacia él muy amigablemente.

- ¿Quién eres? – Mitsuki frunció levemente el ceño mientras lo observaba, pero la realización la golpeo unos segundos después mientras abría sus ojos con incredulidad - ¿Wonomichi? – El hombre sonrió todavía más mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Mitsuki, ¿así saludaras a tu papá?, - Wonomichi tenía un aura extraña que lo rodeaba, casi como un padre estricto y sobreprotector, se veía a lenguas que quería causarle miedo a Mitsuki. – Trabajo duro para que puedas vivir a gusto ¿y así es como me pagas? – Mitsuki lo miro con la boca abierta levemente mientras se frotaba los ojos de manera infantil _"¿Joder?, ¿¡Este es el hombre que agrega jijiji o hohoho al final de sus frases y habla en tono infantil!? ¿¡Acaso cambio papeles con Kawahira!?"_

- ¿D-de verdad eres Wonomichi? – Ella lo miro de pies a cabeza, él no tenía su cabello bien peinado con gel, su cabello era desordenado, podría decirse que tenía muchas mujeres a sus pies solo con su apariencia facial; no llevaba esa ridícula corbata y guantes a cuadros, sin mencionar el estúpido sombrero que podría decirse había robado a Checkerface.

- Ma, ¿Eso es lo primero que le dices a tu papá?, ¿De verdad? – Mitsuki seguia viéndolo de manera incrédula, mientras que él solo suspiraba y la miraba levantando levemente una ceja. – Deberías ir al oculista… - Wonomichi la miro mientras estudiaba intensamente sus ojos.

- ¿¡Q-Que!? ¡Y-Yo no necesito anteojos! – Mitsuki puso sus manos en la cintura mientras le reclamaba - ¿¡Porque tengo que ir al oculista!? – Wonomichi suspiro mientras la señalaba de manera silenciosa, primero ella, las zapatillas, luego la campera, y así sucesivamente, hasta que Mitsuki a regañadientes se los puso.

Wonomichi había agarrado la correa y se la había colocado a Buru, dejando el maletín en el suelo, él, junto con Mitsuki salieron de la casa, caminando hacia… _"¿¡Porque al oculista!?"_

- Solo para que sepas… - Solo les quedaba una cuadra y Wonomichi la había mirado seriamente, para luego sonreír de manera inesperada – Tsukiakari Fuji, hohoho… - Mitsuki entrecerró sus ojos con incredulidad _"¿Qué?"_, no se dio cuenta cuando ella fue arrastrada dentro de una tienda por Wonomichi, quien había vuelto a su faceta de padre estricto.

Sin darse cuenta, Mitsuki estaba sentada en una silla mientras revisaban con una pequeña linterna sus ojos; hicieron que leyera un cartel con letras, era demasiado grande como para una revisión común, podría decirse que había como 30 columnas de letras. Al fin de cuentas, Mitsuki termino siendo empujada fuera del lugar con la correa de Buru en la mano, la señora había cerrado la puerta con llave, dejando solo a Wonomichi dentro, esto estaba fuera de los límites de cordura, Mitsuki miro sus manos y en ellas había un estuche color violeta oscuro.

Mitsuki empezó a caminar a su casa, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, donde una hiena hambrienta acaba de dejar a su saco de dinero encerrado, ella suspiro mientras miraba el estuche de sus manos _"¿No debería tener una semana para que los lentes estuvieran listos?"_, ella se detuvo reformulándose la pregunta _"¿Acaso de verdad necesitaba anteojos?"_, ella miro hacia atrás de manera vacilante, para luego negar fervientemente con la cabeza y empezar a caminar a paso rápido con Buru pisándole los talones _"Lalalala, ¡No me importa!"_, ella llego a su casa mientras corría a su cama para enterrar su cara en la almohada.

- ¡N-no me importa lo que le paso, ¡no me importa, no me importa! – Mitsuki enterró su cara mientras gritaba silenciosamente como un mantra, para dejar de lado al saco de dinero y pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

De repente se oyó el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse, ella bajo rápidamente por las escaleras solo para ver a Wonomichi un poco desarreglado, con el cabello todavía más desordenado, la corbata aflojada y unos cuantos botones de la camisa desabrochados; él tosió mientras se arreglaba y tomaba su portafolios.

- Bueno, espero que utilices tus anteojos… - Wonomichi camino lentamente hacia la puerta, mientras saludaba con la mano sin mirar a Mitsuki. - … Asegúrate de estudiar para la escuela y no te metas en problemas… - Wonomichi iba a cerrar la puerta, pero en un movimiento rápido Mitsuki se lo impidió, mientras dejaba que su cabello cubriera su cara, impidiéndole que vea su expresión en ese momento.

- Dime por favor que eres alguien respetable… - Mitsuki seguía con su mirada gacha; Wonomichi la miro confundido, pero luego empezó a tartamudear incoherentemente palabras al azar.

- ¿¡Q-eh!? ¡N-No es lo que piensas! – Wonomichi seguía tartamudeando, sin darse cuenta de la mirada aburrida que Mitsuki tenía en el rostro _"Oh~, es demasiado fácil molestar a los hombres…"_, ella observo como Wonomichi balbuceaba hasta que grito algo que la dejo volando en la atmósfera - ¡Yo jamás engañaría a tu madre! –

_ Silencio._

Todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, Mitsuki parpadeo una, dos y finalmente tres veces mientras lo soltaba y lo miraba de manera incrédula, Wonomichi tosió para aligerar el ambiente, pero solo logro que Mitsuki entrecerrara los ojos.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta era de un joven jefe Vongola con dos de sus guardianes y un Arcobaleno estaban viendo el pequeño intercambio de palabras/gritos de parte de ambos; Mitsuki sin prestarles atención miro a Wonomichi de manera interrogante, él solo atino a acomodarse la corbata nerviosamente y se aclaraba la garganta.

- Y-ya me has oído, mi corazón jamás va a pertenecer a otra mujer más que a tu madre… - Wonomichi se dio la vuelta caminando a dios sabe dónde, mientras que Mitsuki miraba desorbitada a ningún lugar en particular _"¿De dónde salió la obra de teatro barata?"_, ella volteo a ver a el pequeño grupo de personas fuera de su porche, para luego sonreír lo más amigablemente, aunque fallando de manera épica, ellos sonrieron nerviosamente para empezar a caminar nuevamente a la casa de Tsuna.

Mitsuki suspiro mientras volvía a tirarse en su cama y mirar el estuche de anteojos, lo abrió, viendo allí, unos anteojos de aumento, con una montura angular en los extremos superiores de los vidrios, era negro en la parte del frente, pero también tenía un diseño a cuadros negro y gris parcialmente en él **(N/A: Bueno, encontré ese diseño mientras buscaba monturas y me pareció divertido ver que tal con esos… La imagen al final del fic) **_"¿¡Qué tipo de fetiche loco tienen con los cuadros!?"_

Mitsuki suspiro mientras caminaba hacia el baño y se probaba los anteojos, había que admitir que le quedaban bien; alguien golpeo la puerta varias veces, haciendo que ella suspirara _"A veces me pregunto si ven el timbre…"_, ella camino lentamente hacia la puerta, sin haberse sacado los anteojos.

Mitsuki abrió la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera y Reborn; ellos la miraron unos segundos antes de que Tsuna y Yamamoto empezaran a reír nerviosamente, Gokudera chasquear su lengua como lo hacía típicamente y Reborn sonreír levemente, con esa sonrisa que decía que ocultaba algo, algo maléfico.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? – Mitsuki los miro y luego miro las manos de los chicos, allí vio demasiados, pero demasiados libros, aparte de varios cuadernos y cartucheras _"Ah…"_, Mitsuki los miro unos segundos más antes de suspirar y moverse para dejarlos pasar.

- G-gracias… n-nos preguntábamos si podíamos estudiar aquí… - Las palabras de Tsuna quedaron al aire mientras estudiaba cada rincón de la casa de Mitsuki. – Wow… - No solo Tsuna, sino que Yamamoto y Gokudera también se le sumaron _"Claro, Reborn creo un escondite en Mi casa, por el cual ya sabía cómo era…"_

- Bien, debo asumir que necesitan estudiar… - Mitsuki los miro, viendo como Yamamoto y Tsuna asentían, mientras que Gokudera solo bufaba desviando su mirada. - … O me necesitan para que les ayude o necesitan mi casa para más tranquilidad… - Yamamoto se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente, mientras que Tsuna pasaba su peso de un pie a otro.

- Tch, nadie necesita que una estúpida mujer le enseñe. - Gokudera murmuro, mientras recibía una mirada aburrida de parte de Mitsuki y una mirada de desaprobación de parte de Tsuna. – Lo siento Juudaime… – _"Es a mí a la que tienes que pedir perdón"_

- Bien… supongo que pueden usar el comedor… - Mitsuki empezó a caminar siendo seguida por los tres jóvenes y el bebé, ella señalo a la mesa para que se sentaran, y así lo hicieron. – Pueden tomar unas bebidas si se les da la gana… yo estaré en el living. – _"Por favor no destruyan nada… ¡Te lo digo a ti Reborn!"_, ella miro a Reborn que rápidamente escondió su mirada bajo la fedora.

- Haha, ¡eres muy amable! – Mitsuki asintió mientras caminaba hacia el living, pero fue detenida por Buru que paso corriendo por sus pies, haciendo que ella cayera y en el proceso se soltara su collar, que había dejado siempre en su muñeca; y sus anteojos.

- ¡T-Tsuki! – Tsuna rápidamente se paró y fue a ayudarla a pararse, mientras que Yamamoto recogió sus anteojos, y Gokudera su collar. - ¿Estas bien? – Mitsuki asintió mientras tomaba los anteojos de las manos de Yamamoto, extrañamente era como si ella no los hubiera llevado puestos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que los seguía teniendo.

- ¿De dónde sacaste este collar? – Gokudera estaba examinando el collar de Mitsuki mientras fruncía el ceño. – No parece del tipo de collar que tu llevarías… - Aunque lo murmuro, los presentes pudieron oírlo, mientras dirigían su mirada a Mitsuki que se señalaba teniendo una expresión en blanco. - ¡Si, Tú maldit- Antes de que el pudiera terminar su maldición Mitsuki tomo de manera casi violenta el collar de sus manos y se lo coloco en su muñeca como de costumbre.

- ¿T-Tsuki? – Tanto Yamamoto como Tsuna dijeron al mismo tiempo, ella los miro y suspiro mientras iba a los estantes y buscaba golosinas o comida chatarra, saco unas cuantas bolsas de comida y unos dulces, dejando algunos en la mesa y yéndose al living.

- ¿Estas bien? – Tsuna fue el primero en preguntar, Mitsuki solo movió su mano perezosamente mientras seguía caminando. - ¿Estas enojada? – Mitsuki se detuvo abruptamente, ella parpadeo varias veces mientras giraba su cabeza hacia ellos, viendo la mirada de preocupación que tenían vio el error que cometió _"Oh, joder, ahora recuerdo, aquí no soy así…"_, ella sonrió cansadamente mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

- No~, puede que hoy no sea el mejor día de todos, pero tampoco es el peor… - Ellos la miraron mientras ella bostezaba y volvía a negar suavemente con la cabeza _"Ahora me siento culpable..."_ – Um… lamento mi comportamiento Gokudera, jamás deje que nadie tocara mi collar… - Ellos se miraron entre si y ahora Mitsuki se daba cuenta de algo mientras fruncía el ceño _"¿Y Reborn?"_

- A-um… e-está bien, no debí tocarlo en primer lugar… - Gokudera se rasco la nuca nerviosamente, si no hubiera sido por su ceño levemente fruncido, ella hubiera pensado que era adorable. – Por otro lado… ¿D-de donde sacaste el collar? – Gokudera ya no quería meter la pata, así que estaba algo vacilante ante la pregunta que acababa de formular.

- Mmm… - Mitsuki miro el collar que colgaba de su muñeca unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente, que no paso desapercibidos para los jóvenes – Me lo regalo mi abuelo… - Mitsuki volvió a levantar la mirada hacia ellos solo para verlos sonriendo, se sonrojo levemente mientras volvía a caminar hacia el living – Tienen mi casa para estudiar, pero no hagan desastres… -

Mitsuki se sentó en el sofá con las bolsas de frituras y golosinas en la mesa ratona, ella oía como Gokudera trataba de explicar a Tsuna de una manera sumamente "extraterrestre", como diría ella o Mineru _"UMA, como diría él"_. Mitsuki se levantó del sofá y saco las consolas conectándolas a la televisión para empezar a jugar.

- Supongo que Guitar Hero es lo que más me atrae de momento… - Murmuro mientras ponía en modo para un jugador y la dificultad en medio _"Guitar Hero 3, Leyendas del Rock; parece que aquí tampoco cambia…"_, ella empezó con una canción fácil, tenía que acostumbrar sus manos para poder poner la dificultad en difícil, no era masoquista para empezar de lo difícil.

Los chicos dejaron de hablar y "estudiar" al oír música viniendo del living, vieron a Mitsuki parada mirando la televisión completamente concentrada con una guitarra que colgaba de su hombro, se veía que si alguien la interrumpía ella la tiraría y la rompería antes de tiempo. Mitsuki termino la canción con un 87% al cual solo bufo murmurando "Me estoy volviendo pésima…". Los chicos se fueron nuevamente a la cocina mientras se miraban y se ponían a estudiar, oyendo de vez en cuando las canciones que Mitsuki interpretaba.

Unas horas después, los chicos se estiraron mientras que se despedían de Mitsuki agradeciéndole su hospitalidad, que no hubo mucha, ya que ella estaba ignorándolos mientras jugaba, ella dejo la Play para jugar con la 3DS; antes de que pasaran por el umbral, Tsuna se detuvo mirándola queriendo preguntarle algo.

- ¿Tsuki? – Mitsuki no levanto la vista, lo único que hizo fue emitir un pequeño sonido como respuesta, podría tomarse como un "¿Qué?" – Etto… ese hombre que estaba aquí, el de traje… - Ella levanto la vista haciendo a Tsuna callar.

- Es mi papá – El solo hecho de haberlo dicho tan fácilmente hizo que sintiera haber comido toda una bolsa de limones, a pesar de que le encantan ella no mataría su glóbulos rojos tan fácilmente.

- U-ah… - Tsuna se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente mirando de un lado para otro, los otros dos ya habían salido dejando solo a él y Mitsuki hablar. – Él… ¿Tu papá? – Mitsuki asintió mientras dejaba la consola de lado y se levantaba estirándose.

- Sep, puede que no esté siempre, pero por lo menos trabaja para mantenerme saludable – Al momento de decir "saludable", Mitsuki levanto su mano en puño y la otra sobre su brazo, mostrando sus músculos invisibles, ganándose una risa ligera de Tsuna.

- Bueno, ¡te veo mañana en la escuela! – Tsuna saludo con la mano mientras empezaba a salir, siendo seguido de Mitsuki que iba a cerrar la puerta.

- Yep, buena suerte a los tres… - Mitsuki se quedó mirando como ellos se iban con una leve sonrisa, que rápidamente fue sustituida por un ceño fruncido _"Estúpido examen…"_

Al día siguiente, ella se levantó y fue a la escuela solo para encontrarse con el examen en la primera hora. Mitsuki podía ver a Gokudera realizarlo sin complicaciones, Yamamoto tirando respuestas a la suerte, Tsuna temblando sin saber que responder y Mineru leyendo una y otra vez las preguntas para poder escribir las respuestas; Mientras que ella estaba escribiendo de manera aburrida y casi mecánica, Mitsuki sintió el deslizamiento de alguien cerca suyo, solo para ver a Mineru tratando de soplar la respuestas, despacio ella paso un papel con algunas de las respuestas a Mineru, Luego, viendo la cara de alivio de su compañera, Mitsuki miro a la ventana para ver a Reborn en traje de ninja que observaba a Tsuna.

Tiempo después de terminar, Mitsuki hizo lo que tenía que hacer durante el almuerzo, limpiar la oficina del comité disciplinario, y luego todos esperaron a que el profesor encargado de los exámenes apareciera ¿y quién más iba a estar? _"Wa~, el viejo mañoso de Nezu-sensei"_, él entro con los exámenes, haciendo un ruido sordo al dejarlos sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Qué es un examen? – Todos en la clase lo miraron dejando de lado lo que estaban haciendo - ¡Un examen es su vida misma! – Mitsuki miro por la ventana sabiendo a donde llevaba el estúpido discurso del profesor _"Ese tipo es un obsesionado por las calificaciones…"_

De repente las luces se apagaron mostrando en la pizarra un examen con la calificación de 26 puntos, Tsuna corrió para taparla, mientras el profesor se ponía a gritar que lo que no obtienen buenas calificaciones merecían morir _"Como Ryohei-sempai diría… ¡Eso es injusto al EXTREMO!"_, Gokudera entro por la puerta, siendo regañado por el profesor, claro, él como la persona más intimidante del mundo le hizo una mala cara, solo para que Tsuna se acercase y le murmurara, mientras el profesor solo se lo tomo como un plan del pequeño jefe Vongola; Algo por el cual no merece la pena observar, según el punto de vista de Mitsuki.

El profesor se puso a Murmurar algo de su complicidad, haciendo a Gokudera saltar y defender a su Juudaime, y como buen samaritano Tsuna trato de detenerlo, haciendo también, de por si a Yamamoto saltar y tratar de calmarlo; Quien sabe cómo, pero el profesor tropezó golpeándose contra la pantalla que cubría la pizarra y haciendo que se golpeara contra el escritorio que cayó sobre su cabeza _"…"_, Mitsuki miro con los ojos como platos al profesor que estaba en el suelo _"Y pensar que yo era lo suficiente torpe para eso, no, Dino también entra en la categoría…"_, el profesor fue de-sepultado por Yamamoto y Gokudera, mientras que Tsuna le preguntaba cómo estaba.

- Ustedes están… - Mitsuki se paró de golpe haciendo que Mineru la viera - ¡Expulsados! – Y ahí fue, Mitsuki miro a los chicos mientras salían de la clase, siendo seguidos por el profesor _"Ah, esto no va a terminar bien… ese tipo esta loco"_

Una hora después se podía ver por la ventana a los chicos cavando por donde quiera que iban, buscando Dios sabe que _"Mmm…"_, las clases continuaban mientras que Mitsuki trataba de no prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba, siendo como era, esto terminaría bien para el grupo de Tsuna. A la hora de salida Mitsuki limpio el salón con la ayuda voluntaria de Mineru, pero ella miro a Mineru algo preocupada.

- ¿Estas bien, Mineru? – Mitsuki le pregunto con algo de preocupación, por otro lado ella la miro con un leve sonrojo mientras tocia disimuladamente, había algo extraño en Mineru, actuaba un poco más… femenina que de costumbre _"E-espera, ¿Qué?"_, Mitsuki la miro incrédula mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

- Yo… estoy algo preocupada sobre la expulsión de Ya- Mineru se mordió la lengua mientras negaba con su cabeza y movía sus manos violentamente. – N-nada, ¡no pasa nada! – _"Ya… Expulsión de Ya… ¿¡YAMAMOTO!?"_.

- ¿¡EH!? – Los alumnos ya habían salido, por el cual no habían podido oír el grito de Mitsuki, pero Mineru trato de silenciarla de todos modos. – ¿¡M-me estás diciendo que te gusta Yamamoto!? – Mineru se sonrojo mientras le tapaba violentamente la boca con sus manos.

- ¡SHHH, YO NO TE DIJE ESO! – Mineru se dio cuenta de que estaba ahogando a Mitsuki, así que la soltó mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos – En cualquier caso… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – Mineru la miro aun con su cabeza entre sus manos.

- Bueno… dijiste "expulsión" y "Ya" en la misma oración… no fue difícil. – Mineru se puso a murmurar incoherencias sobre mantener su boca cerrada para la próxima. – Así que… ¿Por qué te gusta Yamamoto?, no me digas porque es lindo y te gusta su sonrisa, por favor no… - _"Si dices eso juro que pensare otra cosa de ti…"_

- No… m-me gusta porque… - Mineru desvió su mirada mirando a la ventana, los chicos ya no estaban cavando a la vista. – Me gusta como juega Béisbol… - Mitsuki la miro mientras fruncía levemente el ceño y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su cara, que fue rápidamente seguida por la risa - ¿¡Que es tan gracioso!? – Mineru la miro completamente sonrojada, pero también algo enojada.

- N-no… es solo que, bueno… haha - Mitsuki calmo su risa para poder hablar bien – Bueno, ha~, jamás hubiera pensado que a una chica le atrajera la cara aterradora de Yamamoto cuando juega béisbol… haha – Mitsuki volvió a reírse, haciendo a Mineru suspirar de alivio, ella en algún momento pensó que era tan tonta como las otras locas fangirl de Yamamoto.

- Me alegro que solo sea eso… - Mitsuki la miro mientras sonreía y se secaba las pequeñas lagrimitas de sus ojos – A-además… - Mitsuki le presto completamente atención a Mineru para averiguar lo que iba a decir – Um… m-mi abuelo tiene una tienda de pescado en el centro… y el padre de Yamamoto va a comprar allí, a veces lleva a Yamamoto… - Okey… eso llamo completamente la atención de Mitsuki.

- ¿Tú ayudas a tu abuelo con la tienda? – Mineru asintió con la cabeza gacha – Ósea que no te enamoraste de Yamamoto en la escuela… - Ella volvió a asentir mientras levantaba la vista para ver a Mitsuki sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Jamás pensé ver a una pervertida enamorándose del playboy de la escuela… - Mineru la miro con los ojos como platos mientras la golpeaba en la cabeza con su bolso, que tenía sus mangas dentro por cierto.

- ¡Eso fue una vez, lo había comprado para luego tirarlo porque no me gustan ese tipo de cosas! – Mitsuki la miro con comprensión, mientras que ella suspiraba – Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie sobre esto, Tsukiakari. -

- Soy como una tumba – Mitsuki hizo una cruz en la parte izquierda de su pecho con su dedo, mientras que Mineru asentía. – Eh, oi, llámame Tsuki, más fácil que los honoríficos… - Mineru levanto una de sus cejas para luego sonreír.

- Ya, entonces llámame por mi nombre, creo que es un trato justo. – Mitsuki asintió mientras se paraba. – Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie quien me gusta, de verdad, o iré a tu casa y te jalare de los pies mientras duermes – Mineru había puesto una cara de miedo mientras que Mitsuki tragaba saliva y asentía.

- E-entendido; nunca hagas enojar a una mujer… - Mitsuki dijo a la ligera, ganándose una risa de Mineru, que la miraba incrédula.

- Eres una mujer. – Mineru sonrió mientras se paraba, de repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna, cubiertos de tierra, consecuencia de haber estado cavando; Mineru volvió a su expresión en blanco, con la cual está todo el día en la escuela.

- ¡AH!, Tsuki, sigues aquí… ¿Y tus anteojos? – Mineru miro a Mitsuki que se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente mientras se mordía la lengua, dejando en claro un error.

- Me los olvide… - Gokudera suspiro exasperado mientras tomaba su bolso, seguido de Tsuna, siendo el último Yamamoto que miro brevemente a Mineru antes de ir con ellos _"Yamamoto estaba viendo a Tatsuko… será que… "_, los pensamientos de Mitsuki se quedaron en el aire tras Gokudera que le había gritado.

- ¿Vienes con nosotros o no? – Mitsuki negó con la cabeza ganándose un "Estúpida, hace que el tiempo valioso de Juudaime se desperdicie" y un "Nos vemos luego Tsuki", Yamamoto sin embargo se detuvo mientras saludaba con una de sus famosas sonrisas deslumbrantes.

- Nos vemos mañana, Tsuki, Mineru… – Yamamoto se fue dejando a Mitsuki con el ceño levemente fruncido, ella miro a Mineru para verla levemente sonrojada acomodándose los anteojos al puente de la nariz, dándose cuenta de la atención, Mineru se volteo resoplando hacia ella.

- ¿¡Q-que!? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara!? – Mitsuki rió levemente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, haciendo que Mineru camine resoplando tras ella.

- Monos no, sonrojos tal vez… - Mitsuki salió a correr siendo perseguida por una Mineru avergonzada y sonrojada.

**.**

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**.**

**Omake: ****"Espiando la charla de chicas"**

Yamamoto se adelantó a Gokudera y Tsuna para poder recoger su bolso y volver a casa, tuvo suerte que ese día no tenía práctica, sin embargo antes de abrir la puerta oyó voces femeninas del otro lado.

- Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie quien me gusta, de verdad, o iré a tu casa y te jalare de los pies mientras duermes – Yamamoto reconoció esa voz como Mineru Tatsuko, la nieta del ancianito que le vende pescado a su padre; después de oírla algo dentro de él se había quebrado dándole un dolor que no podía describir.

- E-entendido; nunca hagas enojar a una mujer… - Yamamoto oyó la risa que tanto le gustaba, pero ahora era algo doloroso, así que solo se recostó contra la pared tratando de amortiguar la conversación.

Rato después pudo ver a Tsuna y Gokudera venir por el pasillo, así que se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y entro en el salón de clases, inevitablemente miro a Mineru, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada tratando de no ser tan obvio; oyó a Tsuna hablar con Mitsuki pero no le prestó atención, iba a salir, pero no quería ser descortés así que se despidió de ellas.

- Nos vemos mañana, Tsuki, Mineru… - Yamamoto se fue sin darse cuenta que luego de despedirse de la última persona, esta se sonrojo. Él camino junto con sus compañeros de vuelta a casa, pensando únicamente en el tipo que tiene a la chica a pesar de verse seria, es una chica divertida y amable; por la cual él haría cualquier cosa por tener cerca.

Sin darse cuenta claro, que ese tipo era él.

* * *

**_ (mm. nosotras .com) /Español /Mujeres /Corazón /Bombazos /53313 /3cuadritos .jpg (Sin espacios~ ni paréntesis)  
_**

Mitsuki: *Desprende un aura oscura* Ka-mi-ra…

Kamira: *Se pone a sudar frió* ¿S-si M-Mitsuki-chan~?

Mitsuki: *Saca un cuchillo de plástico (?)* Una semana… ¿Qué tienes en tu defensa?

Kamira: Mmm… La vagancia no es buena (¿)

Mitsuki: *Suspira mientras se frota el puente de la nariz* Lo que sea… Gracias por esperar la actualización de Kamira y no perder las esperanzas con ella… Yo lo haría *Murmura lo último*

Kamira: *La ignora* **Gracias por su tiempo~**

Mitsuki: ¿Que estas tomando? *Observa la taza humeante con dibujitos de Kero SCC*

Kamira: *Observa su taza* Ah~, es mi té especial para resfriados…

Mitsuki: … ¿té de qué?

Kamira: Té de limón… *Toma un sorbo*

Mitsuki: Ese es un té de lo más normal que vi *Se lame el labio mientras la mira tomar su té* ¿M-me das un poco?

Kamira: * Sigue tomando su té* No.

Mitsuki: *Murmura obscenidades*

Kamira: Bueno, espero que sean pacientes con el próximo capítulo..

Mitsuki: Lo que sea, si no lo sube me encargare de abrir el grifo de la cocina mientras se baña, que es todos los días…

Kamira: Estando resfriada no puedo bañarme todos los días…

Mitsuki: ¿A quién le importa?, Tienes un árbol para tu té milagroso…

Kamira: Es el árbol de mi abuela…

Mitsuki: Tu abuela deja que tomes sus limones (?)

Kamira: *Frunce el ceño* Espérame un segundo, estoy buscando una manera de malinterpretarlo…

Mitsuki: Idiota. *Cambia de tema repentinamente* Buena esa con Tatsuko…

Kamira: *Se le sube el ego* Gracias~


	18. Chapter 18

Mitsuki: Kamira no posee Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano-san es la creadora; Lo único que posee Kamira es algo de la trama y a los OC, Mineru Tatsuko y yo…

Tatsuko: Oye, ¿Dónde está la escritora?

Mitsuki: Durmiendo la siesta, solo durmió una hora y media antes de ir a la escuela…

Tatsuko: *Frunce el ceño* ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Mitsuki: *Mira la mugre inexistente de sus uñas* Leyendo fics, como de costumbre…

Tatsuko: *Chasquea la lengua mientras abre el historial y coloca un fic al azar* Um~, son one-shots…

Mitsuki: ¡Déjame ver! *Se le tira encima para ver también*

Tsuki: *Se acomoda los anteojos* Ya veo…

Mitsuki: *Se sonroja furiosamente* ¿¡P-Q-que!?

Kamira: OE, ¿Qué hacen con mi Notebook? *Desprende un aura asesina*

Tatsuko y Mitsuki salen a correr mientras dejan la página abierta.

Kamira: *Mira la Notebook y luego suspira* Solo… empecemos con el capítulos 18…

* * *

**Prologo: **Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**.**

**|| Extrañamente en el futuro ||**

**.**

Los últimos días de la semana pasaron relativamente normal, con excepción de Mineru tratando de saber si Mitsuki había abierto su boca, lo cual no hizo. Mitsuki limpio la oficina de Hibari luego de haber limpiado su salón de clases, con lo cual no tardo mucho, pero la mirada de él en ella no la reconfortaba mucho, era como si quisiera abrir un agujero en su espalda.

Mitsuki volvió a su casa a paso lento y con varias desviaciones, pero antes de doblar la cuadra se cayó en un pozo.

- ¿¡Que rayos hace un pozo aquí!? – Mitsuki resoplo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero del pozo salió Reborn con un sombrero de construcción amarillo y un disfraz de topo _"… ¿Eh?"_, Reborn saco un sobre y se lo paso a Mitsuki antes de desaparecer.

Dentro había una invitación con letras bastante bien hechas y el emblema de Vongola _"Almejas y balas, eso significa que las personas en Vongola son almejas disfrazadas… um, interesante"_

- Invitación a la fiesta: Día de apreciación a mamá. Estilo Vongola - Mitsuki leyó la invitación en voz alta, para luego suspirar y pararse para ir a casa _"Estilo Vongola, eso no es nada reconfortante…"_

_._

_._

_._

Al día siguiente, luego de desayunar lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse; se puso una camisa blanca de mangas ¾, que tenía un pequeño cinturón de tela en la cintura, se puso un enterito de jean, que era un color azul oscuro, con un bolsillo en la parte delantera y una campera de tela color camel claro y por último se puso sus zapatillas _"Voy a tener que comprarme unas nuevas…"_

- ¡Buru, vamos a la casa de Tsuna! – Mitsuki llamo a su mascota, pero al ver que este no venía hacia la puerta lo volvió a llamar – ¡Buru! – Mitsuki se sacó las zapatillas y se fue a la cocina para buscarlo, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota en la mesa.

_Onee-chan, nos llevamos a Buru a casa, estamos jugando con Lambo e I-pin._

_Fuuta._

Mitsuki suspiro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, era la primera vez que veía una letra tan infantil, a ella no le importaría recibir notas de Fuuta, mientras no sean de Wonomichi todo estaba bien _"Espera, ¿En qué momento se lo llevo?"_, ella suspiro mientras veía los anteojos que tentadoramente estaban en la mesa, sin más, se los puso para empezar a refunfuñar.

Mitsuki salió de su casa y fue hasta la puerta de la de Tsuna, pero antes de que pudiera tocar, alguien la había jalado hasta el interior. La llevaron directamente hacia la cocina, donde estaban Kyoko, Haru y Hana cocinando.

- ¡Hahi, Mitsuki-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Haru fue la primera en notar su presencia, logrando que Kyoko y Hana dejaran de hacer lo que hacían para mirarla.

- Em, no sabía a qué hora había que venir… así que vine, pero alguien me jalo hasta aquí…- Cuando Mitsuki se dio la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Reborn, bueno, no tan "Cara a cara", ya que obviamente, ella era _Mucho_ más alta que él _"¿Cómo me jalo hasta aquí?"_

- Podrías ayudarnos a cocinar, Mitsuki-chan – Era el turno de Kyoko para hablar a lo cual Hana respondió con un asentimiento de aprobación _"Mitsuki-chan… ah~, creo que estoy odiando todavía más los honoríficos…"_

- Tiene razón, podrías ayudarnos a cocinar. Los monos deben estar haciendo otra cosa… - Hana volvió a cocinar dejando a Mitsuki un espacio para cocinar, el cual tomo con gusto.

Terminaron de cocinar y Mitsuki ayudo a Fuuta con algunas de las decoraciones, en cada momento se preguntaba donde rayos estaba Buru, pero teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza juguetona que tenía debería estar con Lambo e I-pin, o escondiéndose por algún lugar.

Mitsuki fue la última en entrar en la sala donde iban a estar festejando por el cual se quedó parada tras Tsuna. Dentro de la sala estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa en el siguiente orden Fuuta, Haru, Kyoko y Hana en el lado izquierdo de Nana, que estaba sentada en una punta junto con Reborn a su lado, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto, I-pin, Lambo y Tsuna en el lado derecho, mientras que en la otra punta estaban Dino con dos de sus subordinados, obvio entre ellos Romario; Shamal y… Kusakabe con dos tipos que tenían su mismo estilo de cabello.

- ¡Gracias por cuidarnos siempre! – Todos en la sala dijeron al unísono dejando a Mitsuki casi sorda.

- ¿Y quiénes son esos de atrás? – Tsuna medio murmuro, recibiendo una patada leve en su espalda de parte de Mitsuki, sin embargo él siguió murmurando. – ¡Pensar que incluso el escuadrón disciplinario de Namimori está aquí! – Bueno, Mitsuki tenía que darle la razón a Tsuna.

- Esto nos muestra el encanto de Mamma. – Reborn dijo mientras miraba a Haru que se puso a hablar.

- ¡Nosotras cuatro cocinamos! – Dijo señalando a Hana, Kyoko y Mitsuki, mientras que Kyoko había empezado a hablar.

- No sabremos si sabrá bien – _"¿¡EH!? Me esforcé al máximo en cocinar…"_

- Nosotros decoramos – Fuuta dijo mientras señalaba a Mitsuki y a los otros ayudantes; Lambo e I-pin.

- ¡Más le vale agradecérnoslo! – Tiempo después de que Lambo lo dijera, él recibió un golpe y una reprimenda de I-pin.

- ¡Gracias a todos! – Dijo Nana mientras sonreía con una de sus sonrisas radiantes – ¡Estoy muy feliz! – _"Ah~, valió la pena…"_

- Madam, Esta tan joven y tan hermosa como siempre. – Shamal se acercó a Nana con una docena de rosas rojas y se las entrego _"… ¿caballero o mosquito?, mosquito, caballero es el dinosaurio."_ – Me parece imposible que su hijo ya vaya a la escuela media. – _"… ¿ah?"_ – ¡Qué tal si lo celebramos con un beso! – Shamal se acercó a Nana haciendo pico de pato para poder besarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Tsuna abrió los brazos y se interpuso entre ambos.

- ¡Jamás!. No trate de ligar con Kaa-san – Con Tsuna distraído, Mitsuki tomo su lugar mientras sonreía inocentemente; Tsuna se volteó para volver a sentase, pero se encontró con su lugar ocupado y una Mitsuki sonriendo inocentemente, por el cual se sentó al lado de Nana.

Comieron y luego empezaron a hablar diciendo que Tsuna no podía tener un regalo para Nana, por el cual Mitsuki bajo la cabeza, ya que tampoco tenía un regalo _"Um, ah… tampoco tengo uno"_, sin embargo, antes de que Mitsuki se diera cuenta, Tsuna saco un pequeño ramo de flores y se los entrego Nana _"¿¡EH!? ¡Tsuna traidor!"_

- ¡Pues ahora comenzaremos con la fiesta estilo Vongola! – Reborn dijo mientras hacía sonar una bocina de bicicleta _"Esto es malo…"_

- ¿Qué es eso de "estilo Vongola"? – Tsuna pregunto a Reborn, casi se podía ver el signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

- Tendremos un concurso de talentos especiales. – Mitsuki miro a Reborn que sonreía inocentemente _"Si mal no recuerdo Reborn es el que gana…"_ – Es solo un concurso de talentos. Mamma será la juez – Reborn miro a Nana y luego señalo hacia la pared, donde había un tablero – Quien obtenga el mejor resultado en esta tabla de puntuaciones Vongola será el ganador. –

- ¿En esto? – Tsuna murmuro mientras veía la tabla de metal con un marco elegante, tenía varias puntuaciones de abajo hacia arriba _"Mmm… yo no tengo un talento…"_

- Y el ganador obtendrá… - Reborn dejo un pequeño espacio en su oración para poder darle más misterio _"¡Dilo de una vez!"_, Lambo dijo algo de una medalla de oro mientras que Gokudera dijo que eso no tenía valor.

- ¡Cualquier deseo del ganador será cumplido! – Dijo Gokudera, mientras Haru y Kyoko parecían sorprendidas, por el cual Fuuta decidió hablar.

- ¡La probabilidad de que el deseo sea cumplido es del 100%! –_ "Um…. Podría conseguir dulces infinitos si se lo pido a Dino… o un pase libre a cualquier hora fuera o durante horarios escolares de la escuela si es a Kusakabe"_

- Ganadores de concursos pasados lograron a ser reyes o incluso astronautas. – _"Yo no dudo de eso, teniendo en cuenta que es Vongola…"_

Haru se acercó a Tsuna que estaba soñando despierto, Mitsuki podía decir a lengua suelta lo que era, casarse con Kyoko; Sin embargo Haru pensó otra cosa y terminaron hablando en voz baja con Tsuna diciendo "No digas eso estando sonrojada" _"Niños, no pueden ver que podrían tener el control de toda una tienda de dulces si ganan…"_

- Iosh, la tienda de dulces será mía… - Murmuro Mitsuki, ganándose la atención de Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta – Mía… - Volvió a decir dejando en claro que no compartiría.

- Se me olvidaba. Quien salga último tendrá mala suerte hasta el día en que muera. – Reborn dijo, causando a Tsuna un ataque de pánico. – Destrozaremos los sueños de esa persona haciendo uso de la influencia de nuestra familia. – _"Ah, esto es malo, pero yo ya tengo mala suerte…"_ – Lo perseguiremos hasta el último rincón de la tierra – Mitsuki levanto la mano llamando la atención de Reborn.

- ¿Qué pasa si quedo ultima? – Reborn la miro unos segundos mientras pensaba, iba a hablar, pero ella no lo dejo. – Digo, yo ya tengo mala suerte, y no tengo sueños que seguir para el futuro… - _"Oh, mi sueño es tener un día normal… pero eso ya es imposible ahora."_

- Serás vetada de todas las tiendas de dulces y pasteles que puedas imaginar… - Reborn dijo de lo más tranquilo; eso le llego como un balde de metal por la cabeza a Mitsuki _"¿¡V-vetada!?"_

- ¡Comiencen de una vez! – Romario dijo, mientras sonreía.

- ¿Cuánto nos van a hacer esperar? – El otro subordinado de Dino grito ahuecando sus manos alrededor de su boca _"Ahora que lo pienso, sigo sin tener un talento."_

Bianchi apareció de la nada con un traje de anfitrión, haciendo que Gokudera se desmaye, dios sabe cuando llego al lado de Tsuna; Reborn le entrego unos anteojos mientras decía que completaría su traje.

- Bueno, yo seré la presentadora. – _"¿Qué hago? ¡No tengo ningún talento!"_ – Primero, el bateador estrella que es uno de los cuatro mejores de esta prefectura, y la gran esperanza de la Escuela Media Namimori, ¡Yamamoto Takeshi! – Yamamoto, Dios sabe cuándo se cambió, estaba con un traje idéntico al de su padre mientras que él le entregaba el arroz.

- ¡Bien, malabares con Sushi! – Yamamoto empezó a hacer sushi mientras hacía malabares, justo como lo había dicho, pero Gokudera apareció para arruinarlo; estaba vestido como beisbolista y tenía un guante, empezó a ponerse frente a todas las personas, haciendo que la otra parte de Yamamoto despertara y empezara a tirar el sushi a las personas.

Mientras las demás personas iban pasando, Mitsuki salió a buscar junto con Fuuta las cosas que necesitaría para hacer su acto, también iba el hecho de que no querían ser víctimas del asesino de sushi. Cuando volvieron fue el turno de Fuuta.

- Lo siento Tsuna-nii, pero voy por la victoria. – Fuuta saco una armónica y empezó a tocar una canción, algo desafinada, pero era una canción a fin de cuentas _"Ah, esa la toque una vez con el violín…. Que recuerdos"_, pero él se sacó 30 puntos.

- No te preocupes Fuuta, la canción era muy linda en realidad – A pesar que quería darle ánimos, Mitsuki le traía muchos recuerdos esa canción, el día en que perdió una apuesta y tuvo que sumar violín a sus actividades.

Fue el turno de Lambo, donde él realizo varias imitaciones de comida, que hicieron a todos reír, sin embargo durante su actuación se le callo del cabello varios dulces, haciendo a Fuuta e I-pin perseguirlo. Kyoko, Haru y Hana fueron las siguientes _"¡AH! Van a hacerlo juntas…"_, sin embargo antes de que pudieran hacer su comedia, Lambo adulto apareció, haciendo que Bianchi saltara a atacarlo y a Shamal que quedara entre medio; las chicas recibieron 85 puntos, el puntaje más alto _"Mierda, hubiera pedido estar con ellas…"_

- Tch, ese romeo se me escapo. – Bianchi volvió a su lugar mientras revisaba los puntajes. – Bueno, mejor revisemos las puntuaciones actuales. Las tres chicas van a la cabeza con 85 puntos, siguiente Yamamoto con 50 puntos, Fuuta con 30 puntos, luego Sasagawa Ryohei con 15 puntos y al último, Lambo, con 3 puntos. -

- ¡Es el más cercano al 1! – _"No entiende, su vida será imposible…"_

- El próximo es… - Bianchi estaba a punto de decirlo, pero de repente la puerta del patio se abrió mostrando a Hibari, haciendo que Mitsuki se sonrojara profundamente _"Ah, joder, me asuste…"_ – Peligroso y genial – _"¿Genial?" _– El jefe del comité disciplinario de la Escuela Media Namimori. ¡Hibari Kyoya! –

- ¡Lo hemos estado esperando! ¡Jefe! – El comité empezó a aplaudir a Hibari, mientras que Hibird empezaba a cantar el himno de Nami-chuu, haciendo otra vez, a los idiotas de pelo extraño aplaudir y a Kusakabe llorar de emoción. - ¡El himno de nuestra escuela! ¡Estoy conmovido! –

- Bebé, aun no me agrada juntarme con ustedes. Me retiro de la competencia… - Hibari dijo, listo para irse, pero Reborn hablo.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero te perderás el acto de Mitsuki… - Hibari inmediatamente se sentó junto a Kusakabe y espero a Bianchi continuar _"Um…"_, el siguiente fue I-pin que activo su bomba por haber visto a Hibari, sacando así 95 puntos.

- Bien, el siguiente es… La torpe N°2 de la Escuela Media Namimori, la fanática de los dulces y rival de puntuación escolar de Hayato. ¡Tsukiakari Mitsuki! – Mitsuki se quedó en su lugar con la cabeza gacha, podía verse un aura deprimente a su alrededor; aunque finalmente se levantó y llevo una caja de madera con varias pelotas dentro; una fútbol y otras de tenis y béisbol.

- La torpe N°2… - Mitsuki volvió a deprimirse mientras tomaba la pelota de fútbol – No soy tan torpe, solo tengo mucha mala suerte… - Ella suspiro mientras se sacaba los anteojos, los guardaba en el estuche de su bolsillo izquierdo y miro la pelota que estaba en sus manos – Malabares caninos… - En las caras de todos se formó confusión tras la palabra "Caninos".

Mitsuki empezó a rebotar la pelota en su cabeza unas cuantas veces, mientras que su mano derecha fue hacia el bolsillo de su pecho, haciendo a varios hombres sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado; saco un pequeño silbato de plata y se lo puso en la boca para soplarlo, sin sacar su concentración de la pelota. Al soplar el silbato inmediatamente se oyó un ladrido desde el patio, y Buru salió a correr directamente hacia Mitsuki, que le pasó la pelota con un cabezazo. Mitsuki tomo de la caja 5 pelotas chiquitas y empezó a hacer malabares, mientras que Buru golpeaba con su hocico la de Fútbol, instintivamente Buru golpeo la pelota hacia Mitsuki que la golpeo con su cabeza varias veces, para luego ir pasando las pelotitas a Buru, que las tomaba con su hocico y las ponía devuelta en la caja, cuando paso la última pelota, Buru se sentó esperando la más grande, que no tardó mucho en golpear con su cabeza y el tomarlo en su boca. Mitsuki puso su mano en su bolsillo derecho y saco un premio, que lo paso cerca de su hocico, haciendo que él lo siguiera; soltó el premio en el aire para hacer a Buru saltar y comerlo allí mismo.

Mitsuki hizo una reverencia, junto con Buru que agacho la cabeza; los ojos de todos estaban amplios mientras observaban a Mitsuki volver a su lugar sentando a Buru en su regazo y darle más premios.

- L-la puntuación de Mitsuki es de 100 puntos… - Bianchi dijo mientras mostraba una carita de Mitsuki y otra de Buru en la puntuación más alta. – La puntuación más alta de momento… esto lo decide -

- ¡Aun no! ¡Faltamos nosotros! – que fue respondido por un "Te ves confiado Hayato" de Bianchi – ¡Claro que lo estoy! – Sin embargo, un truco de magia donde tiene que esquivar espadas dentro de una caja no es algo que Tsuna podría hacer sin ayuda de Reborn y la bala de la última voluntad.

- ¡100 Puntos! – Nana grito mientras veía a Tsuna como todavía en la caja con las espadas clavadas a su alrededor _"¿¡100 puntos!?"_, Mitsuki suspiro mientras acariciaba a Buru, su deseo de la tienda de dulces no se iba a cumplir.

Hibari observo a Mitsuki que estaba mirando el suelo con un aura deprimida, sin embargo ella levanto la vista con una sonrisa _"Bueno, de todos modos Reborn es el que va a ganar"_ y como si fuera arte de magia en el tablero apareció una figurilla de Reborn junto a la de Mitsuki y Buru.

- El ganador es… ¡Reborn! – Todos cayeron sin saber la razón por la que Reborn gano, por el cual Mitsuki decidio hablo.

- Seria obvio, Reborn fue el que propuso el juego y organizo la fiesta, por ende él seria el ganador… - Mitsuki siguió acariciando a Buru mientras le daba de vez en cuando unos premios.

- ¡TÚ! ¿¡Acaso no te molesta!? – Gokudera grito a Mitsuki mientras la señalaba. - ¡Tú también obtuviste 100 puntos! –

- No, no me molesta, mientras no sea vetada de las tiendas de dulces todo está bien… - Mitsuki murmuro lo último, pero fue lo suficiente alto como para que a los presentes se les formara una gotita estilo anime.

- ¡Mi deseo es que Tsuna consiga un 100 en un examen! – Reborn fue cerca de Tsuna, que estaba con dolor de huesos luego de haber vuelto a la normalidad. – Pero, creo que Mitsuki también debería tener un deseo… -

- ¿¡Porque ella debería tener un deseo y Juudaime no!? – Gokudera se puso a protestar mientras seguía señalando a Mitsuki acusadoramente.

- Ella fue la primera en ganar 100 puntos, me parece que sería justo… - Dijo Reborn, que recibió un asentamiento de parte de Nana como aprobación.

- Si, me gustó mucho la actuación de Mitsuki-chan y Buru, ella debería de tener un deseo también… - Nana dijo, recibiendo varios "estoy de acuerdo" de los presentes, hasta Hibari había asentido.

- ¿Cuál es tu deseo Mitsuki? – Reborn pregunto mientras miraba a Mitsuki que había bajado la cabeza con un leve sonrojo por la atención _"Un deseo... la tienda de dulces." _– Tu deseo no es válido si pides la tienda de dulces; no queremos que tengas caries. – A Mitsuki la rodeo un aura oscura mientras seguía pensando en su siguiente opción _"Bueno, molestare al orangután…"_

- ¡Quiero ser la mano derecha de Tsuna! – Mitsuki dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a Reborn _"Siento que me pierdo en un mar sin fin… Nah, ni siquiera se pueden ver sus pupilas…"_

- ¡Yo soy la mano derecha de Juudaime! – Grito Gokudera, siendo callado por Reborn que lo golpeo haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

- Bueno, Gokudera es la mano derecha de Dame-Tsuna… ¿qué tal consejera externa? – Mitsuki miro a Reborn para fruncir levemente el ceño y tomarse la barbilla con la mano derecha_ "Haré que no se nada y veré que pasa…"_

- ¿Qué rol en el juego cumple ese papel? – A varios, menos a los que no sabían sobre la mafia; se les cayó una gotita al estilo anime. – Ah~, no quiero quedarme fuera del juego, necesito saber qué rol cumple… - Mitsuki suspiro mientras sonreía mentalmente, sus reacciones fueron mejor de lo que ella había pensado.

- Tsuna es el jefe, Gokudera su mano derecha; Si aceptas ser el consejero externo, entonces puedes tomar decisiones cuando Dame-Tsuna no este… - _"Bueno, ya lo sabía, pero una explicación no está de más… ¿No?"_, Reborn la miro varios segundos viendo sus expresiones mientras pensaba _"El papá de Tsuna es el consejero externo del noveno; y él es el jefe de CEDEF, sin embargo en el futuro Hibari se hace cargo de CEDEF… Ya me confundí"_

- Estoy confundida… - Gokudera se había levantado listo para golpearla, mientras que otros solo suspiraban exasperados. – Ser consejero externo hace que yo pueda tomar decisiones mientras Tsuna no esté presente, ¿verdad? – Reborn asintió mientras veía a Mitsuki fruncir el ceño y tomar una actitud seria. – Sin embargo, me parece que eso no es todo lo que un consejero externo hace, ¿verdad? – Reborn sonrió mientras veía a Mitsuki que recostó su cabeza en su puño.

- jum, eres más inteligente de lo que pareces… - Reborn dijo mientras bajaba su fedora _"AH, me está insultando…"_ – Perfecta para remplazar a Iemitsu… - Si no hubiese sido que Nana se fue a la cocina cuando empezó a explicar sobre el consejero externo, sin duda tendrían muchas cosas que explicar.

- ¡REBORN! ¡Detente, Mitsuki no puede meterse en esto! – Tsuna dijo mientras se ponía frente a Mitsuki, la cual solo lo miraba crípticamente.

- ¿Sawada Iemitsu?, ¿el papá de Tsuna? – Reborn puso su atención de Mitsuki la cual solo lo miraba de manera aburrida _"Parte 1 completa, segunda parte en proceso. Un poco más y desembuchan todo frente a las chicas…"_

- Si, él cumple el rol como jefe de CEDEF. – Reborn dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Mitsuki – CEDEF no está bajo las órdenes directas del jefe de Vongola, por el cual son libres de tomar sus decisiones en tiempos de crisis; al igual que el jefe puede tomar las riendas de Vongola si el caso lo requiere… - Mitsuki sonrió, para luego empezar a reír.

- ¿T-Tsuki? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Tsuna pregunto algo consternado por las actuales actitudes de su amiga.

- Haha, ¿Hay que tener algún requerimiento para poder ser el consejero externo? – Mitsuki simplemente quería sacarse la duda, su conversación se había extendido más de lo que pretendía.

- Hum, bueno, solo asegúrate de estar siempre del lado de Dame-Tsuna – Reborn dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella y le extendía la mano. – ¿Es un trato? – Mitsuki miro la mano de Reborn para luego sonreír.

- Bueno, si no hay otros postulantes creo que si… - Mitsuki tomo la mano de Reborn para luego pararse y desperezarse; tomando a Buru consigo se dirigió a la puerta _"Bueno, salió extraño, pero al final Basil y Hibari son los postulantes…"_ – Bueno, nos vemos, chicos... Boss – En lo último Mitsuki sonrió mientras saludaba y se iba a su casa _"Me gusta cómo le dice Chrome a Tsuna, es tan… es tan natural"_

_._

_._

_._

Los días siguientes pasaron relativamente normal, Mitsuki seguía llamando Boss a Tsuna, ganándose varias miradas de sus compañeros de clase; sin embargo los ignoro.

Un día, Mitsuki camino por la calle como siempre; Reborn, Tsuna y Gokudera habían desaparecido _"Se acerca el pelirrojo~, Irie Shoichi es su nombre~, ten cuidado porque con una bazuca te atrapara y te enviara al futuro~"_, Mitsuki canto mentalmente mientras caminaba a una tienda de dulces, llevaba su bolso con varias frituras que acababa de comprar, sin embargo, luego de salir de la tienda sintió que alguien la seguía.

Mitsuki camino con un solo pensamiento en mente, "Deshacerse de su acosador", doblo en una esquina y corrió hasta la otra, escondiéndose tras un poste cercano; inmediatamente vio a un chico pelirrojo con anteojos y una bazuca color morada; ella fue detrás de él, tocándole el hombro y haciendo que la bazuca saliera volando hacia arriba. Él la miro con los ojos como platos, para luego correr lejos de la bazuca, que cayó justo encima de Mitsuki, golpeándole la cabeza en el proceso.

**POOF**

Mitsuki estaba viendo a Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Haru y Kyoko; todos ellos en un lugar lleno de almacenes abandonados.

- Hola… - Mitsuki movió su mano mientras los miraba con los ojos como platos _"Demasiado pronto para mi gusto…"_, lo único que logro hacer Tsuna fue una cara de terror mientras veía a Mitsuki caer inconsciente - Me duele la cabeza… - Murmuro mientras veía como todo se volvía negro a su alrededor.

- ¡Tsuki! -

**.**

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**.**

**Omake:**

Una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro y ojos color ónice caminaba por las calles de Namimori; su cabello le llegaba por arriba de los hombros, mostrando un corte algo masculino, sin embargo no lo parecía por sus facciones femeninas. Tenía la panza levemente abultada, no, estaba lo suficiente abultada como para darse cuenta que tenía 5 meses y medio de embarazo.

- Tsuna, en lo que me metiste… - La mujer miro al cielo mientras caminaba un poco más rápido hacia los almacenes. – Es hoy… - La mujer siguió caminando para encontrarse con un grupo de adolescentes que la miraban confundidos y un poco en guardia.

- ¿¡Quién eres!? – Pregunto alterado el peli plata, listo para atacarla, pero se detuvo cuando el chico de cabello castaño se interpuso entre ambos.

- Gokudera-kun, está embarazada… y no creo que quiera hacernos daño… - El joven reprocho al otro, siendo seguidos de las chicas y el azabache.

- Ma… Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru y Kyoko… es un placer verlos tan jóvenes. – Todas las caras se giraron a ella mientras ella sonreía amigablemente. – Sin duda es un plac- La frase fue cortada mientras veían un humo aparecer a su alrededor.

**POOF**

Cuando el humo se disipo pudieron ver a Mitsuki que hacia una mueca de dolor y estaba mirándolos con los ojos bien abiertos mientras los saludaba con una mano.

- Hola… - Segundos después ella cayó al suelo mientras murmuraba – Me duele la cabeza. –

- ¡Tsuki! – Tsuna, Yamamoto y hasta Gokudera gritaron, seguidos de un "Mitsuki-chan" de parte de las chicas.

* * *

Mitsuki: Um~ interesante, así que seré la consejera externa…

Kamira: Bueno, un buen puesto tiene un precio… *Sonríe maliciosamente*

Mitsuki: No sé qué planeas, ¡pero sé que tú y Ryuu-san traman algo que no es bueno!

Kamira: ¿Estuviste espiando mis conversaciones con Ryuu? *Frunce levemente el ceño*

Mitsuki: P-parte de ellas, ustedes solo se pasan cosas para pervertidas… *Hace un puchero*

Kamira: La verdad, ella me paso una imagen, yo le pase un problema que tiene que arreglar con un especialista… *Se pone a silbar*

Mitsuki: Kamira idiota, no molestes a los lectores con tus cosas de pervertida…

Kamira: Bueno, ella me dio un consejo para el fic, quería recompensarla (?)

Mitsuki: Hay no; dime por favor que no tiene que ver con migo…

Kamira: Bueno como dice el dicho "Hay que recibir consejo hasta de un conejo"

Mitsuki: Ka-mi-ra *Desprende un aura asesina*

Kamira: **Gracias por su tiempo~**

Mitsuki: ¡KAMIRA!


	19. Chapter 19

Kamira: Bueno… Mitsuki no se siente bien, por lo cual está en cama mientras se recupera…

Tatsuko: Así que yo seré la que la remplace durante el capítulo de hoy *Se acomoda los anteojos*

Kamira: Yep, ¿Tatsuko? *La mira mientras bosteza*

Tatsuko: ¿Mm?

Kamira: ¿Podrías hacer el descargo de responsabilidades?

Tatsuko: Ok *Se aclara la garganta* Kamira no posee el anime de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, por ende tampoco sus personajes; KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-san. Lo único que posee Kamira es algo de la trama y los OC; Tsukiakari y yo, Mineru Tatsuko.

Kamira: Pensé que habían quedado con Mitsuki en que la llamaras "Tsuki"

Tatsuko: … Me olvide…

Kamira: *Gotita estilo anime* Bien… empecemos con el capítulo 19.

* * *

**Prologo: **Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**.**

**|| Un nuevo descubrimiento, ¿Pero para que lado? ||**

**.**

Todo estaba blanco a su alrededor, no podía ver más que infinidades de blanco. Si hubiera estado negro, ella probablemente pensaría que se encontraría con Checkerface pronto, pero no, todo estaba blanco, un profundo y puro blanco.

- ¡Décimo! – Se podía oír una voz distorsionada a su alrededor diciendo una y otra vez "¡Décimo!" y "¡Primo!". Mitsuki camino desde donde venía la voz, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue que terminara en un lugar cada vez más extraño.

Lo blanco empezaba a tener tiras de diferentes colores los cuales conforman un arcoíris, y se empezaban a ver pantallas de distintos tamaños en las paredes, lo que se supone que son en un mar de blanco.

- Que rayos es esto… - Mitsuki no pregunto, si no que exclamo para sí misma. Las diferentes pantallas mostraban distintos lugares con distintas personas en diferentes situaciones; entre ellas Tsuna y sus guardianes, con algunos de sus conocidos. – Volveré a repetir… ¿¡Que rayos es esto!? – Mitsuki navego entre las distintas pantallas dándose cuenta que todo esto simplemente daba con el pasado _"Mi dios; Kawahira tiene más que explicar"_

Ella miro entre las distintas pantallas dándose cuenta de que no solo era Tsuna y sus guardianes, sino que también estaban las distintas generaciones Vongola.

- ¿L-la historia? – Mitsuki observo cada pantalla mientras trataba de obtener algo de conocimiento de las mismas. Desde la primera generación hasta la novena; no hacía falta ver a la décima, después de todo, ella conocía el pasado y un poco de su futuro. – No era un libro… - Murmuro mientras observaba a la primera generación Vongola estar frente a la de Shimon; Pero de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos - ¡Espera!, ¿¡No era solo la décima familia!? -

.

.

.

Segundos después de que Mitsuki haya caído en la inconsciencia, la llevaron a la base junto con un muy herido Tsuna. Los chicos observaban a Mitsuki que seguía inconsciente, no solo eso, ella había empezado a tener fiebre tras haber pasado la barrera de Giannini que daba a la base subterránea. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que le pasaba, pero solo uno tenía una leve sospecha, la cual tenía que descartar luego que ella despertase.

Tsuna seguía en recuperación tras haber sufrido algunas heridas, a pesar de que no eran graves había que tratarlas. Gokudera se hizo cargo de cuidarlo, mientras Reborn y Lal Mirch observaban a Mitsuki que dormía con algo de dificultad.

- ¿Quién es? – Lal Mirch observo como Mitsuki hacia muecas de disgusto o incomodidad.

- Tsukiakari Mitsuki, futura consejera externa de la décima familia… - Reborn respondió de lo más tranquilo, haciendo que a Lal Mirch se le formaba una cara de incredulidad.

- ¿Consejera externa?, si no mal recuerdo ese era su guardián de la Nube. – Lal se acercó a Mitsuki observándola de cerca, para luego fruncir el ceño.

- Bueno, ella dijo que si no había más postulantes estaba bien tomar ese puesto… - Reborn observo como Lal revisaba el bolso de Mitsuki, sacando varias bolsas de frituras y golosinas.

- Tiene que ser una broma… - Lal observo cada una de las marcas de dulces; Reborn iba a contradecirla, pero ella volvió a hablar, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Estas marcas de dulces son de las mejores… -

Reborn observo como la cara de Lal Mirch se volvía un poco más soñadora mientras recababa en el pequeño tesoro de Mitsuki.

- ¿Crees que se dé cuenta si le saco algunos? – Lal empezó a separar los dulces mientras murmuraba unas cuantas cosas sobre cuales eran mejor.

- Creo que se dará cuenta, además, a ella no le gusta que toquen sus cosas sin permiso… - Reborn dijo en tono de reproche, haciendo a Lal volver a guardarlas en el bolso y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Tch, bien, avísame cuando se despierte… estoy segura que hay algo en ella. – Lal salió de la habitación dejando a Reborn con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

- Yo también creo que hay algo… - Él volvió a ver a Mitsuki, la cual se había calmado un poco y su fiebre comenzaba a descender.

.

.

.

- ¿Cómo fue que termine aquí? – Mitsuki estaba observando las pantallas detenidamente, viendo así a cada uno de los guardianes de primo – Hay que admitir que G es algo cascarrabias… - _"Casi como Gokudera…"_

Mitsuki siguió navegando entre las millones de pantallas, dándose cuenta de una puerta que no había visto antes _"¿De dónde salió?"_, sin embargo, no pudo llegar hasta el picaporte. Lo blanco se tornaba negro, y los diferentes colores desaparecían al igual que las pantallas.

- Ugh… - Mitsuki sostuvo su cabeza con su mano, solo para darse cuenta que estaba recostada en algo mullido – Um, ¿Dónde estoy? – Mitsuki observo alrededor de la habitación, para luego detener su vista en un lugar en particular.

- Al fin despiertas… - Reborn estaba sentado en una silla cercana, tenía a Leon en su mano mientras lo acariciaba – Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. – _"¿Preguntarme?"_

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Mitsuki frunció el ceño mientras observaba la habitación en la cual estaba. Las paredes eran blancas, había solo una cama, en la cual estaba recostada; la silla de Reborn cerca de la cama y su bolso junto con una bolsa de cartón al lado de la pequeña mesita de noche.

- Te responderé luego de que respondas a mi pregunta. – Reborn miro seriamente a Mitsuki, dándole a entender que no saldría del interrogatorio _"E-espera… ¿estoy en el futuro?"_ - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –

- ¿Lo último que recuerdo?, ¿antes de desmayarme? – Reborn asintió, haciendo a Mitsuki tomar su barbilla con la mano derecha _"Ugh… maldito Irie Shoichi."_ – Recuerdo… recuerdo salir de la tienda de dulces y luego correr hacia una esquina; luego recuerdo que vi algo morado cayendo en mi cabeza y golpeándome agh… - Mitsuki se había tocado la cabeza justo donde la bazuca la había golpeado.

- Um… ¿No recuerdas nada más? – Reborn observo a Mitsuki quien negó con la cabeza haciéndolo reflexionar para poder volver a hablar - ¿Quién eres en realidad? – La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Mitsuki, en un momento le estaba preguntando que recordaba y en el otro le estaba preguntando quien era.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir? – Mitsuki pregunto vacilante _"¿Qué..."_. Reborn frunció el ceño mientras la observaba confundida, podría haber engañado a varios, pero no a él.

- Deja de bromear y dime quien eres en realidad, no, que eres… no hay demasiada información sobre ti, lo poco que sabemos de tus familiares son tu tío y tu padre, ¿Quién eres? – _"Kawahira no está aquí, y Reborn no me dejara hasta que confiese todo."_ Reborn espero a que Mitsuki hablara, pero justo en el momento clave, Lal Mirch decidió entrar por la puerta.

- Um, ¿Ya despertó?... bueno, parece que sí, ¿Qué hacen? – Parecía que Reborn quería ahorcarla en ese mismo momento, sin embargo ella lo ignoro por completo.

- Estoy en un interrogatorio, ahora cállate. – Reborn volvió a observar a Mitsuki quien parecía tener una profunda reflexión _"Lal Mirch, si no mal recuerdo ella posee las llamas de la nube y la niebla. Colonello había tomado su lugar cuando los transformaron en Arcobaleno, por el cual su maldición no está completa… eso significa que también tiene la de la lluvia."_ – Contesta a mi pregunta. –

- Yo… yo soy una persona. – Mitsuki observo como Reborn frunció el ceño y ella solo suspiro - No hay cámaras, ¿verdad? – Ante esa pregunta él se sorprendió, al igual que Lal Mirch. Ambos negaron con la cabeza, logrando que Mitsuki volviera a suspirar – Soy un Arcobaleno… -

_Silencio._

Reborn y Lal Mirch guardaron silencio mientras observaban detalladamente alguna facción facial que delatara que estaba mintiendo, sin embargo, no encontraron nada.

- ¡Debes de estar bromeando! ¿¡Cómo puedes serlo, nosot- Lal Mirch fue interrumpida por Reborn quien seguía con su ceño fruncido.

- Explícate, si no lo haces… - Reborn dejo de hablar al ver a Mitsuki mover su mano con desdén.

- Me mataras, lo sé… - Mitsuki observo con seriedad a ambos para luego mirar hacia el techo. – Reborn, el Hitman N°1… Jamás pensaría ir en tu contra. – Reborn y Lal Mirch observaban de manera precavida a Mitsuki, la cual solo se recostó en la cama mientras se tapaba la cara con el dorso de su brazo – Necesito algo para combatir el Non-Trinisette, no creo estar en buena forma con ese estúpido gas toxico por toda la ciudad… - Aunque Mitsuki lo murmuro, fue lo suficiente fuerte como para que lo oyeran.

- ¿Cómo sabes del Non-Trinisette? – Lal Mirch observo a Mitsuki lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta lo que les acababa de decir y ahora lo que ella sabía. – Estas mintiendo. – ella sin esperar respuesta encendió su anillo, lista para activar sus cajas.

- Tch, Reborn, ¿te acuerdas del bebé panda? – Mitsuki observo a Reborn con el rabillo del ojo, viendo así como él detenía a Lal Mirch mientras sonreía levemente.

- ¿El que mordió a mi estudiante? – Mitsuki asintió en respuesta, haciendo a Reborn esconder su sonrisa bajo su fedora – Sabía que había algo extraño… desde el día que decidiste hacer una broma a Hibari. – Mitsuki se sentó rápidamente con un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- N-no, e-él me había hecho perder mucho tiempo para encontrar la sala de profesores; para mi defensa, Hibari-san se lo merecía… - Mitsuki desvió la mirada, haciendo a Lal observarla con cierta curiosidad.

- Teniendo en cuenta que mencionaste a un panda, creo que no puedes decir más… - Mitsuki observo como Reborn se bajaba de la silla, listo para irse de la habitación – Te conseguiré algo que te ayude… ¿Dónde está tu Pacificador? – Ante la mención del Pacificador, Lal Mirch observo detenidamente a Mitsuki

- Escondido; y gracias por no preguntar más, todavía no es momento… Creo. - Mitsuki se sentó en la cama mientras observaba la bolsa de cartón junto con su bolso. – ¿De quien es la bolsa de cartón? – Reborn la observo al igual que Lal Mirch, solo para hablar al unísono.

- Es tuya –

- ¿Mía?, yo no llevaba nada más que mi bolso cuando llegue aquí… - Mitsuki frunció el ceño mientras tomaba la bolsa en sus manos – Debe de ser de mi yo de este tiempo… -

- … ¿Cuánto más sabes del futuro? – Lal Mirch, a pesar de estar con un humor de perros, ella quería sacar toda la información posible de Mitsuki.

- Demasiado… podría decirse que se lo mismo que ustedes, o tal vez más… - Mitsuki abrió la bolsa de cartón solo para encontrarse con una carpeta con documentos, un paquete envuelto en papel de embalaje y una carta, que estaba dirigida a ella – Tsukiakari Mitsuki… esta es mi letra - ella parpadeo varias veces mientras miraba a los Arcobaleno frente a ella.

- Mmm, debió de ser tu yo de este tiempo queriendo decirte algo… - Reborn salió de la habitación seguido de Lal Mirch que seguía con su ceño fruncido - ¿Qué quieres que haga? –

- Guardar silencio… - Mitsuki observo como Reborn y Lal Mirch salían de la habitación, ella podría haber jurado ver la sonrisa de Reborn _"Acabo de cavar mi tumba… nada garantiza que Reborn mantenga su boca cerrada."_

- Ven conmigo… - Mitsuki se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, dejando las cosas sobre la cama, solo para darse cuenta de que Lal Mirch había caminado en otra dirección – Apúrate, Dame-Tsuna ya debe de haber despertado… -

Mitsuki siguió en silencio a Reborn, quien la condujo hasta una habitación donde se oían distintas voces, tanto femeninas como masculinas.

- ¡Haru quiere regresar a su pacifico Namimori-desu! – _"Esa es la voz de Haru…"_, Reborn, Dios sabe cómo; ahora tenía en sus manos dos tazas de té.

- Haru. Kyoko. Tómense este té de hierbas. Las ayudara a calmarse. – Reborn le ofreció las tazas a ambas chicas, las cuales las tomaron enseguida.

- Gracias, Reborn-kun – Ambas tomaron el té, sin embargo, Kyoko parpadeo varias veces dándose cuenta de la presencia de Mitsuki - ¡Mitsuki-chan! – Todos en la habitación, que incluyen, Gokudera, Tsuna, Yamamoto y Haru. Se giraron para observarla de pie en la puerta.

- Hahi, esta despierta, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Haru se acercó a ella mientras tocaba su frente para comprobar la fiebre – Ya no tienes fiebre… es un alivio-desu –

- Estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación, Haru… - Mitsuki observo a Tsuna y se acercó rápidamente a él _"No quiero hacerlo, pero no hay de otra_…" – ¡Tsuna!, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Qué es este lugar? – Mitsuki observo hacia todos lados como cordero desamparado, bueno, era la única manera de mantenerse en perfil bajo.

- Ah, y esto es algo que quiero darles… - Reborn iba a entregar un papel a ambas chicas, pero rápidamente Tsuna se paró deteniéndolo.

- ¡Reborn! – Se veía que Tsuna había ocupado mucha parte de su fuerza al levantarse, tenía una venda alrededor de la parte izquierda de su pecho.

- Veo que ya puedes ponerte de pie – Reborn no parecía de lo más preocupado de la seguridad de Tsuna, o eso es lo que demostraba _"¿Cuándo le dirás que es un buen alumno?"_, Mitsuki no había prestado atención, pero sabía que Tsuna había murmurado un pequeño "yo…" – Lo entiendo. Voy a hablar con Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto, ¿Podrían esperarnos afuera? – Enseguida Haru y Kyoko se fueron de la habitación, pero esperaron a Mitsuki en la puerta.

- Tsuna, no sé lo que está pasando… pero no quiero presionarte, haré lo que me pidas si llega a ocurrir algo… - Mitsuki camino hacia la puerta, dándoles la espalda, sin embargo, observando a Reborn con una expresión seria, que decía claramente "Cierra tu boca sobre ese tema", al cual él solo asintió.

Mitsuki, Haru y Kyoko caminaron por los pasillos un rato. Mitsuki estaba tan fundida en sus pensamientos que no presto atención a la charla de las chicas _"El futuro es incierto… Byakuran…"_

- ¿Mitsuki-chan? – Haru pasó su mano frente a la cara de Mitsuki para llamar su atención, la cual logro, ya que al ella seguir caminando, hizo que la mano de Haru se estampara en su cara. – Hahi, ¡Lo siento, Mitsuki-chan! –

- Mm, está bien, fue mi culpa… - Mitsuki se froto la cara mientras las miraba cerrando su ojo izquierdo - ¿Qué era lo que me preguntaste? – Haru suspiro dramáticamente mientras que Kyoko se dispuso a hablar.

- Te estábamos preguntando si querías ir con Lambo-kun e I-pin-chan… - Kyoko señalo hacia algún lugar del pasillo, mientras que Mitsuki lo único que podía hacer era pestañear en la sorpresa.

- ¿Lambo e I-pin también están aquí? – Mitsuki observo como las chicas volvían a caminar, sin perder el tiempo ella las siguió.

- Así es, te desmayaste antes de poder verlos-desu… - Haru, junto con Kyoko caminaron a un lugar que parecía la cocina, Haru entro en la cocina, sacándose la chaqueta del uniforme, lista para cocinar, al igual que Kyoko.

- Vamos a cocinar Mitsuki-chan, ¿Quieres ayudarnos? – Kyoko saco varias cebollas, lista para cortarlas _"Cebollas…"_

- N-no, está bien… no debería haber muchas manos en una cocina… - Ambas chicas asintieron a Mitsuki, quien suspiraba de alivio mentalmente _"Odio picar cebollas…"_, unos segundo después Lambo salió con varias manzanas en las manos y en el afro, siendo seguido por I-pin.

- ¡Hahi, Lambo-chan, vuelve aquí con las manzanas! – Haru salió a correr tras él con un bol lleno de papas.

- ¡Lambo! – I-pin corrió tras él, yendo en dirección donde estaban los chicos con Reborn _"El ternerito tan enérgico como siempre…"_, Todos corrieron tras Lambo que no se detenía y seguía corriendo - ¡Detente! –

- ¡Es mío! – A ese punto él ya estaba en la puerta, "¡Detente!", Haru había gritado, pero fue ignorado completamente por Lambo - ¡No me pienso detener! – Al entrar en la puerta, Haru se resbalo y tiro el bol con las papas al suelo.

- ¡Estaba persiguiendo a Lambo-chan! – Mitsuki oía desde lejos, ya que no tenía ni las ganas ni la fuerza de correr, era como si su energía se haya ido en solo unos segundos _"Wa… creo que mejor me quedo aquí…"_

- Oe… acompáñame… - Lal Mirch salió desde atrás de ella, asustándola en el proceso. Caminaron en la otra dirección, directo hacia algún lugar desconocido para Mitsuki _"¿A dónde me lleva?"_, como si pudiera leer su mente, Lal hablo – Vamos a conseguir algo para tu Pacificador, tal vez alguna vestimenta para combatir el Non-Trinisette… ¿Dónde está tu Pacificador? – Lal Mirch se detuvo viendo directamente a Mitsuki.

- Aquí… - Mitsuki se tocó los lóbulos de las orejas mostrando sus pequeños aritos con unas pequeñas piedritas moradas, Lal Mirch la miro diciendo en silencio "¿Me estas jodiendo?", ella suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y lo transformara devuelta en un Pacificador – Estúpido Pacificador color de mierda – Lal Mirch se rió levemente mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar

- Lindo color… - Lal seguía riéndose mientras la llevaba a una habitación que parecía más un laboratorio _"Giannini… ¿Dónde está?"_ – Oe, ¿tienes lo que te pedí? – De la nada salió Giannini con un conjunto de ropa y una esfera transparente.

- Aquí está, justo lo que me pidió… ¿Puedo saber para qué? – Giannini observo a Mitsuki, mientras abría levemente sus ojos – E-eso que lleva en el cuello es… - Lal lo interrumpió dándole una mirada que podría hacer temblar como un chihuahua a un San Bernardo.

- Mantén tu boca cerrada, no se lo digas a nadie… - Lal empezó a caminar fuera, dejando a Giannini algo tembloroso – Vamos, tienes que cambiarte… - Mitsuki siguió a Lal Mirch devuelta a su habitación.

- Gracias – Mitsuki tomo de las manos de Lal Mirch la ropa y la esfera, para dejarlas en la cama junto a la bolsa de cartón y las cosas que ella había encontrado.

- ¿Qué tan fuerte eres? – Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Mitsuki, quien ya había empezado a cambiarse sin preocuparse de la presencia de Lal.

- ¿Q-qué tan f-fuerte soy? – Mitsuki se terminó de vestir y miro a la cara de Lal Mirch – Creo que… que no soy muy fuerte… - Su mirada bajo a su pacificador el cual colgaba de su cuello con una cinta de color blanco.

- Hum… ¿Por qué… ¿Qué vio ese hombre para convertirte en un Arcobaleno? – Lal se sentó en la silla mientras observaba a Mitsuki colocar la esfera alrededor de su Pacificador _"Simple… tal vez vio potencial para guardián de un estúpido libro que ni siquiera era libro…"_

- No se… ¿tal vez joderme la vida? – Mitsuki dijo esperanzada de que no preguntase más, para su suerte, Lal Mirch resoplo en acuerdo.

- Jodernos la vida, una buena forma de ponerlo… - Lal miro a Mitsuki con una sonrisa en su cara. - ¿No vas a abrir ese paquete? – Mitsuki miro el paquete sobre la cama parpadeando varias veces.

- Creo… - Mitsuki se acercó al paquete, lista para abrirlo, pero luego lo volvió a dejar en la cama – Si mi yo del futuro me dejo algo, lo más seguro esperaría que leyera la carta primero… - abriendo la carta Mitsuki leyó mentalmente, se notaba que esa carta iba solo dirigida a ella y a nadie más.

_Bueno, si estás leyendo esto significa que en tu tiempo el idiota del pelirrojo te estaba siguiendo; lo primero, Boss me pidió que fuera a buscar a Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko, Gokudera y Yamamoto… creo que también serán Lambo e I-pin, pero no estoy muy segura; Tsuna dijo que luego de ellos seguiría yo, por eso te escribo esta carta, no sigas confiando en las cartas de Wonomichi, está loco_ (Mitsuki rió levemente, haciendo a Lal mirarla con interés)_, Bueno volviendo al tema; te dejo un paquete que te puede interesar, buena suerte…_

_PD: y no te impresiones de como termino el futuro, por favor, no te pongas toda nerviosa, me gusta así como esta…_

Ante lo último Mitsuki frunció levemente el ceño _"¿Qué?, Me gusta así como esta… ¿qué quiere decir?, bueno ¿Qué quiero decir?"_

- ¿Y bien? – Lal observo impaciente a Mitsuki, cual empezaba a abrir el paquete, llevándose la sorpresa de dos caja de arma, color blanco con varias decoraciones de flamas grises y un anillo plateado con una piedra gris.

- Supongo que mi yo de este tiempo se preocupó por mi seguridad… - Mitsuki dijo mientras le mostraba a Lal lo que había en el paquete.

- Wow… no solo dos cajas arma, sino que también 4 anillos… - Lal tomo el paquete en sus manos, haciendo a Mitsuki mirarla incrédula _"¿4 anillos?"_

- ¿C-cuatro?, p-pero si acabo de ver uno… - Mitsuki volvió a tomar el paquete en sus manos dándose cuenta de lo que decir Lal Mirch era verdad; aparte del anillo con piedra gris, había otros 3, con distintas piedras de colores, uno morado, otro índigo y otro amarillo _"Son los colores de las llamas… Nube, Niebla y Sol… e-eso es…"_

- ¿Sabes cómo usar los anillos? – Lal miro con interés a Mitsuki, quien estaba poniéndose los anillos en los dedos de la mano izquierda, menos el anular, ella no estaba casado como para ponerse un anillo en ese dedo – El cuerpo posee una cierta energía, la cual identificamos como "Llamas" o "Flamas", esa energ- Mitsuki la interrumpió su suspiro.

- Lo sé; lo que me intriga es todos estos anillos, se supone que una persona solo tiene un tipo de llama… - Mitsuki observo los anillos de sus dedos, haciendo a sus ojos abrirse como platos – A no ser… – "Habilidad especial con la llamas…", las palabras que Kawahira le dijo alguna vez estaban rondando una y otra vez por su cabeza.

- A no ser… ¿Qué? – Lal observo con cierto interés a Mitsuki, esa chica no hacía más que sorprenderla con todo el conocimiento que tenía.

- A no ser que tenga multi-llamas…. – Mitsuki observo a Lal Mirch a los ojos, la cual sonreía levantando su ceja derecha. – Tú sabes, las personas que tienen más de un llama en su cuerpo... -

- ¿Qué esperas?, quiero ver si es verdad… - Mitsuki asintió en respuesta, inmediatamente se concentró en un dedo a la vez _"El índice…"_, del anillo que estaba en su dedo índice salió una llama del tipo Sol. – El siguiente es el dedo medio… - la llama que salió fue una de color blanco pura.

- Oe, ¿de dónde salió esa llama?, jamás había visto una así – Lal Mirch se paró acercándose a Mitsuki para observar la llama de manera constante.

- Esta es mi llama principal… - Mitsuki observo como Lal fruncía el ceño, haciéndola suspirar – Esta es la llama por la cual soy un Arcobaleno… - _"¿Acaso tengo que explicarle lo mismo que me explico Kawahira?"_

- Tu Pacificador es de color rosa… - Lal tomo en sus manos el Pacificador, haciendo que varias venitas aparecieran en la cien de Mitsuki.

- ¡Como si no lo supiera! – Mitsuki resoplo mientras se sentaba en la cama – El color de mi pacificador cambia dependiendo la forma en la que estoy, técnicamente si tengo la forma de bebé el Pacificador es blanco… -

- ¿Cómo es que tienes esa forma?, ¿Eres un Arcobaleno incompleto? – Lal Mirch tenía una leve esperanza en sus ojos, la cual solo causo a Mitsuki suspirar.

- Mi maldición es diferente… según se, necesito esta forma para vivir… - Mitsuki observo con nostalgia el pacificador, para luego parpadear varias veces. – Wa… tengo que esconderlo… -

- Mm… todavía no viste las demás llamas… - Lal observo los anillos restantes, el meñique y el pulgar. Mitsuki se concentró en ambos a la vez, sin embargo no reaccionaron, a lo cual lo volvió a intentar fallando otra vez – Tal vez los pusiste mal… - Mitsuki asintió en acuerdo mientras cambiaba los anillos de lugar.

Las llamas inmediatamente empezaron a desprenderse haciendo a Mitsuki asustarse un poco, pero luego se calmó mientras activaba los otros dos anillos.

- Ahora solo falta saber que hay en esas cajas de arma… - Mitsuki murmuro, dándose cuenta de la falta de Lal Mirch frente a ella – Oe, ¿dónde vas? – Lal se detuvo en la puerta mientras giraba su cabeza como muñeca poseída, Mitsuki se paró inmediatamente de la cama, lista para salir a correrla, pero ella se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - ¡Esos son mis dulces! -

**.**

**O o ****ღ ****o O**

**.**

**Omake:**

En algún lugar de Namimori, un hombre de aproximadamente 26 años de edad, cabello negro y tez pálida; estaba sentado leyendo una carta.

- Tch… esa omnívora… - El hombre se paró mientras fruncía el ceño – no volveré a dejar que se meta en mi trabajo… ella tiene que quedarse en casa. – el hombre camino con un humor de perros por todo el lugar.

Estaba más que seguro que la persona de la que hablaba no volvería en mucho tiempo, teniendo en cuenta lo que decía la carta.

**Kyoya~, Boss me pidió un favor, así que no me esperes. Lo más seguro es que no vuelva hasta dentro de unas semanas, pero no te preocupes, voy a estar bien; asegúrate de darle de comer a Buru~ y cuida de Kyo-chan por mí.**

* * *

Kamira: Supongo que hoy no tengo muchas ganas de escribir… *Suspira*

Mitsuki: ¿Sigues triste porque Argentina perdió contra Alemania?

Kamira: Um… no, la verdad, me alegro de que mi país quedara en segundo lugar… *Sonríe melancólicamente* en cuatro años tal vez será… así como en el 86.

Mitsuki: *Le cae una gotita al estilo anime* todavía no nacías para ese año…

Kamira: *Sonríe con todos lo ánimos* Bueno, **Gracias por su tiempo~**

Mitsuki: Supongo que tu cambio repentino de humor es porque empiezan las vacaciones…

Kamira: Sip, pero no es como que nos dieran un mes de vacaciones… *Suspira melodramáticamente*

Mitsuki: Bueno, agradecemos los comentarios y las personas que siguen cada semana el fic…

Kamira: ¿Cada semana?

Mitsuki: *Le sale una venita por la cien* Si… ya no escribes 2 capítulos a la semana…

Kamira: ¡Pero~, *Hace un mohín* no me gusta la saga del futuro!

Mitsuki: *Otra venita* ¿Para que la escribes?

Kamira: KHR no es nada sin la saga del futuro…

Mitsuki: *Suspira* Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic de la idiota.

Kamira: *Sonríe* Ah~, la inocencia…

Mitsuki: *Se sonroja furiosamente* ¡Ni se te ocurra empezar con eso!


	20. Chapter 20

Kamira: *La rodea un aura súper feliz* Yoho~, espero que estuvieran bien mientras esperaban por el capítulo de hoy~, ¡Yo pase una semana súper!

Mitsuki: *Suspira* A nadie le importa cuántas horas dormiste, siendo sincera, me sorprende que hayas podido escribir teniendo en cuenta cuantas horas dormiste.

Kamira: *Sonríe de los mejores humores* Tehe~, no puedo evitarlo…

Mitsuki: *La mira con incredulidad* ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Kamira?

Kamira: *Hace un mohín* Mitsuki~, no se supone que tengas que decirme eso…

Mitsuki: *Sonríe levemente mientras levanta su ceja derecha* Si así se comportas cuando duermes bien no me importaría que tuvieras vacaciones durante todo el año…

Kamira: *Vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez con menos aura feliz* Bueno, me entere que los dos primeros días en los cuales vuelven a empezar la escuela; no hay clases…

Mitsuki: Vendita sea tu escuela (?)

Kamira: *Suspira y vuelve a su yo normal* No poseo KHR, Akira Amano-san es la creadora; Lo único que poseo son los OC y algo de la trama.

Mitsuki: ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a decirle KHR?

Kamira: Desde que me di cuenta que me daba flojera escribirlo…

Mitsuki: *Frunce el ceño* Ósea, siempre…

Kamira: *Asiente con la cabeza*

…**~O o ****ღ** **o O~…**

**.**

**Prologo:**Todo empezó en un día normal, con mi mala suerte de siempre, quien hubiera pensado que la mala suerte, con la que conviví 14 años de mi vida me llevaría a la muerte, ¿Pero porque me dan otra oportunidad para vivir? ¿Por qué rayos dejan que recuerde mi vida pasada? Solo el tipo de mascara que está ahora mismo enfrente mío me puede responder, ¡Espera, creo que lo conozco!, ¿¡Que rayos!?

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**.**

**|| Una noche algo pesada. ||**

**.**

Mitsuki estaba recostada en su cama mientras fruncía el ceño al techo. Unos minutos antes, Lal Mirch había salido a correr con varios de sus dulces, era en vano que saliera para perseguirla, tenía ya claro que no llegaría ni hasta la puerta de la cocina, teniendo en cuenta que apenas si sabía dónde caminaba en la base subterránea.

- Hay que admitir que es buena… - Mitsuki hizo un puchero mientras observaba los anillos de su mano izquierda _"Supongo que no se le puede hacer nada"_, Mitsuki escondió el pacificador entre su ropa mientras suspiraba – Siempre pensé que tenía una loca afición por los dulces… - Mitsuki se sentó en su cama y saco la carpeta con documentos y la abrió.

Dentro de la carpeta habían muchos papeles con información de cada uno de los guardianes, fotos de ellos, sus cumpleaños, sus habilidades y su ubicación _"Lo siento Tsuna, pero ustedes los encontraban sin mi ayuda…"_, sin mencionar claro, los pedazos de papeles con pequeñas anotaciones con su letra.

- Gokudera fallo el primer intento; ella termino cubierta de tierra… - Mitsuki frunció el ceño para luego seguir leyendo los demás _"Segundo, ella termino cubierta de pastel… Gokudera debería dejar de usar sus dinamitas durante las citas."_ - ¿Ella?, espera, Gokudera estaba tratando de invitar a alguien a salir…. ¿Quién? – Mitsuki reviso las siguientes anotaciones, esta vez la de Yamamoto.

_Primer intento: Confesión._

_Tatsuko se quedó en shock y no pudo devolver sus sentimientos._

_Segundo intento: Cita._

_Según ella, devolvió sus sentimientos antes de que la malinterpretara y luego salieron a comer un helado (Cliché), todo salió bien._

- Wao… ellos tienen futuro. – Mitsuki sonrió mientras pensaba en darles una mano devuelta al pasado. La siguiente era de Mukuro _"… quien rayos…"_

_Primer intento: Flores._

_Mukuro le regalo un ramo de flores, pero al parecer ella era alérgica a las margaritas… (Cuando le dije flores no pensé que iba a ir por las margaritas, cualquiera pensaría en las rosas como primer intento…)_

_Segundo intento: Chocolate._

_Mukuro le regalo una barra de chocolate de las buenas, pero seguía teniendo el precio y ella le devolvió el dinero por el cual lo pago._

_Tercer intento: Cita._

_Mukuro tuvo al fin la decencia de invitarla a salir, pero MM interrumpió, por el cual tuve que tomar medidas extremas junto con el aliento de perro y Chikusa. La cita termino bien y ambos están juntos._

- Juntos… ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? – Mitsuki frunció el ceño cuando la realización se hizo en ella – Hay no, por favor, Diosito querido, dime que no soy una casamentera… - ella continuo en leer las demás anotaciones _"Ryohei… seria obvio que a Hana."_

_Primer intento: Confesión._

_Ryohei se confesó, pero como era él, lo grito frente a todo el mundo, por el cual ella termino yéndose de la vergüenza._

_Segundo intento: Segunda confesión._

_Él volvió a confesarse, todo salió bien, con excepción de Lambo e I-pin que lo habían acompañado por querer comprar dulces. (Y Hana odia a los niños… no, creo que les tiene fobia o algo así.)_

_Tercer intento: Cita._

_Ryohei la llevo a comer algo en un restaurante, la cena concluyo bien, pero al parecer Shamal no sabe cuándo alejarse de las adolescentes y Ryohei lo termino llevando al hospital (Literalmente, él lo llevo a rastras luego de que Hana lo golpeara)_

- No sabía que ella tenía tanta fuerza… - Mitsuki rio levemente mientras pasaba a la siguiente persona _"Es el turno de Tsuna…"_

_Primer intento: Confesión._

_Con la ayuda de Lal y Colonello logre mantener alejado a Reborn de Tsuna, por el cual él pudo confesarse sin estar en ropa interior._

_Segundo intento: Cita._

_Tsuna no es muy confiado por el cual le dije que fuera a un lugar donde no hiciera falta pasar peligro (Básicamente al parque y comprar un helado), todo salió bien y él pudo llevarla devuelta a casa._

_Tercer intento: Proposición._

_A Tsuna le llevo VARIAS citas como para poder tener confianza, por el cual también años (Todo salió bien y ella acepto, pero cuando empezamos a hablar del tema de Millefiore decidimos posponer todo y esperar.)_

- Wow… b-bueno, turno de Hibari-san… - Mitsuki paso a la de Hibari y por alguna razón su corazón empezaba a palpitar fuertemente _"B-bien, e-es hora de ver…"_

_Primer intento: Cita; Picnic lejos de la multitud._

_Hibari es un idiota, pero esta perdonado…_

_Segundo intento: Cena en un Restaurante._

_Debo admitir que se lució esta vez…_

_Tercer intento: Cena en casa._

_Prefiero no dar información porque dañaría el orgullo de Hibari… Pero ahora creo que Hibari cocina tan bien como Nana-san._

Mitsuki frunció el ceño, no había nada que pudiera describir a Hibari realizando "Actos de noviazgo", por el cual la hacía algo desconcertada _"Ni siquiera se con quien tuvo la cita… Bueno, es lo mismo para todos menos con Yamamoto y Ryohei."_

- Cocina tan bien como Nana-san… bueno, no podría haberlo sabido a menos que lo haya pro- Mitsuki se sonrojo mientras pasaba a la siguiente página la cual daba a Lambo – B-bien, sigue el ternerito… haha –

_Primer intento: Compartir._

_Lambo es muy chico como para pensar en "Citas", por el cual empezaremos por compartir. Hubo complicaciones por lo malcriado que es, pero todo salió bien y compartió sus dulces._

_Segundo intento: Paseo._

_Pasearon por el parque junto con Buru, tuve suerte de enseñarle nuevos trucos; ahora Lambo es casi un adolescente por el cual entiende mis intenciones ante eso. Buru corrió alrededor de ellos enrollándolos con la correa y tirándolos al suelo, Lambo encima de ella. Todo termino en un beso._

_Tercer intento: Cita._

_Lambo ahora está en la adolescencia y la llevo a comer a un restaurante (Recomendado por Ryohei), todo salió bien y Fon no puede esperar a la boda._

- Wao, Fon… cuando debí de escribir esto… - Mitsuki rió levemente mientras cerraba las carpeta con documentos _"Sin duda me la llevare devuelta al pasado…"_, ella guardo la carpeta en la bolsa mientras tomaba las cajas arma en sus manos. – Ahora que me doy cuenta… ambas son diferentes… - En efecto, una de las cajas de arma tenía un dibujo de un animal y en la otra había un dibujo algo irreconocible. _"Animal, armas, animal, armas, animal, armas… mmm…"_

La caja que tenía la silueta de lo que parecía ser un zorro, estaba echo de plata, junto con los bordes de cada lado de la caja en diseño de llamas, casi parecía que estaba llameando. La otra tenía las mismas decoraciones con las llamas, pero tenía en un costado la silueta algo difusa, no podía saber exactamente que era, pero estaba claro que eran armas.

- Supongo que es momento de ver… - Mitsuki trago saliva mientras encendía su anillo, estaba más que claro que las cajas solo se abrirían con el anillo de su llama principal. Pero antes de poder activar la caja animal, ella olio algo quemándose.

Inmediatamente se sacó los anillos y los guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su nueva chaqueta al igual que las cajas de arma. Mitsuki corrió por los pasillos siguiendo el olor a quemado, hasta que llego a la cocina, donde Lal Mirch y Reborn estaban estorbando en la puerta.

- No quiero perder mi tiempo entrenando a esos niños que no tienen futuro alguno. – Lal Mirch tenía su capa, se notaba que ella se iría en cuestión de tiempo _"Mis dulces…"_

- ¿Aun sabiendo que lograron encender sus anillos durante la batalla contra Millefiore? – Reborn estaba observando a los chicos que estaban en la cocina; y sin duda que ambos no se habían percatado de la presencia de Mitsuki. Antes de que Lal Mirch pudiera contraatacar a Reborn, Mitsuki le toco el hombro, haciendo que se gire por inercia.

- Me debes los dulces… - Mitsuki estaba desprendiendo un aura un tanto amenazante, pero era lo suficiente baja como para no llamar la atención más que de Reborn y Lal – Tienes que entrenarlos… - Lal Mirch suspiro mientras fruncía el ceño.

- No… - Mitsuki iba a protestar, pero Lal no se hizo esperar para continuar hablando. – A menos que me des todos tus dulces. – Ella se quedó en blanco mientras empezaba a recontar mentalmente todas las delicias que guardaba en su bolso, finalmente suspiro para luego asentir con la cabeza – Bien, tú también entrenaras… -

- ¿¡E-eh!? N-no… - Mitsuki trataba de salir del entrenamiento en el cual se metió, pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible _"Rayos, me metí en un entrenamiento espartano…"_, ella trago saliva mientras volvía a asentir, asiendo a Lal Mirch sonreír levemente.

- Bien, eso lo decide… - Reborn dijo mientras bajaba su fedora ocultando su sonrisa – Buen trabajo, Dame-Mitsuki… - Ella frunció el ceño mientras caminaba hacia los chicos que estaban a punto de lavar la olla con curry quemado.

- No soy Dame… - Mitsuki murmuro mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana, pero no tan cercana _"Esto es aburrido… por favor, nada de Esparta, nada de Esparta, no quiero morir tan joven… bueno, ya morí una vez…"_, ella suspiro mientras observaba como los chicos eran rociados por el agua, ya que el grifo se había roto.

- ¡Escúchenme bien! – Lal llamo la atención de todos golpeando la pared de su lado con la mano echa un puño – Todos los conocimientos básicos, las formas de lucha… Haré que todo entre en sus cabezas. – Mitsuki se estremeció _"No quiero saber cómo lo meterá en nuestras cabezas"_

- E-entonces… - Tsuna estaba algo confundido, al igual que los otros dos adolescentes guardianes.

– Millefiore ha manejado tropas élite incluso acá en Japón. – Lal se fue acercando lentamente a Tsuna mientras hablaba – Si el Black Spell contra el que lucharon hubiera estado al completo, no hubieran tenido oportunidad. –

- Es verdad… ese Black-algo… - Tsuna trataba de entender más sobre el tema al igual que los demás. Sin percatarse de una muy aburrida Mitsuki que los observaba.

- Millefiore se originó de la unión de dos familias separadas. – _"La familia de Uni… Black Spell y la familia originaria de Byakuran, White Spell…"_ – El jefe actual es Byakuran. Y los escuadrones se pueden diferenciar por sus uniformes blancos y negros. –

Lal empezó a explicar a qué escuadrón pertenecen los colores, pero eso Mitsuki ya lo sabía y no tenía interés en oír. Ella observo perezosamente su mano sobre la mesa; para luego tomar suma atención de lo que Lal hablaba luego de que Gokudera gritara como Squalo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios se te ha metido?! ¡¿Por qué nos explicas tanto de repente?! – Gokudera no parecía entender la palabra "suavemente", porque cada una de sus preguntas estaba al mismo tono de charla que Squalo. Tanto Tsuna como Yamamoto estaban murmurando cosas como "no te preocupes…" o "porque Squalo"

- Pero si te quedas atrás, no regresare a recogerte. – Lal cerró los ojos oyendo a los chicos cosas como "Ah…" o "Es un demonio" – Vamos a la primera lección. Uno de ustedes, cualquiera está bien. – Lal tomo en sus manos una caja algo extraña - Esta caja jamás ha sido abierta. Tómenla y ábranla. Muéstrenme su determinación. –

Mitsuki se levantó mientras salía de la cocina, Reborn la siguió por los pasillos donde ella se paró de repente dándole la espalda.

- No creo que pueda entrenar con ellos, ¿verdad? – Mitsuki siguió caminando un poco más oyendo a Reborn decir "Si no quieres que te descubran, entonces no.", Mitsuki sonrió antes de ir hasta la puerta de su habitación y gritarle – Avísenme cuando este la comida. – Mitsuki se sentó en la cama y se tiró allí durmiéndose en el acto.

Cuando se despertó ella sentía que algo le faltaba, algo peludo con olor a jazmines _"Buru…",_ Mitsuki se dio vuelta en la cama mientras pensaba en su pequeño amigo que se había quedado atrás _"Tengo suerte de que se lo deje a Fuuta, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en si estará bien…"_

- Ah… no es momento de pensar en eso… - Mitsuki se sentó en la cama mientras bostezaba, aun pensando en ese pequeño cachorro de siberiano gris claro, con ojos color cerulean – Tch… ahora, las cajas… - Ella reviso en sus bolsillos sacando los anillos y las cajas arma dejándolas sobre la mesita de noche.

Mitsuki se paró desperezándose y salió de la habitación, solo por una razón, el buen olor que se filtraba por los pasillos.

- Huele bien… - Mitsuki entro en la cocina justo cuando las chicas sirvieron la comida a Lambo e I-pin, que por alguna razón parecían muertos de hambre – Yo también quiero… -

- Ah, Mitsuki-chan… ¿Dónde estabas?, te fuiste luego de que Lambo-kun se fuera con las manzanas… - Kyoko observo a Mitsuki, quien llevaba una ropa diferente a la de hace ya varias horas.

- Hahi, Mitsuki-chan, tienes otra ropa… - Haru observo también a Mitsuki la cual llevaba una remera color purpura y un enterito de jean, igual al que llevo a la fiesta de Nana, pero la única diferencia era que este tenía el emblema de Vongola en el bolsillo delantero – Una almeja… -

- ¡Tengo hambre!... – Mitsuki quería dejar de hablar sobre la ropa que llevaba y comer de la deliciosa comida que olio desde su habitación – No comí nada desde el desayuno, ¿pueden darme algo? – Haru y Kyoko se miraron entre sí para luego sonreír y asentir.

Mitsuki llevo su plato a la mesa empezando a comer, no sin antes decir un "gracias por la comida" y un "Esta delicioso", junto con Lambo e I-pin. Fueron cuestión de minutos para que los chicos también llegaran y se sentaran a comer.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Realmente bueno! – Podía verse como casi se atragantan tratando de comer; Mitsuki observo a Yamamoto mientras fruncía el ceño _"Bien, si voy a ser casamentera mejor empezar por él…"_

- Yamamoto… - Mitsuki dijo en voz baja, llamando la atención de todos, pero en especial la del azabache – A ti te gusta Tatsuko, ¿Verdad? – Yamamoto que estaba comiendo casi se atraganta con la misma cuchara que tenía en la boca.

- ¿G-gustarme? Haha… ¿D-de donde sacaste eso? – Estaba más que claro que Yamamoto estaba nervioso por la pregunta, él no lo negó, pero tampoco lo afirmo.

- Digo, te vi mirando a Tatsuko de una manera extraña… - Mitsuki se llevó una cuchara de arroz con curry a la boca mientras observaba detalladamente a Yamamoto – Y estaba pensando en que serían una linda pareja… - _"Bueno, no, pero en la carpeta decía que te le confesaste…"_

- ¿D-de verdad crees eso? – Yamamoto parecía un niño pequeño que estaba preguntando si de verdad podía ser un superhéroe. Mitsuki asintió en respuesta mientras observaba, al igual que todos a Yamamoto sonreír para luego bajar la mirada al plato, con su sonrisa hecha una leve mueca de tristeza – Yo… creo que le gusta alguien más… - Yamamoto pensaba, a ignorancia de todos, él pensaba en la conversación que oyó de Mitsuki y Tatsuko hace tiempo.

- Pues, no lo sabes… - Mitsuki seguía comiendo su comida de manera desinteresada mientras fruncía el ceño a Yamamoto – Si no te confiesas jamás vas a poder saberlo… - ella miro hacia otro lado, más precisamente Tsuna, quien se estremeció con la mirada; luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a Yamamoto – Estoy… estoy segura de que no tendrás problemas para confesarte… - Mitsuki se paró dejando su plato en la mesa y luego se fue hacia la puerta.

- Yo… te oí con Mineru cuando estaban en la escuela. – Yamamoto se paró de su silla haciendo a Mitsuki detenerse en su camino hacia la puerta. Mitsuki sonrió mientras se dio la vuelta.

- Ya sabía, tal vez tengas suerte y ella haya estado hablando sobre personajes de manga. – Mitsuki pudo ver un leve destello de esperanza en los ojos de Yamamoto, sin embargo lo ignoro y miro hacia las chicas quienes observaban con interés junto con los demás presentes – Uh… puede que sea tonto, pero estoy algo cansada e iré a mi habitación para dormir; la próxima vez yo cocinare y lavare los platos… - Mitsuki hizo una leve reverencia diciendo un "lo siento"

- N-no te preocupes Mitsuki-chan, está bien… sabemos que te golpeaste la cabeza y luego te dio fiebre, no hace falta que te disculpes. – Kyoko movió sus manos furiosamente mirando hacia los lados buscando algo para desviar la conversación.

- No, es inaceptable de mi parte permanecer sentada sin hacer nada… me asegurare de pagarles su amabilidad… - Mitsuki se fue de la cocina/comedor dejando a unos muy confundidos adolescentes y a un bebé sonriente.

- Por cierto, ¿Tsuki tenía el emblema de Vongola en el bolsillo? – Tsuna siguió comiendo mientras observaba hacia el lugar por el cual ella se había ido.

.

.

.

Mitsuki se sentó en la cama mientras ponía su bolso en su regazo, segundos después de que ella lo haya hecho, Lal Mirch entro por la puerta, arrebatándole el bolso de las manos.

- ¡Oye, es mío! – Lal ignoro completamente mientras vaciaba el bolso sobre la cama, mostrando todos los dulces. Mitsuki frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Lal Mirch colocar todos los dulces dentro de algún lugar en su capa.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Lal se detuvo con la recolección de dulces para tener entre sus manos el estuche de sus anteojos – ¿Es tuyo? – Lal Mirch sonrió levemente de forma burlona.

- Mi papá dijo "necesitas ir al oculista" – Mitsuki imito lo mas burlón posible a Wonomichi mientras tomaba el estuche entre sus manos para luego suspirar – Pero yo en realidad no los necesito… - Ella saco los anteojos del estuche y se los entregó a Lal Mirch, quien se los probo y se los saco inmediatamente.

- ¿¡Quieres matarme!? – Lal le volvió a entregar los anteojos a Mitsuki para refregarse los ojos – Esa cosa tiene demasiado aumento. – Mitsuki observo los anteojos y se los puso mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Mentirosa, no tienen ni una pisca de aumento… - Mitsuki se dejó los anteojos y observo a Lal Mirch volver a su trabajo de poner los dulces entre su capa.

- La mentirosa aquí eres tú, esa cosa casi me deja ciega. – Mitsuki se rió, haciendo a Lal dejar de recoger los dulces - ¿De qué te ríes? – ella se limpió las lagrimitas que se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras trataba de calmar su risa.

- N-no… solo que… se supone que los anteojos te ayudan con la ceguera, no te la producen… - Mitsuki volvió a reír, pero esta vez fue acompañada por una leve risa de Lal Mirch.

- Veo que estas de muchos ánimos… - Lal se paró mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – Apúrate, si tienes tantas ganas de reír es mejor ponerse a entrenar… - Lal salió por la puerta dejando a Mitsuki temblando y esta vez las lágrimas no eran por la risa, sino por la antelación de lo que le iba a pasar durante el entrenamiento.

.

.

.

Lal había llevado a Mitsuki hasta un ascensor donde bajaron unos pisos hacia la sala de entrenamiento; donde ya había un gran agujero en la pared.

- … Eso lo hiciste tú, ¿verdad? – Lal asintió mientras camino hacia el centro de la sala; donde saco de entre su capa dos cajas negras sin ningún tipo de decoración, con excepción de que una contenía una nube.

- Estas son para ti, teniendo en cuenta de que tienes dos cajas, pero son de tu llama principal necesitas otras para los demás atributos de tus llamas; espero que sepas de lo que hablo y no necesites una explicación… - Lal entrego las cajas a Mitsuki, quien asintió en afirmación.

- Comprendo. Las ondas, el anillo y las cajas. Si estos 3 atributos no coinciden, la caja no se abrirá… básicamente las ondas es la energía del cuerpo y las llamas es una forma de manifestación a través de los anillos. – Mitsuki se sentó en el suelo mientras dejaba todas sus cajas frente a ella junto con los anillos. Lal Mirch quedo impresionada ante la explicación tan simple que ella le había dado.

- Eres una caja de sorpresas… - Lal se sentó frente a ella mientras se ponía a comer las golosinas que hace solo un rato le saco de su bolso – Dime, ¿Cuál es tu determinación? – Mitsuki miro a Lal mientras fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Mi determinación?… - Mitsuki coloco su mano en su barbilla pensando exactamente cuál era su determinación _"Solo estaba pensando en encender los anillos…"_, ella miro los anillos para luego suspirar. – No tengo determinación… - Lal frunció el ceño mientras chasqueaba su lengua.

- ¿Qué pensabas al activar las llamas de tus anillos? – Lal dejo de comer mientras fruncía el ceño a Mitsuki quien solo suspiraba.

- Nada, no pensaba en nada; solo dije mentalmente el atributo de los anillos y luego me concentre pensando en que estaban encendidos… eso es todo. – Mitsuki tomo el anillo de la nube y se lo puso en el dedo meñique _"Nube…"_, la llama de tipo nube empezó a desprenderse del anillo mientras que ella tomaba la caja negra con el dibujo de la nube. Mitsuki trago saliva mientras observaba la caja que agarraba con su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué esperas?, no tengo toda la noche… - Lal se alejó un poco de Mitsuki, dándole así algo de inseguridad _"De verdad piensa que voy a hacer todo un desastre; le demostrare que no."_

Mitsuki lentamente acerco el anillo a la caja, la determinación estaba incrustada en su cara y literalmente en su anillo. El anillo hizo contacto con la caja, la cual se abrió al instante mostrando a un panda rojo frente a ella.

- Um… bien hecho. – Lal se acercó a Mitsuki mientras estudiaba de lejos al pequeño animal asiático frente a ellas – Es un panda rojo oriental… deberías de te- Lal Mirch se detuvo al ver a Mitsuki acercarse a su caja animal de tipo nube.

- Hey, ¿cómo estás? – Mitsuki tomo entre sus manos una de sus patas mientras sonreía – Mi nombre es Mitsuki, a partir de ahora espero que trabajemos juntos. – Lal observaba con una vena en su cabeza a Mitsuki quien empezó a jugar con el animal. – Bien, um… bueno, como eres un panda… supongo que te llamare *****Take. – Mitsuki sonrió al pequeño animal que le lamió la mano, sin percatarse de Lal quien la observaba queriendo golpearla.

- ¿Cómo rayos es que pudiste tocarlo sin que te lastimase? – Lal se palmeo la cara mientras observaba a Mitsuki enderezarse tomando al pequeño animal rojo entre sus brazos – él no dejo ni que me acercase cuando lo saque de la caja… -

- ¿Me estás diciendo que pensabas que iba a lastimarme? – Mitsuki frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Take que estaba en sus brazos abrazándola a cada lado de sus brazos – Bueno… el panda rojo es un animal carnívoro, es solitario y uh… no recuerdo más. -

- ¿Qué eres, una biblioteca? – Lal frunció nuevamente su ceño mientras observaba a Mitsuki volver a colocar a Take en su caja correspondiente. – En cualquier caso, prueba con la otra. –

- ¿Qué hay en esta? – Mitsuki tomo la otra caja en la cual no había nada que pudiera decirle de que atributo era – Um… -

- No hay nada, o eso creo, prueba con tu anillo de la niebla, casi la abro con ese atributo, pero era demasiado débil como para abrirse. – Mitsuki asintió mientras tomaba el anillo de la niebla y la ponía en su dedo pulgar.

Al abrir la caja no paso absolutamente nada, o eso creía Mitsuki, porque cuando se dio la vuelta encontró a Lal que estaba luchando por mantenerse de pie _"Um, claro, ahora…."_, Mitsuki cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en su anillo de la niebla y sonreía.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Lal miro a su lado, donde estaba un clon de ella, con la excepción de la ropa. – ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡QUITA ESO! - La copia de Lal llevaba un vestido con volados rosas y una corona de princesa – ¡Si no quieres que te mate en este mismo instante más te vale quitarlo! – Mitsuki empezó a correr seguida de Lal Mirch que estaba a punto de activar sus cajas.

- ¡Dicen que la venganza es tan dulce como una golosina! – Mitsuki siguió corriendo con Lal Mirch a sus espaldas, y la ilusión de Lal con vestido estaba alisándose el vestido y tocándose la cara de manera vanidosa.

- ¡ESPERA A QUE TE AGARRE! – Lal continuo corriendo a Mitsuki por toda la sala de entrenamiento, podía decirse que continuarían así por horas, de cualquier forma "La venganza fue tan dulce como una golosina."

**.**

**O o ****ღ**** o O**

**.**

**Omake:**

Reborn estaba observando los avances de Mitsuki a través de una pantalla. Tuvo que admitir que fue gracioso ver a Lal con un vestido color rosa, sin mencionar que fue una linda venganza.

- Solo espero que no se duerman tarde… - Reborn se fue sin ver por la pantalla a Lal que tropezó cayéndose en un pastel que Mitsuki había hecho con una ilusión.

Sep, él se perdió la venganza de Mitsuki a base de ilusiones.

…**~O o** **ღ** **o O~…**

**.**

***Take: Bambú en japonés.**

Kamira: Aprovechando que Mitsuki todavía no está aquí voy a contestar al comentario de Guest-san del viernes… podrías haber puesto un nombre para poder identificarte mejor, pero ya no importa.

**To Guest:** Me alegro de que te guste mi fic, al igual de las estupideces que se me ocurren con Mitsuki y Kawahira… Hibari pervertido… yo tampoco me lo imaginaba así, pero así es la vida a veces es cruel (Para Mitsuki C:). Reborn como espía es la ostia (?). Em, la Mitsuki del futuro no cuida del Buru del pasado, no sé si viste el anime, pero no voy a decir más para los que no lo vieron…

Mitsuki: *Le sale una venita por la cien* ¿Qué haces?

Kamira: *Empieza a sudar frió* N-nada, en cualquier caso, **Gracias por su tiempo~**


End file.
